Inside and Out
by lilmissweetsin2380
Summary: While doing fifteen years for Drug and Gun trafficking a drug lord content with his existence gets a letter from a plain jain book worm not so content with hers. They start as pen pals while he does time, but when Fast Eddie Cullen is released on a technicality. He has two goals, return his empire to what it was, and have Bella by his side. A/H Cannon Lemons Language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I will be reposting/updating all posted chapters. They will have now be beta'd. Thank you SarcasticBimbo for your amazing Beta work.

I was bored with life. I did the same thing, day in and day out. I worked, babysat for the neighbors, and stayed in my cramped studio apartment, watching TV and reading or surfing the net.

For once, I wanted to do something that was out of the norm for me. Something that mousy, innocent Bella would never do.

I felt like I was looking older every day, with my dull, eyes long, straight brown hair. I needed a huge change, I felt like I was dying inside.

I wasn't sure what I needed to do, but I knew I needed to do _something_. Maybe I could make some new friends. I mean it _was_ Arizona after all, there has to be a party somewhere. But I was never the party type of girl. I was quiet and shy, maybe I needed someone to help me out of my shell.

I went to my trusty laptop and I started looking through the personal ads on craigslist.

_Creepy._

Then I chose the strictly platonic tab, I happened on a pop up ad for a website where you write to prisoners.

_No, I could never do that._

But something pulled me to the site. I figured, maybe I could just look. No one would ever know, and besides, it's not like I was going to actually write to anyone.

I browsed through a few ads, laughing at the requests from the inmates. There were requests for money and pornographic pictures; anything and everything.

The last ad I came across was something I didn't expect. A picture was included in the ad. The man in the picture had striking green eyes, and messy, reddish-brown hair. I looked at his profile page because I wanted to make sure he wasn't some kind of pervert. The crime he was convicted of was possession with intent to distribute. I had no idea what that meant. But it was his profile, the part where the inmate describes himself in his own words, that intrigued me:

I'm doing a fifteen-year bid for some lifestyle choices I made that were for the good of those I love and care about. I pass my time by reading, watching movies, and I cook in the kitchen. I like to read anything, but my favorites are the classics. Music is and has always been a passion of mine, from Jay-Z to Sinatra to Debussy; I love it all. All these interests can only take up so much of the long boring days, though. I need something else, something _more_. I'm looking for a friend, someone intelligent and fun, to help me pass some time. Until I hear from you. Eddie

He liked to read, he was into music, cooking and family. I was confused. He was an inmate; how could he seem so normal.

He liked some of the same music as I did, and I loved reading classics, too. He was in prison, but it was still some kind of human connection for me; someone to break up the monotonous rut I had somehow let myself slip into.

I pulled out some stationery, and I started writing. I told him about the books I've read, the small town I lived in, and how boring and plain I am. I told him that something in me wants to change.

I must have sounded like some desperate moron, and the opposite of intelligent and fun like he wanted, but oh well. I addressed the letter and put it on the table to send out the next day on my way to my shift at the coffee shop.

I almost didn't send the letter. I felt desperate, needy, and was sure I would come off like some moronic child. I have no idea what made me buy the stamp at the corner store and affix it to the envelope before I put it in the mailbox. . . but I did, and then I went on with my boring existence.

One day I got a return letter from Edward, or as he was known in the streets, Fast Eddie.

I had spent another boring day at the coffee shop that was attached to my favorite bookstore. I was again taunted by the Botox blonde party girls I worked with. They teased me relentlessly, calling me Virginella, because I kept to myself and I didn't get into the party or bar scene. I was always afraid I would lose control of myself, and there would be no one looking out for me.

"So, any plans tonight, Bella?" Ben asked. He was one of the only people at work I talked to. He was studying anthropology at ASU and was a bigger bookworm than I was.

"No, not really. I mean, I have this new series I'm reading, and it's getting good," I said with a small smile.

"Besides, who would be desperate enough to ask Virginella out on a date?" Jessica snarked in her nasal, yet sickeningly sweet voice.

"God, Jess, is that all you think about?" Ben asked with a shake of his head and roll of his eyes.

"Benny, come on, you know it's true. We know you're just being charitable. You should come out with me and Lauren tonight. We're gonna go party at Devil Dawgs, you would have fun," Jessica said, her hand softly rubbing his bicep.

"Thanks, but I would like to make it through undergrad without an STD." Ben snatched his arm away and walked to the back

Jess spent the rest of the shift huffing and pouting at Ben and treating me as if I didn't exist. Normal.

I got home and checked my mail, and there was a thicker envelope with the most beautiful handwriting. I look at the address, thinking it had to have been put in my mailbox by mistake. I shook my head when I saw my name written in elegant script. I smiled and lugged my groceries up to my apartment clutching the letter like it was the Holy Grail.

I made myself a simple dinner, refusing to look at the letter until I was sitting on my couch, eating my dinner. I took a deep breath and carefully opened the letter. I didn't want to destroy the envelope, he had hand drawn some dragons and roses on it.

I smiled as I unfolded the first page.

Hello Isabella

First, I want to thank you for taking the time out to write me, it was a really pleasant surprise. You don't even want to imagine the type of women who write to men like me.

I know every other guy in here claims they are either innocent or different, but I won't. I'm guilty, I'm here because I was arrogant and sloppy. I will also say I'm always to the point and brutally honest.

I'm not looking for a girl to use for money or for anything like that. I just need something to break up the monotony, something to look forward to. I don't know how long I will be in here. I'm not a rapist, and I _could_ say I'm not a murderer. In a way, I could say I'm not, but I _am_ a monster.

I was sentenced to fifteen years for possession of a large quantity with intent to distribute. I will admit to being the largest cocaine and heroin distributor on the eastern seaboard. I ran drugs through every community from Florida to Rhode Island. So, in effect, I probably _have_ killed some people, and I should be sorry for that, but I do what I have to do to take care of my circle.

Family is so important to me. I had hoped to one day get married and have a few kids of my own, but I doubt that will ever happen now.

I'm twenty-two years old. I've been selling drugs since I was fourteen. I was different from most because I still went to school. I got straight A's, and I graduated from high school early. Hell, I even had a dream to go to Dartmouth for med school. I was accepted on a full ride, but by that time circumstances had changed. I had people I was responsible for and, as they say, the rest is history.

I love the fact that you love your classics, and you're into fairy tales and I hope that one day, you get your fairy tale.

Bella, there is nothing wrong with being quiet or plain or being a good girl and a homebody. I was kind of the same way before I caught my case, most of the time I was a bit of a hermit. I find that fictional characters are far more interesting and sometimes more loyal than people.

To answer your question, my passions are music, art, and my favorite food is pizza. Homemade pizza, and flatbread.

I like simple things like thunderstorms and hot showers alone. I like to watch movies and had a huge collection of DVDs. I do have a family, in a sense. Maybe someday I will tell you about them.

I am reading a few books right now, my access to good ones are limited, as all we have is a small library here until I get transferred to my permanent spot.

No, Bella, you didn't come across as desperate or crazy. I enjoyed your letter, and your spirit came across as very bright, intelligent, and a person who gives her whole heart. They are rare and good qualities.

Well, it is getting late here, and I should get some sleep, I get to cook breakfast for a ton of hungry badasses. I hope to hear from you again, but if I don't, I will say it again.

Thank you, Bella, your letter meant too much to me, and I enjoyed reading it. Tell me more about you? About your lack of friends, your family, what do you like to do in your downtime? You gotta have some skeletons in your closet, what do you look like? It doesn't matter, cause I already know you're beautiful at least your spirit is.

Talk to ya soon,

Eddie.

I was in shock at how articulate and poised his letter was. I guess I had always assumed most drug dealers to be unintelligent monsters. Edward, or Eddie, didn't seem anything like that. I looked inside the envelope. There was a picture of Edward, probably before he went into prison, he was with a few other guys, and they were all sitting on a car laughing. On the back was written, 'my family.'

The one guy was gigantic, with short brown hair that was curly and a little longer on the top. The other guy was a honey blond, with shaggy, ear-length, dirty blond hair.

I immediately knew who Edward was. I let a smile grace the corner of my lips. He was handsome, any idiot could see that, but that wasn't what this was supposed to be.

If I said I hadn't reread Edward's letter, I wouldn't be telling the truth, and like I wanted, for the first time in my life, I had something to look forward to.

I wrote Edward back, telling him about the coffee shop and bookstore, about my lack of family, and my boring lack of a social life. I told him everything.

Over the next few weeks, we were writing to each other two letters a week, and these weren't small letters. Edward's were, on average, eight to nine pages, and mine were just as long. It was something different, something exciting.

Edward had this amazing sense of humor and way of making me feel better about myself. He only knew what I had told him. We had exchanged a few pictures and tonight, we were going to talk on the phone.

Edward was really guarded about talking about his family. He said he would tell me someday, but right now he couldn't, that there were things he couldn't talk about.

I respected that, I knew that our letters were opened and read before he got to see them; there were certain things he wasn't supposed to have.

I had only told Ben about him, and Ben had told me to be careful, that mostly those guys were just out to get things from women. Money, a place to live when they were paroled, anything.

The funny thing about that was, Edward had never asked me for anything, and he turned me down anytime I offered him anything, saying his family took care of everything he needed.

When he had discussed us being able to talk on the phone, I offered to get him a calling card, but he refused, saying his sister would take care of it, that it wouldn't be right for me to pay for our first "date."

I wrote a smiley face in the letter that included my phone number and told him that if this was our first date, then he had better do a better job of courting me.

The next day a dozen red and white roses and the most amazing Belgian chocolates appeared at my job, with a card reading:

How's this? Am I doing better?

E

I was shocked; I had never been sent flowers, from anyone. I wondered how he was even able to do it, he's in prison for god's sake, and I loved the flowers. What I loved even more, was the look of utter jealousy on Jessica's face.

She still treated me as if I didn't exist, but every so often, I would see her staring at my flowers with utter disgust.

"Who would bother to give something like that to _her?_" I overheard her sneer to our coworker Lauren.

"She obviously sent them to herself, no one with eyes would ever want her," Lauren huffed.

"Ben said she has been seeing someone not good for her, but he won't give me any details, something about being a real friend, or some shit."

"Well, ask her, I mean if you truly care and want to know, ask her." Lauren said.

"I truly don't care, like you said, no one would want her, she probably sent them to herself," Jessica sneered, she came out of the break room and when she turned she was looking right at me.

"Uhh, Bella, hey," she stammered.

"Fuck off, Jessica. You know what? There _is_ someone who wants me, who doesn't mind that I'm a virgin and plain. Not that it's any of your business, so just back off," I snapped.

I had no idea where this sudden confidence came from, but I was tired of it. All of it; the rut, the lack of purpose or adventure, but most of all I was tired of my lack of confidence.

I ignored Jessica for the rest of the day and at the end of my shift, I grabbed my flowers and headed home. Tonight was our first date, our phone call. I was unsure of what this meant, but I knew I was excited to hear Edward's voice, even if it was only for ten minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you SarcasticBimbo for your amazing Beta work.

**EPOV**

Twenty-three hours a day can seem like nothing to most people, except when you're an inmate of the federal prison system. I had been sentenced to fifteen years for drug possession with intent to distribute, and yeah, I'd been a distributor, that's what my family does; my generation, my father, and my grandfather.

We move the drugs, the guns and the women, although I'd never been one to do any kind of business in human trafficking, I let Jasper, my brother, handle that shit. But I knew how to tell you about kick-ass coke, where you could get good quality, pure fucking product.

Then I got too arrogant. I made my own runs, I had to have my hands on everything. I had to know who my dealers where, and if I didn't trust you, I did it myself. My dad had told me many times to be involved but to never let my hands get too dirty. I was a micro-manager, a perfectionist, and that would prove to be my downfall.

The night I was arrested I had just gotten in a huge shipment. This shit had come directly from Brazil' coke so pure that the drug sniffing dogs couldn't smell it. I picked it up and was gonna take it to one of my boys in Jersey to cut it.

I was pretty fucked up that night. I was tired as I had been on a straight-up paper chase for the last three days. I had been taking Ritalin to keep myself awake and mixed it with a few shots of Cîroc. I was on the turnpike. I had four bricks of weed, and about twelve kilos of coke. I didn't even look at how fast I was going when the cop pulled in behind me. The second that the cop lit me up, I knew I was done for.

I had the best attorneys money could buy. My father and uncles had pulled out all the stops to make this go away, but at the end of it all, I got a judge who hated me because of my last name, and he made an example of me. A simple possession charge turned into large quantity with intent to distribute, and because I had a few minor offenses on my record, he labeled me as an habitual offender. The second he recessed us for my sentence to be determined at a later date, I knew I was fucked.

The days before my sentencing in county lock-up were pure fucking hell. The assholes who thought they were bigger and badder than me tried me one time. One was found two days later with his hands cut off. I think they got the message. The only thing was: I had nothing to do with it. I merely mentioned to my lawyer that I was tested on the yard; somehow it got back to my father. My father was the unknown killer that they called the ghost. He was responsible for so much shit but no one could ever make a case stick to him. The next day, the very same guy that had fucked with me was found with his hands cut off, a clear message: Don't put your hands on what's ours.

I shake off the memory, and then, as vivid as if it happened yesterday, I go into my head and remember the day of my sentencing. That fucking judge, I had never met the asshole in my life, gave me a smug smirk as he took the bench.

"_Mr. Cullen, I have gone through the records of your previous arrests, and you would think you would have learned your lesson by now, so I think we will drive the point home. You are now hereby remanded as a habitual offender with multiple arrests and charges for drug possession. I hereby impose a sentence of no less than fifteen years, to be served in the Florida Federal Correction Institute at Coleman. You will be remanded immediately following these proceedings. "Is there anything you have to say, Mr. Cullen?" He asked as he smiled at me_

I gasped for breath as I shook myself out of this daydream. I could almost still hear the sound of my mother's wails and cries.

My father hugged me as they handcuffed and shackled me. "No worries, keep your mouth shut, we'll handle this," he whispered in my ear.

I should have been afraid or angry. Hell, I should have been livid, but I wasn't. I was numb, and fucking dazed. I was just given fifteen fucking years. My life was over.

For the first two months I was considered to be in orientation. I never left my housing unit. I was housed with other drug offenders; we were supposed to do narcotics awareness classes. I refused. I stayed in my cell. I was either reading or staring off into space.

My mother regularly put money in my commissary account. I always had the best snacks and the best food. I had a pretty nice MP3 player that my sister-in-law, Rosalie, had given me to keep me with music. I ignored everyone around me and they avoided the fuck out of me. They knew who I was; they knew it was in their best interest not to fuck with me.

The guards, most of the talentless fucks, were in my father's pockets. So they didn't fuck with me, either. They left me be, but about a month after my avoid and hibernate routine I met with my "treatment team."

"_Mr. Cullen, the reports from your housing unit say you're not having any behavior issues, but the officers say you're not interacting enough with your peers for them to be able to show you in a positive light. You're not working your program, you're isolating yourself, and you refuse to participate in any sort of training or rehabilitation. You refuse to leave your living area. If you would ever like to try for early release, you need to show that you're making some effort at rehabilitation," the social worker said._

_I didn't say anything in the meeting, which was normal for me. Most of the time I refuse to speak outside of my circle. It was just a thing I had. I remember when I was a kid in school, they tried to convince my parents I was retarded. They did all kinds of tests and shit. They were all shocked when the IQ test proved I had an eidetic memory, and my IQ just bordered genius._

"_Mr. Cullen, we're done messing around here, you're going to work a trade and you're going to work the program. You're going to abide by the rules or you're gonna find yourself in ad-seg for the next fifteen years; no rec time, no commissary, phones or visits. Don't make me have to do a cell extraction, you will have no options then," the warden said._

_I eyed him warily, I knew he wasn't bluffing._

_"Warden, sir, you're right. With all due respect, I have just been kind of in shock since my sentencing, but you have a point. I want to get out of here as soon as possible. I want to have a connection with people and I want to use my time to learn something and change," I lied. Lying, in my world, was something you had to be good at._

"_Mr. Cullen I'm gonna set up a meeting for you with the rehab counselors, so we can make a suitable treatment plan for you. In the meantime, you really should try to make some new connections. We have a wonderful pen-pal program. You have spent most of your life consorting with the wrong people. Maybe it would benefit you to get a different point of view," the social worker said._

That was a few months ago, I had been writing back and forth with this girl, Bella. Her first letter grabbed me, and it made me want to do better things. She was innocent, a small town girl. She'd lost her mother to cancer. Her father was never around. She told me she had been in a rut, she was bored and wanted to do something different. I was her something different.

My sister, Rosalie, had put the ad up on the pen pal site for me. She'd put a few pictures of me on my profile. I'd gotten letters from every desperate housewife wannabe you could imagine. Some professing their love, wanting to take care of me, and that was the opposite of what I wanted.

I was an independent dude, I always have been, and honestly, I wasn't gonna change. When I knew I was gonna get lit up with time, my empire shifted to my brothers. My family had been in the game for a long time. My grandfather, my father and my brothers - we've all been major players. Sex, drugs, guns and murder; there wasn't a whole lot we weren't involved in. Well, fuck it, not involved, we _owned_ it.

I never worried about anything, I was different than most people in the game. I had always been good in school; I got straight A's with no effort. I've always been into taking shit apart and putting it back together. I wanted to be a doctor, like my father. He was a chemist; the fucker knew how to turn the worst cocaine out there into some shit that would keep you high for days.

My brother, Jasper, was in the military. He was a military trained sniper-turned mafia hit man. My other brother, Emmett, the dude was a beast and a fucking charmer. He could get a girl to do whatever he wanted them to do, which meant he had a group of about twenty-five whores willing to fuck and suck whatever, whoever, and whenever he wanted them to.

We lived it up, with the best cars, biggest houses, and most awesome vacations. And we did it all together. My family was one fist that ruled our world with absolute perfection, absolute power. No one could ever stage an uprising against us.

We had made an example of that group of fuckers who thought they had the nuts to do it. Respect is one hell of a deterrent, but mix that with fear, and and you have a game-changer on your hands.

Today was the first time Bella and I would finally get to talk on the phone. We had been writing back and forth so much it was almost like I knew everything about her. In each letter, we would ask five questions about the other person, and give our answers to those same five questions. I knew her favorite music, bands, colors, tv shows, foods, what she like to do in her downtime, and where she worked. I even had my sister-in-law send her roses and some other stuff to her at her job. She deserves someone to take care of her. She has a good heart, and it sounds crazy for me to say, but she has a beautiful soul.

I've never been nervous about a girl in my life. I'd never chased a girl. They always chased me, and even though I felt bad because I knew I could never give Bella the love story she deserves, I wanted to chase _her_.

As I dialed the number from her letter, I sent a prayer up that, somehow, I would be able to give her the love story she wants. I want to be the something different she said she desperately needs.

My hands shook as I dialed the last number and waited for the prison operator to connect the call. Once she answered, her voice took the breath out of my chest. I hated that I only had ten minutes to talk to her.

"Hello? Edward?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, is this, umm, Bella?" I asked quietly. I knew some of the other cons on my tier were listening in.

"Hey, umm, how are you? I mean-never mind-such a dumb question," she giggled, as she whispered.

"Come on, don't get like that, this is the same guy that you've been writing to," I said.

"No, this is so different, like your voice is-sexy-Oh god, I didn't," she wailed and I just laughed.

"Bella, its cool, babe, no worries. How are you? How was your day?" I asked, trying to make this somewhat normal.

"It was same as always, more bullshit from Jessica. Ben telling me how stupid and desperate I am. Lauren acting as if I don't exist. Same ole, same ole," she whispered.

"Well, I can tell you I think they're all wrong, and people love to hate. Ignore them, they don't know about this here," I said, trying to reassure her.

"I'm so glad I finally get to talk to you. Thank you for the flowers, they were so beautiful. But, Edward, you didn't have to do that," she whispered.

"But I wanted to, you said to do a better job, and that was me doing a better job. You make me want to be a better person, Bella," and I winced the second the words left my mouth. What the hell would she ever see in me?

"You think too much of me, Edward. Seriously, I'm nothing-"

"_At the tone you have two minutes remaining-two minutes remaining-" the prison's recorded warning that the call would be ending soon interrupted her._

"Hey, I gotta go soon, but I hope this isn't the last time I get to talk to you. I really enjoyed getting to hear your voice, Bella," I said.

"Edward, I feel the same. Call me whenever you can, I am so glad we got to talk, you should get a letter-"

And it hung up. I fucking hated the fact that I couldn't give her the experience of "new love, all-night phone calls." I never got the chance to correct her, to tell her that she is something special. I would have to fix that. I needed to get ahold of Rosalie. Thank god tomorrow was visiting day. I have a plan.

**A/N: **So here we go again, this is honestly so much fun to write. I love the way they are flowing in my head, the amount of reviews and favorites for the first chapter seriously blew me away. I couldn't believe it. I want to thank you guys so much, it seriously had me smiling. I can't wait to see what you guys think. If you choose not to read or if something makes you "throw up in your mouth" I honestly don't need to know, just click the red X and find something else to read.

The constructive criticisms that tell me I need a Beta. Yeah I know, I don't work with Betas often just simply because I feel like the chapter is done and I want to get it out, not wait another week to get it back from someone. So I'll say it again if you don't like it. Click the red X and keep it moving, there will be no sweat off my proverbial nuts. Although I have read this chapter twice and think I fixed it all.

Thank you April, Yvonne, Kim, Tonya Fran and all my crew over on Facebook, you girls keep me sane.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own anything but the plot, the characters all belong to SM. For better or worse filler chapter and yeah, you know, I will get right to work on chapter 4. You guys' response to this story has simply blown me away and I am so glad you guys are digging it. Thank you for the reviews and believe me I try to respond to every single one. I do enjoy seeing what you guys think and your ideas and as I write outline know I consider everything you guys suggest and want to see.

To the loyal followers of my other stories, please don't fret, I have docs going for Kings and to Love Honor and Obey and will start on the next chapter of Second to No One very soon. Thank you again I truly am humbled by your thoughts and I seriously believe I have the best readers and fans this fandom has to offer.

My Facebook crew, you guys listen to all my random gibberish and I honestly wouldn't make it through my days without you. Thank you April, Kim, Tonya, Yvonne, Martha, Fran you ladies keep me sane.

Thank you SarcasticBimbo for your amazing Beta work.

Okay enough of my random musings, see ya at the bottom.

BPOV

I let out a huge breath when the call between Edward and I was disconnected. His voice? It was like honey. His laugh was like a cold drink of water when you're dying of dry mouth. I said every stupid thing humanly possible, but he was right there to reassure me and let me know it was fine. I was bummed because we didn't get to talk very long, but he said he would get more phone time in a few days and would call me, and I should have a letter coming.

I went down to check the mail and there was a letter from Edward, I squealed a little. I shouldn't be getting excited about him. I mean, he was gonna be locked up for another fourteen and a half years, but there was something about the connection we had that made this feel better than alright.

Edward's letter was about music, his favorite music, and I had told him about a few songs that I was currently listening to on repeat. He said he'd had his sister get the songs for him and he loved them. Especially the Lifehouse song with Natasha Bedingfield. He had been listening to it and said that it was officially our song, cause, with us, everything was better than alright.

I had offered to get him an ITunes card to get him more of the songs we'd talked about, but, as usual, he turned me down, saying that it was gonna be his job to take care of me, not the other way around. He never wanted me to think I was just another resource for him, because that wasn't what this was about. Something in me wanted to ask him what were we really about. Was he writing to other women? I shoved those thoughts away, I had no right and really had no claim, he was my pen-pal, my friend, and it wasn't like we were in a relationship.

Work the next day was a drag in the beginning. I was happy because it was just Ben and me, and we talked about music and books and joked around, and I never felt on edge with him. Toward the end of my shift, I was in back getting the bakery and sandwich trays ready for the evening crew, when Ben walked into the kitchen area.

"Bella, there are two women here to see you," he said.

"Umm, who are they?" I asked, confused. I didn't know anyone outside of school and the people I knew from class would never come to my work. They had my cell number, they would just text me.

"I have no idea, but they specifically asked for you," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

I bit my lip and followed him out to the front. There stood two women, one with the longest, blondest hair I'd ever seen. She was dressed impeccably, with these thigh-high, stiletto boots and these tight, distressed jeans.

The other lady, although older, had the prettiest shade of red hair I'd ever seen and these green eyes that were just mesmerizing, I'd seen them before, they reminded me of Edward.

"Umm, can I help you?" I asked quietly, wiping my hands on my apron

"Oh my god, Mom, she is freaking adorable, just like he said," the blonde said with a smile.

I must have had a look on my face.

"Bella, I'm Rosalie, Edward's sister-in-law, and this is his mother, Esme, but everyone calls her Momma Es." the blonde said, stepping forward. I instinctively took a step back.

"Oh, sweetheart, no need to be afraid, love, we just, well, I'm a mother hen, and Edward has been talking about you nonstop. I had to come and see you for myself," the kind looking woman with the soft green eyes said.

"How did you find out where I work?" I whispered.

"My husband, he is a very powerful man, and he is very protective of his only son. So when Edward mentioned you in one of our visits, he poked around. I'm sorry" she said, looking apologetic.

"I, umm, I just... Edward is my friend. I write to him. He is a nice guy, regardless of his situation. He's smart and funny," I babble out.

I feel my cheeks heat up as Rosalie grabs her mother's hands. They both smile wide and look like they're on the verge of squealing.

"He says the same thing about you," Esme says.

"I umm, I don't judge him. I think he is a good guy; I know he's not-"

Rosalie cut me off.

"My brother is a good man. He has some flaws but he is a good guy. I think you're good for him, I haven't seen him happy in a long time," she said.

"I'm just happy to be his friend. He makes me laugh, and he gives me something to look forward to," I confessed.

"So, tell me about you, Bella. Your family, and school?" Esme asked.

"I umm, I have to get back to work, I'm off in..." I turned and looked at the clock, "actually now, I need to go clock out," I said

"Would you be opposed to us taking you to an early dinner? You can show us around, I've never been to Arizona," Rosalie said, leaning forward.

"Yeah, let me... uhh, just let me get my stuff," I said while getting up.

I went to the back to clock out and Ben just stood and stared at me.

"Who are they, Bella?" he asked.

"Umm, Ed-Uhh just some family of a friend," I said quietly.

"That guy is doing time, Bella, he isn't good for you. What are you doing?" he asked, placing his hand on my arm.

"For once in my life, Ben, I'm living. I'm doing something that is just for me, something that feels right to me," I said, grabbing my bag and my jacket and walking back out to the café.

Rosalie and Esme were sitting at the same table I left them at, smiling and talking. Their smiles got wider when they saw me.

"Are you ready?" Rosalie asked me

"Yeah, umm, we can just go to the McDonalds up the street, it's walking distance. I don't have a car," I said, looking at the ground.

"Oh, no worries. We'll take care of everything. Bella, are you okay? You seem nervous," Esme asked.

"My friend-err coworker, he doesn't agree with me writing to Edward. He thinks I'm stupid, or whatever, but-never mind," I mumbled. I shouldn't be telling her this, she would for sure tell Edward, and he would think me to be more of an idiot.

"This is us," Rosalie said and pointed to a dark colored Cadillac Escalade with dark, almost blacked-out, windows.

"Wow, nice car," I whispered as a man opened the doors and I climbed inside.

"So Bella, do you have a favorite restaurant?" Esme asked.

"I love blue, but I uhh, rarely get to go there, it's a steak house. Seriously, we can go to McDonalds, that would be fine," I argued.

"Bella, sweetie, I have to teach you about raising your expectations. It's not often I get to meet my future daughter-in-law and make a good first impression. The women in my family, we are cherished, held in high regard, and treated like royalty. You better get used to it," she said, placing her hand on my knee

"Edward and I, we're just friends. And even if we were something more, he said he got fifteen years. I don't know how it would work," I said.

"If you think my baby is going to serve that whole sentence, you're mistaken. And I can assure you that the second he gets out, he is coming here to get you, to bring you back to Florida," she said confidently.

"Uhh, I doubt it, your son is so smart. He's beautiful and he-there is no reason for him to want me," I said, playing with my fingers.

"Oh wow, we're gonna have to work on you, girlie," Rosalie said with a laugh.

"Bella, you're so precious. I can see why my son is enamored with you, so kind and so sweet. He said you have an amazing spirit," his mother said wistfully

"Wait, umm, is Edward going to get out soon? Like, before he's supposed to?" I perked up.

"My father-in-law is working on it. Our family, we have enemies, and those enemies-"

"Rosalie, not yet," Esme interrupted quietly

"I umm, I won't say anything. I just want Edward to be safe and happy, and I know he's not happy in there. I want him to be where he's happy," I confessed.

"Oh, my sweet boy has finally picked a winner. No worries, Bella, we are gonna get him out of there soon," she said as the car slowed to a stop and the door was opened.

We were at the Canyon Suites, right outside of the village. The outside was amazing. The concierge was waiting to greet us.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cullen. Welcome back. Would you like me to make a reservation for your party for dinner?" she groveled.

"No, we'll have something brought to our suite. Thank you for the directions, we found her," she said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

I was led to a suite that was bigger than my entire apartment. It was done in a lot of black and crème colors. Everything looked expensive and modern. I walked to the window and just took in the view of the desert landscape. It was actually nothing I'd seen before and I was stunned.

"I know, right? It's amazing here. So, do you go to ASU?" Rosalie asked, standing next to me.

"Umm, yeah, I want to be a teacher. Like, reading or English for elementary schools. I want to teach kids to love books as much as I do," I said with a smile.

"Edward would cream over that. He is such a bookworm, always has been," she said.

"Why did you come looking for me? I mean, I'm sure he has a million women writing to him. What makes me so special?" I asked.

"We-"she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"That would be dinner, girls. How about we talk while we shove our faces full of sliders, wings and fries? And Rosalie don't you dare tell Carlisle I was eating like this," Esme said with a devilish smile.

She was right, greasy, fattening snacks were laid out on the coffee table and we sat out on these huge plush pillows. It was the best meal I've had in a long time. Everything was so good. I totally made a pig of myself, but then again so did they. It was great.

"Well, Bella, as I was saying before, we never expected the responses for Edward's pen-pal ad that he got. But you were the only one that got a response from him. He read every single letter, and yours was the only one he responded toe called me the night he got it, questioning why you would even bother. And after a couple of letters, was when he asked us to look into you. Our family, Bella, we aren't always on the right side of the law, but we take care of each other. We are big on honesty and loyalty. My brother is guilty of the things they say he did. Edward has always been big into the rush and the thrill of instant gratification, but you will never find a more strong and protective man. When Edward loves, he loves hard," Rosalie said.

"I wish I had a family that stood up for me, looked out for my best interest, to be my voice when I couldn't have one. Edward is lucky," I murmured

"You're family now, too, sweet girl. My son has his sights set on you. Now what do you feel about my son?" Esme asked as she polished off a chicken wing

"He's beautiful. He's smart. He makes me laugh. He makes me feel confident and secure. And he has to have a flaw, because it's like I dreamed him into life."

"Oh, Edward has flaws. He is moody and quiet. He can't cook to save his life. He is possessive and has a mean overprotective streak," Rosalie laughed.

"Did he send you here to do recon on me?" I asked.

"No, he doesn't know we're here. I just-well, when he had me send you the roses, and then the gift basket, I got curious. And Mom, well, she is just nosy," Rosalie shrugged.

I smiled softly. "He is a really special guy. And even if the circumstances aren't so great, I'm glad we met. I hope he can get out soon," I confessed.

"We're working on it, sweetie. Trust me, we're working on it," Esme said.

"Well, umm, I hate for this to end, but I do have class tomorrow, and I need to study so I should get home. Besides, I owe Edward a letter, so I should get going on that. I really did enjoy meeting you both. Thank you for coming, this is the first time I've had visitors since I've been here," I confessed.

"Where is your family, dear?" Esme asked.

"Well, I have no idea who my father is, and my mother, she died of breast cancer. Now it's just me. My stepfather pays my tuition and rent, but wants no other involvement with me," I shrug my shoulders.

I could have sworn I heard Esme growl. I let it go and got up to start helping clear the mess.

"No, sweetie, the maids will do that. Let's get you home so you can study, gotta keep that A average intact," Esme said, giving my shoulder a soft squeeze.

It was so maternal that I leaned into it. It had been so long since I had any affection or human contact, or anyone who showed the slightest concern for me. It was nice.

"How did you know I have an A average?" I asked.

"My husband is very powerful and knows a lot of people. I told you, I wanted to know about the little butterfly that stole my son's heart," she said.

"I doubt I have his heart, but I know I have his friendship, and honestly, that is more than I could ever hope for," I said, returning her hug.

Esme walked me down and gave the driver specific instructions to take me home and to make sure I got inside okay.

"She's Edward's, precious cargo, if you know what I mean," she said with a cocked brow.

"Yes, ma'am, I'll keep her safe," he said as he opened the door to the black sedan.

The driver didn't look at me or speak to me the entire ride back to my house. He was professional and polite. He opened my door and said good night and stood there until he saw me unlock the security door to my building.

I checked my mail and there was a thick envelope, a letter from Edward. I smiled, his letters were really the highlight of my day.

I just hope his mother is right. I hope I am starting to attach a hold onto his heart, the same way he has a hold on mine. But time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I just posted on Facebook that I was unsure of the flow of this chapter and how it would fit, but you know what skip it. For better or worse here it is. Let me know what you guys think. The songs I am writing about in this chapter, which are kind of the driving force for this story, are Lifehouse ft. Natasha Bedingfield Between the Raindrops, and the other song is by Ron Pope called A Drop in the Ocean. You guys' response to this story is still amazing. I think I responded to all the reviews either through Facebook or on Facebook. Thank you so much for taking the time to leave me your thoughts. They do help me write. I hope this is good enough.

Thank you to my Facebook girls. I appreciate you more than you know.

Thank you to SarcasticBimbo for the amazing Beta work.

**EPOV**

_Dear Edward,_

_I hope everything is going okay for you. I'm actually doing okay. I had a very interesting day yesterday; I got a visit from your mother and your sister or sister-in-law. I think she called herself both? They were very nice. They took me to this amazing hotel for dinner. It was nice to have someone worry about me, I've never had that before. You're so lucky, and your mother is just plain sweet and so amazing._

_I have been listening to our song, a lot. I thought of something, there is one part of the song and it says crossing the fine lines we drew. What are your lines? I wanna know your deal breakers? I think it's kinda cool we have a song. I listen to it whenever I'm having a rough moment or something is just kinda got me down._

_I have finals coming in a few days, I hate this time of year because it's summer break, it gets quiet around here. My work hours slow down. The thing I hate most of all is how everyone goes to see family, and I don't have one. Ben invited me to go home with him, but I don't want to be anyone's charity case. Ben and I aren't so tight these days; he is trying to put bad thoughts about you in my head. I know that you did some not so great things in order to get yourself there, but I know that you would never intentionally hurt me. I know that you had your reasons, and I trust that those reasons are important to you. Maybe someday, when you and I have some privacy, you might be able to better explain things to me. I would never ask you to do that now. I told your mother, I just want you safe and happy. I would never expect you to put yourself in a situation to make things worse for yourself just to appease my curiosity._

_Well, I promised your mom that I had to study, so as much as I have so much other stuff I want to say to you I should close this. But before I do, Confession: It freaks me out that your parents know so much about me. I mean, I get they have to be careful, but really, your mother knew my grade point average. She called me her daughter-in-law, and your sister? She is sweet, if a little overzealous. Like, I really think she is planning our wedding in her head, or something. Like, she refused to accept that we are just friends. I don't want to put a title on what this is when I haven't even had that discussion with you. So they were sweet, I was just overwhelmed. I actually, for a minute, was like, 'wow, is this how it feels like to have a family?' I know, weird right? I mean, don't get me wrong, being alone hasn't given me daddy issues or anything. I just think having a support system to share your accomplishments with is important and something everyone wants. So thank you for sharing that with me._

_Well, I promised your mother I would kick ass on my finals and keep my A average, so I should go study. I did give Rosalie a few more songs to load onto your Mp3 player, so make sure it gets updated. Ron Pope. And I'm hoping you will understand what I'm thinking without thinking I'm certifiable. I just I don't think I should think the things I'm thinking, the things your sister and mother want me to think. Ugh enough rambling. Night._

_There is a smile on my face, knowing that together. Everything that's in our way, we'll be better than alright._

_Always._

_Bella._

I laughed as I put her letter down. The poor girl had been ambushed by my nosy-ass mother. My father had already run a background check on her and Rosalie-god, I don't know how my brother deals with her sometimes. I mean it's cool because she is amazing, would do anything for our family, loyal as shit, but the girl can be a bit much sometimes. I used to tell Emmett he had to be sealing a nomination for sainthood by marrying her ass. He would laugh it off and say he was the lucky one.

I could only imagine the shock that my poor innocent Bella experienced when it came to my mother and the blonde devil that is typically sitting on her shoulder, encouraging her fuckery. I could only shake my head and pray for the day that Bella is devil on the other shoulder. A guy could hope right?

My dad seemed pretty convinced he had that fucking judge by the nuts, but only time would tell. His famous last words, "This time, son, you need to be patient and look at this as a learning experience."

I wrote Bella a quick few pages telling her that if I had my way, there would be no more fine lines between us, that she was my deal breaker. I wanted her and only her. I explained I had no right to ask that of her, but I needed to know she was just as invested in me as I was into her. I also broke down and told her, as much as it was better for me to just be her friend, I needed to her to be my more, I needed us to be more.

I asked what she would think of me arranging for her to maybe come visit me at some point, while she was on her summer break.

I'm so fucking selfish I really should end this, give her a chance at finding some straight-laced guy who would never introduce her to danger. Who would give her the safe, quiet existence she was used to. My life and my world were the complete opposite, but she was convinced she needed something different.

I was tossing all that to the wind with my selfish requests. I can't deny that being all about my needs is one of my many flaws. Flaws that Bella is convinced don't exist. She told me in one of her letters she thought me to be flawless, like she had dreamed me to life. I told her she thought too much of me. I rushed to drop the letter in outgoing before going to cook.

I went to my job in the kitchen, I never ate any of the meals served here, simply because I thought this shit wasn't suitable to be fed to a dog. But I was learning how to cook. I mean, I could make some pretty kick ass scrambled eggs now. I could actually bake a cake too. Before I got locked up I couldn't even tell you how to turn on a fucking stove. I had my mom, and if mom didn't cook Rosalie always made sure my fridge got cleaned out and there was something for me to eat.

I shook off the thoughts of my old life. I mean, I knew my father would eventually make shit happen, but right now I was just focused on getting the social workers and counselors off my nuts. I was on desserts today. Good, just me, some fucking cake frosting and my iPod.

I made sure to let it sync up and noticed the new song Bella had mentioned in her letter and started it.

_It's like a drop in the ocean, or a change in the weather. I was praying that you and I might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert. I'm holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven._

The words damn near brought me to my knees. She wanted me, she was as invested as I was, and this was fucking insane. I could barely concentrate long enough to get through my job and clean up before I was back in my cell with our songs on repeat. It felt like these songs were written for me and Bella, like these were our story. I hoped that we got a happy ending.

I woke up with a start on visiting day. I wasn't sure if my mom and sister-in-law would be coming. I honestly didn't know if they were back from Arizona. The last time I had talked to my dad, he told me that Mom had stayed there for a few extra days. She didn't say why, but she said she felt like she was needed.

"Cullen, you have a visitor," the hack said.

I got up and assumed the position. They always handcuff and shackle us. I'm resigned to it, but I knew if I really needed to get out, I could. I humor the asshats that have my freedom in their fists.

I was led to the visitor room to see my father and Rosalie. They were both wearing huge smiles.

"Which one of youse ate the canary?" I asked, sitting down.

"You ready to get the hell out of this shit hole?" my dad asked.

"I was ready the day I got here. Now what are you talking about, old man?" I asked, letting out a breath.

"Tomorrow. You'll be coming home tomorrow. The charges will be dropped and your record will be expunged," he said simply.

I had to stay calm because a few of the hacks were watching. "Dad, are you serious? How the hell did you pull this off?"

"Well, I think that a certain judge has some paternity issues and jealousy, which led him to pad the charges against you, in lieu of a pissing contest he knew he would lose. He would do anything to keep it from being exposed. End of story, tomorrow you're coming home," he said.

"Holy shit! Uhh, Rosalie, I need you to call-"

"No, we're going to surprise her and mom. Mom is still with her. She thought Bella needed some mothering. Her apartment, Edward-I just. Mom needed to stay there. And those girls she works with? They humiliate her. It's just-Mom needed to be there," Rosalie stated simply.

I was fighting to keep my rage under control; the thought of Bella hurting had me seeing red.

"Edward, calm down. Your mother is taking care of it. It will be okay. I need you to focus on keeping quiet and calm so that we can get you out of here tomorrow. You can handle it once you're in a not-so-controlled environment," my dad hissed under his breath.

I sat back and nodded, going into my head for the rest of the visit. I had to constantly remind myself to keep it cool, I was raging inside.

"Times up, Cullen," the guard said.

"Edward, I want you in your cell until 8:00 tomorrow morning. I will be here and we'll make things right for your girl. Relax, I made sure you'll be left alone and your dinner will be delivered. I'm serious, do not leave your cell," my father, said giving my arm a not so gentle squeeze, letting me know it wasn't a request.

"Yeah, Dad, I got your message. I'm good," I said, trying to shake him off.

"Don't fuck this up, I mean it. Don't say anything to anyone. Don't come out, keep to yourself. If you ruin this I will cut you off, no more help! This is serious!" he whispered.

"I know, Dad, I know what's at stake. I won't fuck up," I said.

"Good, then we'll see about getting you to your girl," he smiled.

I got a hug from Rosalie who said, "Edward I can honestly say that she is just what you need. Just as much as you are what she has needed," she said before kissing my cheek.

Tomorrow. I could possibly have Bella in my arms as early as tomorrow, and she has no idea I'm coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **All credit to SM. She owns stuff, I just mess with it. I am hoping you guys will like where I'm going with this and I hope that the flow is just right. I want to thank Chloe and all the girls on FB who have pimped me, interviewed me and featured this story on their blogs and in their FB groups. The response still has me blown away. Thank you, guys, so much. I didn't get to any of the reviews from last chapter. I am so sorry; I have just been trying to write my heart out before I go back to work. I will get to them. I promise. See ya at the bottom.

Thank you SarcasticBimbo for you amazing Beta work.

**BPOV**

I'm kind of stunned, but in a good way. I think I have a boyfriend, and even though the situation seems impossible, I believe in Mama Es when she says:

"_No worries sweet girl, you and my baby boy will be together real soon, sooner than you think."_

Esme will be going back to Florida tomorrow, and I miss her already. It was Saturday and she had been here all week. She was going to leave last Saturday, with Rose, so she could go see Edward on Sunday, which is his visiting day.

But something happened on Saturday morning when she and Rose came to the coffee shop to say goodbye to me. I should say someone, Lauren happened.

I was stocking the coffee cup shelves in the retail area. Jessica and Lauren were working the front counter. Ignoring them was quickly becoming my favorite pastime. I could slip into my head and hum the two songs that seem to be a constant loop as of late. And all I see when I close my eyes is red tinged hair and green eyes.

I didn't even notice when the door chimed, signaling a customer. I was crouched down stocking a lower shelf. I heard my name and Rosalie's voice.

"Is Bella here?" Rosalie asked Lauren, who just stared at her, mouth agape. Rosalie's beauty tended to do that to people. The girl, as sweet as she is, is nothing short of a true knockout in every sense of the word.

"Hello! Do you speak? Or are you part of some special needs outreach program, or something?" Rosalie huffed snapping her fingers in Lauren's face.

"Umm, what? Why do you want Virginella?" Lauren snapped.

"Does it matter? Is it any of your business? And what did you just call my sister-in-law?" Rosalie hissed.

I knew I had to step in before Lauren's teeth became really friendly with Rosalie's fist.

"Rose, I'm over here, I thought you guys were-"

"Yeah right, your sister-in-law? Oh please, Virginella is the biggest cock tease on campus. Who the hell would marry her?" Lauren was trying to stand at full height with her boobs, or lack thereof, puffed out.

"What is she?" Rosalie asked, pointing her perfectly manicured finger at Lauren with a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh my god, is this the prison guy's sister? You were so desperate to find someone who wanted you, that you wrote to a guy in prison!" She and Jessica both started to double over in laughter, and what really broke my heart was that Ben joined in.

He'd told them everything. All the things I told him in confidence, he told them.

"Classic Virginella, no guy on this campus is dumb enough to be with your frigid, ugly ass so you take a guy who is probably never going to have to see you."

This started them laughing again and I was biting down so hard on my lip to keep from crying I was drawing blood.

"What the fuck did you just say about my son?" I heard a voice so cold, I swear I could see frost forming on the window. I jumped and I think I might have whimpered.

"Umm, excuse me?" Jessica straightened up.

"Listen, you little tramp. I don't know whose bed you fell out of this morning, but you obviously hit your head and lost what little bit of common sense you had left after all the chemicals you must use to get that putrid shade of blonde ate the rest of your viable brain cells. But you don't know me, or what I'm capable of. If you were smart you would consider that before you ever think about hurting my daughter-in-law or speak ill of my son again," Esme stalked toward the counter.

"Furthermore, being a virgin in not something to be ashamed of. Riding every cock in a five-mile radius is. If you don't leave my family alone I will make sure you and your already tarnished reputations suffer in ways you couldn't even imagine in your most hellish nightmares, capisce?" Esme said, stomping her heel on the wooden floor.

The three of them looked ready to wet themselves. I, on the other hand, was relieved that her wrath was not directed at me.

"Uh, you can't talk to us like that. Bella, I swear you need to get your felons under control before I call James and get you fired," Lauren said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Esme please, I can't afford to lose this job" I whispered.

"Oh psh, please. I could own this place. Just because you think you're on your own doesn't give anyone the right to treat you this way. My god, sweet girl, what have you gone through to make you take treatment like this?" she asked, turning to me while speaking quietly.

"I do what I have to do. I want to get my degree. What others say about me, is something I'm used to ignoring, so I just don't-" I let out a breath and let my voice trail off.

"No, this is unacceptable," she spat and turned around.

"Lori, is that your name? I want you to call the owner, I want him here this instant, or else I will make such a scene and raise so much hell, he won't be able to get a coffee in this town let alone peddle it, now run along," she said dismissing her with a wave of her hand.

I had to cover my mouth to hide the snort that was threatening to come out.

Lauren and Jessica looked at each other and then they both turned and glared at Rose and Esme. Esme looked like she was about to explode.

"Okay frick and frack. I'm going to speak very slowly so that my directions are easy enough for you to understand. I want to see your boss, in this store, now. I want you to go call him. Now, run along and don't make me wait any longer than I have to. Tell your boss that Esme Cullen doesn't wait for anyone," she huffed and turned to me.

"I was coming to tell you we're gonna head home, but I think I'm going to send Rosalie alone. You and I are gonna spend some time together," she declared.

"Esme, you don't have to, I'm okay here. Those things they say, the way they laugh at me? It's honestly nothing new. I hate what they say about Edward, but it's my fault for thinking I could trust Ben. I honestly thought he was my friend," I let out a breath.

"You're taking this week off, it's the first week of summer break. I want you to show me around, I won't take no for an answer and I will even cover your wages for this week. Consider it a side job," she said with a wink.

I knew saying no was absolutely out of the question, so I just nodded and said, "Sure Esme, whatever you say."

"You're such a smart young lady. Why you've already figured out this planet is an easier place to live when I'm content and have the things I want," she said with a flick of her wrist.

She approached the counter and Ben's eyes went wide.

"Hey Judy, do you mind getting me a cup of the mud water you, Frick and Frack attempt to pass off for coffee?" she slapped her hand on the counter.

"Uhh, who? Judy? My name is Ben," he said pointing to his name tag.

"Oh no, you see, Ben may be the name your mother thought she was giving her son, but when a boy turns into a gossiping drama queen, where I come from, said boy is usually homosexual. Therefore, he becomes our Judy. You are either a closet hen, or you're trying to get into a cock swinging contest with my son. And, sweetie, it has to be the former, because the thought of you going against my son, Is almost laughable. Now run along and get my coffee," she said dismissively, staring at an imaginary crack in her nail.

"Bella, sweetie, would you be a dear and make me a cup of coffee? It seems as though Frick, Frack and Judy here have been stunned out of any coherent thought process. After that I want you to get your things, we have a lot to do today," she said, typing out something on her phone.

"Esme, I really honestly can't leave. I'm scheduled until 2:00 pm and I have to get the shelves stocked and-"

"Bella, it won't be a problem, besides, I will compensate you for your time if need be. I just- please, just let me spend some time with my future daughter-in-law," she pleaded, and it was so cute. Rosalie was watching this with this look on her face that told me she was trying so hard to keep from laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, pointing at her with a smile.

"Reminds me of when she ambushed me at the grocery store I worked at three nights after I met Emmett," she said shaking her head.

"Bella, I know this is all new, and I know you don't have experience with people looking after you, but that part of your life is over. Even if you and Edward remain just friends, you couldn't be more my daughter if I'd given birth to you. I feel like you need us, my family, just as much as Edward needs you. Let us look after you," Esme said, grabbing my hand.

It was so warm and maternal, something I hadn't experienced since my mother died.

"Umm, okay, but I do need to get back to work. I will come after I get done, I'll be fine," I promised, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Oh, no, I'm not leaving you alone. I'm going to get some work done in that corner over there. That way if Frick, Frack and Judy get out of line. . . believe me, I have ways of making them live to regret it," she said with a kiss to my cheek.

"Hey Rose, get back to your hubby. Thank you for coming to see me. For taking care of Edward. You know, everything," I said.

She stunned me and wrapped me in a hug. "You know us girls gotta stick together. I will email you after I visit Edward tomorrow. I will try to get back out to visit a couple of times this summer. But you're bringing your ass to Florida. We might be able to swing a visit with you and Edward?" she asked and I couldn't help the smile, feeling my face light up.

"Yeah, exactly what I thought. Friends my ass. Bella, falling for him is not the worst thing in the world, and I know he feels connected to you. Let it happen, what's the worst that can happen? You fall in love and make pretty babies. Oh, how horrible, he's gonna get out soon. Esme never makes promises she can't keep, so I trust her when she says Edward will be home before the end of summer," Rose whispered.

"Wait, what? What do you mean the end of summer? He said he was looking at fifteen years. I mean, he's only been in for less than a year. How is that-"

"We'll have a heart-to-heart at our slumber party tonight, and don't plan on being in this dump tomorrow. You and I have a lot to talk about," Esme said as she snatched her latté from Ben and scowled at him.

He looked scared and I just wanted to laugh. He stared at me for a second and he had this weird look in his eyes, like he'd lost something. I didn't understand.

I hugged Rosalie and told her to give Edward a hug for me tomorrow when she saw him.

"Call me when Em picks you up from the airport, and tell my son to not drive his father too crazy while I'm away," Esme said, kissing Rose's cheeks.

"I'll keep the wolf pack in line. I need to go check on Ali and Jas; you know, make sure he lets her come up for air," Rosalie laughed.

"Oh, leave them alone, they're newlyweds," Esme laughed.

A large Native American man in a dark suit stepped into the coffee shop and walked over to our group.

"Mrs. Cullen, the pilot called. The plane is ready; we should get you into the air. Mr. Cullen won't stop calling to check on you," he said with a smile.

"My husband, the worry wart. Thanks Embry, can you call him and tell him I will be in air in the next hour? Mom, you and Bella have a great time, we'll talk. Love you guys," Rosalie said sliding her sunglasses over her eyes and following the large man.

"Okay, well, I will be over there in the corner. I have some work to get done, and you're off at two right? We'll get going and do a few things," Esme said heading over to a corner table.

The rest of the shift was silent. Lauren and Jessica wanted so bad to say something to me but every time they would look at Esme they looked like they wanted to cry.

Ben, was the ballsy one. He cornered me as I was washing some bakery trays. "Bella, I- please, don't go to him. He's no good for you. He's in prison for god's sake. His family, they kill people, he kills people. You're too good for him," he whispered.

"So good that you thought it was cool to spill all my secrets to Jessica and Lauren? So good that you joined them in laughing at me? So good that you never once defended me? Ben, no, for the first time I feel like I have a family, I have people to look after me who are interested in me. No, you will not mess this up for me. Edward may not be a choir boy like you, but even though he's locked up a few hundred miles away, he's taken better care of me and shown me more affection than anyone in my whole life. I'm not a frigid bitch, I just don't know how to be affectionate. Did you ever consider that?" I said fighting back the tears. I don't know why all that spilled out, but it did.

"Well, then let me show you. Bella, you're beautiful, you're smart, and so sweet. He'll destroy that. I won't, you should give me a chance," he pleaded.

"Too late, I waited for you to notice me, but you always had Lauren and Jessica sitting on your shoulder, telling you I was wrong, I was defective. And what makes me defective? I won't drop my pants for anyone who seems interested?" I asked.

"Bella- I don't know. I never thought of you as defective" he said as he went to touch my face.

"Too little, too late, Ben. Edward is who I want, I don't want to be your charity case," I said as I turned to rinse the last tray and set it in the air rack to dry.

"Oh, get either Frick or Frack to work tomorrow, I'm taking a personal day," I said as I threw a towel on the counter and clock out.

"You're gonna turn into one of them Bella, I can't let you do that," he said.

"I would rather be them than be the fake bullshit that you have going on with Lauren and Jessica," I said, swiping my time card and walking out to the front.

~~~~~Inside &amp; Out~~~~~

"So where are we going?" I asked as Esme ushered me into the back of a town car.

"Well, I figured we're going to have a slumber party, we should get some new pajamas," she said as she told the driver to find the nearest mall.

"I have pajamas, we can just stop by my house," I said.

"Why do you have such a problem with people wanting to do nice things for you? Bella, you're such a sweetheart, so deserving with such a great heart, to know you is to love you," Esme said, turning to me.

"I don't know how to accept affection, I've never had it, I am just used to doing things for myself," I explained.

"Bella, I mother, that's what I do. I want all my children to be happy and spoiled and have everything their hearts desire. My husband and I have the means to do it, so I do, and honestly, Edward is going to be worse than I am. Bella, no one will ever think bad of you for letting your family take care of you," she said with a kind smile.

"I just- I mean, I have Phil, but he honestly told me that the tuition and rent would always to be paid, but to stay away. He wanted nothing to do with me," I shrugged.

"Why does he still pay your bills?" Esme asked.

"I honestly don't know, I mean he was always nice to me as a little kid. Then when my mom got sick, he pulled away and he got more and more cruel with me. Then, when I was sixteen, he told me that I had to move out when I turned eighteen, but he would make sure I had what I needed. Luckily for me I was always smart, so I got a bunch of scholarships, and decided I didn't want to live on campus. Phil said he would pay my rent as long as I didn't go overboard. I mean, technically, I don't have to work, but I don't like to call him or ask him for anything," I confessed.

"Well, you never have to. But, darling, I think there is more to that story, and if you want me to, I can find out," she said with a smile.

"I don't, I feel like there is more but I honestly can't survive anymore hurt, so I just let it go. Whatever it is, I hope it's worth it for him," I said.

"Such a good heart, Bella. Too good, we're going to teach you that you are worth it, you are worthy of love and you're so special. Trust me, you're perfect just the way you are, there are no defects or anything wrong with you, and I will tell you that until you're sick of hearing it and you believe it."

I could only shake my head, I think she and Rosalie had paid me more compliments in the short time I spent with them than I had received since my mom passed away. It shook me.

"Tell me about your mom," Esme said.

"She was my best friend. She loved books more than I do. Even after I could read I would just lay with her and let her read to me. She was a free spirit and a little bohemian. She loved bare feet in the grass, she was amazing and gentle and kind," I said, feeling the pinch of pain that came with talking about her. But as time went on it got easier to talk about her.

"How old were you when she died?" she asked.

"Fourteen, but she'd been sick since I was twelve. She fought the cancer so hard, but it was already pretty advanced by the time they found it. She was tough and lived longer than they thought she would," I said.

"She sounds like an amazing woman. She raised an amazing little girl. I think it was fate that brought you to us, even though you're technically a grown up, you need a lot more mothering, and guess what? You're stuck with me," she said.

"Tell me about Edward, what is he like?" I said, smiling when I said his name.

"Oh, my rebel without a cause, the baby of my babies. Edward is like you, a gentle spirit that loves with everything he has. He is selective about the people he allows around him, but in the life he lives, he has to be that way. He loves music. He is super quiet, I swear I want to put a bell on the boy at times. He loves food and his grandparents. In his eyes his father hung the moon; his brothers have always been his heroes."

"Esme I thought you said your husband only had one son?" I questioned.

"I like how observant you are. I met my husband when my oldest son Emmett was four and my middle son Jasper hadn't even been born yet. I was a trophy that my first husband picked up when the cameras were on, or he needed to throw a party. He had no interest in me. I was alone and the pretty piece of eye candy as he climbed the ladder. He was a sheriff, and now he's a judge. The judge that convicted my son is my ex-husband. He hates me because I embarrassed him; the Sheriff's wife leaves him for a suspected mobster."

"He has a deep seated hatred for Carlisle, always has. His career was focused on bringing Carlisle and the syndicate down. In essence, he pushed me toward him. It was all he talked about, he had pictures of Carlisle and his family all over his office, and all women want a bad boy. I had to see what he was about, if he was worth the obsession. I never meant to fall for him, but I did, I fell for the man sight unseen."

"I left my former husband the night I met Carlisle, and married him the day after my divorce was final. He wanted to get back at me for leaving him. He was further embarrassed when someone leaked that he wasn't paying his court ordered child support and ruined a lot of credit he had because he wasn't doing anything for the boys. He would flake out on his visits with them. They just bonded with Carlisle. He was there for them, he was there when Jasper was born, named him, gave him his middle name. So what is happening to Edward is partially my fault. This was his way of getting back at me and my husband, but I have never been a weak woman, I always have a plan B. I always have ways. So when I say my son is coming home, _I mean _he will be coming home," she said.

I was stunned into silence; this was Esme, a woman who seemed the epitome of grace and could never do a bad thing in her life, had just told me she left her husband for another man while she was pregnant. Wow.

"Did I shatter your perfect image of me, dear?" she asked with a wink.

"I, oh my god, you're like a superhero. I would have never been strong enough to do that. You have every right to be happy," I said.

"Edward will be twenty-three next month; I have lived the most amazing life for the past twenty-five years. Carlisle is an amazing man, he does things that are questionable, but he is the man I always dreamed of and I will love him until my last breath," she said with a wistful look on her face.

The car slowed as we pulled into the mall and I was into my own head.

"Bella, my son is a good kid, I mean I know that drug trafficking is bad and people should say no to drugs, but at the end of the day good, bad or otherwise, I know the men in my family. My husband is a good man, all three of my sons are good men. Don't let what others say about Edward affect what you think about him."

Shopping with Esme is an experience. I tried to tell her no, that I didn't need anything. I fought I stomped and she just basically told me to deal with it. I had a good time, I laughed as she told me stories about Edward as a kid and all the hell he put her through as a teenager.

When we left the mall I had a whole new wardrobe, so many new things. I was never going to be able to fit all of this into my studio apartment. I was afraid to show Esme where I lived. Not embarrassed, but afraid. I was afraid that someone in my building would see the car and see her jewelry and try to hurt her. I could admit my apartment wasn't great, it was tiny and musty, but it was a good price and didn't make Phil angry.

It wasn't in a great neighborhood, but it was a ten minute walk in either direction to work or campus. I didn't have a car, so wherever I lived had to be close.

When I gave the driver my address his eyes bulged out of his head. He clicked the locks on the doors as we turned the corner.

We stopped in front of my building and Esme took a deep breath. "I am definitely going to have my husband look into your inheritance, we have to get you out of here," she said, rubbing my shoulder.

"No one messes with me, I'm okay. I know it's not the safest, but it's home and it's cheap," I said as I shrugged.

"You're a young woman who lives on her own. I would worry about you," she cried.

"No offense, Esme, but I've been living here for close to a year and a half now, and nothing has happened to me, I will be okay," I grumped as I climbed out.

"You may be a sweetheart, but you have some set of jewels on you, young lady," she said as I unlocked the entry door.

"Well, if I'm ever going to stand a chance against you and Rosalie, I needed to find them ASAP," I winked at her.

"Yeah, but here's the thing princess, the queen's job is to protect the princess, and the queen gets what she wants. The prince would cause a goddamn hurricane if he knew the queen left his fair maiden here unprotected, not going to happen," she said.

"Look, when Edward shows up at that door, and puts a ring on my finger, then he can tell me when the princess is going to move, but until then be glad I let you take me shopping. The living situation stays as is," I said as I folded my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"Fine,, but I should tell you, your bitch brow needs work" Esme said as she walked through my living room.

"Yeah, well, I'll keep that in mind," I said.

~~~~Inside &amp; Out~~~~~

The week with Esme was amazing. I got to see parts of Arizona I would have never been able to see on my income. I went to the spa and got my nails and hair done. We got massages and I worked on my final project. Friday night, my last night of class, Esme took me to my favorite steakhouse to celebrate my perfect grades.

"I had an amazing week with you, Esme, I'm gonna miss you when you leave in the morning," I said as we finished our dessert.

"It was a lot of fun, young lady, you've worked hard. You deserved it," she said as she sipped her coffee.

"I don't know when I will get to see you guys again. I told Edward in the letter I sent him this morning how much I adore you," I gushed.

"I will be sure to tell him how amazing I think you are when I see him tomorrow," she said.

"You're lucky. I can't wait to see him. I sent him the paperwork for my visitor privileges, now I just get to wait," I grumped.

"I'll have my husband see what he can do to get the paperwork pushed through. Once we get the okay, we'll get you to Florida, but Rosalie will be here to see you Thursday," she said.

"I'll be busy until then. I have work, I have work every day," I said.

Sunday, Esme left and I cleaned up my apartment and watched a few movies. Monday morning I had work and then I went home and made some dinner and started reading a new series of romance novels.

The rest of the week was the same boring monotony. It was Thursday when my life was turned upside down. I was pretty jumpy all day. Rosalie was due to arrive later on this evening and we were going back to the Canyon, so I had to hurry home and pack. I was working. I had started to load the bakery case. I was working on a coffee cup display when the bell above the door chimed.

"Bree, can you get that?" I called over my shoulder to the new girl I was working with.

"Bella?" A velvet voice I'd know anywhere came from behind me. I turned around and gasped. I had to be hallucinating.

"Edward? How did you-Oh my god, are you really here?" I asked.

"I told you I would come for you the second I could. My mother had me on a plane the second I got out. I'm sorry, is this okay, like better than alright?" he said with smirk.

"I can't believe you're here. Oh my god, did you just quote our song?" I whispered.

He nodded and laughed. "Yeah as corny as it is, I just did" he said as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"I've been waiting to do that since the second letter. Please tell me this is okay," he whispered in my ear.

It felt so right, I never wanted to let him go.

"Yeah, don't let me go, it's okay. I mean, definitely better than alright," I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder.

I lost all sense of time, and professionalism. I was standing in the middle of my workplace, holding onto the man I had given my heart and my words to for the last three months. Everything was perfect until a nasal, annoying voice broke up my happy bubble.

"Well, holy shit, Virginella finally stopped being a cock tease and let someone touch the goods," Lauren sneered.

Edwards head whipped around and his stare was as cold as ice.

"So which one are you? Frick, Frack, or Judy? Whichever you are, I got a bone to pick with you," he said as he leveled her with a hard stare.

"That would be Frack" Rosalie said walking into the coffee shop, "and you're gonna have to wait in line cause I've been waiting to pop her one."

Yeah, this was gonna be interesting.

**A/N: **Yeah, this is it. I been working on this for days and I finally thought this was right. I hope it does you guys proud, I really can't wait to see what you guys think. Thank you for hanging out with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Well here is another chapter, thank you for your reviews favs and follows. I hope this is worth the wait and the best is still coming, thank you all for being so patient. Thank you to all my girls on Facebook. You are all such an amazing support group!

Thank you SarcasticBimbo for your amazing Beta work.

**EsPOV**

I stepped off the plane and immediately covered my eyes with my sunglasses. The press, being vultures as usual, clambered over each other for a glimpse of the wife of the alleged cold-hearted killer mobster exiting their private jet.

"Esme, where have you been?" one of them shouted.

"Esme, is it true all the trafficking charges against your son have been dropped?"

"Where is Edward, has he been released from prison?"

At that question I had to smile. Yes, my baby was released yesterday, and already in Arizona with my future daughter-in-law. I had no doubt in my mind that Edward and Bella were a perfect match. Rosalie and Emmett had gone along to help the two of them with any awkwardness. Rosalie felt as if Bella was a little sister to her and wanted to protect her from the foolish tramps she worked with.

The thought of those three made me seethe which brought me to my next thought as I was ushered into the back of the blacked out Escalade my husband had sent to pick me up from our hangar.

Completely blacked out and bulletproof, the Escalade was especially designed for and given to Carlisle by one of the executives of Cadillac. Carlisle has held a very large quantity of stock in them for a very long time. He was loyal and only drove Cadillac. My boys not so much, which drove their father crazy. But with those three, what are you gonna do?

"Welcome home, how was Arizona, did you have a good time?" Liam my driver and assistant asked.

"It was wonderful; Bella is an amazing girl. She is going to make Edward very happy," I gushed.

"That's good, he needs a good girl. A reason to come home, someone to balance him out," he remarked, shaking his head. Liam has been with the family for years and held many roles, including investigation and disposal.

"Ain't that the truth? Speaking of which, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. She has a step-father who is doing a piss poor job of supporting her. I was wondering if you could look into that for me, something about it feels wrong to me," I said.

My phone beeped to signal a new text. I opened it to see a few messages from Rosalie. I opened them and they were pictures of Bella and Edward and I had to hold in my squeal.

They were an absolutely stunning couple and they looked like they were truly in love. Bella was sitting in Edward's lap laughing, his lips were against her temple.

I could finally relax. All my boys had strong, good women by their side. All my babies had grown up. Now I could focus on my husband, the man who had given up everything to give us all this amazing life.

"Yeah, Ms. Esme, give me a name and a last known address and I'll see what I can figure out. So, she a good girl, this one that got to Eddie-boy?" he asked with a smile as he looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"Liam, you will love her the second you meet her. She's beautiful and smart, a little sassy. She appreciates the little things in life. She reminds me a lot of myself when I was her age, only she is used to settling for less, used to toughing things out on her own. People taking up for her is a shock, I took her shopping and she damn near fainted, that was when I knew she was genuine."

"Mr. C met her yet?" he asked.

"Not personally, but he has heard all about her from me and from Rosalie. Rosalie just adores her, thinks of her as a little sister. I mean it was shocking how fast Rose took to her, she usually hates everyone at first, but with her and Bella, it was just there," I said shaking my head.

"Well that is something! Miss Rosalie usually puts newcomers through the ringer, so if she has Rosalie on her side, I can't do anything but believe she is a keeper. But I'm gonna run a check anyway, you know Edward is my godson and I just want to make sure this girl won't do any damage to him or the family. Mr. C would want it that way, you know how he gets about the boys," Liam said with a small chuckle.

If you didn't know it, you would think that my Carlisle was the biological father of all three of my boys. He didn't treat any of them any different. He was super protective of all of them and was selective about who he let around the boys, around our family in general.

"You're right Liam, but you know I get a feeling about people, and with her, it all just fits. Except this step-father. Her mother died of breast cancer and according to Bella, since she died her step-father has treated her horribly and she has no idea who her real father is. She says he pays her bills but tells her to stay away and it just- there is something more to the story," I said, settling back into my seat.

"Leave it to me, Ms. Esme. I will have something for you tonight. The boss is waiting for you, you know he misses you when you're away from him," he said as we slowed in front of the gates that sealed our compound from the outside world.

"He knows that I miss him, too. That man will be the death of me, I swear, Liam," I said, getting ready to get out.

When the car stopped, my door was immediately opened and there stood the man of my dreams. From the moment I met Carlisle, I was attracted to him, those ice blue eyes and the blond hair. He makes my knees weak, but as my husband ages, the grey at his temple makes him more distinguished, and, in my eyes, sexier than ever.

"Welcome home, Petal. How was your trip, how was little Bella?" he asked, helping me out of the car.

"She is amazing, Carl. Really, you will love her. She is amazing and she will be great for Edward," I gushed, holding his hand as we walked into the house.

"I just got a few pictures from Rosalie, it's nice to see him happy for a change, it's quite amazing, actually. He's never smiled that much, even when he was little," Carlisle said.

"I'm equally shocked as to how well and how quickly Rose took to her. She usually hates everyone, for a very long time. Remember when Jasper met Alice?" we both shuddered.

Rosalie and Alice were like oil and water from the moment they met. There were knock down drag out fights, with vases which were broken when the girls launched them at one another from across the room. Carlisle's had to physically restrain Rosalie from going after Alice with a knife.

Rosalie is fiercely protective of her family and if she gets the wrong sense about you, she feels as she has no choice but to eliminate you from the equation. Rosalie also has quite the jealous streak to her. For the longest time she was the only lady in house besides me. She was the princess and loved the attention and affection showered on her, not only by my son Emmett, who loved her beyond stupidity from the moment he laid eyes on her, but Rosalie quickly became the daughter that Carlisle never had, and she was daddy's princess in every sense of the word, and the baby sister to Edward and Jasper. Anyone who attempted to take that attention away from her was a threat that needed to be eliminated immediately.

"Carlisle, I have Liam working on something for me. Isabella's step-father; something about her situation feels wrong to me. The way she explained it," I said.

"Well, tell me about it, my love" he said as he led me to the couch. We sat down and he began to slowly massage my shoulders.

"Well, she was never told about any insurance or an estate for her mother, and her stepfather pays her rent and tuition, still lives in her mother's home but tells her to stay away! That makes no sense to me!" I said.

"Do you have a name?" he asked.

"All she said was his name was Phil and he lives in Jacksonville where she grew up."

"Hmm, we'll figure it out. Don't let it worry you, Edward will take care of her. Now, how long do I have-"

"Ms. Esme, I have something on Phil Dwyer. Your feeling was right. He's sucking that poor girl's inheritance dry, and the house her mother left to her is about to be foreclosed on," Liam said, bursting into the study.

"Wait, did you say Phil Dwyer?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh, yes sir, Mr. Carlisle, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but-"

"Liam, don't worry about it, but the name Phil Dwyer, from Jacksonville...I hate to say this, but I think I have taken a majority of little Bella's inheritance," Carlisle said sadly.

"Wait, what, how could you" I stuttered, not even knowing how my husband could do such a thing.

"I didn't know, Petal. Phil is a degenerate gambler and a coke addict. He was dealing for me, and started using his own supply. Before I knew it, he had smoked up over a quarter of a mil in coke and heroin, and I tried to work with him. He said he was coming into some money; I didn't know how. He was just making payments and so I let it go, and then he started going to some poker games Eleazar was running and he was doing good, and then it all went to shit," Carlisle said.

"I don't know what do, she is depending on him to pay for her education," I cried.

"Well, he didn't do that. Bella is about to be evicted from her apartment, and I hate to say this but when she goes to register for fall classes, they will let her know she owes for the last two semesters," Liam said, shaking his head.

"Liam, get me the number to the school. I will make this right. Also, contact her landlord and make whatever payment she is behind, but I still want her evicted. From what I've heard she doesn't belong there, it isn't safe," Carlisle said.

"What are we going to do about Phil? That house, it's all Bella has left of her mother, I would hate for her memories to be scattered to the wind," I pleaded with my husband.

"I won't let that happen, love. That little girl has been through enough, and that bastard, he's going to answer for all he's done to her, and for stealing. I don't allow thievery," Carlisle hissed.

"Liam, call Felix, tell him to get the jet ready and set a flight plan to Jacksonville. Tell him to assemble a few men, and that we have some trash to take out," Carlisle said, standing.

"I want to go with you, Carlisle. I want to make sure her house is safe, to make it livable for her...and maybe Edward?"

"Look at you, always trying to force Cupid's hand," he said, kissing my temple.

"When you know, you just know," I said, turning my head and pressing my lips to his.

"Yeah, you said something similar the night we met," he whispered.

"I saw you, and my heart just, I still can't describe the feeling but I get the same feeling every time you look at me."

"I swear, woman, you know how to work me. I swear you are the queen of shakedowns, but yes, you can come with me, you little minx. Go get packed, we leave in an hour. I have some calls to make, pack me a suit, there is a place I want to take you," he said with a wink and got up from the couch.

~~~~~~Inside &amp; Out~~~~~~~

"Bella, you're staring again," Rosalie said with a giggle. Emmett and Edward were standing at the grill outside of the bungalow Edward had rented. They were grilling steaks and Rosalie and I were making a Greek pasta salad.

"I can't help it, he's so amazing, these last twenty-four hours have been the best of my life," I gushed.

"So what did you guys do last night while Emmett and I went to dinner?" she asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Nothing, mostly just talked and snuggled and made out but he stopped us before we went too far. He said he didn't think I was ready to take that step yet," I said and bit my lip.

"At the core of all the Cullen men are old-fashioned gentleman, I mean, I know what Emmett does, and parts of me really have to turn a blind eye, because with me, he's different. He brings me flowers, he rubs my feet, he tucks me into bed at night," she said with a smile.

"We slept in the same bed last night and we seriously just slept. We snuggled and kissed, but sleeping in his arms, I can't explain how amazing it felt," I said.

"See, didn't I tell you falling in love with him wouldn't be so bad?" she said with a nudge of her shoulder to mine.

"Yeah, so much so I'm, umm, thinking about coming to Florida with him, he asked me last night. Asked me not to make him go home alone," I said, looking down.

Rosalie jumped and squealed. "Oh my god, that is so awesome! We're going to be neighbors, Emmett and I live next door. Oh my god, this is going to be amazing. You're going to love Florida, you can transfer to FSU," she rambled.

"You don't think I'm crazy for even considering it? I mean, you don't think it's too soon?" I asked.

"Umm, I would be a hypocrite if I said yes. I moved in with Emmett two weeks after I met him. It's kind of a fate thing with them. They all have this thing; when they meet the right one it's fast and hard, but it's amazing. I mean, the night I met Emmett, I was working in a grocery store, two days away from being homeless. When he walked in I was seriously having a panic attack, worrying about all the bills and stuff I was drowning in, and he walks up to me, and says, 'Hey, you're too beautiful to be doing anything but smiling all the time. I swear, if you'll just smile for me, I will fix whatever's wrong,' and that was it. I smiled and the rest is history. Emmett is my monkey man, my knight on the white horse. I mean, when I found out about everything, I was shocked and disgusted. I mean, for all intents and purposes, Emmett is a pimp, but he is just amazing and he's my husband, so that makes it easy for me to overlook the not-so-pretty parts," she said and shrugged as she started to cut the olives we had drained.

"I don't care about any of that, I just want Edward to be safe and happy. I just want him to come home to me. I never want him to go back to prison, he is who he is," I shrugged.

"I swear, every time we talk I think more and more you were like, created for him." She shook her head.

"Honestly, I think I'm the lucky one. I mean, I never thought I would meet anyone anything like him. He is like, the one I saw when I dreamt about a perfect man."

"Gun slinging and drugs aside, right?" she said with a laugh.

"Nope, that's a part of who he is. He is amazing because of what he does and what he's been through. I would never want to change those parts of him. I don't want him to change, period," I said.

"This life isn't easy, Bella. It's not all glamour and money. I mean, there are times where you'll be followed by the police. They will raid your house. There will be times he won't come home at night, the places where they conduct business... I mean, sometimes they're at strip clubs, and there are the women, but you can't be self-conscious. You have to be assured that Edward would never do you dirty," she said.

"I can't say I won't ever have doubts. I mean, this morning when I woke up next to him, I had to remind myself I wasn't dreaming and this was real. And then I had to think... what the hell would he want with me?" I shook my head.

"Bella, I'm telling you, this is gonna be good for you. I can't wait for you to come to Florida. Alice is going to love you, she's our other sister-in-law. She is super fun and chill. You'll love her."

"You ladies ready to eat the best fucking steaks ever made?" Emmett announced as he walked into the kitchen.

"Only if you're ready to cream over this amazing pasta Bella made, and I helped," Rosalie said with a proud smile.

"I was gonna say, if you cooked throw that shit away or else we'll all die," Edward said with a laugh.

"Fuck you, Ed, like you're any better," Rosalie threw a towel at him, which he dodged.

"Hey, I'll have you know that during my rehabilitation, I learned how to make scrambled eggs and a pretty kick ass chocolate cake, so bite me, Blondie," Edward says, flipping her the bird.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Emmett, pointing at them.

"Man, this ain't shit. They're playing nice for your benefit, Bella-bean. Wait until they draw guns on each other, that's when shit gets fun," he said with a snort.

"Wait, they've pulled guns on each other?" I asked with a look of horror on my face.

"Yeah, the bitch actually shot me," Edward said, narrowing his eyes at Rosalie.

"Oh, stop being a pussy, it was a fucking flesh wound, a graze, ya big baby," Rosalie said and they started laughing.

"Now this is what ya call family fucking togetherness, bitches. Now let's feed my ass," Emmett said and we all sat down.

I sat next to Edward and loaded his plate with pasta salad.

"Is that enough or do you want more?" I ask shyly.

He leaned over and kissed me and it took my breath away. "You will always be more than enough, but I'll always want more."

"Edward, god, such a sweet talker, I'll always want more, too," I whisper.

"What I want more of is that fucking pasta, now give it up and get a fucking room," Emmett boomed.

"God, did you have to ruin their fucking moment, you dipshit?" Rosalie said smacking the back of his head.

"Bella, I want-"

"I want to come back to Florida with you Edward," I said in a rush before I could think anymore or change my mind.

"You just made me the happiest man alive. You're my life now, Bella."

I couldn't even respond, I could only smile.

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for your patience. I know it has been a long time since I updated, but life is crazy. I hope you guys like this chapter. I will get more out sooner than later. I can't wait to hear what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I don't really have anything interesting or witty to say at this point. I wrote this chapter while nursing a chest cold and hopped up on Nyquil. It is what it is. Thank you for your continued support. It means more to me than you could ever imagine. See ya at the bottom.

Thank you SarcasticBimbo for the great beta work.

**BPOV**

Today, Sunday, was my last day working in the coffee shop. Somewhere, someone was smiling on me because I was working with Bree. She and I had become kind of close, and it helped that her boyfriend Milo was a friend of Emmett's. She used her job as a cover, because Milo traveled a lot and according to her, idle time and her were a recipe for disaster.

"So, Florida huh? Milo took me there once and I loved it. We spent two weeks on South Beach and it was amazing."

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited. I love hanging out with Edward. He is pretty amazing, and his family is awesome. The way we met was kind of weird and unconventional but, you know, it doesn't matter," I said as I started to wipe down the bakery case.

"How you start doesn't really matter. I mean, if you're happy and he treats you good, what does anything else or anyone else matter? The problem is, a few people around here need to learn to mind their business, or rather, _get_ some freaking business to worry about," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, that's true but, now that I can't be their target, I hope they don't move on to you," I confessed.

"Oh, no, they fucking know better, especially Lauren. She and I have had run-ins outside of work, she knows what will happen to her if she fucks with me," Bree said.

"We should go celebrate tonight. Edward won't be back until tomorrow, he had to go to Chicago with his dad. My apartment is pretty empty, everything is on its way to Jacksonville and I just-"

"No, we should celebrate, and then, you can crash in the guest room at my house. We can go to dinner and then go have a few drinks or something. It'll be awesome," Bree said enthusiastically.

"I wish you would have started sooner, you're really like the only real friend I've had here, Ben turned out to-" I was cut off by Lauren and Jessica dragging themselves in for the mid-day shift.

"Ugh, I'm so freaking hungover," Jessica whined.

"Gag me with a fucking spoon," Bree mumbled under her breath and we both snickered.

We heard Lauren screech from the back room and all turned to watch her come stalking up front.

"The schedule says it's your last day! You're fucking quitting, are you serious?" she hissed at me.

"Yeah, it's my last day. So what?" I asked.

"Where are you going? And now Jessica and I will have to work every weekend. How dare you! That's so unfair," she whined and stomped her foot.

"Deal with it," I mumbled and walked to the back to clock out for the last time. I smiled as I threw my apron and name tag in the trash.

I turned around to see Ben standing by the time clock. The expression on his face was sad and grim.

"You're really leaving? Bella, please don't do this. Stay with me, give me a chance?" he pleaded.

"Ben, back off. I already told you, I'm with Edward. You had your chance, you blew it. I'm sure Jessica is more than willing to comfort you. Now move, I have stuff to do," I said, trying to brush past him.

I cried as out he grabbed my wrist hard.

"I can't let you-I, Bella- please," he said with a tug and we both gasped when we heard the snap.

I hissed out at the pain.

"Bella, oh my god. I didn't," Ben dropped my hand and backed up.

"What the fuck did you do?" Bree screamed as I sank to the floor cradling my wrist.

"I was just trying to talk to her. And then- it was- she cried. I didn't do anything," Ben defended himself.

"Her fucking bone is poking through her goddam skin you didn't do anything? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Bree bellowed as she crouched next to me.

I was all-out sobbing at this point; the pain was like fire coursing up and down my right arm.

"Bella, it's gonna be alright, we're gonna get you to the hospital. Can you stand?" Bree asked me, softly rubbing my shoulder.

I awkwardly scrambled to my feet cradling my arm, anytime it moved I would scream because white hot burning pain would almost make me black out.

"It hurts so bad. I umm, I can't go to the hospital, I don't have insurance. Phil will freak out, I can just wrap it up, it'll be fine," I whined to Bree.

"Uhh, that would be a big-ass _hell__-__to__-__the__-__no_! I am abso-fucking-lutely sure that fuck-nut over there broke it. You gotta go get it looked at. I'll take you to county, they won't send you a bill," she said. Then, pointing to Ben, "You, on the other hand, better be on the first thing smoking out of town, because I can't wait to tell Edward that you manhandled his woman and sent her to the hospital, you fucking loser," Bree said with an evil smile on her face.

Bree wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me out the back door to her Lexus. I looked at the car and then looked at her.

"There is obviously something you're not telling me," I whimpered.

"Yeah, there is, but trust me, you'll understand sooner rather than later," she said as she helped me into the car. She gently strapped me into the seat belt making sure it came nowhere near my, now bruising and oddly contorted, arm.

Bree said she was going to take me to county, but she headed right towards Arizona State Medical Center, this place was sure to cost much more than I would ever be able to pay.

"Bree, I can't afford to be seen here, Phil-"

"Bella, do me a favor and just trust me that I have instructions. I can't tell you right at this moment but there is a reason for everything. So, just sit back and worry about us getting your arm fixed and everything else will work itself out."

"I'm honestly in too much pain to try to fight right now. Either way, thank you, Bree, thank you for-"

"Bella, honestly, there's no need to thank me. I consider you a friend, a _real_ friend, something those bitches at work wouldn't know shit about. I appreciate not being judged," she said as we walked across the lot to the emergency room entrance.

The pain, at this point, was unbearable and I was getting dizzy and felt vomit rising in my throat.

We approached a desk where an overly cheerful nurse greeted us.

"Who needs to be seen?" she smiled brightly.

"The one with her arm twisted in a weird angle," Bree snapped, pointing at me.

"Oh my. Sweetie, can I take your temp and blood pressure?" she asked, her eyes full of concern.

At this point all I could do was nod. I was too focused on trying to keep my lunch in my stomach, but the nausea won, and the second I opened my mouth for the thermometer I resembled an erupting volcano. Everything I'd eaten in the last twenty-four hours was making a horrible comeback all over this poor nurse's shoe.

She didn't react, she didn't scream. I mean, she didn't even look angry.

"You poor thing, let's get you back into a room," she whispered and that is the last thing I remember.

Floating back to the surface in a drugged-out haze was quite the experience. I have no idea what happened but I felt a million times better than the last time I was conscious. I was sore and something felt heavy on my right side.

I opened my eyes and the room was dim and there were soft beeps coming from a machine that was next to me.

"Well, hello, sleeping beauty," a young dark-haired girl in a Mickey Mouse smock whispered to me. I just looked at her. I honestly had no idea what was going on.

"Your boyfriend and family are going to hit the roof when they know you're awake. They are all in the waiting room, do you want to see them?" she chattered on.

My brain was in a fog. I was trying so hard to keep up with all the information she was throwing at me and piece together why I was here and what happened.

"Oh, sweetie, the morphine has you confused, it's okay. They had to do surgery on your arm, the break was pretty bad. They have it casted up, but you were so dehydrated and malnourished. That's why it was so easily broken. We have you on IV nutrition and fluids, and also morphine and dilaudid for the pain. Do you need more?" she asked, stroking some hair away from my face.

My eyes must have been full of fear. She smiled softly.

"It's okay, Dr. Cullen and his wife wanted to be notified the second you woke up, and also Dr. Keats, who operated on your arm, wanted to know as well. Your boyfriend is scared out of his mind. I'm going to go get them now, I'll just be outside," she said with a smile.

I just laid there, trying to get my brain to come out of its fog. I smelled Esme before I saw her. I heard her heels clicking on the floor and then I felt her warm hands on my forehead.

"Oh, little princess, what happened? Who did this to you?" she asked as she dabbed her eyes with tissue. Her usually perfect, well put together face was red, splotchy and puffy. She looked like she had been crying. I wanted to comfort her, to tell her not to worry about me, but I still couldn't speak.

"It's okay, momma is here, and we'll take care of you" she continued to speak softly.

"I'm okay," I finally managed to croak.

"Oh, Bella, you're awake and talking, this makes me happy. Edward is beside himself, are you hungry or thirsty? What do you need?" Esme was in full on mothering mode now and I was honestly starting to get tired again.

"Esme, the girl just woke up. Calm down, the medications are gonna have her a little groggy," a man's voice said.

I turned my eyes and saw a carbon copy of Edward, only with blond hair and greenish blue eyes. He was wearing a very expensive suit but his tie was loosened.

"Well, welcome to the land of the living, Isabella. I'm glad I finally get to meet you," he said, touching my hand.

"Hi," was all I could manage to reply.

"It's okay, I'm Edward's father, Carlisle. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances, but we'll see more of each other. I just want you to promise me you will focus on getting better, and that you'll take better care of yourself?" he asked with a small smile.

I nodded and a yawn escaped. I was surprised at how tired I was getting.

"The medicine they gave you for the pain is going to make you very tired. It's okay, you need to rest, they had to do very extensive surgery on your arm. It will be okay," he said, softly patting my hand. It felt so fatherly. I gave him a smile.

I started to look around for Edward, I wanted to make sure he was okay, that he knew I was okay.

"Edward is taking a nap, he was up all night. He needed to rest, I promise when you wake up again, he will be here," Carlisle said as I lost the battle to keep my eyes open.

~~~~~I&amp;O~~~~

**EPOV**

Leaving Bella, naked in the bed we'd shared, this morning, was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. I'd never been this twisted over a girl before. She had me; lock, stock and barrel.

We hadn't even sealed the deal yet, but basically had done everything _but_ the night before. Right now, I should be focused on the business at hand, but all I could see was her long hair, her naked body writhing on the bed, back arched as my tongue brought her to an orgasm so intense her whole body flushed and she shook uncontrollably. The cocky asshole in me brushed my shoulder off, but the Edward that Bella loves just held her, sweaty and sticky, and we talked until we both fell to sleep.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Emmett's voice broke into my thoughts.

"No, what? I wasn't paying you any attention," I said, leaning my head back against the headrest.

"Get your head out of your ass and back into the game, this shit is serious, man. Dad is on the warpath because that fucker, Phil, is on the run; he must have heard dad was coming for his ass. He cleaned out Bella's account and ran, one of my girls saw him in Chicago last night," Emmett said.

That was all I needed to hear. This fucker had bled my girl dry, and had her living like a fucking street-rat because he couldn't keep his fucked up addictions and habits under control.

"Works for me, I heard he'd basically trashed Bella's house. Mom fixed everything, but she said when her and dad got there it was about a step away from being condemned. There was no water or electricity," I growled.

"Yeah, but you know mom probably made that shit into a palace by now," Emmett said.

"Yeah, mom has taken to Bella, she sees her like the little girl she never had. So I can only imagine how over the top the house is," I said.

We landed in Chicago an hour later and instantly my whole thought process changed. Bella was safe in Arizona. She was supposed to finish packing up her apartment, the movers would be there the next morning. Then, she and I were going to spend one last night together at the bungalow before we headed to Florida together. My mind was purely on avenging my girl and making the asshole pay for bleeding her dry.

"We know where he is?" I asked as we climbed into a Jeep Grand Cherokee.

"Of course I know where he is, what kind of cunt do you take me for?" Emmett asked in mock offense.

"Shut up, you know what I mean, asshole. I just wanna get his ass handled and get back to Arizona," I said, drumming my fingers on my thigh.

"Yeah, you're whipped. Welcome to the club," Emmett laughed.

"What are you talking about, dumb ass?" I asked.

"You know what club. The I have a woman now and my balls and man card are in her purse club. Contrary to what fuckers in the street think, I know all about this club, I'm the fucking president. I don't give a shit who knows it either," Emmett said, cocking his head as he turned a corner.

"Speak for yourself, my balls are securely attached and my man card is safe," I said, rolling my eyes.

"So you say, but whatever, we're here," Emmett said, pulling in front of the nastiest, shadiest motel I'd ever seen.

"Fuck, it looks like you catch something walking in the door," I shivered.

"Yeah, I know, the bitches are nasty as hell, too. I don't deal in bitches like this, I just know some fuckers who do," he said as we were buzzed in.

We walked into a back room where a bunch of dudes were sitting around playing dominoes.

"'Sup, Cullen, what's good bro?" a dark-skinned dude with a mouth full of gold teeth and his hair in cornrows asked, sticking out his hand.

"You know, same ole same ole, helping my brother get his girl's shit right. That fucker still here?" Emmett asked, bumping fists with the guy.

"He can't go nowhere, he done smoked and fucked away every dime he had on him and he still owes. He said he got some money on the way. I think he called your daddy, thinking he was gonna bail him out with me or some shit," the guy, said not even looking up from his game.

"Nah, I seriously doubt that, he's on the run from him, that's why he's here," Emmett said.

"He called somebody. He ain't left that room, besides, I got cameras in all my rooms, make sure keep these dudes and these hos in line. You know these bitches can't be trusted," he complained.

"Nah, I don't, you pick up the bottom of the barrel, man. I only deal with high class bitches without cigarette burns and track marks, but for every market there's a product," Emmett said, slapping his shoulder.

I just stood there. I had no interest in the conversation, prostitution wasn't my thing. I didn't have the patience for it, the problems with the women, their fights and issues, fuck that.

"This is my brother, Edward. That's his girl he cleaned out," Emmett jerked his chin at me.

"'Sup bro? Hey, do what you gotta do. I ain't getting no money off his ass, but I'll be damned if he walked out of here," the guy spat.

I pulled a wad out my back pocket and peeled off a few bills.

"Here, man, he's fucked over enough people. You did me a favor, man. I owe you," I said, knowing he would pick up on the meaning.

"I feel you, man, I got you, whenever you in town, it's all good," he said and we left him to his game.

This place was a true shithole in every sense of the word. The smell was making my stomach fucking turn, a mix of rotten condoms and piss.

"Damn, it's fucking rank in here," I said, involuntarily gagging.

"Well, handle this dip-shit so we can get the fuck out of here," Emmett said as he raised his hand and pounded on the door.

Phil opened the door and we could tell from the vacant, glassy look in his eyes he was high as a fucking kite.

"You Phil?" I asked pushing him into the room.

"Who are you, you can't just come-" I backhanded him and sent him flying onto the bed.

"First of all, you don't fucking speak unless I tell you to. Second, you never tell me what I can and can't fucking do. So answer my question, are you Phil?" I said, sitting on a cheap metal chair in the corner.

"Yeah, who are you?" he muttered, reaching for his cigarettes.

"What did I fucking tell you?" I stood up and he cowered.

"I, uhh, I'm sorry, I just don't know-oh fuck." The recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Yeah, you took something from someone that means a whole fucking lot to me. You stole from my father and my fiancée, so basically you stole from _me_. Do you know what I do to people who steal from me?" I ask.

"Oh, god. Mr. Cullen, please, like I told your father, I'm gonna pay Bella back, I'm working on something right now to get money for her. I'm sorry I-"

"Seriously, your begging does nothing for me, you owe my father close to a half a mil, you've blown through Bella's inheritance, her mother's life insurance and the money left to Bella by her grandparents. Had it not been for you, Bella could have paid off her education and lived pretty fucking good without working. But nah, your bitch ass took it from her. I don't like when people take what doesn't belong to them, put their hands on something they have no business touching," I said standing up.

"I just need time, I swear, I will-"

"Time's up Phil, my father's patience with you has worn out. E_specially_ since he figured out you paid your debt to him by bleeding a young girl's inheritance dry. And the fucked up part about your luck is, that same young girl happens to be the woman I intend to marry," I snorted. Phil cowered more and began to whimper out his pleas for mercy.

I pulled out my knife. I was about to cut off Phil's fingers when the door swung open and I turned and saw a few Irish henchmen which meant only one thing.

"Liam," Emmett and I both said at the same time.

See, typically Italian and Irish mobsters hate each other, but my father and the leader of the Irish clan had a weird respect for each other, and got along and had peace. The battle lines in Chicago were clearly drawn. Territories were evenly split and when someone had to cross over either faction's boundaries, respect was given and a tax was paid. But this, this was gonna change some shit.

"Hey, what are ya doin' here?" the guy demanded.

"My father sent me to take care of his interests, what the fuck are you doing here?" I demanded.

"He's one of ours, he deals for us" the guy cried out.

"Uhh, no, he was dealing for my father, he stole from him and ran," Emmett said, standing to his full height and crossing his huge arms over his chest.

"Oye, this is fucking twisted," the dude muttered.

Emmett pulled out his phone and called my dad, the other dude pulled out his phone and I can only assume he was calling Liam.

"Double dipping, huh? Damn, man, you're fucked. I almost feel sorry for you," I laughed.

"Dad said none of us are to leave. He and Alistair are gonna come to an agreement and will call us with instructions," Emmett said and the other guy nodded.

"You're pretty fucked, boy," the guy said to Phil who was in a corner, his face completely drained of color and he looked like he was gonna have a fucking heart attack.

We all sat around shooting the shit, talking about a few mutual interests we all had when the cell phones rang. Emmett went off to the corner, speaking to whoever he was talking to in a hushed voice. A few of us just stood and stared at Phil.

"A shame such a fucking degenerate got involved with the business of gentleman," the Irish thug said, shaking his head.

"Ain't that the fucking truth?" I rolled my eyes and lit a cigarette.

"I know your father, good man, fair and respectful he is. Does a lot of business with me dad," he said, dragging off his smoke.

"Alistair's your father? He's cool, he's been to our house a few times. I think I remember you from when we were little," I said, suddenly finding him familiar.

"Yah, I think we did, wonder what the old ones are cooking up for this one?" he wondered. We didn't have to wonder long.

"Edward, dad wants you to send him a message about stealing and then he's got some explaining to do to Alistair. He's their problem," Emmett said and I smiled.

I stood up and opened my knife, and immediately he started crying and begging and saying how sorry he was.

"You've only just begun to be sorry. Once they're through with you, what I'm about to do will seem like a walk in the park," I said as I cut off his ring finger on his left hand and his right pointer finger.

He screamed out as blood poured from his hand and we all roared with laughter.

"Nice doing business with you boys. Hey Patrick, if you're ever in Florida hit me up, man, we should hang," I said, jerking my chin at him.

"You do the same, Cullen, and tell yer mother I said hello," he said as we walked out the room.

Emmett and I drove to the docks that lined the Port of Chicago. I tossed Phil's fingers into the water without a second thought, much like he did to Bella's inheritance. He just pissed it away without giving her a second thought.

We were on our way back to the hangar, I wanted to get back to Bella, to let her know that Phil would never hurt her again.

My phone started to buzz so I picked it up and saw I had missed fourteen calls and had a text from Bree, who was Bella's friend and the girlfriend of an associate of my uncles.

_Taking B to ASU med, Broken arm ~ Bree_

I immediately called my mom, no answer. Rosalie's phone went straight to voicemail.

"Fuck!" I screamed out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emmett looked over at me.

"Bella broke her arm, her friend Bree texted me. Something is wrong, man," I said.

Emmett floored it, we made it back to the jet in record time.

"Get us back to Arizona," Emmett demanded.

"Mr. Cullen, your father would like you to call him before we take off," the pilot, said walking away.

I went into my phone and hit the screen to dial my father.

"Edward?"

"Dad, what happened to her?" I demanded.

"She's in surgery, I don't know the details. I only know there was a confrontation at work and her co-worker brought her to the hospital. The girl had to leave, as her boyfriend needed something or other, so your mom wasn't able to get many answers, but your mother and Rosalie are staying there and I will be headed to Arizona shortly. So, be calm and I'll see you in a while," he said and ended the call.

"People just can't leave her the fuck alone," I growled and settled back into my seat.

"Edward, just relax until we get the story."

"I should have beaten the shit out of that group of fucking idiots she worked with the first time I saw them," I growled.

"How do you know it was one of them?" Emmett asked.

"Because I just fucking do, all right?" I snapped.

"Edward, I know that-"

"Emmett, just don't all right? Whoever hurt her is going to fucking pay, that's a fucking promise. I tried to leave it, because she doesn't want anyone to be hurt, but that shit is over now."

Emmett was smart, he didn't say much else. When we landed in Arizona it was well after nine at night.

Bree was waiting for us.

"Bree, what happened to her?" I asked the second I stepped off the plane.

"Ben. He grabbed her arm because she was trying to walk away and then she screamed," she stammered.

I just cocked my head.

"Let me get this shit straight. That little fucker put his hands on her and broke her arm?" I seethed.

"He also dislocated her shoulder, she's having surgery. I wanted to meet you and tell you here, not at the hospital, just in case you needed to walk it off or something," she said.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Bree. Hey do you know where Ben lives?" I asked.

"On campus in one of the dorms, I think, but I'm not sure which one," she shrugged.

"Do me a favor; see if you can find him and those two sluts Bella worked with. If you find them, don't approach them and don't let them know you're around, just text me," I said.

"I will. Hey, when you get to Bella can you just let me know how she's doing?" she asked.

"I will, again, thanks for taking care of her," I said.

"Bella is a nice girl. She has been nice to me from the beginning, and she isn't fake," Bree said, walking to her car.

"Edward, you can't just go off and kill some college kid," Emmett said, wrapping his hand around my bicep.

"I can and I will, but he's the furthest thing from my mind right now. I need to go see Bella" I said climbing in the back of the SUV that was waiting for us.

I just needed to see my girl was okay, and being taken care of. Once I knew she had everything she needed, Ben was going to wish he'd never heard the name Bella.

**A/N: **I know I cut it short, but I figured making Frick, Frack and Judy pay should include Rosalie, so I think Edward and Rosalie should destroy them together. And trust me there will be an out take of the Irish and what they do to Phil. I just wasn't sure how that would fit, but there is more and there will be a clash between the Cullen's and Alistair and his clan. Trust me, there is a method to my madness.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thank you SarcasticBimbo for the great beta work.

**EPOV**

I wasn't prepared to see Bella like she was; the cast pretty much engulfed her whole arm. I was trying to contain my anger, but all I wanted to do was go find the little asshole that did this to her.

"I know what you're thinking. And the answer is no," my father said from behind me.

"I can't let this go. I warned his ass once to stay away from her. My word has always been my bond, everyone on my turf knows I say shit once and after that I react. I can't change my M.O. now, dad," I spat.

"Edward, let the law handle this. They are out looking for the boy. It will be handled by the police and then once he is settled in his new living situation, _then_ you can deal with him, but let it be for now. Focus on her," he said.

I agreed with him to pacify him, but I knew that Rosalie and I had plans. My father was becoming more lenient and softer in his old age, and he knew that. That's why he was starting to hand over operations to Emmett, Jasper and myself.

Emmett showed up an hour later, just as I was kissing Bella good night.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, are you?" I asked.

"Locked and loaded," he said and walked out of the room.

"Edward, I meant what I said earlier, leave it alone," my father said from the corner.

"Sure, Dad, we're just going to meet up with some new contacts, no big. Just make sure someone is watching after her. I'll be back in the morning," I said as I walked out.

"He wants us to let the law handle this," I said.

"Well, what he wants and what's gonna happen are two _very_ different things. Besides, Rosalie and Bree are at the bar, with eyes on all three of those fucking dumbasses. Milo is there with some of the others. I think dad is losing his touch, I got most of your crew here without him even noticing," Emmett snorted.

"He just wants to retire and be under mom all the fucking time; his interests are elsewhere, which is fucking fine with me. Me and him have different ideas on how to lead, and I think my way is better," I said.

"Dad's just all about the finesse and P.C. way of doing shit. We're more... get in, make the bodies drop, leave a message, and get the fuck out. The only thing is, maybe we need to use a little more finesse. You know, not be so sloppy. But with how much your ass loves blood, I doubt that would ever happen," Emmett laughed as we parked up the street from the bar where Bree and Rosalie were hanging out with Milo and a few of my guys from Tampa.

I got the welcome of the king when I walked up to the table where my crew and friends were sitting.

"Hey, what kind of bird got wings but can't fly?" Milo laughed out, setting a couple of shots in front of me and slapping me on the shoulder. Milo had been a money man for us for a long time. Big earner, decent size cartel and he was always loyal, up front and kicked up what he was supposed to.

"Fuck you, man, good to see you again. How you been?" I asked, tipping my shot back and bumping fists with a few of the other guys. Milo jerked his head to the right and we saw Ben in a corner with a dark hoodie staring over at our table with wide eyes. He was sitting with a few big guys, probably hockey or football players. I just shook my head. I actually was going more for intimidation; to let the little asshole get comfortable before I struck.

"Hey, no matter, he ain't going nowhere and shit, he probably knows it," I said motioning to the waitress for another round of shots.

What surprised me was, when our crew moved to the back where the pool tables were, we had a few pitchers of beer and the shots were coming and I was actually feeling a little lit; and Ben actually approached me.

"Uhh, Edward, I'm Ben, you know, umm Bella's friend, well, we worked together?" he stuttered as I broke the game of pool I was playing with Milo, Emmett and this guy Felix. He was a heavy hitter, moving up quick in my father's ranks and just a good dude.

"Yeah, and what's your point?" I asked not taking my eyes off the game.

"Look, I uhh know you probably heard about what happened at work. Look man it was an accident, I didn't mean to hurt her, I was just trying to get her to stop and listen, I-"

"Look, assclown, I warned you once to leave her alone. She is none of your concern, she is mine and what she does is none of your fucking concern. It should have gone without fucking saying, to keep your fucking hands off of her, but then I hear you broke her fucking wrist, and now you have the balls to tell me you never meant to hurt her?" I threw my stick down on the table and stood at my full height, and yeah I towered over the cowering little bitch.

"I don't want any trouble. I don't! I just wanted Bella to be happy. She's a nice girl, a smart girl, and you- I mean dude what do you even want with her?" he stammered.

"Who the fuck are you to question me, or my relationship with her? You're not her fucking father, shit you're not even her fucking friend. When she needed you to be a man and stand up for her, you threw her business out to those two idiotic sluts, and now you have the nerve to fucking question me and bring along the two bitches that made her life a living hell? Seriously, asshole, you've got two seconds to get the fuck away from me before you're eating your next meal through a fucking straw," I gritted out and picked up my pool cue.

"I'm not afraid of you. I know who you are, but my father's the State's Attorney. You do anything to me and you'll find your ass back in prison, Cullen. You're nothing but a fucking criminal and you're going to ruin her. She doesn't deserve that," he spat, turning around.

"I never said you should be afraid of me. I never said anything to you. I was here hanging out with my friends and you approached me with your friends and started talking shit to me. I didn't do anything," I smiled.

"You're trying to intimidate and scare me, and it won't work. You can't touch me, Cullen, and soon enough, Bella will see you for the scum you and your family are, and she'll leave you. Either way, I don't care. I'm sorry for what happened to her, but we both know she won't press charges and all will be forgotten," he gave me this cocky smirk.

This little bitch was really starting to irritate me.

"You're sure of that are you? So sure your daddy will be able to save you from me? Judy, when I come for you, I'm like a ghost. You won't know I'm there until I want you to know and no one else will ever know I was there. So are you sure you shouldn't be afraid of me? Are you sure that I can't touch you?" I asked, staring directly into his face.

"Fuck you, Cullen, you'll be pumping my gas someday, into _my_ car, where Bella will be sitting in the passenger seat. I honestly have nothing to be afraid of," he said and turned away.

"Okay, Ben. I'll see you later, man. Have a good night," I said, smiling and waving before going back to my game.

Everyone with me looked confused. Emmett was trying to contain his laughter. He was thinking that by the end of the night, Ben, Jessica and Lauren would be worse than dead. Theirs and their families' reputations would be fucking ruined and there was no way I would be connected with it. Besides, I was here, shooting pool and drinking. I had no car with me. My brother drove and he won't leave the bar until closing time. The last place anyone saw me was the hospital. I made sure the nurses saw me enter Bella's room and close the door. I sat in the chair by her bed making sure I was there while they did their midnight checks of her vitals. I pretended to be sleeping, my hands wrapped around Bella's. I heard the nurses and their fawning and awing. Then, Niko walked in and bumped fists with me, took my hoodie from my hand and mimicked the same position I was in not thirty seconds ago.

"Dude, you've got exactly three hours and thirty minutes to get back here before they come back to give her more meds. The car is in spot forty-nine in the parking ramp. Everything you need is in the back seat. Don't be cute. Get in, do it and get your ass back here so I can get there and finish. This shit is gonna be fucking epic," he hissed.

I tucked my hair under my hat and made sure it couldn't be seen and put on some sunglasses and walked out to the hall.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Angelli, I meant to tell you Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan were asleep, I hope you didn't disturb them," the young aide said. I knew Niko had flirted with her earlier.

I shrugged, and just kept walking. I made sure not to speak. So later when they tried to pin this on me and say I left the hospital, I was in my girlfriend's room, sleeping next to her bed. Both a nurse, an aide, as well as a doctor had come into her room and seen me sleeping.

When I pulled up in front on Ben's apartment building, I looked up to the third floor. I saw a light on and nodded. I looked across the street and saw the blacked out Charger. I got out and saw the doors open and Rosalie and Emmett got out.

"Jesus, what took you so fucking long? I made sure the girls were nice and coked up before they left the bar. I even brought extra. And no, we didn't try to kill them, we just wanted them coked up enough so that they would do just about fucking anything."

"Is Bree here with the others?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're around back, with Tommy and Lance. When this shit hits Facebook and the papers tomorrow, I can't even," Rosalie was barely containing herself.

We got to work, carrying the two whores up the stairs. We turned Ben's apartment into a gay-orgy, coke and heroin den…Jessica and Lauren were obliterated, between the coke they'd both been eager to try and the X that had been slipped into their drinks, they were going at each other without a care in the world. There were already enough pictures and videos that the damage was already done. There would be no way Ben could ever explain away the fact he was making out with a dude and liking it. Hell, he was begging for more.

"See, fucker? I won't have to touch you. Daddy is gonna destroy you for me," I said as I captured a few pictures and Emmett laughed from behind the video camera.

I clicked my tongue a few times, "The State's Attorney's son is into taking it up the ass as he snorts coke off some crack whore's tits. I doubt this is gonna be good for him. I mean, it's a fucking election year. Enjoy the fall out, Judy. Remember, you won't even know where the fuck I am until I want you to know. So, if my name falls out your mouth, or anything happens to Bella, the next time I'm coming for _you_ and you won't make it back," I said as Rosalie cried into burner phone about the noise coming from upstairs. We took our time dumping X, coke, weed, and heroin all over his apartment. The local whores would say anything we told them to, including how their male competition spent a lot of time in Ben's company. As for Jessica and Lauren, well, pictures of them in their compromised position would be all over the internet and Facebook. It would ruin the reputations of their socialite, society elite parents, and they would have one hell of a time getting ASU to let them continue their educations there. And the best part of all was the fact that I would have nothing to worry about. My hands would be clean, and in a twisted way, I would do exactly as my father asked. I let the law handle it. Twenty minutes later I was pulling back into space 49 of the hospital's parking ramp and I could barely keep a straight face as I called the story into the news station tip line about the State's Attorney's son being arrested. I slipped back into Bella's room with over ten minutes to spare. I was actually stretching out my neck when the nurse came in at 4:00 am to check Bella's vitals.

"Wow, you guys have been out. Neither of you moved once all night. She sleeps better when she knows you're here, Mr. Cullen. You guys are adorable together," the older woman said.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty lucky guy. Do you think it would be bad if I turned on the tv? I'm wide awake, now," I said.

"That should be fine, I doubt there is anything interesting on besides the news. It's only a little after 4:00 am," she said as she changed the bag of fluid dripping into Bella's IV.

I sat back smugly and flipped on the local news station.

"Good morning, Sun Devils, we have breaking news this morning. The CEO of Stanley trading, Jason Stanley's daughter, Jessica Stanley, was arrested at an off campus apartment, accused of drug trafficking and prostitution. In her company was Arizona State's Attorney Nathan Cheney's youngest son and ASU student, Benjamin Cheney, and Senator Alexander Mallory's daughter Lauren. The three students were arrested in the off campus apartment of Benjamin Cheney, about an hour ago after a neighbor complained of noise. So far, a source tells us the apartment was full of illegal substances of all kinds and the three students were in the company of well-known prostitutes. We've yet to get a comment from State's Attorney Cheney or Senator Mallory. We will keep you updated on this damaging story as more details come in," the news caster said.

"Oh, my god," Bella whispered from behind me and I jumped.

"Hey, baby, you're awake. Are you hurting, are you okay?" I said, grabbing her hand.

She smiled at me and I was tongue tied by those big, beautiful brown eyes. But her smile was gorgeous and her eyes had a devilish sparkle in them, and Jesus, was it fucking sexy.

"Edward, what did you do?" she whispered.

"Baby, I been here all night, how could I have done anything? I'm gonna get your nurse okay?" I asked.

"Oh, so Niko got out okay?" she winked and bit her lip.

"Bella, I-"

"Edward, we're never going to speak of Ben, Lauren or Jessica- I mean Frick, Frack or Judy ever again, it's okay, baby. I'm not judging," she said softly, licking her lips.

I leaned down and kissed her softly. "Such a good girl. What am I gonna do with you?" I whispered as I pulled away.

"Get me out of here. This bed sucks, I miss the bed at the bungalow. More so, I miss being able to be in it with you. You help me sleep better," she said, her cheeks staining red. That blush…it got me every fucking time.

"I'll see what I can do, love, just behave. I think Rose is on her way up here, she's gonna help you shower and stuff," I said.

"How come you can't give me a shower?" she asked with this pout taking over her face, making my dick twitch.

"Bella I told you, the first time we're naked together, it's gonna fucking mean something, and I'm doing it the right way. I also told you, in order for me to take you, you need to ask for it, so when you ask, maybe I'll be in the mood to give. Now, I gotta go do some shit, be a good girl for Rose and your nurses. I'll bring back your lunch," I said, kissing her forehead and winking.

"Edward, wait!" she said. I stopped at the door and turned around.

"What's up, baby?" I asked.

"I- um well, I'll miss you," she stuttered. I knew what she wanted to say but something in my head said she needed me to say it first, because she didn't wanna feel something for me that I didn't feel for her. Silly girl, she had to know I loved her already. Hell, I already saw her as my wife.

"I love you, Bella, I'll miss you too, beautiful," I winked and walked out before she could respond.

"Damn, someone has some fucking pimp juice. I think you made my panties wet with that one- not. But you sure do know how to make that girl melt, you really want her to beg for it don't you?" Rose smirked as I closed the door behind me.

"Shut up, you blonde she devil. Fuck, ain't you supposed to be worried about my brother making your panties wet? Jesus Christ, bitch," I said in mock anger, playfully pushing her shoulder.

"Please, boy, your brother handles business. Besides, the only way you could get me wet is by throwing some water on me," she said, sticking her tongue out.

"Hey, take care of my girl, she's probably hungry and I have no idea when they're gonna feed her," I said.

"I got it," she said, holding up a plastic IHOP bag. "Bella ain't gonna eat the goop they try to pass off as food here, and mom sent her some new pajamas and some stuff to wash her hair. She said Bella was asking for a shower yesterday, but she was still on meds, so the nurses were scared to move her. So, I'm gonna get her taken care of," Rose said.

"Thanks, sis, you know I got you. You know, for taking care of her, and me when I was locked up, I-"

"Edward, please, as much as you get on my last fucking nerve, I always got your back. The same way you have had mine since the day we met. And Bella is awesome. I've never met someone I've just _liked_ from the moment I met them. So, good pick on you," she said, playfully punching my shoulder and walking into Bella's room.

I walked to the elevators, and when the doors opened and my father and Liam stepped out, I stepped back.

"Hey, Uncle Liam, 'sup dad?" I said casually.

"You just can't listen, can you?" my dad asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, trying my ass off to look confused.

"I told you to let the law handle the boy. What exactly did you do?" my father demanded.

"I honestly have no idea what the hell y'all are talking about," I said, trying my best to keep a straight face.

"So you mean to tell me you had nothing to do with the unfortunate circumstances that have befallen young Mr. Cheney?" Liam asked with a smile.

"You mean the fact that he's a fucking dope addict that swings both ways?" I asked.

Liam and my dad both mumbled and shook their heads, and my dad was about to say something else but he stopped, then he said, "I talked to Patrick O'Banion, we're impressed that you were all able to handle the Phil situation like gentleman, even talked about going out for beers next time you're in Chicago?"

"Yeah, me and Aedan remember when we played together as kids. Especially when you and Paddy would get together," I said.

"Yeah the O'Banion's are a good family, I've always liked them. We've got some big things coming our way, it would serve us well to be in their good graces, just at it serves them well to keep us happy," my father said.

"What about Bella? I mean, she said she thought Phil might be able to tell her something about her real father, her mother-"

"I know who her father is, and right now, it is in both of your best interests to just be young, not have any worries in the world and be in love. Edward, she never got a chance to enjoy youth, and honestly, neither did you. I've been grooming you to run the cartel since you were twelve, I feel like I stole your childhood, and now I see you in love and happy. you need to take some time, Edward, be a young man, be in love-"

"Dad, I got shit to do, I have an empire to build. Bella is gonna be fine. I will protect her, I will love her and I promise you, we're gonna enjoy life, but we're gonna do it our way, the Cullen way. Dad, we've been doing this for generations, I don't regret shit," I said grasping his shoulder.

"That's my boy, how is your love?" he asked.

"She's coming around. Rose is getting her cleaned up. Emmett and I have a run to make so I figured her and Rose could hang while I went and took care of some business. I found an opportunity here I think we should look into."

"We'll talk tonight. I figured we could bring dinner here, and spend some time with Bella. Your mom and Rose could stay here with her, and then we could go handle business?" he asked.

"I like that, even though as much as I-"

"Your nights should belong to her, I know I'm the same way with your mother," my dad said, waving me off and shaking his head.

At least I didn't lose the respect of my fucking hero by admitting I was in love.

**A/N: **so yeah here it is for better or for worse…and fear not my little violence lovers, there is more coming for Frick, Frack and Judy, I'm not done with them yet. So for better or for worse…I can't wait to see what you all think. I wanted to write more but then it was starting to feel forced, and we all know how much I hate that...so this is what you got.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

A few days after my incident, I was finally enjoying some peace and quiet in my private hospital room. I hadn't been alone since my incident, someone was always with me, most of the time it was Edward and I during the day, I actually like this time, we got to talk and get to know each other, we talked just like we did when we were writing each other, we got to make plans for our future. He was excited to see the house in Jacksonville, even though he had a pretty big town house in Miami. He talked about all the places he wanted to take me, and the things we were going to do together. I loved spending time with Esme and Rose who would come by later in the afternoons, Edward and Emmett would go off and do whatever it was they were doing, and Carlisle, well I got to see him a few times when he would come and sit with me because everyone else was busy, being alone with him was kind of awkward, not uncomfortable, he didn't scare or intimidate me, but he was so fatherly towards me that it was just awkward to be around him sometimes. It made me wonder about my real father, and what he was like.

Carlisle had just left after getting a call on his cell phone, he said there were people right outside my door, no one would bother me and I should get some rest, I would be getting out of the hospital tomorrow.

After he walked out the door, I flipped on the tv, I laughed when I saw that the news was still covering the shattering of States attorney Cheney's son's reputation, about how Ben had been shipped off to rehab for his problems. And now everyone was wondering if Attorney Cheney would consider going for reelection. I smiled cause I knew that Edward had done that, for me. I should feel bad for Ben Lauren and Jessica, that their lives and their families had been ruined, but I didn't they focused for so long and making my life a living hell, now they got to see how the other side lived. The old Bella would have just let it be would have cowered away, but the new Bella, the one that was constantly being built up by the man she loved rolled her eyes arched her best bitch brow and said "well, my man told you to leave me the hell alone, that's what happens when you don't listen to fast Eddie"

I turned the tv off and had started to read a book, I knew soon it would be time for the nurses to come in and change my dressings and that would require pain meds and those things made me loopy as all get out, so I should enjoy being lucid for as long as I could.

My eyes drifted away from Fredo and his family I was reading one of Edward's favorites _The Godfather_ and looked down at the small scars on my arms. The way the doctor had to go in a repair the dislocation and fracture of my arm, while it wouldn't need a cast, required a pretty extensive surgery, the cuts were small, and the plastic surgeon who came to look at me said they would heal very nicely and probably would leave a hardly visible scar. I was just glad I wouldn't spend the summer in a cast because according to Rose, we spend a lot of time on the beach and in a cast that you're not allowed to get wet, total mood killer.

"Hey sweetie, wow did you really have two minutes alone?" Rose asked walking in with a bag from the diner up the street.

"I know, it was actually pretty weird for me, Carlisle was here earlier, but he left after he got a call, so I just been reading and relaxing, sorry you gotta be on Bella babysitting duty" I laughed.

"I actually like hanging out with you, believe it or not, and from what I hear, we get to spring you from the clink tomorrow, are you glad to be getting the hell out of here?"

"Yeah, I'm getting excited to go to Florida, Edward said he is taking me to a car race next weekend" I said with a small smile.

"Taking you to the race? He fucking drives in those races, did he mention that?" she asked getting excited

"Wait what?" was my brilliant reply.

"Emmett and Edward, they drive in the street races, did you ever wonder why they call him fast Eddie? Emmett too, they're actually pretty good, the races are a blast, amazing music, some pretty fantastic fucking cars, the chance to look completely hot and be on Edward's arm, he has never taken a girl to the races before, he just left with them. Oh my god this is going to be fucking epic, wait until we get to south beach, we are going to have you looking beach fucking hot" she rattled on and she was starting to get squeaky and giddy, which is something I had never seen from Rose so this had to be huge. I was actually starting to get excited.

"I still have some packing at my apartment to do, I'm just ready to be done with Arizona" I said.

"Soon, and your new life in in Florida with Edward will be fucking amazing, I can't wait for you to meet Alice, she is gonna love you" Rose said.

We spent the rest of the afternoon just chatting, Rose told me about the races, and the after parties, Edward was somewhat of a legend in the underground racing scene, in my mind he drove just the way he loved. Fast and hard. I couldn't wait to see him in his element, in his environment.

I didn't see Edward the rest of the day; in fact when I work up the morning of my release from the hospital and Edward wasn't there I was starting to worry. Esme breezed into the room with a bag from Victoria Secret. I arched my brow at her, forgetting they had the Pink Lounge wear line.

"uhh you bought me underwear to go home in, not sure how your son would feel about that" I said with a laugh.

"Funny, and I'm sure my son would be stunned too stupid to say or do much of anything more than stare at your ass, but no I bought you some comfy clothes to wear to travel" Esme said as she opened the designer luggage she had purchased to bring my books and clothes back and forth.

"Umm travel? Where am I traveling to?" I asked.

"Florida silly, I went and packed the last of the things you requested and I figured you would fly home with Rose and I, Edward had a few work things to handle, they will meet us at the air strip, Are you ready?" she asked with a smile.

"I have never been more ready for anything, I'm so excited" I said as I threw off the hospital covers. The stitches had been removed late last night and replaced with the steri strips and ace bandage, I'd moved from the narcotic pain killers to ibuprofen and with some food and rest. I felt like a million bucks.

The nurses came in removed my iv's and wished me well and I was off. I did have Esme stop so I could take one last look at my empty apartment. I wasn't sad to be leaving; I was excited to be beginning a new chapter in my life. I was happy to be moving forward with Edward and this new family. Nervous was an understatement, but I was excited too.

"What's got you so fidgety?" Esme asked with a knowing smile as the Limo pulled away from the hospital.

"I miss Edward, and I'm excited to go to Florida, I just know my life has changed for the better" I said

"You don't know what you've done for my son. Watching the two of you together has given me and Carlisle such joy, we have worried about Edward for such a long time. You have alleviated so many worries, so you kinda have a special place with me and my husband" she said taking my hand.

"You have no clue what you have all done for me, I felt so alone since I lost my mom, like I have to do everything for myself and not count on anyone, it's just nice to know I have someone who has my best interest at heart, when Edward told me about what Phil had done, I was so devastated not cause of what he did, but more of dam who do I have now?" I confessed.

The limo had pulled into the smaller private airport. We were ushered from the back of the car and onto the plane. Esme spoke quietly with the flight attendants and they bought us both bottles of water and a few snacks. Soon after they disappeared the engine of the plane roared to life. Esme turned to me to continue our conversation.

"You have a family you know, have us, all of us. Alice is driving Jasper crazy ready for you and Rose to come back so she has her friend. We are thick as thieves and we protect each other to the bitter end. You will never be alone and someone will always take care of your best interest. You have a mother in me and a father in my husband and two overprotective big brothers in Emmett and Jasper, Edward, he is just smitten and in love. Things are looking up for all of us, but Bella it's not all sunshine and Roses. The press in Florida lives for the gossip about our family, and you my dear are about to be the new piece of meat. They are going to put you under a microscope, they are going to want to know everything, an deep dark secrets, anything in your past and now that you're with Edward, most eligible bachelor and mob prince. I just want you to be prepared for a hornet's nest" She warned with concern in her eyes.

"Esme, I could care less about that, I mean what could they find? I was a poor college student with no family before I met Edward, I met him because I wrote him a letter, there are no exciting skeletons in my past; no Kim Kardashian type sex tapes, they will find nothing and move on. I told Edward I was always gonna be strong for him, I won't break my promise. Ever, nothing he could ever do would make me walk away" I said firmly

Esme smiled a bright smile. "You are gonna do just fine, now before we land, I want you to change, first thing I can tell you is that wherever the Cullen's are, so are the cameras. The days of running down to the coffee shop in your pj pants and a messy ponytail are over, they feed on things like that, although I could care less, I do what I want, but the things they will write and say, are hard at first, when your skin isn't thickened by time. I told Rosalie and Alice, you know who you are, as a family we know who you are so don't let it bother you but, I know it will bother you and it will hurt you, at least at first"

"I dealt with Frick Frack and Judy, trust me, the things they said to me and about me were about as horrible as you can imagine, but I survived, and to me I got the better end of the deal. I got Edward, I got a family, so who cares, sticks and stones and all that" I shrugged my shoulders.

"See, I knew you were made for my son, this is gonna be amazing. Just do me a favor, at least try to keep him out of trouble, I know it's an huge mountain of a favor to ask, but if anyone can get through to his stubborn ass, I know you can. My son is a sucker for those eyes of yours, bat your eyelashes and I'm sure he would snatch the moon out of the sky if you wanted him to" Esme chuckled.

"I would do the same for him, he is my knight. I love him" I whispered.

"As he loves you, well if you want to clean up, the shower is in the back bedroom, clothes for you are on the bed. Remember the sunglasses, I'm sure you remember the Florida sun" Esme chuckled and turned to grab a book out of her bag.

The rest of the flight was quiet. I read my book and Esme worked on her lap top. "Mrs. Cullen, we are about fifteen minutes from our descent. Is there anything you or uh-"

"The furture Mrs. Cullen, she is Edward's fiancé, No Tanya we won't need anything else. Thank you for a wonderful flight" Esme said sweetly, but you could tell thee was not an ounce of sweetness behind it, it was condemnation and venom.

Tanya blanched and for a second her eyes narrowed at me and then she huffed.

"I didn't know young Mr. Cullen was seeing anyone. Umm congrats I guess. Have a good rest of your flight" she mumbled and turned on her heel and back to the galley.

"Tramp" Esme muttered under her breath.

"Uhh, what was all that about?" I asked pulling the hair brush out of my purse.

"That whore is what you would call a stage five clinger, my sons, well they were whores, all of them. Edward, had an itch and as much as I hate to tell you this, he screwed that little tramp. She got attached, he only wanted fun. I wanted to fire her, but she threatened sexual harassment, and that is a scandal our family can't afford, so for now we keep her. She thinks some day she will change Edward's mind. But I know she won't , Edward only has eyes for you. I dislike women who use what's between their legs to try to get status. It's disgusting, criminals my boys may be, but they have morals, values and they know what and what not to bring home to me" she said looking at her perfectly manicured nails.

When the plane began it's descent, the strawberry blonde she devil made another appearance to collect the empty bottles and dishes. She looked as if she wanted to say something to me and with my best bitch brow, I dared her to do so. She must be a little smart because whatever was on her mind, she kept to herself.

I got up from the couch and went into the bathroom. I changed into the skinny jeans and a white chiffon sheer sleeveless baby doll top that had blood red roses adorning the shoulder straps and a pair of blood red and white low top Nike's. I brushed out my hair so that it hung in soft curls down my back and put on some light makeup. I looked down at myself and I just loved this outfit, I loved that Rosalie had remembered to give me sneakers. She knew of my loathing of heels. She wore them but under extreme duress or when she was trying to as she put it "Get daddy to pony up the dough" she said her in a mini skirt and heels could get Emmett to do just about anything, and she made no bones about using that. After she said "Desperate times call for desperate measures" I would never have to do that with Edward. I had him wrapped around my finger, although I would never use anything to my advantage.

The plane landed and we started to slow down. I looked out the window, there was a big black SUV on the tarmac, just beyond the gates, there they were; the press. They were snapping pictures of the plane, the old me would have cowered in the corner.

The new me gathered her things in the new Kate Spade bag, covered her eyes in the very expensive aviator lens Dole and Gabanna sunglasses and got reay to face the drama that came with standing beside the man she loved. Yeah I can say with absolute certainty that I loved Edward, and that I would be with him good bad right or wrong.

I didn't even look up as Esme and I exited the plane. I heard people screaming out questions to Esme asking who I was, where was Edward, is it true that Jasper had taken over a telecom company. Esme totally wowed me, she was the epitome of grace and class. She never once acknowledged they were there, she smiled and greeted the driver, whose name was Liam and we made introductions standing outside of the car acting like there weren't a million cameras clicking or people still hollering for Esme behind us.

The second we were in the car, the reporters jumped into their's and began to follow us.

"Do they not remember they won't get past the gate, do these fools ever give up?" Liam growled.

"Well the boys have all been keeping a low profile, so they haven't had anything to write about, so now they have a new face" Esme said giving my hand a squeeze.

"Oh the newest Cullen, welcome to the circus Ms. Bella, you'll find entertainment when the natives get restless" Liam said as he turned onto a long winding road covered by tall Palm trees. I kind of laughed as the gates closed behind us leaving the reporters behind.

"Is it always like this?" I asked.

"No, mostly it's just when Carlisle makes a business deal, or one of the boys gets arrested. So it rarely ever happens"

"Oh, I hope Edward is back, I miss him" I commented.

"He misses you just as much, he has been texting me, asking me where we are, I hear you all have plans tonight?" she commented as the car slowed down. I barely heard the last part of her sentence. I was dumbstruck by the beauty and size of castle styled home.

"Oh my god, this is-" I was cut off.

"I know, I loved this house from the second I saw it. I told Carlisle if he didn't get this house for me I would make him suffer" Esme giggled.

"I love it, I love the size the lay out, this is like every girl's dream house" I gushed.

"I have always loved castles, and when I met Carlisle I knew he was my fairy tale, and every princess deserves a castle" Esme said as we walked past a handful of large men in dark suits. They didn't speak to us, a few of them eyed me curiously and one of them even winked at me. I quickly dropped my eyes and would have thought nothing of it.

"Quil, if you want to keep those pretty eyes of yours, you may want to keep your eyes off of her, you know how Edward gets" Carlisle remarked from the doorway.

"I wasn't-"

"I didn't ask you anything, I simply told you, keep your eyes and thoughts off of things that don't belong to you I won't tell you next time" Carlisle hissed.

"Hello Carlisle, glad we can finally meet under better circumstances" I said smiling brightly to take some of the tension out of the air.

"Well about time Bella, nice to see you up and moving. Welcome to Florida young lady, someone is upstairs waiting for you"

"Wait, what you mean Edward's home? He said he would be busy all day!" I squeaked and fought off the urge to knock Carlisle out of the way. He and Esme were trying to keep themselves from laughing.

"Carl I think you should step aside before she barrels through you and makes you a piece of the floor" Esme snickered wrapping her arms around Carlisle's waist.

"You guys are so mean to me, how would like being separated and being held hostage in a hospital with crap food and an even crappier bed?" I demanded.

Carlisle held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, Okay, note to self, don't get between Bella and Edward. Come on little lady, I'll give you the tour of Camp Cullen"

Carlisle walked me through the ground floor of the palace…it was beautiful old world with all the high tech anything you could ever imagine.

"This is my office, you know where I hide the prostitutes and guns" he said looking completely serious.

"I err-wait what?" I asked my mouth agape.

"I'm kidding, god girl lighten up, I'm not the ruthless fire breathing dragon that everyone paints me to be" he said as we walked up the back stairs.

"Yeah he is, don't let him lie, he pretty fucked up and dirty, but I'm even worse. Jasper Cullen, the best looking one" the tall dirty blonde said. He had ice blue eyes and tattoos covered both his arms.

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you" I said

"All lies, they can't prove nothing" he said with a laugh.

"When caught in a lie deny deny. Welcome home B, how's it going little lady" Emmett said coming around the corning.

"Hey Em, where's Edward?" I said looking around them.

"Yeah, she's in love, she don't even wanna spend time with the better looking brothers" Jasper joked.

"He's in his room, I think he's still sleeping" Emmett said.

"You sure you wanna poke that sleeping bear?" Carlisle asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"No one wakes Edward up, that is like the ultimate no no. He hates being woke up" Jasper said.

I bit my lip and then got my game face on. "Wanna bet?" I asked with a devilish smirk.

"Before or after we measure you for your designer body bag?" I turned and saw a dark haired girl with the most beautiful shaped eyes.

"I'm not afraid of Edward" I said throwing my chin up.

"You are even more feisty and awesome than Rosalie gave you credit for, I'm Alice. Jasper's wife. I've heard so much about you" she said gliding over to me and hugging me. I would have flinched once upon a time. But the more I was around Edward and his family, I was geeting use to affection but there was always this undercurrent, I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it wasn't a bad feeling, just something I had never felt before.

"Thousand bucks says he goes off when you wake him up" Jasper said.

"I want in on this action" Emmett said

"Double my bet, and my money is on Bella" Rosalie said walking out of the kitchen.

"Uhh Rose why were you in the kitchen?" I asked biting my lip.

"I was gonna do like a welcome lunch for you, but then it yeah, the food will be here in twenty minutes, and no I didn't cook it" she spat with a rueful smile on her face.

"Thank god for that" I muttered.

"Shut up before I bet against you, now get your ass upstairs and make me some money" Rose said smacking me on my ass.

"Uhh wow, that sounded all kinds of bad, Emmett helping you work on your pimp hand?" Alice snorted.

"Only you would joke about that bitch" Rose said flicking her in the nose.

"Better than the time I sprayed you with the hose. So bite me barbie" Alice said giving her the one finger salute.

"Girls, do we need to separate the two of you. I thought that part of life was over?" Carlisle asked.

"What am I missing?" I asked

"Oh me and Alice, it took us a little bit to take to one another" Rosalie said nonchalantly.

"Oh I call bullshit, this is the result of them so called taking to one another" Esme said as she took a painting off the wall, there were three small holes with cracks spidering away from the holes.

"I'm sure I probably don't want to know, but I'm going to go with my sense of adventure. Are those bullet holes, and if so why are they in the wall" I said biting my lip.

"Oh Rosalie won the academy award for the most spoiled attention whore, and then I gave her competition for the attention and bitch tried to shoot me. Lucky for me at the time she wasn't very handy with the steel; so she missed, but that was so long ago. Ancient history really" Alice said her voice laced with boredom.

"Ancient history my ass try two months ago. Try I'm still waiting for you two spoiled brats to fix my fucking house, and Alice the victim lk doesn't wear well on you darling, you went out of your way to antagonize her and cried wolf when she dam near pumped you full of lead" Esme said leveling them both with a hard stare.

Esme, when she got going, she was quite scary. So scary in fact the guys who I could honestly say have killed before started to slowly back out of the room.

"Now I want three grand on Bella, now can we get this over with momma needs to go shopping" Esme said inclining her head towards the stairs.

"Umm, I kinda don't know if I should now. If he doesn't-"

"Please that boy is a changed man for you, get going second floor, Edward's wing is to the right. His bedroom is on the third floor double doors at the end of the hall" Rosalie said leading me towards the stairs.

"Guys, seriously, he was probably up all night and he's tired. He probably needs his rest" I said my nerves starting to get the best of me.

"Oh stop being a pussy and go get your man" Alice said giving me a shove.

"I can see why Rosalie tried to shoot you, you're quite pushy aren't you" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Look there's fifteen thousand dollars on the line, that's like two new outfits and I want them, so go up there make him whine like a little bitch so these fools can pay me" she said her voice starting to get screechier if that was even a word.

"I love how you're all using me to get cheap kicks. I could be hurt" I cried.

"Yeah right, boy is whipped, he would never hurt you, think of this is an experiment" Jasper said.

"I'm not a fucking lab rat, but fine, if I get hurt, I can promise you, I get ahold of a gun. I won't miss" I said squaring my shoulders and heading up the stairs.

I stopped outside the double doors to Edward's room and turned around and they were all standing there staring at me. I flipped the all the bird and walked into his bedroom.

I gasped at what awaited me on the other side of the door. Edward was on his stomach with his head resting on his arms, he was shirtless his back was covered in a colorful dueling dragon tattoo with a family crest in the mouth of the bigger more menacing dragon. Who's claws were in the neck of the other. I stood there staring at the colorful masterpiece on his back then I got an idea.

I stripped down to my bra and underwear; I took my hair out of the ponytail and shook it so the natural waves were hanging down my back.

"This is either going to be the best idea I've ever had or the most humiliating moment of my life" I whispered to myself as I crawled into Edwards's bed. I carefully straddled his hips and took a deep breath and placed soft open mouthed kisses across his shoulders along the Bold large spelling of Cullen. Across his shoulders. In between kisses I whispered his name. At first he didn't move, and then I started to softly run my fingers along his biceps.

"Edward, come on baby, wake up" I softly whispered kissing his neck.

"Come on man five more minutes" he grumbled.

"Edward, come on baby. I'm wearing something special for you. You should wake up and see what it is" I purred.

He didn't move and he didn't respond. I thought he'd gone back to sleep the next thing I knew the whole room spun and I was on my back and Edward was hovering above me nothing between us but my boy shorts and his boxers.

"What a nice way to wake up, I could get use to this" he said as he dropped more of his weight on me and moved his hops, I felt all of him against me. My eyes went wide and the cocky ass smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh god you that I-" I couldn't complete a sentence.

"If you want it, all you have to do is ask" he dipped his head down and ran his tongue over the tops of my breasts.

"Edward, don't tease me. Please. I want you, I need you" I begged wrapping my legs around him.

"Tell me you love me, that you need me" he growled into my ear as he pushed his hips into me.

"Oh god more please, baby don't stop" I whispered brushing my lips against his neck wrapping my arms around his neck thrusting my hips up to meet his thrust. At this point I was damming my panties and his boxers to hell, if they weren't in the way, I would have Edward balls deep inside of me and I couldn't tell you how bad I needed him.

He reached between us, his fingers moving my panties to the side and running up and down my dripping wet bare slit and the electric shocks that ran through me cause me to moan out.

"You know they can hear us right?" he chuckled darkly looking over his shoulder.

"I don't care. I want you, right now, I mean unless you don't want me" I pouted up at him.

He pushed one long finger inside of me and I moaned out.

"Edward you said all I had to do is ask, I'm asking. Take me. Please" I whimpered

He groaned as he shifted his hips and all I could feel was him thick and hard straining against his boxers and as my legs tensed around him and I whimpered again. His faced turned into an intense mask of lust.

"Edward, you know you want it. We both know it's yours. Take what's yours" I goaded him my nails scraping over his shoulders.

"Jesus Bella. I fucking I just- Ah shit" he groaned as we both convulsed against each other panting.

I felt him shaking, slowly breathing in and out trying to contain himself, and just like that he untangled himself from around me and got off the bed and walked into the bathroom and quietly shut the door.

I sat up wrapping the sheet around my now torn bra. I felt confused and humiliated. The door to the bathroom whipped open as the tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Why don't you want me Edward?" I whispered.

He made four quick strides across the room and climbed up onto the bed.

"Bella, did you feel me, did you feel how hard I was, I left the bed not because I didn't want you, but because had I taken you right there, where we were, a few minutes ago, I swear I would have broke you, done unspeakable things to you, stuff that you are too god for, I want to be different for you" he whispered cradling me to his chest. I sniffeled and cried my eyes out as he held me tight.

"Bella baby, I love you so much, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I fear that once you see the real me, the shit that I'm really into, you'll realize what a piece of trash I am and run for the fucking hills" he confessed.

"Edward, you stupid man; I'm already to far gone, you've given in jst a few months what I dreamed of my whole life. I told you, good bad right or wrong. I want to try for us, for you. I want to be with you, no matter what. You can't shield me from the not so pretty parts cause you think I can't handle it. Let me prove how tough I am, I can handle it. I can handle you" I pleaded.

"Bella-"

"Edward, if you want us to work, you have to let me in, you have to show it all, even the parts that aren't pretty no matter how much it hurts. I need to see it" I said turning in his lap and touching his face.

We were chest to chest I leaned down and kissed him.

"Street races are tonight, we're going, you want to see me. I'm gonna show you. I hope you don't get scared. You have to trust me Bella" he pleaded.

"I will be right here in this bed next to you tomorrow and every day after, unless you hurt me. If you're good to me Edward, I will always be good to you" I said crawling out of his lap and laying on my side. I almost laughed when his eyes went straight to my naked breasts.

"Bella, baby you're so fucking beautiful. I don't know how I'm gonna be able to control myself" he whispered lying next to me.

"I don't want you to control yourself. I want you to be you Edward. I want it all, the good and bad parts"

I rubbed Edward's back he softly hissed my temple and my shoulders. The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake.

"Jesus fucking Christ. I saw your tits, my fucking eyes!" Rosalie screamed. Edward sat bolt upright a gun aimed directly at Rosalie's head.

"What the fuck have I told you about waking me up"He snarled. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Edward baby, calm down, she was trying to wake me. It's okay I said softly stroking his arm.

He lowered the gun and laid back down his forearm over his eyes.

"See, I fucking told you" she said with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Funny cause he did the exact opposite when I woke him up, now would you get out so I can get him up" I said through clenched teeth.

"Meh he ain't got shit I want to see, and I've already seen more of you than I wanted, so whatever, Now Edward, Emmett and Jas said you guys have business, it's almost seven, we have the races tonight. So get going, Bella you me and Ali are going shopping, so you get ready too" Rosalie said pointing her manicured finger at me as she walked out.

"Edward, why do you have to go with them? I don't want you to go" I whined as I watched him button up his shirt.

"Emmett, Jas and I got some business to handle. Don't worry babe, It won't take me long, and then you Alice and Rose are gonna meet us at the restaurant and then we're gonna show you what kind of man you really fell in love with" he said as he pulled on his baseball hat.

"She's gonna make me go shopping, shopping with her scares me. Do you know what she said when she helped me pack my clothes at my apartment?" I demanded.

"Nope, what did she say. Something bitchy no doubt?" he asked sitting in his recliner chair lighting a cigarette.

"She threatened to throw my clothes away, she said I needed a fashion intervention, that I was fashion stunted" I pouted and Edward laughed.

"Well, it might just be easier to let her, it'll get her off your nuts. Baby you're beautiful no matter fucking what. I would love you in anything, but the thing is, you need to learn to love being spoiled and having no budget, it's how we roll, live it up baby. Go out and buy a hundred and fifty dollar pair of jeans for no other reason other than because I said you could" he shrugged.

"I don't want to spend your money Edward, I mean I love how you are just you, the money is the farthest thing from my mind. I just want you" I said sitting up on my knees.

"Yeah, I know but I got the money, why not have some fun with it. I do what I do to take care of those that mean the most to me and you mean more than anyone. So get used to it, cause if you're gonna be with me, you get the princess treatment, I could never say no to you" he said it as if he was simply saying, hey, the sky is blue.

"So what if one day I woke up and said to myself a canary yellow porche sounds fucking awesome, I think I'll buy one?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I actually have two Porsches, they aren't as cool as Bugatti Veyron's but hey if that what you want, then do it to it I guess" he shrugged his shoulders as he put his cigarette out.

"oye vey, you're so freaking frustrating" I laughed throwing a pillow at him but because of my cast it went wide and sailed right by him.

"Dude, you throw like a girl" he said waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Dude I am a girl" I said flicking him and off and sticking my tongue out.

"Look babe, Emmett and I are gonna go out with some guys we know around here have some dinner and talk over some business, you and Rose are gonna go out have some fun go shopping and then meet up with us later for dinner and partying and shit, then tonight, you and I, well I got a surprise for you.

I sat up on my knees in the middle of the bed and let the sheet fall. I was sitting there in what was left of my midnight blue bra and the matching boy shorts.

"God Bella, what are you doing to me little girl, I swear I'm having a hard time stopping myself with you" he said through his panted breath.

"Why do you keep stopping, how come you don't want to, I mean with me?" I whispered.

"Jesus fucking Christ woman, we really need to do this again? You think I don't want you, are you crazy. I'm fucking hard all the time. I can't think of anything but taking you on every flat fucking surface doing all kinds of dirty things to you, but Bella you're not a whore, you're not-

"What if I wanted to be those things, just for you? I mean Edward we're going to spend our live together, I told you good bad right wrong. I want to keep you satisfied and happy, I'm not spun glass Edward. I won't break" I demanded.

"Have you any idea what you're asking of me, the things I could do to you?" he whispered his eyes turning dark.

"I want to know, I'm not afraid, I know you'd still respect me in the morning, stop being so afraid, I thought you were mister rough and tough. Prove it" I said winking at him and crawling off the bed I walked by him with a sway in my hips right into the bathroom and shut the door this time he was the one sitting on the other side of the door confused.

"I swear to god Bella, remember you said that shit tonight when we're alone, I will finish this conversation" He yelled through the door and then I heard the bedroom door close.

I took a hot shower and was rinsing the citrus smelling shampoo out of my hair when it occurred to me that If anyone would have asked me where that confidence I had just been so full of came from, Where I had found the balls to speak to Edward like that I wouldn't have been able to give an honest answer. But he said from the moment we met he wanted me to be nothing but honest with him. He wanted to know everything I was thinking and feeling that he wanted it to be as if he could read my mind. He never wanted to have to try to guess what I was thinking.

The truth was, I wanted to see Edward naked, I wanted to know what it felt like to have him inside of me. I wanted him to use me for his pleasure, I wanted- the list of things I wanted carried me through the rest of my shower and nothing snapped me out of the dirty day dreams I was having about what had just taken place between me and Edward until my inter musings were interrupted by when I heard Rose calling my name.

"What in the world were you thinking about, you've got the biggest goofiest smile on your face but I swear you're the color of a tomato" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you, wait are you actually wearing jeans and sneakers?" I asked with wide eyes

"Yeah, shut up, I actually love sneakers, but Emmett loves me in heels, and a happy Emmett is an easier to deal with Emmett" she said.

"So what are we doing today, other than dragging me to every stuffy high fashion boutique you can find, no matter how many times I try to tell you, I'm not that kind of girl, I love my hoodies and jeans and pony tails and-"

""Bella look, I won't try to change you, I mean honestly, there is nothing wrong with your style, but I just want to add to it cause, well once we get back to the swing of things, you will see what a big deal not only Edward is, but the Cullen Clan as a whole, we go out a lot, there are a lot of functions, night club openings to high society galas, and I never want you to feel out of place, I just want this transition to be easy for you, because for me it was downright fucking scary to be totally honest. I know what's coming, you don't and I don't want you to be blind-sided" she said sitting down on the bed.

"Why do I feel like this is some twisted fairy tale that is going to end?" I asked turning from the vanity and looking at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Rose I have learned in my life to never get used to being happy, like it will always end and most times when it ends, it ends very badly. Something or someone will get taken away from me. So now it seems like things are going almost too well, something bad is gonna happen, and I would hate for any of you to be hurt or something because I have shitty luck" I said biting my lip

"Bella, seriously, come on. Don't act like it's a bad thing to be happy. I strongly believe everything happens for a reason, you and Edward both were having a rough time in life when you found each other and I really believe that the hard times for both of you are over, so relax, and enjoy it. Now let's get ready to make some bitches jealous" she said going into the closet

"Me make someone jealous, yeah just no" I laughed and turned back to the mirror and blushing at the picture Edward had put on his mirror, me and him in the bungalow. His razorbacks snap back on my head backwards and his lips on my neck but they were curved into the sexiest cocky smirk and his eyes were looking directly into the camera mine were towards him but my smile was the brightest it had ever been I couldn't deny the brightness in either of our eyes. I honestly barely recognized myself.

But for the first time in a long time, I like the person I was looking at. I was going to learn to accept affection and love. Edward all those letters ago, has asked me to promise him that even when it got hard. I would always try. And for him I would do anything

**A/N: **Alright longest chapter so far and it was just starting to get to long, so I will end it here and we will kick off Thugward handling his business next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews pimps and favorites. I swear I read them all. I try to respond. I really hope you guys continue to dig the story. See next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **So here it is. The next chapter of inside out and I know I have been promising this for a while but these characters veered off on a totally different path towards the end of the chapter and as you all know I write when it comes to my head. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for the pimps reviews and praise for this story. It honestly means the world to me.

**BPOV**

"God Bella, it annoys me how naturally pretty you are, ugh you make me sick" Rosalie complained as she flopped down on Edward's bed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said as I covered my lips in gloss.

"Bella, I swear you're blind, you're a fucking knock out" Rosalie said with a raised eyebrow

"Whatever Rose, you've obviously lost your mind, now where are we going?" I said turning around as my curls fell loosely around my shoulders.

"Well, I thought we could go get your outfit for tonight; you're going to the races, on Edward's arm. You gotta look hot, I mean all the way hot, so we're going to my favorite store. Then we're gonna meet Edward at Emmett's club before we head to the strip" Rosalie said pulling me along with her.

"Alice, come on bitch, we got stuff to do" Rosalie yelled down the hall as we got down to the second floor.

Alice came out of the bedroom, her face was flushed and she was running her fingers through her spiky hair.

"ugh can't you two goo a few hours without bumping uglies?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"So says the bitch who could be heard screaming Emmett's name on the next continent" Alice said flipping her the bird.

I couldn't say anything all I could do was try to hold back the giggles.

"So where are we going" I whispered trying to change the subject

"I need food and you need something hot for tonight, so we're gonna take you to Hustler and slut you up a little bit, show Edward the goods" Rosalie said wagging her eyebrows at me.

"It doesn't matter, he won't take them" I mumbled under my breath, but obviously Alice had the hearing of a bat and heard me.

"What you mean Edward hasn't-" She stopped and kind of did this weird head nod.

"He said he wants me to beg for it, he won't take it until I ask him for it, so then I asked for it and he shrugged me off, saying I had no idea what I'm asking him for" I whispered.

"Oh god, umm, Bella, do you- I mean do you really understand what you're getting into?" Alice asked as we piled into the back of a Navigator.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean do you have any idea of the things you're going to see tonight, Edward, truly in his element. Do you know about him?" Alice asks

"I know why he went to prison, I know what he does, I don't care. I just want him, all of him" I said.

"Well, tonight we will get you what you want" Rose said as the truck stopped in front of the mall.

A large native American man opened the door and extended his hand to help each of us out.

"Have a good time ladies; we'll be close if you need anything. Mrs. Cullen Mr. Emmett asks that you call him" he said handing her a phone.

Rose looked down at her watch. "Oh shit I totally forgot" she muttered as she turned away from us.

"What's that about?" I asked.

"She has to check in with Emmett every so often, he likes to know where she is, what she's doing. I have to check in with Jas to, just them being overprotective, but with Emmett, he gets pissed" Alice said shrugging it off.

I looked down at my phone and smiled when I saw a text from Edward.

_Hope you're having fun and spending tons of money. Wear something sexy for me tonight_

_-E_

"Aww look she's all in love" Alice cooed and I stuck my tongue out at her.

We stopped at this little boutique when I saw the perfect outfit for tonight. I started slapping Rosalie's arm

"Jesus Bella, what the hell are you hitting me for?" She hissed

I pointed to the black and blue corset with the black short shorts with blue roses down the sides.

"Do you think Edward would like me in that?" I asked.

"Holy shit, I'd do you in that. Get you a pair of kick ass DC's that is the perfect outfit for the races" Rosalie whisper yelled.

"I just-whoa, no I want thigh high boots, that would look so killer" I whooshed out before Rosalie grabbed me by the arm and yanked me into the boutique.

Now on the rack the outfit looked hot, but on me I have to admit it was smoking. There was just one problem, I couldn't breathe.

The corset looked just like it was supposed to a little to tight and just the right amount of see through; the cinch at the waist wait was everything. Even I was in awe at the way the thing hoisted my boobs up and out but totally crushed my rib cage and my lungs.

"Oh my god, you look amazing, we can totally body wave your hair and put some body glitter on your legs and even I'd make a pass for you" Alice gushed and I just rolled my eyes.

So off we went to get the perfect shoes for the outfit. What happened in the shoe store shocked the hell out of me. I've never been a girl that was into heels but once I saw this pair of black thigh high boots, with a slightly spiked heel. I knew that this would be the perfect addition to this outfit. I had to buy them along with the blue and white DC sneakers that Rose said I had to have. I'd never spent this much money, and to be able to do it without worry was a new change for me, but it was a change that I had to admit, I liked.

After a stop to the shoe store and a few other stores, I was ready to pass out from being so freaking hungry.

"Can we please eat before I die of starvation?" I whined.

"Yeah I was just thinking the same thing" Rosalie said as we walked out of the mall. I squeaked when I saw an Olive Garden.

"Please can we go there, they have this chicken and gnocchi soup that is way to awesome!" I said

"Sure why not, I don't think we've ever eaten here" Rosalie said as we offloaded our bags with one of the guards.

As we walked into the restaurant, I heard a few people start to whisper and one lady tried to pretend to be looking at her phone but you could clearly see she was taking a picture.

"Well, look it here, the mob wives are having lunch, someone hold me up" Rosalie sneered and rolled her eyes.

"Is it like this all the time?" I asked.

"No not really, they only try to get to us when something big happens, like the guys make a business deal, something like that, we'll explain more later" Rosalie said as we were seated.

The restaurant was great in giving a table in the back dining room so we wouldn't be disturbed. The waitress was super nice and attentive.

"So tell me about the races, like what am I getting myself into?" I aske as the waitress sat my soup and salad down in front of me.

"It's actually a lot of fun, some really nice cars, slutty girls trying to get the attention of the sexiest richest guys there, which is a no brainer, I mean they already belong to us but you know. Trust me nothing to worry about, it's going to be amazing. The music the lights, it's so sexy. The guys race for pinks. It's the sexiest thing ever" Rosalie said.

"Race for pinks?" I asked as the check was laid down on our table.

"Pink slips for cars, and by the way bitch you interrupted my shopping, you're buying dinner" Alice said winking at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her as I pulled Edward's black card out of my purse.

"Ladies, just so you know, someone leaked to the press you're here. They're waiting for you outside the front entrance" The waitress leaned down and whispered.

"Thank you so much for watching out for us, that means a lot" Rosalie said giving her a small smile and a huge tip.

"Well Bella, time for the first meeting with the bottom feeders, no time to be a small shrinking wall flower, remember you're the bosses wife, time to be that boss bitch. Remember sunglasses on head held high ears closed look straight at the car you're heading for and don't let a thing that scream at you blip your radar. Trust me" Alice said as she signed the card slip.

"Okay deep breath. I would do anything for Edward, to let him know I love him and I got his back. I'd never give up on him" I thought as we walked out and a million cameras went off. They screamed at Rose, who's the new girl? Where is Emmett, what about the newspaper reports that he was running prostitutes into the united states from foreign countries? Rosalie had me in awe, she didn't even acknowledge them, but I know she heard them from the cock smirk that appeared when they started asking about the latest allegations from the newspapers.

I rolled my eyes behind my glasses when they started to mention Edward. Are you Edward's new flame? Hey new girl, what's your name? Does Edward love you? Do you know he's a convicted felon?

That question made me snort as we climbed into the car. As soon as the door closed I took a second before I burst into full out laughter. Rosalie and Alice just stared at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"Uh Bella, um are you okay?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yeah, what would make you think I was anything but?" I asked between fits of laughter.

"Uhh cause I think you may have finally fucking lost it" Rosalie said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I just think it's fucking funny that they are so desperate to know who I am, or how much Edward and I feel for each other, I don't know for some reason I just found it comical" I snorted and wiped the tears away.

"Yeah, you've finally lost it, but it is kind of funny the way they are always after the low down on us" Alice said as the car slowed down in front of the house.

"Now we are leaving in half an hour, you bitches better be ready or I swear I will leave without you; Bella, umm can I please do your hair?" Alice said with a pout and pleading hands.

"No, I'm not a Barbie doll. I can do my own hair" I said as I climbed out of the car.

"Hello ladies, did we have fun?" Esme asked as her heels clicked across the entryway floor.

"We did, now I umm need to get ready" I said.

"Well Edward all of your things moved into his wing" Esme said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

I was about to say something but then her cell phone rang.

"Excuse me ladies I really need to take this, dam reporters" she mumbled as she walked out of the room whispering harshly into her phone.

"Well, see you guys in half an hour?" I asked

"Bella, I really really want to do your hair and make-up. I'll make you look so pretty" Alice pleaded

"Alice, I'm not a Barbie doll, and according to your brother in law I'm already pretty, so back off. I'm not your personal toy to make up and dress" I snapped.

I liked Alice from what I had seen, but her using me as her own personal Barbie doll was going to get old.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to-"

"I know you didn't Alice, but it's all about the presentation, I know I have a lot to learn about this life, and there are going to be things I'm not sure of, but before I met Edward I survived, and I won't do anything less than that now. I have a mind. I intend to use it" I said with a raised brow

"oh shit check out the balls on this one, remind me to never piss you off, but you bitches wanna hurry up. I miss my husband and I'm walking out without you bitches" Rosalie said with a roll of her eyes.

I sighed as I looked around realizing that I was finally alone. I love the activity and bustle of this family. I'm never bored, but god knows five minutes to just be felt amazing. I didn't miss how bored I was in my old life, but I did miss being able to just have some quiet time to think.

I enjoyed my shower and putting my make up on and hot rolling large barrel curls into my hair that hung down my back and when I laved up the black leather thigh high boots and looked at myself in the mirror, I wouldn't go as far as to say I didn't recognize myself, I knew who I was, I just liked how this girl looked a lot better. I liked the confidence she exuded, the exotic beauty to her with her dark hair and eyes against her light skin her dark eyes that were framed by long beautiful dark lashes and the rhinestones that adorned the edges of her eyes. This was the girl that I'd always thought I was supposed to be. Now it was yet to be seen if Edward would like her.

I grabbed my purse and wallet and checked my phone noticing that if Rosalie was serious in her threat we would be leaving Casa De Cullen in a little less than five minutes. I carefully teetered around the room getting my bearings on the death heel of the sexiest boots in the history of creation; I could actually strut across the room with confidence without even stumbling.

I descended the stairs carefully and delighted in the way my heels clicked across the marble floors of the grand foyer; I stepped into the sitting room and smiled a little when I saw Esme and Carlisle on the couch she looked up at him as he spoke to Rose and Alice as if he was the only person in the world. The love in her eyes was almost magical.

My eyes met Carlisle and he stopped whatever he was saying and whispered "Santa Madre di Dio" and everyone turned and looked at me. They were stock still and silent and obviously there had to be something wrong. I started to fidget and pull at the outfit, my confidence wavering and shaky.

"Um is something wrong? Do I look okay?" I whispered.

Esme was up and off the couch in a matter of second taking my hand in hers. "Oh my sweet girl, you look absolutely sinful, you're going to turn quite a few heads tonight and maybe stir up a green eyed monster in my baby" Esme said as she winked.

"Bella, I hope that you're going to be able to contain Edward tonight, please don't let him get arrested" Carlisle laughed.

"I doubt that would even be close to a remote possibility, but I promise he will be on his best behavior" I said with a small smile.

"You my darling shouldn't make promises you can keep, because once my sons sees you I doubt he will be on his best behavior" Carlisle said as he bent to kiss my cheek.

I had to look away as I felt all the blood rush to my cheeks as he looked over the three of us and muttered something about his sons always having a death wish and snickered as he walked out of the room.

I was in a fog of confusion and the next thing I heard was Rose telling us it was time to leave.

"You were right Bella, you didn't need me. You look amazing" Alice said as she bent over to zip up her boots, she was wearing some black short shorts and this ankle length through wrap style cloak. The outfit made her look long sleek and deadly, but beautiful.

"Hey you're looking pretty amazing yourself" I said motioning to her outfit.

"I hope Jasper thinks the same" Alice said as she threw back another shot.

Rose was in the driver's seat of a yellow Audi with suicide doors and a killer paint job in front of the house when we walked out.

"Jaysus what took you bitches so long, I almost left your asses" she grump and she tore away from the house.

"Aww are you going into withdrawal and need your monkey man fix?" Alice teased

"Bitch please, that boy is just as whipped and addicted to me. It's what makes us work so well" Rosalie winked at me in the rearview mirror, I just shook my head. I was trying to pay attention to where we were going but Rose drove like she was qualifying for the indy five hundred, thank god for me I don't get car sick. What did make me sick was when we stopped outside of a pretty upscale business but the small marquee said gentlemen's club.

"Uh Rose, what are we doing at a strip club?" I quietly asked.

"Don't you remember when I told you earlier we were going to meet the guys at Emmett's club? Well this is Emmett's club" Rosalie said as two large men opened the doors and held out their hands.

"Evening Mrs. Cullen, they're still in the meeting; but you can go on upstairs" he said as Rosalie handed him the keys.

Rosalie leveled him with a glare as his eyes glazed over while looking at her car. "I find a single scratch and I will feed your still beating heart to a pack of hungry wolves" She sneered and I swear he went pale.

Alice met her eyes with a raised brow and a questioning glance.

"What? Emmett bought me that car" she shrugged

She smiled brightly. "I get it , I'm the same way with everything that Jas buys me, now let's get in there before they come out looking for us.

"Do we have to go in there; I mean there are naked women in there, what if Edward is with one of them?" I said suddenly losing all the confidence I'd been so full of earlier.

"Girl please, these used up hags in here, they are money makers for them, nothing more, I can guarantee Edward is a little more selective than that and besides, he would never do you dirty. He's not like that anymore" Rose said grabbing my arm and pulling me forward.

"I've never been in a strip club, umm" I stuttered desperately looking for an excuse to get out of this.

"Well no time like the present' stop dragging your feet, there is nothing in here that is going to bite you, other than Edward and remember, he said you had to beg him first" Rosalie said as we walked into the club.

I don't know what I expected to see in a strip club but this wasn't what I expected. I saw a few girls in skimpy lingerie but for the most part it was soft seductive music a bunch of guys sitting around playing poker with girls surrounding them, it wasn't dirty smelly smoke filled cess pool that I'd imagined. Emmett walked out of the back and he honestly didn't look like he owned the place. He was wearing a pair of dark colored distressed jeans and a white button down and a backwards baseball hat.

"Hey girls, how's it going, how was shopping?" he boomed walking up to us pulling Rosalie into his arms. I noticed the girl behind the bar giving Rose the stink eye.

"It was fine, we had a good time, had to make a sneaky exit, the press somehow found out we were at the mall. I think they're itching to find out who Bella is" Rosalie said as she snuggled into Emmett's chest.

"Yeah, a few of the news stations have tried to chat mom up, you know she ain't going for that shit. So are you girls hungry; we got dinner upstairs; Edward is waiting for Bella but he's dealing with Jacob" Emmett said

"I don't know why he bothers with that mangy mutt; him and his team are such dogs" Alice sneered with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on Alice, he's a money maker, the shit with him and Jasper aside, they let it go why can't you. You know Jas don't want you starting shit with him. As long as that skank Rachel is around him, he's just as fucking-"

"There is the prettiest little thing in the world" Jasper said coming up behind Alice wrapping his arms around her.

"Saved by the bell, she was just launching into her favorite I hate Jacob and Rachel rant" Emmett said.

"Darlin, you know he's a means to an end. I know how you feel, but remember what I told you business is business" he said tapping her nose. She pouted but didn't say another word.

I had started to look around for Edward.

"Come on let's take her to her boy before she explodes" Emmett laughed nodding towards me.

"Are the mutt and his skank up there?" Alice snarled

"Alice, I'm tellin ya right now, you're gonna stop this shit. I mean it!" Jasper growled.

His voice so cold and laced with venom, I jumped. Alice stood there looking up at him like a wounded chastised puppy.

"Sorry baby, I just-" Alice said quietly

"I don't wanna hear another word about it, I know where you're coming from; but this is just business; nothing more nothing less so let's just leave it alone" Jasper said wrapping his arm around her neck.

"You're right Jasper babe, I'm sorry. I love you so much" she whispered and they kissed and then they walked away towards the back of the club. It was so sweet gut I honestly felt like I was intruding on their moment. I turned my head and then I felt Emmett's gigantic arm wrap around me.

"Come on little one, let's go make my baby brother swallow his tongue, when he sees you; he's gonna loose his shit" Emmett said.

Rosalie laughed hard and Emmett winked, his blue eyes sparkling as he walked through the club. He stopped at one table and talked with a bunch of guys that were smoking cigars and playing cards. I looked to the front of the room ad there was a girl with long black hair and almost naked except for knee high leather boots. The floor of the stage was littered with money.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I wish I had that much confidence I could be in a room full of people and be almost naked and not care. She was a beautiful girl and looked like she commanded the attention of all that were around here.

"Her name is Gia, and she's a good friend of mine" Rosalie said

"Really, I mean she's around Emmett naked, I didn't think you would be even slightly okay with that" I said with a smirk.

"Please the bitches know the deal, and if Emmett wants to keep his balls he knows to keep his eyes to himself, besides the trick to keeping Emmett behaved is he knows that he's the king and the king never gets told no, at least as long as the queen is happy. Besides what you don't do for your man another bitch will " she replied as a wink.

Emmett had finished his conversation and we went down a hallway in the back of the club that was lined with doors. One of them opened and a guy walked out, he was zipping his pants and he winked at me. Emmett saw it and boomed

"Jared, don't get fucked up man; she's Edward's"

The guy nearly turned as white as a sheet of paper before quickly dropping his head and scurried away.

We walked into a large dimly lit smoke filled room. It had to stifle a groan. There was Edward sitting at the head of the table with a cigar between his lips. He was wearing a black button down shirt and a black baseball hat with a blood red A on the front with the bill slightly cocked to the side. A large silver gun was sitting in front of him along with four huge stacks of money. The intense look on his face as he stared at the cards in his hand was so utterly sexy that I instantly licked my lips.

"Come on Cullen stop hiding and let me take all that money son" a guy with a grey suit and light blonde hair said and the others around the table started to laugh.

"Oh so you think you have something for me huh Mike I doubt you have any idea about the ass whooping that's about to come for you" Edward said with a cocky smirk as he laid down his cards.

The whole table erupted in groans and low whistles.

"I should have fucking known, you crafty little shit" He said as he laid down his cards and shoved a pile of money towards him and stood up extending his hand.

"Good game man, and thanks for that heads up. You're on my Christmas list. Let me know if you want to set up that meeting with the Russians. I know we could make a lot of money if we play this shit right" Edward said shaking his hand.

"I'm glad you're back. Shit was okay while you were down but we both know some boundaries were crossed, but you know while the cats away the rats and all" He said with a shrug.

"Yeah I'll take care of the that, like Liam said this is a business of gentleman, there aint no need to fight over territory, there is more than enough to go around, but James needs to be taught a lesson; I done playing his games" Edward said.

"Well Tuesday night, I'll meet you at Midnight sun while he's there kicking up to Frank and we'll sit down with him. I didn't want your father to catch wind of his little stunt but there is only so much we can protect him from" Mike said.

"Good looking out Mike I-"He stopped mid-sentence when our eyes met. I had to bite down on my lip watching his eyes change. I shifted my weight from foot to foot under the scrutiny of his stare.

"about fucking time you finally noticed your woman, cause I'm sure if you don't want to pay her any attention I could definitely find someone who would" Rose snarked.

Edward nearly jumped over the table to get to me and he stopped standing stock still in front of me.

I felt like everyone disappeared except for the two of us. He wrapped his arms around me and I inhaled the scent of his cologne the bourbon and cigar and it was absolutely intoxicating.

"You're killing me baby, you look so sexy" He whispered.

"Edward, you're a tease and you don't play fair" I murmured.

"I won't tease, not tonight" he whispered as his lips grazed my ear.

"You told me to ask and now I'm begging" I said as he rested his forehead against mine.

"No need to beg, not when you're as beautiful as you are, Bella I just didn't want to hurt you or scare you" he said.

A few throats cleared behind us and burst the bubble we were in. We both just looked at each other and smiled.

"You gonna cheer me on when I race tonight?" He asked quietly.

"I'm always gonna be right by your side. When are gonna believe that?" I asked him with a shy smile.

"I believe you baby. I'm always gonna have your back, and dam am I going to enjoy your front. I'm never gonna be able to stop. I swear I feel more than human with you. I don't need to eat or drink, I-"

"Baby I get it, it's okay. We know how we feel and we both understand" I said softly placing my finger against his lips.

"Well let's go have some fun baby; I can't wait to show you off" Edward smirked

"God what am I gonna do with you?" I asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I don't know but you're stuck with me, so you best be figuring it out" he said.

We all stood out in front of the club waiting for the valets to bring the car around. The night was hot and sticky but it didn't stop Edward and I from our not so appropriate public display of affection. I guess in my naivety I never thought that kissing my boyfriend on a street corner would be front page news; but then again I'd never had to deal with someone who the press would basically sell their souls to satan himself for the smallest tidbit of news on their family.

"You sure you willing to put up with this shit?" he softly whispered tilting his head towards the two girls who were even trying to be subtle in recording our kiss.

"I told you good or bad I'm with you. You're my heaven remember?" I said my voice no higher than a whisper.

"You're fucking amazing Bella; seriously I've never met someone who just wants me; not for my money, not to get their bad boy fix or a quick buck for a tell all with the media. Just me; you're the realest thing I've ever experienced and it's pretty fucking awesome experience so far" Edward said with a soft laugh.

The valet slowed to a stop right in front of us with midnight blue and chrome early model muscle car that was absolutely beautiful the valet tossed Edward the keys and he opened the door there were soft creamy white with midnight blue trim and harness seatbelt. The dash was completely futuristic but a touch screen and what I assumed was a sound system. Edward had his hand on my lower back as he helped me into the car. When he got in he touched a few buttons on the screen the music started the bass from the song was so heavy I could feel it thumping in my chest I looked over and Edward was turning his baseball hat backwards our eyes met and he gave me a wink and a crooked smile.

"You better hold on tight little spider monkey" he said as he peeled off from the curb. Speeding through the streets was such a rush. My hair was blowing and Edward took one hand of the steering wheel and laid it on my bare thigh. I shivered under his touch and looked over at him.

"You're going to get a speeding ticket if you don't slow down" I screamed at him above the music. He just squeezed my thigh and laughed.

"Oh baby you're too cute. I won't get a ticket just trust me babe" he yelled back with a shake of his head.

"Fine if you get in trouble you're the one that's going to get railed on by your dad" I said as I crossed my legs and my arms. Crossing my arms pushed my breasts out even more and I swear he groaned and licked his lips; which put a cocky smirk on my face.

"Keep it up Bella, you'll pay for that later he said as he touched another button on the screen and the volume of music turned down.

"Yeah yeah, I doubt it. I mean I basically threw my naked body at you today and you turned me down, so don't make promises you have no intention of keep" I said faking a yawn and looked down at my nails. He was quiet and all of a sudden the car sped forward. He made a sudden screeching turn which I'm sure confused poor Emmett and Jasper. His phone began to ring.

All I heard was Emmett booming "What the fuck bro, where are you going?"

"I have something to take care of I'll be at steak and shake in like 45 minutes. We still got time the races haven't ever started yet, and they won't start until we get there so fucking chillax and g give me about forty five minutes" he said and ended the call without waiting for Emmett's response.

"Edward; what are you doing? Where are we going?" I asked suddenly scared.

"We're going to give you what you want; I told you I wanted it to be special with your first time and all; but if you don't give a fuck why should I?" he said with an edge to his voice.

"I didn't mean it like that; I guess I don't understand why you keep rejecting me. It hurts my feelings. It's not like I know how to flirt or even appear remotely sexy. I just-

"Bella, you honestly have no idea how beautiful you are. Your eyes your hair your body baby you are naturally sexy and I've wanted you since the first time we saw each other back in Arizona. I just I know how rough I can be. I'm aggressive by nature and it's been a while. I just don't want to scare you. I want to protect you even if it meant protecting you from me" he said cutting me off.

I looked up at him bit my lip and made a split second decision and crawled into his lap straddling him.

"Edward baby I trust you and I know you would never do anything to hurt or disrespect me baby. But I'm all yours. You know how I feel and you know I would do anything for you. Remember what we talked about last night? Ride or die. You and me, we'll protect each other" I said and then it happened. Something in him totally snapped he grabbed my hips and pulled my forward the kissed he laid on me most certainly going to leave my lips bruised and the hold he had on my hips was almost painful and as I tried to squirm away his hold on me tightened right at what felt like it was a direct connection to my lady bits that were throbbing and ruining my panties well the scrap of fabric that was posing as panties. He thrust his hips as just as I dropped my weight down fully in his lap and we both moaned quietly.

"God that felt so good" I breathed out

"Trust me baby I got something that's gonna feel even fucking better he mumbled into my neck before his teeth bit into my skin the lines between pain and pleasure were suddenly blurred and things that typically would hurt were making me want him even more.

"Please Edward don't stop baby I need you right here right now. I'm begging –oh-god please just take it" I said as another long moan escaped my throat. My back arched and my head fell back. I knew the moans and pleads were coming from me and somehow my hips were moving again the large straining bulge in his pants.

He took one hand from my hip and reached down between us and as wrapped his fingers around the soaking wet crotch of my panties his knuckles grazed against my clit and I swear I started to see stars. I pleaded his name as his ripped the fabric away from my body his eyes feral and dark his voice dark and seductive.

"Bella if you want me to stop this is your only out. I never wanted your first time to be in a car, it seems dirty and grimy" he panted his hands on his belt buckle.

"Dirty and grimy is what you do best babe. I don't need the fairy tale romance. I just need our kind of romance. Dirty and grimy now stop stalling I'm dying without you baby" I pleaded

He stared at me and I reached down and unbuckled his belt and snapped open the button. I had to stop and stare. He had a tattoo of a fire breathing dragon wrapped around the same crest that Cullen scripted into the flames. I slowly dragged my nails across the colorful ink of his chiseled abs. Edward had grown impatient pushing my hands away and wrapping his arms around my waist as he lifted his hips slightly I pushed his jeans down. I'd seen my share of naked men even though I'd never had sex before. I'm not a prude but Edward was the biggest I'd ever seen thick and cut I felt my eyes widen and heard the gasp.

"You trust me not to hurt you anymore than I have to right?" he said

"I know, I just-"

"Babe don't loose that hot as fuck confidence you had like a minute ago. I promise to be gentle. Just concentrate on my eyes, don't think just feel baby" He whispered as he increased the pressure his fingers putting on the pressure point in my hips.

As he lowered me onto his thick length I cried out a little I really felt like I was being split in two the burning and the pain were too much but Edward kept telling me to relax and pressing my clit with his thumb.

I buried my head into his neck the scent of his cologne intoxicating me the taste of his seat as my tongue drug along the side of his neck. escaped my throat, the way my nails dug into his shoulder, and my eyes clamped shut and he gave another small thrust forward and I screamed out from the pain and I honestly believed I was being split in two and the pain would go on forever but then the way his thumb rubbed my sensitive skin between my lower lips the line between pleasure and pain was once again blurred and I found myself moving my hips to meet his.

"Look at me" he demanded and I complied. His eyes so green his face twisted in intense pleasure. He was beautiful.

"I won't ever be able to not have you Bella, do you understand what-shit I- need-" his voice strained and his movements became jerky and erratic I bit down on my lip this was such an intense moment I couldn't look away from him. He forcefully grabbed my hips and held me still his breathing was erratic and he was mumbling and so low I couldn't hear him but at the time the car was filled with his groans and mumbles and my moans and pleads and all of a sudden Edward threw his head back growled out my name. The sweat was pouring down his chest and we both were struggling to catch our breath.

"I'm sorry I hurt you" He whispered.

"Edward, we were wonderful together I swear I will smack you if you apologize for what we just did" I softly smacked his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me. "I was an asshole, I didn't even worry about your pleasure or if was selfish" he said leaning his head back against the head rest.

"No Edward it was perfect and I think that it will only get better" I said and rolled my hips a little and shuddered and he groaned out a low fuck as he was still deep inside me. I laid my head on his chest.

"I wanna stay like this cause now I need to have my hands on you constantly but we got like less than five minutes to meet Em and Jas" he said softly rubbing my back.

I sighed softly not wanting our moment to end but was more excited to see Edward race.

"Where are my panties" I said starting to crawl off of him.

"Not wearable, sorry but even if they were they're mine now" He said with aa smirk.

"You want me to go without underwear. What if I have to bend over, everyone will see" I was on the verge of total panic.

"For one with that little ass scrap of fabric if you would have bent over, it would have been out there anyway; and for second you're gonna be with me the whole time unless I'm racing then the girls will hold you down. No worries baby. I got you now calm down" he said handing me a few Kleenex while he buckled his pants.

With a touch of the screen the engine once again roared to life and the music started to thump again. I was digging in my purse for my eyeliner

when Edward's hand shot across the seat; he grabbed my hand and started to pull.

"what babe?" I asked looking up from my attempt at fixing my make-up.

"Come over here" he said giving my hand a soft tug.

"Edward I cant sit in your lap while you drive. It's dangerous" I scolded.

He started to laugh. "Dangerous? Have you met me. Come on Bella trust me I can't not touch you baby" he said giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

I attempted to calm him by sliding over closer to him. But it wasn't good enough, but it was close enough for him to slide his arm around my waist and pull me over into his lap I turned sideways so that my back was resting against the door.

"Now was the so hard?" he asked winking at me. My response was simply to stick my tongue out at him.

He barked out a laugh and peeled out of the parking lot we'd been parked in. I looked around as we turned the corner onto a busy city street. I was going to make Edward show me around. Just to hang out.

"You ever been to steak and shake?" he asked.

"I've actually never heard of it" I said my hand grazing the hair line at the back of his neck. He leaned into my touch and he was visibly the most relaxed I'd seen him since we face to face met.

"This is my go to spot Emmett and I work late a few nights a week when we're collecting and we always eat here. This double steak burger with cheese and bacon is fucking amazing" he said with his eyes lighting up.

It seemed like everyone came here before the race. The place was completely packed and the cars were beautiful. The custom paint jobs were bright and detailed and the tech stuff that went into them touch screens and sound systems that had light shows that changed color and had different designs that changed with the music.

Edward opened the door and helped me to stand on my feet before wrapping his arm tightly around my waist.

The first time out in public on Edward's arm was eye opening and a little intimidating. Thank god for Rose and Alice. They walked up with Emmett and Jasper as Edward was looking at his phone.

"Where the hell did you guys go?" Rosalie asked.

"We went to go talk, we had something to work out" I said cryptically. Rose immediately got my point and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

Edward who was disinterested in the whole conversation started to fidget and run his fingers up and down my thigh.

:"What's wrong babe?" I asked him bringing my arm up to scratch the hairline at the nape of his neck.

"I'm fucking hungry" he groused. I raised my brow and looked at him.

Rose piped in, "Oh Bella you've never met the bastard standing in front of you. This is hangry Edward. He's a fucking tool when he's hungry" Rosalie snarked

"You know what Rosalie I got about this much patience right now, so if I was you I would shut my fucking mouth" he spit.

"Jesus Edward you just got laid, and if you want it to happen again anytime in the near future you will apologize to Rosalie and then tell me what you want so I can go get your food" I hissed

He looked down at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Edward I would pick my next words really carefully if I was you" Jasper said wrapping his around Alice's waist.

"Fuck me I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry Rose" he said quietly

"It's okay baby, now let's go get you some food" I said wrapping my hand in his.

He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"Baby I love you" he mouthed.

"I know handsome now let's get my growing boy fed" I smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed me.

"Hey Edward" a whiny voice said from behind us.

Edward's grip tightened around my waist as he turned us around. It was the blonde hair she devil flight attendant.

"Tanya, sup" Edward said in a bored tone.

"I saw the GTO outside and thought I would come in and say hello. It's been a while. How have you been?" she asked fluttering her obviously fake eyelashes

"You keep twitching your eyes with all that fake mess you're gonna take off in flight" I snapped before I even knew what was happening.

"Excuse me, who are you to speak to me like that. Edward are you-"

"Tanya you know you know you're not even supposed to be speaking to me without the presence of an attorney. This violates the agreement after your so called sexual harassment bullshit. So seriously if your job means shit to you back the fuck up" Edward whispered.

"Edward I never wanted it-"

"You're fired. He told you to go away. Now run along, I think you have you have some job applications to fill out" I said taking a step towards her.

"Bella" Edward warned

"Who the fuck do you think you are- talking to me like that? You can't fucking fire me you little grunge. You think because he took you from the fucking gutter and dressed you to be his little arm candy you can speak this way to me. Bitch I have enough trash on him to lock him and his whole fucking family under the dam jail. So you might want to keep me happy" she pointed her fake nail in my face.

"Grunge? Gutter rat? I'd rather be both of those thinks than a ladder climbing gold digging whore. You're just mad because he used you and threw you out like the trash you are. And if you had all this so called fucking dirt you would have used it. But you continue to work for them. You really hope he will what come back to you? Right, you were used for a purpose and that purpose is served, you were nothing but a one time itch that he scratched and to be honest from what I heard you are even worse at that than you are at trying to be a flight attendant. So let me tell you right here right now. You're done working for this family. You're fired, and if you ever approach him again and I hear about it. I swear I will do whatever it takes to ruin you mentally physically whatever you don't matter to him and you for dam sure don't matter to me. So get the fuck out of here. This is my one and only warning" I was fighting against the strong hold Edward had on me.

"Are you threatening me you little gutter rat?" she seethed

"I don't threaten, that's tacky. I make promises and every promise I make I keep. Try me if you think I'm kidding" I said trying to yank myself free.

We had drawn a small crowd and I knew when Esme and Carlisle found out about this I was going to be in trouble. I didn't care they had done so much to protect me and had given me a family and every girl's fairy tale. I would do the same come hell or high water to give them as much protection as they'd given me.

Tanya stood there with her mouth hanging open breathing hard and for a second I thought she was going to lunge.

"I swear to god if you try it I will take self-defense to a whole new level" said Rosalie in a voice so full of venom and ice even I shivered.

"Fuck you all I swear I will make you fucking pay. You're fucking nothing but a bunch of fucking criminals. All of you. Edward I hope she fucking tears your heart out and I know you will come crawling back to me" she spat and attempted to turn on her heel, but Alice the little devil casually swung her foot out and Tanya went sprawling to the floor he face against the bottom of the door.

The restaurant erupted in laughter and she scrambled off the floor and screamed as she pushed the door open and ran to her little rusted Honda.

"Baby baby baby. That was so fucking hot. I'm gonna so have to reward you for that" he whispered in my ear.

"you know what. I'm not racing tonight. I need to take my girl home. Tomorrow night at the air strip peeps. I'm out" Edward said and walked us to the door.

"I thought you were hungry?" I asked as he all but drug me to the car.

"I am but I think I want you for dinner. Are you down?" he asked as he opened the driver's side door. I started to walk around to the passenger side.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"to get in the car, I mean you can't honestly think I'm gonna sit in your lap every time we get in a car?" I asked

"I don't think I know now come on I need to get us home and naked" he said with a wink.

"I honestly think you've just lost your mind and with the way you drive I want my seat belt so no I'm sitting in my own seat but I promise to scoot as close to you as I can" I said blowing him a kiss.

"This smart ass sassy you is pretty fucking amazing. You were amazing before but you standing up to Tanya, no one has ever done something like that for me outside of my family" he said as I strapped into the seat belt.

"Well I was always the quiet cowering little mouse. I told you I wanna do something different, be someone with a voice, you and your family make me feel like it's safe and the way I feel is okay"

"It is okay, just remember that when I do something to piss you off cause I will eventually"

"Of this I have no doubt, but I also doubt that we can't make it through anything" I said kissing him.

Tonight had been amazing in more ways than one. For the first time in a long time I had no idea what tomorrow would bring; and to me that was pretty great.

**A/N: **So you the fans of this story have waited so long. I apologize for that and make no excuses other than I don't have a true outline this shit come to me in my sleep. I will not post everything until I feel like it flows and doesn't appear first. I wil include race night in the next chapter, this one was getting way too long. I appreciate those of you who waited patiently and hit me on Facebook with kind words of encouragement. I appreciate you. I hope this chapter was worth the way.


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

I woke up with a start. Sometimes it felt weird to wake up without fucking bars surrounding me. Instead I was waking up with Bella's naked body wrapped around mine. He head on my chest and the sunlight was almost blinding. Bella and I had made love countless times through the night. And the sky had just started to lighten when we finally passed out. I wouldn't get to see Bella today. My mother usually took the girls out for some girls thing on Saturdays and I went to the driving range and the cigar bar with my father and brothers to go over business numbers; it's funny that this is the first time I wouldn't be the single one on this outing. Bella was the first woman that had been included in my family. Sure I'd been with plenty of girls, but none of them ever met my parents or my siblings. Bella would be the first and if I had my way my only.

"Bella baby" I whispered in her ear letting my lips graze against her ear.

"Edward seriously, you can't be ready to go again. I'm sore. Get off of me" she whined.

"No babe it's time for me to leave. I gotta go baby girl. I know my mom and the girls are gonna be ready to leave soon. You gotta get up baby" I whispered kissing her shoulders.

She turned over and her brown eyes landed on me and I swear I got kicked in the chest. He eyes so soulful. I loved the way her skin looked in the sun, as the sheet fell away from her I realized that she was completely naked. Her bare breasts round nipples hard I swear I wanted to take her. I couldn't take my eyes

"God baby you're so beautiful" I said leaning down and pressing my lips to hers.

"You're such a charmer, I-" she stopped.

"I love you Bella, I will spend the rest of the rest of my life proving that to you" I softly whispered and it threw me off guard because it was the first time I'd said it and I meant it. I would do anything for this girl. She owned my heart and made me vulnerable like no one else ever had. Scared the shit out of me and made me excited for our future at the same time. She was looking up at me with this look. It was trust and this need. I knew she trusted me to take care of her, to make sure her needs were met, to always protect her and I would never let her down.

" I love you too Edward. I just didn't want to be the first one to say it" she said with a small laugh.

"You know when it comes to you and I, shit like that don't matter" I said softly poking her side.

I got out of bed and went over to my dresser pulling out a pair of boxers.

"Stop staring at my ass girl" I laughed as I lit a smoke.

"Well if it wasn't so perfect I wouldn't want to stare" she said as she sat up and stretched. Man this girl's body was going to be the death of me. I mean I was seriously considering telling the family to go fuck themselves and keeping her in bed all day.

"So tonight after the races, I wanna take you to my house" I said looking up at her reflection over my shoulder in the mirror.

"I would like that, I mean I love being here with everyone, but-"

"I know baby, we need some time to just be. But you know tomorrow is Sunday brunch. It's Esme's thing. We go to brunch in the village every Sunday and unless you're in prison or the hospital you best have your ass there. It's kind of her gift to the press. The only time they can catch us all together for their pictures" I shrugged my shoulder.

"They'll see us together. I mean there will be nothing else to speculate about. Are you okay with that?" she whispered.

"Okay? I'm fucking excited. I want us Bella, I mean I know you're way to good for me, but I want to be with you, try to-"

She was up and across the room before I could put the rest of my fucked up thoughts into a sentence.

"Edward, you're perfect. And you and I are perfect for each other. I know about it all and I still want us to try" she whispered snuggling into my chest.

"Thank you baby, for I can't even-"

"Ride or die right? Good bad right wrong. Trust me Edward here and now is how it's supposed to be. Better than alright remember?" she smiled and wiggled away from me.

Her hips swayed as she wandered into the closet. She knew I was watching. Man this girl was perfect for me and going to be the death of me at the same time.

Lady in the streets and a freak in sheets; looking at Bella as she put on the small ruby studs in her ear that matches the sundress she was wearing; you would never guess that dirty filthy things that she'd allowed me to do to her in the bed behind her a few hours before. She looked every bit of the proper lady my mother demanded all her daughter in laws present themselves as.

"Do I get to see you before the races?" she asked as she tucked a curl behind her ear.

"I'm not sure how today is gonna play out. My dad is pretty anxious for me to get back into the mix of shit" I said.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure I didn't need to get back here as soon as lunch was over" she said as she came over to help with my shirt and tie.

"Nah baby, enjoy yourself. We'll have our time soon enough. I think the plan is to meet up at steak and shake tonight" I said shrugging.

"Oh are we going to try that again? Hopefully the skank stays away" she crossed her arms and her lips puckered into the sexiest pout I'd ever seen.

"That shit with Tanya-"

"Edward, seriously, you're going to taint our bedroom by speaking her name in here. She's a skank plain and simple. She tried to make me question myself and if I was good enough for you. She's just like Jessica and Lauren. I'm-"

"Baby, this town belongs to my family, and you, belong to me, You have the right to comman respect and you will be treated with respect. I would never let her or anyone else make you feel less than the perfect woman you are. She was a fuck plain and simple, and not even a good one. She can kick rocks" I said as I grabbed my wallet and keys. She checked her make up in the mirror one more time I opened the door and there was my mom poised to knock.

"Well don't you two just look adorable together. I love the red in your tie matches her dress. Bella that dress looks amazing on you" my mom was barely containing her excitement.

"Rose helped me pick it. I-"

"You're killing me with that tiny waist of yours and these curves. Ugh I just wanna smack you" Esme laughed.

"I'm umm sorry?" Bella asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah I'm sorry I gotta be in the middle of all this hen clucking. I'm outta here. Bella be good. I'll text you later" I said walking over pulling her into a searing kiss that made her whimper as my tongue softly massaged hers. I righted her on her feet. Her eyes were still glazed as I winked at her and quickly turned and headed down the stairs. I had a cockiness to my swagger today. I left my woman whimpering and speechless. I could get use to starting my day like that every day.

**BPOV**

I was left in a haze of lust running my tongue softly over my lips trying desperately to hold on to the taste of him.

I was in my own world until Esme softly cleared her throat.

"Cullen men tend to have that effect on women" she giggled softly.

I shook my head out of the fog I was in.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just out for lunch and then a little shopping" She said

"Umm; before we go out. I should tell you about what happened last night" I said letting my eyes fall to the floor.

"Oh that little scene with you and that homely little wanna be flight attendant. I heard about that before the two of you even got home. Bella Carlisle has eyes and ears all over the city, and so do I. I doubt you would ever do anything to intentionally embarrass us, I appreciate your honestly and you trying to be mindful of all the press this family receives. The one thing I want you to remember is , that pictures they can be molded and manipulated just as easily as your words can, pictures we don't really care about; but choose your words extremely carefully. Family over everything, we do what we must to protect the family" she said with a wink.

"Now are we ready, they are going to be swarming today now that they think they have an idea of who you are. They're pulling out all the stops to find out your name. I figured we would tease them a bit today, and then tomorrow We do the weekly brunch where we don't hide. We let them get their pictures, hell sometimes Carlisle will even speak. But tomorrow I think the focus will be on you and Edward. I think you can handle this Bella, remember you're smart and beautiful and my baby loves you" she said giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"No worries. I'll be fine. I promised Edward I would always be strong for us. This doesn't scare me" I said squaring my shoulders.

"Oh my sweet girl, Carl and I are so proud of you. You're the missing puzzle piece; the one who rounds this clan out. I know you'll be fine. Let's go get this over with" she said with a wink

I left the house with my head high and my eyes shielded by my sunglasses. They actually helped block out not only the flashes but from me trying to look at them as they screamed questions about my identity.

We all loaded into a blacked out SUV .this was nothing out of the ordinary when we were going anywhere without the guys.

As we reached the gate to the property the reporters even though they couldn't see us screamed for Esme and asked "Where is the new girl?" "Who is she, did you arrange the relationship for Edward?"

I kept my eyes glued to my phone to keep myself from breaking into the hysterical giggles that ensued last time I listened to their idiotic questions. I turned as we pulled out of the driveway as they rushed to their vehicles to tail us. This is what confused me, why were Edward and his family so interesting if they thought they were criminals.

The ride to the Brenzeno Bistro was quiet. I think we were all talking to our significant others. Text flirting with Edward was driving me crazy. I kept getting lost in the memories of last night. The part where we were on the feck of his bedroom in this big overstuffed lounger, both naked Edward put bruises on my hips with the tight hold he had on me as he moved me. I cried out a few times from sheer pleasure. In fact I'm not completely sure I knew the difference between pleasure and pain anymore. What I did know is that sitting today was a little painful, walking straight was going to take some concentration and that the only voice I could hear was all the filthy things Edward said to me last night, and not once did I blushed. I loved every moment of it.

I barely noticed when the truck came to a stop and a large Samoan man opened the door and offered me his hand.

"Thank you" I whispered

"No problem Mrs. Cullen. Have a good time" he said.

I was about to correct him on my name when I felt a little pinch on my wrist. I turned to Esme and she just winked at me.

"For all intents and purposes it's true and I doubt it will be long before it becomes official" She said giving my shoulders a squeeze.

We both smiled until we heard the clicking of a few cameras.

"You're headline news little girl" Esme said as we waited for Rosalie and Alice to join us.

" Rosalie always had to make an entrance so I'm sure she won't get out of the dam car until I wasting away to nothing from starvation" Alice whined as she joined us and gave me a soft hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I know I'm starving too" I confessed.

"Well losing the V card multiple times in one night can do that to you" she whispered giving me a poke in the side.

"Ugh, do we really need to talk about that now, and besides how do you even know?" I hissed looking around.

"Bella baby you gotta be quiet, oh god Edward please. I know baby daddy knows what you need. Don't forget mine and Jasper's wing of the house is right under yours" she mocked in my ear. I stared at her wide eyed and then we both started to giggle.

"We never speak of this again" I demanded between giggles.

"No I don't think so. So Daddy knows what you need huh?" she asked waggling her eyebrows.

"I hate you" I hissed.

"I know but that's why this is so much fun. Was he good?" she whispered back

"Alice do you not see where we are and who is around, dear god so not the time" I whispered as she continued to give me the same saccharine smile.

"Yeah but your reaction to this is what makes it worth it" she teased.

"I swear I'm gonna tell Edward" I threatened.

We turned when we heard the press hurling questions at Rose about the rumors that Emmett had taken part in smuggling a bunch of girls in from Mexico and they were now dancers in his strip club. Rosalie walked right past them without a reaction and joined us. She leaned over and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"God you're a master at that. I wanna be like you when I grow up" I said and we all shook our heads laughing as the press continued to snap pictures.

"Rose is that Edward's girlfriend?"

"Alice who is the new girl? Is she nailing Edward?"

"Hew new girl what's your name? Do you know about Edward's criminal past?"

"New girl did you know the Cullen's are a suspected drug cartel?"

I was about to turn around and say something really smart assed, but Esme saved the little smug jerk.

"Ladies our table is ready" she said staring daggers at the reporter. He kept the smug expression on his face but you could tell he was afraid. I pulled my sunglasses off my face and flashed them a few smiles and the cameras flashes were blinding I turned back and headed into the restaurant.

Lunch was a hoot and we spend most of the time laughing and picking off each other's plates.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom before we go" I said standing up.

"I can come with you" Alice said.

"Don't be silly. Can you get a box for my salad and another for my wings?" I asked as I turned and headed to the bathroom.

I was washing my hands when two girls walked into the bathroom and stopped and stared.

"Hey you were the girl outside they were all trying to get pictures of. Are you famous or something?" the girl asked.

"No, honestly it's mostly about my boyfriend's family" I said fixing my lipstick.

"I love your blouse it's beautiful. You're so beautiful. Do you mind if we took a picture with you?"

"Uh no not really, what are your names?" I asked as she got her cell phone out.

"Cari and that's my best friend Deanna. I saw you on TMZ the other night. You're Edward Cullen's girlfriend right?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend, but my name is Bella" I said as I smiled for the picture.

"Thank you for the picture, and being so nice to us" the girl said quietly.

"Oh no problem. You girls have a good day, enjoy your lunch" I said and ran my brush through my hair.

It struck me as odd how much I cared about my appearance now. How much I cared about making sure I wouldn't do anything to embarrass Edward or his family. They had done so much for me.

Lunch and shopping went well and before I knew it the late night coupled with the physical demand Edward had put on my body had me yawning. Alice and Rose looked at my knowingly and Esme ordered the SUV to bring us home. Every stop we made there were more pictures snapped of me and my new family. I knew it would only be a matter of time before they found out my name. I had no idea it would be today.

When we got home I hung up the new clothes I'd gotten for myself and Edward and was going to just sit in bed and watch some tv. The next thing I knew the room had gotten noticeable darker and Rosalie was screaming my name.

"Oh my god Bella, you are too fucking amazing. Have you seen this wake up" she demanded.

"What are you talking about and why are you yelling. Shut up god" I grumbled. I hated being woke up.

"Dude you're on TMZ. Everyone fucking loves you, they're all talking about how sweet you are and how beautiful you are. Wake up watch this" she said pointing at Edward's large flat screen that was mounted on the wall.

I sat up slowly and watched at the entertainment news came on tv and immediately the screen filled with a picture of the family, only in this one, Edward was sitting next to his father alone.

"So ladies how many of us have fantasized about being the lady to grace Edward Cullen's arm in the next Cullen family portrait? Well sorry to tell you ladies but the slot has been filled. The rumors are true ladies. South Beach's hottest bad boy Edward Cullen is apparently in a very serious relationship. No one is sure how the couple met, but the dark head beauty has been spotted with different members of the Cullen family and a source close to the family says that she is extremely close with the matriarch of the Cullen clan, the southern sassy but always classy beauty Esme Cullen. Today Bella was seen laughing with the wives of Edward's brothers. Two girls approached the sweetheart in the bathroom of the Brenzano Bisto and asked her if she minded posing with them for a picture. The girls report that Cullen's girlfriend who name is apparently Bella is super sweet and was very nice to them. And the picture of me and the two girls, although grainy appeared on the screen. The girl from the restaurant appeared on the screen. "She was super chill and really down to earth. She didn't mind us taking the picture and she said Edward was her boyfriend" Rumors started circulating a few weeks ago when she was seen debarking the Cullen's private jet with Esme Cullen and the couple was seen outside of the oldest Cullen brother's gentleman's club kissing passionately.

We've reached out to the Cullen family and their publicist and at the time of airing our calls have not yet been returned. We shall wait until tomorrow, the Cullen's weekly Sunday brunch if Bella is on Edward's arm. I suppose we could try to hate the girl, but with a style like hers; I can't so we turn to our Fashionista's to talk about Bella's style. The screen turned to a handsome yet feminine African American man. "So Ms. T what do you think of Bab boy Cullen's newest love?" The reporter asked.

"Oh honey the girl has a body for the gods, and that corset top she was wearing outside of Dawn the other night, I can see why Cullen is all over that. If I played for that team god knows I would be trying. And that hair, I know women who have skinned horses to get hair like hers. I can't wait to see what she'll be wearing at brunch tomorrow"

"Well that's all we have tonight folks. I'm sure a lot of ladies in south beach will be crying into their pillows tonight, but Bella whoever you are. Girl I can't hate. Good night everyone" and the tv went to a commercial.

I was stunned into silence. I had went from a total nobody to having my style critiqued on a national gossip show and had people saying I had body for the gods. How the hell did this happen. I have to be in an alternate universe.

"Well you guys have went public now" Esme said from the doorway with a smile on her face,

"Esme god I am so sorry. When the girls were talking to me in the bathroom, I didn't-"

"Oh no. I'm proud of you, you represented us very well. I'm sure Edward is going to love seeing your face all over the tv with everyone knowing you're his. No need to apologize Bella, you handled that with more grace and class than I could have ever imagined. Now you girls should get ready. Emmett just called and said they're leaving the club. Have fun and stay out of trouble" She said walking down the hall.

"Oh my god" I whispered.

"I know right, every bitch in florida would give their left tit to be you right now" Alice squeaked.

"So will we actually make it to the races tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah we're going to meet the guys there; we're leaving here in forty five minutes bitches. So be ready" Rosalie said hopping off of mine and Edward's bed.

Sitting alone in Edward's room I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I loved the fact that I was content and relaxed. I didn't have a worry in the world. I felt ten foot tall and bullet proof. I was finishing the final tie on my purple camo thigh high boots.

"Girl those boots are amazing, I love that purple. Where did you get those?" Alice asked.

"When Esme took me shopping for my grades in Arizona. She picked them for me. I never thought I would wear them, but with this skirt and shirt it was like they were made to go together you know?" I asked as I ran the purple hair chalk through a few chunks of my hair.

"God you look totally amazing. Edward is going to be all over you" she gushed.

"I miss him. I'm like going through withdrawals or something" I whined.

"Yeah you've got it bad. Come on let's get your fix" Rosalie said as we walked out the front door. I loved her car it was a purple Charger with chrome wheels that had purple LED lights along the chassis.

"Wow Rosalie. I love this car' I said as we walked over to it.

"I'm glad, it's yours. Edward has been working on this since he got released" Rosalie said.

"Oh my god NO way, this is perfect" I screeched.

"He told me he thought you'd like it" Rose said as she tossed me the keys..

"Are you kidding me, the top comes down? I've never seen one that does that" I gushed.

"Edward had this custom built for you from the ground up. Poppa Cullen knows a few people, and that means you get whatever you want.

I had no idea what it felt like to drive a new car, never got to see the mileage at zero. And this was mine. This was the first time I had something that was just mine. The girls piled in and we just sat staring at all the options.

"You guys know I have no idea where I'm going right?" I asked.

"That's why you have GPS" Rosalie said pushing a few buttons and then the scree started talking.

I was a little more than shocked when we turned into an abandoned airfield but it was full of cars with loud music, bright lights and people everywhere.

"We always park in the way back" Rosalie said pointing to an empty space in the back.

"Wow; there are so many people here" I said as I turned and started maneuvering to back into the spot.

"Dam we beat the boys here; that's a first" Alice remarked.

"Edward just texted me saying he had to go pick up his car he's racing tonight; they'll be here in ten minutes" Rose said from the back

I backed in and put it into park. I let Rose show me how to operate the car from the touch screen.

I was engrossed in my car and all the features; even so I felt Edward before I saw him. I looked up and there he was parked next to me in the chrome and midnight blue GTO; his fitted baseball hat was down so low you could barely see his eyes, but from what I could see there were bright and intense but glassy and if possible he looked even more sexy than he did this morning.

"Hey beautiful you miss me?" he smirked.

"Nah, not really, I had other stuff going on. I really didn't have time to think about you" I said with a roll of my eyes and a bored tone to my voice.

"Oh is that right, forgot about me huh, I guess I need to remind you of who I am" he said leaning back.

"Guess we'll have to see; I'm not really worried. I'm actually kind of bored. I might go home actually. See I was waiting here for the guy-"

"Bella, you don't want to taunt me remember last night?" he teased.

"I don't think I could ever forget it. So do I get to see you race?" I asked batting my lashes as him.

"Maybe, depends on if you're a good girl or not" he shrugged

"Tell me Edward, what would make me a good girl?" I asked pouting my lips at him, I watched his tongue wet his bottom lip and I wanted to suck on it.

He was about to answer when a group of guys walked up to the passenger side of his car and leaned down.

He ignored them and kept up the staring contest with me. I had to prove to him that I wasn't going to cave and I wasn't going to let him win.

"Edward?" the one guy questioned shifting from foot to foot.

"Do you not see I'm fucking busy right now?" he growled not even loking

"But you said-"

"I didn't ask you to repeat what the fuck I said. I asked if you saw I'm speaking with someone obviously more fucking important" he snapped over his shoulder.

"But your father said-"

"Don't ever fucking tell me what my fucking father said, I'm gonna ask you one more time. Can you not fucking see I'm in the middle of something?"

"Your father wants us at the shop at midnight, he needs the stuff he asked you for, and if I go without it, he gets pissed at me"

"Sounds like a fucking personal problem to me Eric. I saw you at the club and you said nothing now I'm on my own fucking time and I gotta deal with your bullshit?" Edward said

"I didn't think-"

"We don't pay you to think Eric" Edward shook his head and grabbed an envelope from under his seat and whipped it towards the window.

"Next time my father asks you for something, I would suggest you not wait until the last fucking minute, next time I might not save your ass" Edward snapped. Still his eyes never left mine. I was starting to squirm under his stare. He'd never looked at me this way, the smolder of his eyes it let me know his control was on a hare trigger. The smart thing to do would have been to just pacify him; just give him what he wants. But I have to take credit for being the smartest dumb kid to ever live because it was my mission to break his resolve.

Eric and the two guys with him scurried away.

"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted love?" he whispered; the tone of voice was deep gravely and sexy.

"You were telling me how tough you were; though something in me says it's all talk" I winked at him.

We both chuckled as I got out of the car and walked around to the drive side of his.

"Dam baby you're looking smoking hot; that color on you is fucking amazing" he said eyeing me up and down.

"You don't look so bad yourself but then again, you always look amazing" I breathed out.

"Careful you're gonna stroke my ego a little too much" he smirked

"But according to what you said last night I'm good at stroking things" I said sticking my tongue out.

"Oh, look at the mouth on you, you got jokes huh. I like it" he laughed wrapping his arms around my waist. I tilted my head up and our lips softly brushed against each other. The flavor of mints; bourbon. and a little smoke took over my senses. His taste was amazing. The kiss did get a little intense until Emmett screamed from the top of his jeep

"Hey fuckers get a room" Edward responded with a crooked grin and flipping him off.

"I'm gonna get a drink, come with me?" he said holding out his hand.

Walking through the pits with Edward was something else. Everyone knew who he was, and rushed over to welcome him back with a fist bumps and a one armed hug, but he never took his arm from around my waist; his grip tightened when a group of olive skinned men approached him

"So shit is true, we heard you was back" One of them said as the group stopped in front of us. I saw the angry ticks in his jaw.

"Stefan how are you even still alive. I mean I know you're a bottom feeder and all, you had to know I was gonna take my shit back eventually. I told you before my father is your god and I'm jesus. We giveth and we also taketh away. I gave you room and instead of taking the shit and running with it, you ran the entire operation into the ground, you're nothing, garbage a fucking failure, and I'm done. You and your worthless fucking goons are dead to us" Edward sneered his grip on my hips becoming tighter.

One of the larger guys stepped forward you could feel the rage pouring off of him. And out of nowhere another group of large men with Emmett leading them stepped in the middle.

"Come on Vladimir, that's like a fucking Chihuahua going up against a pit bull, really, you want to go here?" Emmett said crossing his large arms across his chest.

"You disrespect us Edward, you owe-"

"Owe? I don't owe you shit. I got sloppy and fucking arrested, you had been begging me for fucking turf for so fucking long, and I gave you a chance, and you fucking failed me, if anything I should be collecting all the scratch and product you fucking lost, I have to recoup a few of my suppliers that's been down with me from the beginning and you fucking think I owe you? Fuck that and before I could comprehend what was going to happen Edward had pulled out a large black handgun with a laser sight pointed right at the large guy's heart.

Gasps and a few small screams echoed from the crowd around us. I immediately thought of this ending up on youtube or the internet or some gossip show and tried to whisper his name. He wasn't hearing me.

I looked around for anyone with a cell phone camera. Was I the only one thinking that someone here would sell Edward out for a few bucks. I looked over a Rosalie and raised my brow at here hoping she would get my point. She shook her head as if to say we had nothing to worry about. I was worried. What if there was a cop here, what if Edward got sent away again. I was starting to panic.

"Do it Edward come on, you know what will happen to you if you do, go back to prison to rot while my family takes all the turf and the power" the bigger one said.

Everyone in the crowd started to laugh. Edward just shook his head.

"Yeah I'm over this shit. Who's ready to race?" he called and the crowd erupted in cheers, it was like Stefan and Vladimir ceased to exist and all the focus and attention was on Edward and Emmett.

"Mark my words Edward. I will finish this, and I will finish your family" he threatened.

"Yeah okay. Let me know how that works out for you" Edward snorted as he turned us around to walk over to where a few people were waving slips of paper in Emmett's face.

I turned around to take one last look at the two men Edward had basically dismissed without a second thought. The way he sneered at me when our eyes met; It made my blood run cold. His eyes were cold and empty; something felt wrong like your spidey sense telling you to get the hell away from something. I clung tighter to Edward's arm. He looked down at me.

"What's wrong baby girl?" he asked

"That guy, he just looked at me and it made me I don't know it just felt wrong" I shrugged but still kept a hold of him.

"Baby, between me Jas my dad and Emmett, he would never get close enough to us to be able to do anything to you. Bella you will always be my priority" he said leaning down and pressing his lips to my temple.

"Edward you're in public and you pulled a loaded gun with a laser sight and silencer on this dude, aren't you afraid someone will leak it to the press?" I asked

"Bella this is the one place I don't have to hide. I can be me, all the people here are here because they know what we do and how we do, and they also know if something got leaked I have ways of finding out who and what; and that before anything could be made of it I would make them and the video disappear" he said.

"I just worry about you being taken away from me. I would never want-"

"Baby, trust me I would never do anything to make us not being together a remote possibility, besides I hated prison. I would never want to go back" he shuddered and we both laughed

Emmett called over to Edward.

"Ey Bro it looks like you got a challenger man, someone wants the GTO brotha" Emmett shook he head at a group of white guys, they all had tattoos and were standing by a group of smaller foreign cars.

Edward turned and put his hands on my waist and kissed me deeply.

"Alright daddy has to go to work. I'll see you at the finish line" he said kissing me again as the crowd erupted into cheers.

I just smiled dumbly at him and I gave him a little wave as he walked over to the group of guys.

I walked over and stood next to Rosalie.

"Those cars look a lot faster, like they are super fast" I said as I watched Edward lean against his car talking to the guys he was racing against. Everyone who raced had to show proof of ownership of the car they were racing with. The guys were laughing about something and bumped fist before Edward climbed into the driver seat.

"That's what they thing too, but Edward has a secret about that car, the engine is frankensteined that car goes from zero to sixty before most luxury sports cars have even started their engines" Rosalie said bored.

"Isn't that kind of cheating?" I asked

"Yeah, but ask Edward if he cares? He feels like by now people should know better than to challenge him, but they do and they pay, then he takes the cars parts them out and comes back week after week for more of the same. It's funny actually": she said shrugging her shoulders.

It was the parting of the red sea as the starting line was drawn on the black top. A girl leaned down by Edward's window to wish him luck and I felt myself start to go forward.

"Bella, calm down, she's on Edward's pit crew. You see the big Samoan dude over there with the neck tattoos?" Alice pointed to a guy that has both an intimidating stare and an intimidating size. He was like a mountain.

"Yeah I see him" I said

"That's her boyfriend and Edward's money guy, there is nothing there, the girl paints cars; that custom purple on your ride, I bet she came up with it; so there is no need to worry about her" Alice said squeezing my shoulder.

Emmett gave the signal for them to start their engines. A blonde girl with huge fake boobs and stringy hair went to the window the guy in the Honda and wished him luck. Edward turned and looked at me he motioned me to come over and few guys let out low whistles as I bent over into the drivers window. Edward's crimson tide hat was turned backwards and he was strapped into a racing harness.

"So, any words of encouragement for me?" he asked as he stared down the track.

"Nope you don't need them because I know you're going to win, and either way we're going to spend tonight at your house; but I think it would be better for us if you won" I whispered.

"Yeah I'll get the W for you Bella, I love you" he said.

"I love you too, have fun and be careful" I said as I kissed him softly.

"Drivers we ready?" a big Mexican guy shouted.

Their engines revved and Edward's tires squealed.

The guy in the other car looked over at him with narrowed eyes. I think he was starting to figure out that Edward's car was going to destroy him.

I walked back to Rose and Alice and Rosalie wrapped her arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on Rose's shoulder.

Watching the race was amazing. Edward flew down the abandoned airstrip leaving the Honda in the dust. He circled back and then flew past the Honda with blue flames and smoke coming out of his tailpipes.

"Holy shit he won" I screamed.

"No one but him ever wins, fucking spoiled ass cheater" a guy from his opponents group groused.

"Why you mad bro? You gonna cry when you give your friend a ride home?" Emmett laughed.

"Fuck you Cullen, we'll get it back; your days of owning shit will come to an end, and if you were smart; you'd get the fuck away from the Cullens before you get yourself hurt new girl" he pointed at me before walking back over to his friend who was beating the steering wheel.

"Your boyfriend Is going to get you killed, after you watch him and his family burn. I hope you know how to deal with pain"

I stood there for a second.

"Girl, people hate and they get mad when they get owned by us. I told you people will kill for what you have. Don't let the idle threats get to you" Rosalie said pulling me over to the pits.

I tried not to let it get to me, but I had my life threatened three times in one night. My need to run was screaming in my head. Something was telling me it wasn't safe here. I should have listened to my gut. But now looking back knowing what I know, hindsight is always twenty twenty, but one look at the crooked smile and I just proved love was blind. It has the power to blind you, and I would see just how blind I was only at this point I didn't know it yet..

**A/N: ** So Yeah, this is setting the stage for the not so fluffy part of the story, you know the mighty must somehow fall, and I will warn you now, there will be a near death, and a long coma, but neither Edward nor Bella will die and there will be a happily ever after. But I have some really sinister stuff coming up in this story. Thank you all for your reviews and support and to the one guest reviewer who read all the chapters to tell me how much they sucked. You should really find another way to waste your time.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **So this is that start of the storm. The crimson tide if you will. The chapter is short but packed and the next chapter has already started. I can tell you this is the shortest chapter of the whole story. But I felt like this was right where it needed to be and finished. I will say the end of this had a sad heartfail, but remember my promise: Near death but no actual death. There is a method for my madness. This will be a HEA. I hope you guys enjoy this and don't get to mad at me. I'm going to take my lap top and hide under the couch and get to the next chapter so that I won't hold you in limbo for too long. See ya at the bottom.

**BPOV**

Edward ended up racing a couple more times, and we had a good time. We ended the night and his friend Dakotah's bar doing shots and dancing. It was honestly a blur. I was doing these shots called flying dragons with Rose and we both ended up with the giggles. We closed the bar down.

"Dude I can't drive" Emmett said his large arms around Rosalie's waist.

"I know. But I called dad and Liam's coming man. This shit is gonna hurt tomorrow and we got mom's brunch. That's going to suck" Jasper drawled.

"It's going to suck hard. But she ain't gonna let us out of it" Edward said from behind me. His arms were around my waist and his chin was resting on the top of my head.

Liam came and he dropped Edward and I off at his townhouse. From the outside it looked like a regular mid-sized house in a pretty upscale neighborhood. When we got inside I nearly fainted. It sobered me up quite a bit. It was a lot of dark woods and black furniture. The kitchen was black and stainless steel and looked like it had never been used.

"Wow Edward, I never thought your house-"

"This baby is our home. We're gonna live here together. Next week my mom and dad are going to take you to tour FCSU and get you all signed up for classes for the fall; you have a car so you can get out and have some you time. I know my family can be a lot and I'm sure you miss a certain amount of alone time" he said leaning against the counter crossing his arms across his chest.

I looked at him and felt my bottom lip slip between my teeth.

"You got something on your mind, you know you can tell me anything?" he said

"Tonight scared me. I mean I know that what you do isn't complete legal and it isn't safe. I just saw some things tonight that kind of raised my hackles. I mean people openly threatened me" I confessed.

"Bella baby, come on let's go talk and I'll show you where everything is. We'll have our stuff tomorrow. But tonight I just thought we would have some time to just chill and talk. I feel like we're under a microscope and always have a bunch of people around, but this is our home our safe place. We don't have to hide. We can say and be anything we need to be here" he said as he took my hand.

The house was bigger than it looked from the outside. A media room with a full bar and a game room made up the basement level of the house. The second floor had Edward's office, the kitchen, dining room, a large living room the door out to the three car garage, a foyer and the stairs to the third floor. Edwards bedroom was huge with a sitting area his large sleigh bed and two walk in closets. And off of his closet he said was a secret room that he wouldn't tell me about until we were married.

"Why do you have to be so secretive, what does us being married have to do with anything? Why don't you trust me?" I could myself becoming a little sad but mostly angry.

"Until we're married; if something ever got into the hands of the cops; they could subpoena you to testify against me, my father my brothers; and I would never expect you to lie for me; but in my world; Loyalty is the name of the game, I would never expect you to betray me, but if you did, there are some people who are loyal to me that would try to hurt you. I would die to protect you Bella, so the les you know for right now. The safer you are" he explained.

"Edward, I-Marry me?" I looked him directly in the eye and I was as serious as a heart attack. I would do anything for this man, the threats I'd received scared the life out of me, but I had every confidence that Edward and the family would protect me. I would do the same for them. When I said ride or die; I meant it whole heartedly.

"Don't say something you don't mean Bella. You know I love you and the more I find out about you; the deeper in I get for you; but for the men in my family, Marriage is a blood in blood out bond. Divorce, it would never be an option. It is a vow that is written in blood. So I need you to think about that really carefully before you agree to it" he replied.

"You don't want to spend your life with me?" I looked up at him my lip between my teeth.

"Bella we would be on a jet to Vegas right fucking now, but I want you to be sure" he said as he opened the dresser across from the end of the bed. He pulled out a pair of boxers and a t shirt and set them on the bed in front of me.

"Here for the conversation we're about to have, you're gonna wanna be comfortable baby. He stripped off his jeans down to his boxer briefs and unbuttoned his shirt taking it off with the wife beater he was wearing under it. His muscled arms chiseled pecks and biceps, his ink. I had to shake the replay of last night out of my head this was a talk we needed to have.

I stripped down to my bra and panties and Edward stopped cold and stared at me. He licked his lips as my bra fell to the floor. I quickly pulled the t shirt over my head and pulled the boxers over my hips. I bent over from the waist and I admit I wiggled a little just because I knew he was watching.

"Bella-" his voice had an edge and warning to it.

"What?" I asked

"Come on I'm gonna go on the deck if I smoked in the house my mother would lose her shit" he said laughing as he opened the French double doors.

The deck off if his- our bedroom overlooked the pool; which had a few lights on but the moon was so bright it was so pretty.

"God it's beautiful out here" I said sitting in the lounger.

"Yeah; it's alright. I didn't really spend a lot of time here before I got locked up" he said leaning back and lighting a cigarette.

"Why?" I asked

"Well, I umm work with my father a lot. His business, the family business, has to be passed down to his oldest son. I'm his only child" Edward said.

"But what about Jasper and Emmett, I thought you were the youngest?" I asked.

"I am, but I'm his only biological son, so there are pieces of the business he's groomed them for, but the boss, the leader, has to be a blood born Cullen, and I'm the only son. So I spend a lot of time with my father, so most of the time I just stayed there. I really had no reason to come home. There was no one here for me to come home to" he shrugged it off.

"What about now?" I asked turning towards him.

"You're my heaven. My reason to come home" he said as he flicked his cigarette.

"So what is this all important conversation we need to have; I'm dying here. What are you going to tell me I don't already know" I asked

"Bella, it's not what you think. I just – fuck how do I even say this shoit-the things I do, have to do, my family does, it's bloody. I've killed people, cleaned up and botched crime scenes. It's always all in the name of family and respect. My father-"

"Edward. I know, I mean I googled your family after you told me who you were" I confessed.

"So you've known the whole time?"

"The Cullen's of Chicago; organized crime, rule with a fist that's more iron that some of the most savage of Italian Mob Bosses, your father; they said he is suspected of something like a hundred and seventy unsolved murders and even more unsolved missing persons cases. Esme told me about how she fell in love with your dad, and told me to be clear about Loyalty before you and I got in too deep; Edward I'm not stupid, I mean I'm not all together street smart, but I'm not naïve enough to believe that you're just a night club owner who got caught with a little bit of personal use drugs. Now I'm not going to say I wasn't a little less than impressed with the prostitution and human trafficking, but then again I know that some of those girls do this willingly and that Emmett tries to give them an out, so that is the peace I will make with it" I huffed out.

"But something changes after tomorrow, the press, while they are suspicious of what my family is up to they have no proof so they mostly see us as a bunch of socialite old money richies, that is what we want them to see; it works to our favor and even provides us with alibies, but that also provides or enemies with some of the tools they need to exploit us. Tomorrow once they see us together, they will try to get to you, you will be safer than the fucking queen of England, but it won't stop them from trying; and for that I'm sorry and if you want to walk away I get it, or if you want to not be seen with me tomorrow-"

"Edward, we've already been seen kissing on street corners, I told two absolute strangers in a restaurant bathroom that you're my boyfriend, so sorry handsome, the cat is already out of the bag" I shrugged and stood up as he put his cigarette out"

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To brush my teeth and try to get 4 hours of sleep before we have to meet the family for brunch and try to look the least bit decent for the millions of pictures that are going to be taken of us tomorrow" I said

"You're going to look beautiful no matter what; and besides who gives a fuck what they think of you. I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world and I'm lucky as shit to have you want to be with the likes of me" he said as we both waked into the massive bathroom. He took out a new toothbrush and as he shaved and washed his face. I brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a tight bun so that it wouldn't frizz in the hot night; that was one thing about florida, the nights were incredibly hot and muggy in the summer. My long straight hair would frizz out into a ball of knots during the night and would be an unbearable mess, and with all the alcohol we're drank tonight I knew tomorrow morning was going to be rough for me.

I snuggled up to Edward when he crawled in bed. He set the alarm and turned on some music the lights were dimmed and we were lying nose to nose.

"When you wrote that first letter did you expect this?" he asked softly.

"Not in my wildest imagination. I never thought being this happy and this loved was ever possible" I confessed.

"Bella, baby to know you is to love you; from the first letter I felt something for you, it confused me cause I was just use to being the odd man out and not having to worry about anyone but me; so you were a complete surprise" he said softly touching my face.

"I had never felt like I would have anyone on my side and then I met Rosalie and then your mom, and even if you weren't there your words helped me build the strength and the courage to be something other than invisible. Edward everything you've given me-"

"Bella how can you not see you gave me so much more. You make me feel better about the monster I have to be. You gave me your heart and your soul without knowing about how much my family is worth. You saw me for me before you thought of what you could get. When I felt like the lowest scum on earth, you saw me as ten feet tall and larger than life. I will never be able to say to you what that meant to not just me, but my family. I seriously have a purpose now"

"Care to share what this new found purpose is?" I asked leaning forward and softly pressing my lips to his.

"Making you the happiest and most spoiled woman on this earth, I will give you everything, I would buy you a tropical island just to see you smile, you are my life" he said

"Edward the only thing you could ever give me; well there are a few things" I said

"Anything, I would give you anything" he said leaning up on his elbow

"Come home to me, every night, don't ever make me a promise you can't or don't intend to keep, never lie to me or cheat on me, and promise me one day we will have a family and you will be the father to our children that I never got to have?" I asked.

"I would give you all of that no questions asked. I love you I could never deny you anything. I would steal the moon from the sky if that would give me a glimpse of that beautiful smile"

"Just be good to me Edward and I will always be good to you" I said touching his face.

He leaned forward and ran his tongue across my lips and held my cheeks so softly as he poured every ounce of love he could.

We made love that night. It was soft and sweet. The orgasm was so intense I could barely keep my eyes focused on him like he demanded for me to watch him, to watch us together.

He rolled us over, still buried deep inside of me and I laid my head on his chest and listen to his heart pound against his chest.

"You know we were supposed to be going to bed" I said softly when my breathing returned to normal and I could speak.

"We are in bed, we just did something to help take the heavy off the conversation we just had" he said softly rubbing my back.

"Yeah we did kind of need it; but somehow I knew if we were ever gonna have a chance at spending our lives together; we were going to have to do that. Although I had hoped I made it clear to you that good bad right wrong, I'm yours Edward. I love you" I said as the yawn escaped my throat.

"Go to sleep baby; morning is going to come before you know it; and mom will snap out if we're late" he said kissing my forehead. He whispered his love and told me how glad he was that he had me in his life. He was telling me about the night he was arrested when I let out my last yawn and sleep overtook me.

I felt like I had just closed my eyes when Edwards alarm went off. I sat up blinking away the freight train that was roaring through my head.

Edward was already awake and I heard the shower going. I smelled coffee and bacon which made my stomach snarl angrily. I reached over and turned off the alarm and groaned to myself

"_What the hell was I thinking drinking that much?"_

"I have no idea, but you better get up and get ready, the cars will be here in about forty minutes and Esme is already wound tight, you don't want to fuck with that. I bought over your guy's stuff. Esme wants everyone in Red, white and black today, you know the colors of the family crest. It's kind of tradition for the first brunch of a new family member" Rose said laying an absolutely gorgeous fifties style sun dress out on the best that was white but had these gorgeous red roses stamped onto the fitted bodice and even bigger roses onto the slightly flared a line knee length skirt. The straps of the dress were small little roses with crystal centers. It was absolutely beautiful and had the perfect white and red jewel trimmed ballet style flats.

"I think I should wear my hair down with this, and put those red and crystal barrettes in on the sides; the ones I bought at the mall. They are perfect for this" I exclaimed. I have to admit I was more than a little surprised that I was this excited about getting dressed up, and fashion. Neither had been a priority for me in the past; but it was just one more thing to add to the list of the five hundred new things in my life, lifestyle and other things that had drastically changed.

I went into the bathroom of the guest room to find that Rose my productive little meddling friend had brought all my new brushes and the ceramic flight iron and had them heated up on the counter.

I took a quick shower cause as Rosalie said I smelled like Edwards cock. I laughed and shook my hips as her as I went into the bathroom and closed the door. The hot shower woke me up a bit but did nothing to dull the strong headache.

I got out and quickly blow dried and flat ironed my hair which tamed it but my soft curls still remained. A quick and natural make up job had me feeling and looking a little less zombie and a little more human. I stepped into the bedroom where Edward was coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You know you could have just come and showered with me" he smirked as he dropped his towel.

"Sorry but your mother is already on a rampage cause we were supposed to be over there this morning and she had to change everything so the cars would pick us all up here. I'm not doing anything else to poke the dragon; and you are insatiable. So no I couldn't have showered with you" I said dropping my own towel and slipping into the lacey bra and thong set as Edward stared at me.

"You need to get dressed Edward; the card will be here soon and you need to do something about that hair of yours" I said pointing at his wayward rust colored locks.

"Yeah right, we know how I do babe" he said as he slipped on a fitted black baseball hat that said crimson tide across the back and had the signature blood red A in the front. He looked utterly sinful with a crimson Armani button down shirt and black tailored Armani slacks, he looked casual yet tough.

"Smart ass, you're lucky I love you" I said as I brushed a few curls back and clipped the barrettes into place.

"Baby look at us, we look fucking amazing together" Edward whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my bare shoulder.

"You're the amazing one. Now how does this work?" I asked as my nerves kicked up.

"We're just going to go eat at this awesome hotel that has an outdoor seating area. The press will snap about a thousand pictures of us as we walk in. we have a private outdoor dining area, people will still try to get video and pictures of us as we eat. We pretend we are just a normal family that is rich and bored. No big deal, I won't let anything happen to you baby, I'll be with you the whole time baby" he said kissing my cheeks.

"Okay well let's go get this out of the way, some comfy sweats a bowl of ice cream and a nap are only going to come to me after we do this" I complained and grabbed my purse and sunglasses.

I went downstairs and was leveled with the bitch brow of my soon to be mother in law.

"So did you have fun last night my sweet girl" she sounded sweet but I knew the meaning was anything but.

"Umm Esme I'm sorry-wait- No I'm not sorry. Edward and I had some time alone as a couple. We hashed out some things we needed to hash out he fucked my brains out and we slept together as a couple alone in his house for the first time. So you know what. I had a fucking blast, we're going to get to organized fuckery show on time where I will be put on display like a prized fucking pony and we'll all enjoy it" I snapped. I had no idea where that came from but I gave her my very best bitch brow and put my sunglasses on and headed towards the front door.

"Well now that was spoken like a true Cullen woman" Esme said as she walked by and slapped my rear end.

"But as I said before, your bitch brow still needs work if you're ever going to succeed my crown" she said with a wink and put her sunglasses on.

The four large blacked out SUVs slowly pulled into the driveway until they came to a stop in the cul de sac style circle in front of Edward's house. Each couple climbed into to one and I was actually happy that Edward and I would get a few more minutes alone together.

"I'm so not in the mood for this. I hope I can keep my trap shut in the presence of all those mangy reporters" I whined and leaned my head back. I actually dozed off. Edward woke me a few blocks before the hotel. I looked in the mirror and adjusted my hair and makeup and took a few deep breaths. The sidewalk outside of the hotel was packed there were actually a few armed security guards. Another SUV that followed our convoy held some of Carlisle's Samoan weapons. They were what Edward called enforcers. They were the largest men I'd ever seen. I'd never heard any of them speak and most of the time I forgot they were around.

We slowed in front of the hotel and before the door to Carlisle and Esme's car opened the cameras were already flashing. They were screaming as Edward stepped out of the truck. A few of them welcoming him home. Some asking how he beat the charges. Some of them screaming to Emmett and Jasper how they felt about their biological father trying to put away their baby brother. Emmett whispered something into Jasper's ear and they both threw their heads back in laughter as Rosalie smiled up at Emmett with this knowing smirk on her face. Edward held out his hand to help me out and as I slid out of the car and everyone in the crowd went silent as they watched Edward slip his arm around my waist and pressed his lips to my temple. I bit my lips and smiled up at him.

"They're eating this shit up" he whispered in my ear and I giggled as he kissed me on the side of my head again and then they hurling of question and the blinding of the cameras commenced at once. It was dam near painful as they all screamed mine and Edward's names. We turned toward a few of the nicer ones so that they got their pictures. Edward the big ham even kissed my ring finger in some of the pictures which got the reporters asking a new round of questions about if we were engaged if he'd gotten me pregnant. It was so ridiculous it made me laugh.

The street seemed to empty as the body guards formed a tight circle around us as we moved to the lobby of the hotel.

"You mean they're just going to leave?" I asked Edward as we waited in the lobby for our hostess.

"If they ever want to be invited to another brunch they will. The ones who stick around usually lose their jobs. Esme is like the queen of south beach. The woman has shut down entire department stores if she got in a mood where she didn't want to shop with anyone.

Brunch was amazing and funny, and just like Edward had said there were quite a few people who attempted to get cell phone video of us, but the guards quickly thwarted them.

When the meal was over the guys all went outside to smoke a cigar while they waited for the drivers to bring the cars around.

"Something in me felt wrong something in me felt like I needed to run away. I turned around and there were a few guys standing on the corner and the one I recognized from Edward's races. The one who looked at me like he wanted me dead; I didn't understand why he was there but something about it didn't fit but he seemed to be going the opposite direction so I turned back to Edward and just as Edward was about to say something 3 cars came screeching around the corner windows down and that's when gunfire erupted. I was immediately thrown to the ground. Edward and Jasper were shouting Orders to the guards who were returning fire. Edward laid on top of me and I was shaking and screaming all I heard was the rapid gunfire and then I felt a searing burning tearing feeling in my stomach and then my thigh. I screamed more but Edward had slumped down and wasn't moving. I tried to push him off of me but he was wasn't moving. I screamed again for Carlisle.

"Baby come on you gotta let me up I whispered. I tried to push him but he was dead weight and his head fell forward. When he slumped his head turned towards me. I could see a small drop of blood coming from his mouth. Then I heard sirens and then I heard a lot of muffled screams and then I swear I could hear cameras clicking. I just couldn't get my brain to focus on any one thing. I was trying to hard to talk to Edward.

"No baby, shh better than alright" he panted out as he struggled for every breath.

"please Edward. Don't leave me. You promised I whispered"

"I won't promise what I can't" he wheezed.

"Please stay" I whispered and I felt so sleepy like I was floating away. I swear in the distance I heard Esme scream. I couldn't be sure. Hell I couldn't even tell you what had just happened to me.

**A/N:**


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV:**

I woke up with a start. I assumed I was in the hospital but instead I woke up in Edward's large suite at his parent's house. I was groggy and unfocused but I knew something wasn't right. The pain made it impossible for me to move but I tried and ended up screaming out in pain. The door swung open and Carlisle walked in, his face a mask of concern and fear.

"Bella, what's wrong princess are you okay?" he asked sitting at the end of the bed.

"Hurts; where's Edward?" I mumbled, my throat felt like sand paper and my voice was so gritty I barely recognized it.

"He's being cared for somewhere else, he's safe Bella. We just figured you'd be more comfortable here; with family" He said cryptically reaching for a glass of water and bringing the straw to my lips.

The ice cold water felt amazing on my throat and had an instant cooling effect on my dry burning mouth.

"Slowly little one; you've had a lot of pain meds and not a lot of solid food. How is your pain?" he asked quietly.

"What happened?" I asked

"You had a pretty bad abdominal gunshot. The great news is, it was an in and out. The bullet did no damage, and you didn't need surgery. There was also a graze in your thigh. That just needed to be cleaned up and bandaged" he explained brushing a stray hair away from my face. His touches were so fatherly. It should have been awkward but it wasn't.

"Shouldn't I be in a hospital, I mean-how did I-?" I had so many questions but didn't have the ability to put the sentences together.

"Bella, calm down let me explain. Our enemies have ways of finding things out; and there are some who are law makers that are angry that they have never been able to make anything stick to me or my sons that they are willing to help these enemies in any way possible. My job as the head of this family is to keep my sons and my daughters in law safe. You are a member of this family. You will always be protected. Bella; you have quite the soft spot with my wife and I because I inadvertently helped your step father neglect you. You're a bright loving young woman who deserves the very best in life and because of his poor choices that benefited my business; I need to make that right and also I see the same love between you and my son that I feel between myself and my wife and for that- bringing that type of spark to my son I will spend the rest of eternity thanking you for that" he said squeezing the hand that didn't have iv lines taped to it.

"Carlisle; what Phil did; or didn't do has nothing to do with you. You don't need to make that up to me. I love your son and the way you and Esme have welcomed me and embraced me and just taken up for me is the family I've craved most of my life, but you guys are the bonus the real gift is the love I get to share with Edward. I never knew that was even possible. I will always protect him and the family" I said finally able to put my thoughts together completely.

"Bella that-okay the police would like to speak to you about what happened. According to them this is retaliation for some illegal street race my sons took part in the night before. Were you guys at a street race?" he asked and immediately I felt this instinct to protect Edward, even if meant I had to lie.

I'd never been a good liar, I had just found it far easier to just tell the truth and deal with the fall out; but this was something different. Loyalty; my loyalties would always lie with Edward; I would make sure he was protected. Any good woman would; stand by your man and all that, but this- this was different- and if the tables were turned; Edward would move heaven, earth, and anything in between to make sure no harm ever came to me; and I was going to do the same.

I put on my best confused face and looked up "Street race? We were never at a street race, we hung out with the family at Edward's friends' bar and then we'd all had too much to drink so Edward called Liam for a ride home. Liam dropped Edward and I off at his house and we were there all night" I explained.

Carlisle eyes began to twinkle and the corners of his mouth twitched as if he was trying hard not to smile.

"Are you sure Bella?" he questioned.

"Carlisle, I drank a lot last night but not so much I have no idea where I was. We were at the bar the entire night. Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were there. Dakotah I think is the bar owner's name he gave us a few drinks to welcome Edward home" I lied.

"That's my girl, Bella if this makes you at all uncomfortable-"

"Carlisle, Edward is going to be my husband; this is my family Loyalty over everything right? You always protect your family" I said firmly

"Welcome to my family Bella, I can't tell you how proud I am of you. No matter what anyone tells you Bella; you're a beautiful, kind, strong, and smart young woman. My son needs a strong woman by his side, a woman with courage and a different kind of strength that what is required in normal life. You have all those qualities and more. He is lucky to have found you and I'm proud to be able to call you my daughter" he smiled as he leaned forward and hugged me.

"Are you hurting? I have a doctor here just to take care of you. Anything you need will be taken care of" he said.

"No actually the pain isn't so bad. I'm just really tired and just worried about Edward. I really want to go to him" sad trying to adjust myself but the pain shooting through my abdomen stopped me cold and made me cry out.

Carlisle quickly stood up and strolled over to the door and stuck his head out. An older man with graying hair and kind grandfatherly eyes came in.

"Hello Bella, I'm Dr. Gerandy. I'm gonna be seeing to your injuries. I don't want you to suffer needlessly and you should never allow yourself to be in pain. So be honest with me. Are you in pain?" he asked

"Yeah, my stomach, but it's more like muscle pains. If I try to move, it's pretty intense" I confessed.

"All normal with the kind of injury you've suffered. I'm going to put something in your iv to take the edge off. After the medicine has taken effect I'm sure it's going to put you to sleep. I'll take a look at your wounds and change your dressings. I really think you should get some rest. You're going to need the rest." He said patting my hand kindly. He went over to stand of drawers and pulled out a syringe that he attached to a needle. He pushed some of the liquid out of the end and then walked over to me.

"Okay Bella, this is going to help with the pain. Get some rest young lady, when you wake you'll feel better" he said as he pushed on the plunger of the syringe. Almost immediately the edge of the pain was gone and I felt relaxed and extremely sleepy.

When I woke up the room was dark except for a small lamp in the corner. I looked over and Esme was quietly working on a lap top. She was perched in a chair with her legs tucked up under her. I didn't want to disturb her but I had to move my legs.

The second I moved she was up and off the chair and at my side.

"Well hello sleeping beauty. How do you feel?" she asked

"Actually better; it hurts but nowhere near as bad as it did earlier. I've decided I never want to be shot again" I said trying to adjust my pillows.

"No sweet girl let me do this, let us take care of you." Esme chastised as she fluffed and adjusted my pullow.

"No, the sooner I'm able to do things for myself, the sooner I'll be able to care for Edward. How is he? Where is he?" I questioned.

"He's as well as to be expected. He had to have surgery. He was shot four times; It was touch and go for a while; but now the doctors are convinced he'll pull through, Carlisle called in some favors, he has a lot of powerful friends in high places. Nothing but the best for his family" she said touching my hand.

"He's a good man Esme, he's been so good to me since day one; I know he would never do anything that wasn't in any of our best interest. I'm lucky to have all of you" I said sincerely.

"I don't know who is more lucky. He told me about the chat you two had today. Isabella I'm just in awe of you. I'm so impressed. At first after the incident; Carlisle and I both worried that you were a fragile wall flower, you would run at the first opportunity and that you wouldn't be able to hold your tongue if the police got ahold of you. I should have given you more credit. We all underestimated you; except Rosalie of course. She was none too pleased with us. When we began to circle the wagons to do damage control she was appalled that we didn't think you would protect the family. I'm quite ashamed even moreso after talking to my husband. I'm sorry Bella" She said wiping away a tear that fell.

"Esme, you don't owe me an apology. I mean the old me; I can't say I wouldn't have run straight to the police; but the new me; whom I happen to like a lot more knows that the man she loves may not be on what most would consider the right side of the law, but I know what he would expect of me. I love Edward and I want him to be proud to call me his. I will always be loyal to our family"

"You were meant to be with us. We didn't know how incomplete we were until Edward found you. I think you'll round us out quite nicely" she said.

"Oh god the brunch, did the papers paint Edward as some monster?" I gasped.

"No; it's quite the opposite actually. Tanya well, she came forward with some wild story that Edward and Emmett were behind some illegal street racing ring and this was some sort of pay back or some silly thing like that. Funny thing is no one has been able to come up with locations or pictures of these races; and she claims you were at this race; but then again pictures surfaced of you and my son getting quite cozy at some dive bar" Esme said with a devilish grin on her face.

"Street racing, really, it's quite sad that she was a disgruntled ex-employee who slept with her boss to get ahead and it never happened. She really should be ashamed of herself" I giggled.

"So are you hungry; you've been out for a few days. We need to start getting you up and around" Esme said.

"I would love a shower, is that okay?" I asked

"I don't see why not. I'll let Jerry know we can probably unhook you from all these wires. How is your pain?" She asked with a concerned glance.

"I think I should be okay. I'm actually not as sore. I feel a little closer to human and a little farther from zombieland" I said.

Esme left the room but I could hear her voice out in the hall as the bedroom door was cracked. Rosalie and Alice were in the hall and waved at me as Esme told them to leave me rest before they attacked me. I waved back. I did miss my sisters.

I looked over at the clock it was a little before ten at night. I looked over to the nightstand and saw my cell phone plugged into its charger.

I slowly and gingerly leaned over and grabbed it. I frowned when the message box was empty. I reread the last few texts that Edward and I exchanged. I knew he wasn't able to text me and was busy healing and recovering but it didn't stop me from missing him terribly.

Dr. Gerandy came in and disconnected my IV. He looked at the bandages on my belly and my thigh.

"All in all young lady; I think you will be just fine. There will be minimal scaring and there was no nerve damage. I think you should be okay to advance your activity. I will leave you some pain medicine to take by mouth and encourage you to move around as you can tolerate it. I will stop by tomorrow to look at you" he said patting my shoulder.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I really appreciate it" I said with a smile.

"I've worked for the Cullen family for years. My father before me worked for them. People can say what they want but you'll never find a more loyal group of folks than them. Good family and good people in my book. I'm glad Edward has found such an amazing beautiful young lady to share his life with. I'll see you tomorrow Bella he said softly patting my leg and exiting the room.

I sat for a second and Esme came in with a big fluffy robe and some fleece lounge pants and a tank top.

"So we ready to do this?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm probably going to stumble around like a drunk" I giggled

"Well from what I saw from you and my son leaving the bar you've had plenty of practice" she said with a wink.

"Oh touché dear mother in law, but that bitch brow could use some work" I retorted and she laughed softly.

"Well I think we've got you on the mend beautiful girl. At least you didn't lose your sense of humor" she said as I pulled the covers back.

If I said getting out of bed for the first time was a walk in the park you could call me a filthy liar. It was hell and I can honestly say I was looking forward to getting back in bed and taking the pills that dulled the pain; but I had to take a shower, and I smelt something delicious and I had to get some of whatever that was.

My shower was an adventure that Esme and I nearly doubled over from laughter and pain for me quite a few times. I mean I ended up clean and my hair washed and conditioned but Esme ended up taking a shower and ruined her designer track suit and smudged her perfectly applied make up all to hell.

"You're lucky I think the world of you. Otherwise I'd beat you within inches of your life. I look like a drowned rat" She complained as she used one of the makeup remover towelettes from my vanity.

"These are amazing Bella, where did you get these. They smell lovely" she said as she softly rubbed away her make up.

"My mother, she orders them from a makeup company. When we would play dress up when I was little that was how she got the makeup off me. The smell always reminds me of her.

'I love how soft they are; you simply must get me some of these" she said admiring her face.

"Who's ever thought I would be sharing makeup tips with the queen of southern charm and class" I teased as I gingerly bent over to pull my pants up. As I stood up straight there was a little pain and burning but it was nothing compared to when I first woke up.

"I will, and their makeup is amazing. I could never afford it but when I could I would always treat myself" I confessed.

"Well you can afford it now, and treating yourself is what the Cullen women are famous for" she turned toward me.

"Esme, I would never want anyone to think I'm some gold digging free loader. I would love Edward and the rest of you regardless of the money and I would never want Edward to think I was taking advantage of him. So I won't spend his money so frivolously" I said slowly raising my arms to stretch away the tightness from not using my muscles.

"Isabella, Edward lives to spoil you. All the men in this family pride themselves on being able to provide their families with every want and every need. We know you're not with him for his money, I mean it's almost laughable how little you spent when you went shopping with the girls. Sweet girl you've been on your own taking care of yourself for long enough. Let me son take care of you; you've given him his dream of not being alone, of having a partner, so let him give you whatever you dream of?" she pleaded.

"Oye woman lay on the guilt why don't you. Fine whatever I'll see if I can put your son into the poor house. Meanwhile; when are the police going to launch the Spanish inquisition? I want to get this over with. I want to be with Edward" I grumped as I gingerly crawled onto the bed.

"Well Carlisle and our attorney would like to be there while you're being questioned; but you tell us when you're ready. Carlisle wants you to be ready both mentally and physically" she said.

"No Carlisle doesn't know me quite yet and isn't quite sure about me and wants to make sure that my loyalty is with the family. So I want him to be there. I want to prove to him that my heart will always be with Edward and my loyalty will be with the family. Tomorrow I want to do it tomorrow. I want to do this and be done with it so I can focus my energy on taking care of Edward" I said firmly.

"Bella-"

"No Esme I totally understand. I get it; loyalty is important and if I wasn't loyal right now I have the power to hurt all of you. It honestly physically hurts to think about ever causing any of you pain, or putting any of us in danger. You guys have been so good to me and changed my life for the better; I want to pay you back if I can" I said giving her hand a squeeze.

"You my dear girl belong with us. I think that you were born to be a Cullen. Now get some rest. We all have a big day ahead of us tomorrow" she said pulling the covers up to my chin and tucking me in. She softly kissed my forehead.

Carlisle came in and gave me a couple of pills for pain. I should have been able to go to sleep. Instead I lay awake all night. I was full of anxiety about being questioned about the police. I was scared that I would do or say the wrong thing. I was afraid Edward would be taken away from me again. I felt like I should tell the truth that yes there was a street race and that Edward did leave for a while after his cell phone went off; but telling the truth would mean that Edward and Emmett could be implicated in a murder that happened the night before; that there was also an ATF warehouse full of heroin and cocaine that was robbed of ninety percent of its inventory; the way that the federal government looked at the Cullen's would immediately try to lay the blame for all of that on them and somehow I knew that if that happened they would put all of them away. They are my family and I knew they would lay down their lives for me. So I would do the same for them.

The knock on the door to wake me up came as I felt like I was just getting into sleep.

"Bella? Are you awake?" Carlisle said softly.

"Yeah, come on in Poppa C" I joked with the name I'd given him.

He came in dressed more casually than I'd ever seen him. I was shocked to see him in khakis a red polo and red and white Nikes

"Yeah I know, I don't dress down often but according to Edward; I need to do it more often.

"You look different but a nice different you look more approachable. So where is the going to happen? Do I have to go to the police station?" I said suddenly my nerves were getting the best of me.

"No; the police are going to come here. Physically Dr. Gerandy doesn't think you are strong enough to be far away from home yet. So we are going to go downstairs to the den. Esme and I will be with you if you want us too, we can leave if you want" he stated.

"No, I'd like for you guys to stay with me. Carlisle; you should know I will always love your son and I will always be loyal to my family" I said.

"Bella; after we talked last night I no longer have a question which is why I've allowed you to remain in my home. I told you I always put my family first, I will protect them from anyone or anything that has the motive to hurt them. I know you would never hurt us. You're one of us now" he said and walked out of the room

It took a large amount of effort me to me to get out of bed and dress in a comfortable pair of lounge pants and one of Edward's t-shirts. Emmett came in and helped me downstairs to the family room. By the time Everyone helped me settle onto the couch and get wrapped up in a blanket I was literally exhausted and in pain.

"Bella if you're not up to this-"

"No Esme, the longer we make them wait, the more they will make assumptions and put more things out that aren't true. I won't have them cause any more trouble for us. I need to finish this" I said and turned to the agents that had entered the room.

They looked like rats in a cage full of hungry snakes.

"Uhh Ms. Swan I'm Detective Taylor from the Broward County Sherriff's department and this is my associate Agent James from the Bureau of Alcohol Tobacco and Firearms. Firstly we want to thank you for agreeing to speak with us today, as you know we have a few questions about the shooting that occurred last weekend" He said pulling out a tape recorder.

"First of all I didn't agree to anything, I would just like to stop all the bullshit lies and innuendos that have been spread about my boyfriend's family at a time where they should only be worried about my boyfriend's health; and not defending themselves to the press; not that you care" I snapped.

"Ms. Swan I understand that you're-"

"No you don't understand anything, My boyfriend and I were attacked and shot in broad daylight and instead of being out looking for the monster that did this to us, you're questioning us like we did something wrong. When did going to brunch become a felony?" I snapped.

"No one is implying that you've done something wrong; we're just going on a tip that you and your boyfriend were at an illegal drag race the night before. Your boyfriend fixed the race and took the car of a Russian mobster's son and this is them retaliating. So we're just trying to validate this tip" The other detective scooted forward explaining his position with a soft voice.

"It's my understanding that my boyfriend's father told you that we weren't at a race last night" I asked.

"Ms. Swan do you know who Tanya Denali is?" the hostile detective asked.

"No; I don't but I'm sure you're going to tell me?" I asked shifting uncomfortably on the couch, sitting in the same position and being so tense was starting to make my muscles ache and my wound on my thigh was starting to itch.

"Bella; if this is becoming too much, we can end this" Carlisle said kneeling down to the floor next to me.

"No, I want this done and over with. I want them to find the monster who did this to us so the sooner they get whatever it is they think they're going to get from me they can get on with finding the real perpetrator" I said.

"Tanya Denali is Edward's ex girlfriend. She is also a former employee of the Cullen's. Ms. Denali said that she saw you and Edward at a pre-race party at a fast food restaurant. How do you explain that?" he asked.

"Oh the gold digging curtain climbing stage five clinger also known as my boyfriend's one night stand? Unfortunately we did run into her Friday night at Steak and Shake. There was a verbal altercation between myself and Ms. Denali where she insulted my boyfriend and his family then she proceeded to try to insult his family by slinging some accusations about the nature of their business. I told her she was a whore and she was fired. She attempted to attack me but tripped over her own feet and fell. After that Edward and I came here and were upstairs all night; but we did stop at Walmart before coming here. So you see there was no pre race party that I was aware of" I explained.

"What about Saturday night?" he asked.

"What about it?" I asked

My statement sent Mr. bad cop over the edge.

"Do you know that lying to the police and a federal agent is a crime Ms. Swan?" he demanded.

At that point Carlisle's lawyer spoke up from the corner.

"If you're going to charge the girl you better dam well have the evidence to do it. We're doing you a curtesy by allowing you into this fine families home to go on your fishing expedition. You come here with nothing but the wild story of a scorned flight attendant who by the way was in violation of a mediation order to not approach Mr. Culen without the presence of legal counsel; so really gentleman I would tread lightly and think very carefully about your next questions" he said firmly.

I turned back to the detective with a smirk on my face.

"Ms. Swan did you threaten Ms. Denali?" he asked

"No I told her if I caught her around my boyfriend or his family again I would make it my mission to destroy what little bit of a reputation she has left. That was no threat. It was a promise" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Saturday night, you say you were with Mr. Cullen all night?"

"Yes, I was with Edward all night. We went to the bar and out with his brothers and their wives and then we went to his house and that is where we stayed" I said staring him in the eye.

He wrote something down on his pad. I loked around the room. Emmett was standing by the fireplace with his arm around Rosalie's waist. Carlisle was sitting in a high backed easy chair next to the couch I was on. Esme had been out of the room and came back in she smiled at me as she walked over to Carlisle's desk and handed him a large glass of iced tea.

"So Ms. Swan are you saying you were with Mr. Cullen all night and there was no way he could have left your presence?"

"Well I think that if you run a black light over his sheets you will see just how much he was in my presence all night." I sneered with my arms folded across my chest and my brow arched. I had to hold back a snort when Carlisle sprayed the detective next to him with the iced tea that he'd been attempting to swallow.

Emmett doubled over coughing trying to cover up his laugh.

"Ms. Swan, I looked into your background. You can't possibly think that Cullen won't hang you out to dry. When I find out that you're lying to me. I'm going to bury him and he's going to take you down with him" The agent warned.

"That's it we're done here; the next time you want to question my clients you better have a warrant. You're way out of line Agent. You're done here, I'll escort you gentleman out" the lawyer said his arm motioning his arm toward the entry way.

The agent dropped his card on the coffee table. "Ms. Swan I really hope you come to your senses. If you remember anything you should call us. We can help you" He said kneeling down looking at me.

I narrowed my eyes and spat "The only way you could ever help me is to find the person who did this to me and Edward. He did nothing to deserve this and we've done nothing to deserve the criminal treatment from you"

He muttered something under his breath about stupid love sick girl and walked out. After the front door closed the lawyer entered the living room.

"Carlisle if there is nothing else I'm going to get damage control. Call me if they try anything and of course sweep" he said.

"Caius I'm not a fool, but trust me it was on my mind as well. I think we're okay" Carlisle responded.

"Edward should be thanking his lucky stars for you. I'm impressed with you young lady. Welcome to the family" he said tilting his hat to me and walking out.

"Let's go into the office until we know this is okay" Carlisle said looking around.

Emmett lifted me up like weighed less than nothing and carried me into Carlisle's office and tenderly set me down on the couch.

"You know I can walk?" I asked

"Yeah but if the shoe was on the other foot Edward would do the same for me" Emmett said and went and set at his spot on Carlisle's right side.

"Well Bella, that was quite a fucking performance; I'm more than slightly afraid of you right now" Carlisle said.

"Yeah right, You have no reason to be afraid of me. I did what I had to do to protect the man I love. He would do the same for me" I shrugged.

"He is going to cream his jeans when I show him" Emmett said.

"Show him? What are you talking about boy?" Carlisle asked.

"They were in our house. You don't think I wanted to watch this shit later to see if there was something we could use. Come on dad have you taught me nothing?" Emmett said.

Carlisle leaned back in his chair. He had a look of pride on his face as his eyes swept the room.

"We'll get through this; Caius is going to do some digging and get back to me-"

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I want to see Edward. I don't mean to be disrespectful. I just-"

"No Bella, no need to be sorry I honestly didn't think you would last as long as you have" Carlisle said.

I could barely contain myself as Carlisle told the guards to bring the cars around. I was going to see Edward. I felt like it'd been forever and that was much too long.


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

I could barely contain myself as we loaded into the cars to go to Edward. It felt like my chest was cracking open missing him and worrying him. I was staring out the window remembering the last conversation Edward and I had the night before this happened. We talked about what our plans for the future. I can't wait to live a life with Edward. It would be like having a sleep over with my best friend. It was funny how we laugh at the same things love the same books, can spend an hour laying in odd angles in our bed both reading and be totally comfortable. It was like us being together was just supposed to happen.

When the cars slowed down in a roundabout drive way of the biggest, grandest mansion I'd ever seen, I know I made an audible gulp. Cause Rosalie and Esme both let out little giggles.

"Well this is what we call home base. This is Grandpa Cullen's house.

"Wait you mean Edward's grandfather?" I asked

"Yes, Anthony Cullen Senior. Carlisle's father lives here. He stays out of the public eye. But he is here. The press thinks he's in Brazil so he won't be extradited to the United States but the truth is he's been here the entire time right under their noses. He says the best hiding spot is in plain sight. Which is why he demanded that we bring Edward here to recover; now the press is tearing up the city trying to find Edward; but he's been right here the whole time" Esme said as the car doors opened.

I think had I known my way around the gigantic compound I would have barreled through anyone standing in the way of me getting to Edward; but I stood quietly and waited. I'm not sure what I was expecting when I was told I would meet Edward's grandfather; I think in my mind in the last thirty minute I was picturing a frail old man, maybe in a wheelchair. I guess I was expecting him to be meek and not able to care for himself.

My imagination had failed me. I wasn't expecting a large olive skinned man dressed in an expensive suit with ice clue eyes. His hair was jet black he looked almost regal and his presence was intimidating.

"Hey dad, how's he doing?" Carlisle asked the quiet man who was regarding me with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"He's the same; no better and no worse. He was giving the nurses quite a time. He fought against the breathing tube so they finally took the dam thing out."

"Well I'm glad he hasn't taken a turn for the worst" Carlisle said.

"You must be the young lady everyone is going on and on about" he said stepping in front of me.

"Hello Mr. Cullen I'm sorry to meet you under these circumstances" I said quietly extending my hand.

"Now there is no need for any of that formal Mr. Cullen shit. The only people who call me that are kissing my ass, you're family. No need to kiss my ass at least not right now" he boomed out.

"Oh come on Anthony you're going to scare her; she doesn't know you're just a big ole teddy bear" Esme said lightly tapping his elbow.

"Only adds to the mystery of me my beautiful girl. How are you, keeping this pack of hounds in line?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"Oh you know, hard life, but someone has to do it" Esme laughed.

"Don't I know it. Where's Jasper? Still keeping that poor little girl trapped under him? It's a wonder he gets any work done. I haven't talked to him in a few days" Anthony regarded.

"Dad; he's only been married a few month. He didn't take a honeymoon got right back to work; so I think we can begrudge him this. All work and no play and all that" Carlisle gave a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"Says you, I swear you new school kids have no fucking work ethic, I sometimes wonder how we're not bankrupt and how we function with all of you so worried-"

"Anthony choose your next words carefully if you plan on sleeping in my bed ever again" A woman so beautiful with fair skin and the blondest hair I'd ever seen was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Mom; how are you? Come on down and meet Bella. I'm sure Edwards told you all about her" Carlisle said.

"I feel like I already know the girl; I feel like my grandson has pushed me aside as the number one girl in his life" She said coming to a stop on the bottom stairs.

The vibe in the room shifted. I watched as Esme and Rosalie both tensed. Emmett turned into this cold statue I'd never seen before and almost acted as if no one had entered the room.

"Come on Emmett let's go for a walk" Rosalie said reaching for his hand.

"Hello Emmett and Rosalie" The lady said coolly.

Neither of them spoke the instead walked through a hallway I guess that led to the back of the house.

"Well that was quite rude; both of them acted as if I wasn't even here" She complained to Carlisle.

"Well you've treated my son as a third class citizen for years and for years he still treated you with respect and yet you still treated him poorly to please his father; well I got sick of it and have always taught my children if they don't have anything kind to say to say nothing and walk away; he's obviously listening to his mother" Esme spat the venom clear in her voice.

"Charlotte, you obviously getting what's been coming to you for years, the boys have never done anything to warrant your treatment of them. I applaud his actions instead of engaging you he chose to be a man and walk away. Good for him" Anthony said with a roll of his eyes.

"Come on guys, this is neither the time nor the place for this. I don't think Bella should have to deal with this" Carlisle held his hand up.

I looked towards the top of the stairs. It was almost like I could feel that Edward was close. The worst part of it was that his grandmother was in my way. I should have been trying to play nice and getting into her good graces; but all I saw was that she was in the way of getting to my man. I almost instantly decided that I didn't like her.

"So is this the new one?" she asked pointing at me.

"I would say her name is Isabella and she is the forever one" Carlisle said with a smile in his voice.

"Well I thought that about the last one he was fucking but I proved to be wrong so how would I know her to be any different" She shrugged and I felt my eyes roll.

"You sure do know how to make the wrong impression, now if you'll excuse me I'm done with this whole situation. I'd like to see my son" Esme said grabbing my hand and all but shoving Edward's grandmother out of the way.

She led me up the stairs and turned down a hallway and knocked lightly on the first door as she pushed it open.

I felt like I'd stepped into a hospital. There were two nurses sitting off to the side. One of them was typing away on a lap top and the other was sitting on a couch reading a magazine.

"Good afternoon Ms. Esme. He just went back to sleep a little while ago. He was in pain so we gave him medicine to help. He's doing okay, no longer running a fever or bleeding and breathing on his own. They think he's out of the woods; now it's just up to him. He wakes up more frequently but not for long periods of time and the pain is really taking it out of him" The older nurse explained.

"My poor baby, I hate how he's suffering but I'll take it over not having him at all" Esme said dabbing at her eyes with a Kleenex.

"We're taking good care of him. We'll do everything we can to get him back home to you ma'am." She said softly touching Esme's shoulder.

I couldn't take my eyes of Edward. He looked so different for the last time I'd seen him. He didn't look as strong or cocky. He looked small and just so unlike himself. His face was covered in stubble from days of not shaving, his hair was out of control. His chest was covered in bandages, and the skin that was visible was a mass of bruises in various stages of healing. Some of them had taken on a yellowish tinge.

I was trying with all my might to fight back the tears.

"You can touch him and talk to him. I think he knows when people are here" the woman said.

"I don't want to hurt him" I whispered.

"You won't I honestly think he would like knowing someone other than his grandmother is here. When she's here he gets really agitated and fidgety. I don't think he likes having her around a lot" The younger nurse whispered.

"She thinks he adores her. The idiot has no idea that he really can't stand her" Esme growled quietly.

They were all trying to hold back their laughter but my only focus was on Edward. I slowly walked over to the bedside and touched his hand.

"Hi baby. I missed you" I whispered and his fingers twitched.

"Keep talking to him. He knows you're here" The younger nurse softly encouraged.

"I wish you were home with me. I need you to get better handsome. I have so much to tell you" I whispered and softly squeezed his hand.

I sat with Edward for the better part of two hours. I ignored everything around me. I had no idea what was going on anywhere else. I softly spoke to Edward about the police interview and told him about the talk I'd had with his father. I told him about how I'd kept his crimson tide hat with me and had no intentions of letting it out of my sight until I was giving it back to him so I needed him to come home.

At about midnight Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and said "Bella we should get you home so that you can rest"

"No, I don't want to leave him" I turned to him.

"He knows you'll be back, but you can't take care of him if you don't take care of yourself. Remember you're still healing too"

"I know but I just have this I don't know I feel like if I let him out of my sight he'll disappear. I know it sounds stupid-"

"No it doesn't sound stupid, it sounds like you're in love and it's okay but remember how I said I protect from my family from everything, that includes protecting you from yourself. So we need to get you home" he said firmly.

"Someone will bring me back tomorrow right?" I asked

"I promise I will make sure you're able to come visit every day" he promised with a smile and his hand over his heart.

"Okay baby. I have to go home now, but I promise I'll be back tomorrow. I hope when I come back you're able to talk to me" I whispered kissing his forehead softly.

I swear I heard him mumble and I stared at him waiting for him to move or say something else; but he didn't.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and carefully guided me out the door.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as we descended the stairs and out the front door.

"They all went home hours ago and my father went to bed. My mother went home. I was clear that no one was to disturb you and Edward" he said opening my door.

I settled into the dark Mercedes for the quiet ride home. I felt a lot more relaxed but my heart hurt a little more. I would have given anything to be on my way home with Edward at this moment. I was so glad I'd gotten to see him.

"This is only temporary Bella, I'm sure he is going to try his ass off to get better sooner to get back to you, that is why I felt like you two having the time alone today was so important. Give him something to work for" Carlisle commented.

"I know, doesn't make it any easier. I just feel bad that he's going through this. I mean the boy survived prison only to be shot on the outside. It's not fair" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing in the life we live is fair, but it will be punished. I won't let this go. I hope you know that" he said making the sharp turn.

"That's what I'm afraid of. When Edward wakes up and is able to go back to work I feel like he is going to be in a rage an out for blood and won't be careful; I don't begrudge him the right to punish whoever did this to us, but I don't want him to get hurt because all that's on his mind is revenge" I turned to Carlisle.

"Bella that's why we work as a team, we all bring parts to the team to check and balance each other. I won't let him go off halfcocked on some suicide mission. Don't let it concern you" he said reaching over and patting my knee.

"I try not to but you know I will worry about him. I don't want to loose him":

"If I have anything to say about it you won't. I will do everything in my power to keep him coming home to you" Carlisle said as he pulled into the garage.

I was actually looking forward to the pain medication. Not because I was needed it for pain. I mean I was in pain; but it was both mental and physical pain. I just needed to turn it off for a while. It hit my full force as I walked into Edward's bedroom. I carefully laid in bed and wrapped myself around his pillow. Inhaling deep I closed my eyes. I imagined Edward's laugh, the deep rich timbre of his voice. The twinkle in his eyes I missed it all and this was a new feeling for me. I'd never needed someone else to make things better. I'd never had anyone to miss so bad it hurt.

I wiped away a few tears and sat up as a soft knock came on the door.

"Come in" I responded sitting up against the headboard.

'Hey you.; I thought I'd come see how you were doing, feels like we haven't seen each other in ages" Rosalie walked padded over and perched herself on the edge of the bed.

"I'd say I was fine but we both know that'd be a huge lie" I said scrubbing my hands over my face.

"You know he's going to make it through this right; I know that being apart fucking sucks but if anyone can do this and make it to the other side it's you and Edward. I mean shit you guys started out being apart" she said looking at me.

"Yeah but then I knew a letter was coming from him, I knew he was okay and not fighting for his life, this is something totally different" I looked up.

"Yeah I know but what I mean is you're both so strong and your love is so intense he's going to make it and you both are going to be fine" Rosalie said.

"Yeah that part I know and I know that this changes nothing about what I feel for him, it intensifies it if anything, but the getting there part. If I could just go to sleep and wake up when we get to the next par. I'd be good" I said wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

"Yeah but the getting there par if what earns you your stripes with him, the fact that you didn't fold; you stayed strong, stood up for him when he couldn't do it for himself do you know how fucking huge that is? What you did with the feds today? I don't think I would have ever put that kind of faith in anyone else. I don't think Carlisle would have either. Bella we all see how great you are, what kind of woman you are. How can you not see it?" Rosalie declared.

"Because Rosalie I need him here. I feel like I'm a step away from breaking fucking down. I've never felt like this, I've never allowed myself to let myself get this way for anyone but my mother and look what happened-She fucking died and left me and some part of me feels like if I blink the same thing will happen with Edward hell even the rest of you and I know I won't handle that" I said not able to fight off the tears.

"And the problem with that is what? When you're here surrounded by family, if you fall we will all catch you but that is with family, outside you trust no one and you never let them see how shaken you are. You've done that at every fucking challenge, the cops the press, hell with those to airhead whores back in Arizona. Bella girl you gotta give yourself more credit. You have to know that we all admire you. We all see that you're still finding your bearing, but to an outsider you seem to be flawless and unstoppable. That's it, you've nailed it. You don't have to do anything else" Rosalie said wrapping her arms around me.

"Well then why do I feel like I'm doing it all fucking wrong?" I demanded.

"Because you're way to fucking hard on yourself and don't allow yourself the same room for error that you allow everyone else in your life to have, you don't trust that if you fall the same way you've caught Edward that we wouldn't return the favor, but I refuse to give up on you Esme refuses to give up on you. We're going to tell you how worth it you are over and over again until you either snap or fucking see it" Rosalie said taking me by the shoulders and staring me in the eye.

"I'm just-"

"No Bella, you gotta fucking trust me. Let me help you through this?" she asked

"I will. Rosalie I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so weak" I said suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"You're not weak; you're holding it together while your man can't. you had a moment when the cameras weren't rolling you broke down with your sister. That's totally fucking okay; you're not the first one and you for dam sure won't be the last" Rosalie said hugging me tightly.

"Thank you Rosalie. Thank you for making me see reason. I can't tell you how much better I feel. I mean I miss him and would give anything to have him here with me, but I know he is working hard on getting better, and thinking of the alternative-I'm okay with that" I said taking a deep breath.

"Girl I'll smack some sense into you whenever you need me too, and sometimes even when you don't think you need me to I will. Learning curve is what it's all about stick me and you'll never go wrong" she said with a wink as she got up.

After Rosalie left I took a shower and got ready for bed. I looked at the wounds on my side and my stomach and cringed thinking I'd been shot, but then again I'd do it all over again if it meant that at the end I would still be this happy with the love of my life and the amazing family that came with him.

I applied the cream and bandages to all three of my wounds and got into some comfy clothes. I let out a yawn as another knock came on the door. Esme entered with a smile.

"Hey sweet girl, I was hoping to catch you before you went to sleep. I wanted to apologize for the display at my father in law's house. His wife was out of line and I'm sorry you had to witness her childish behavior" she said sitting on the bed.

I looked over my shoulder at her in the mirror of the vanity.

"Honestly it didn't really bother me. I was just concerned with Edward. She is an adult; you don't need to apologize for her, besides she didn't do or say anything to me" I said running the brush through my still wet hair.

"You're so kind, she doesn't deserve it" Esme said quietly.

"Well if she ever speaks to you or Rosalie the way she did in my presence again when I'm not on a mission to make sure Edward is okay. I won't be so kind. I honestly wonder why if you all are so unhappy with her around, why is she still here?" I asked

"Carlisle's father is old school. Arranged marriage because of family traditions and divorce isn't an option. He hates her and she lives to make him miserable. They haven't lived the life of a married couple since Carlisle was a teenager. His father moved her to her own house on the property. He does what he wants and she gets the money" Esme explained.

"That's a miserable existence. I would just leave if I was her" I said.

"she has nothing and nowhere to go. She has always been miserable and mean spirited and when her family arranged her to Carlisle she was no longer their problem. They washed their hands of her and cut her off. She only has what Anthony senior gives her and while she hates him she knows what he is capable of. So in effect to a point she does what she is told but whenever she gets a change to flex her muscle she does, but she knows she embarrassed Anthony today. Her problem my entertainment" Esme shrugged.

"Well no worries about me. I honestly hadn't given her another thought, so it's a non issue. Now I want to see Edward again tomorrow so I need to get some sleep. Hopefully you can come with me tomorrow. I'm sure he wants to have both of his girls around" I said with a smile.

"You say that like I'd want to be anywhere else. Oh by the way I wanted to tell you that the way you handled the police interview did both Carlisle and I proud. Your loyalty is nothing short of amazing Bella. Thank you" she said as she closed the door.

I let out a long breath and stared at the mirror. The picture of Edward and I in Arizona with his lips rested against my temple and the happy smile on my face was almost reassuring for me.

The shine in both our eyes was all the strength I needed. He was the reason I found my strength and I would be his safety net and protect him, I would try to protect him from himself. The gravity of the task of protecting Edward from himself I was sure would challenge every bit of strength I had, but if anyone could do it. I could.

I was sitting next to Edwards's bed reading when his grandmother decided to finally grace me with an introduction. I'd been coming to the house every day for the last week helping the nurses take care of him. Shaving and bathing him, talking to him and holding his hand. I hadn't really seen much of anyone and that was fine with me. Edward didn't need the chaos. He needed to focus on getting better and coming back to me.

"Well aren't you just the doting caretaking piece of ass?" she sang as she whisked into the room

"Excuse me?" I turned towards her.

"I hardly believe that you and my grandson are anything more than quick fuck. I mean I think you're eating up having your face splashed over the tv and papers and couldn't give a fuck whether he lived or died" she sneered.

"You know what I'm not even going to entertain your random musings because if you honestly gave a dam about him, the last place you would want to spew your bullshit and disdain for his choices is in front of him when he doesn't have the ability to defend himself" I whispered harshly

"Well if he would make the right choices he wouldn't need to defend himself to me" she said walking over to him and touching his shoulder.

Edward hands were twitching and his heart monitors had stared to light up. As the nurses has told us before, he became visibly agitate whenever his grandmother was around.

"Why does he need to justify anything to you? I mean you insult the people he holds dear to him and you obviously don't respect him; so why would he do anything that would please you. Why do you deserve that level of respect from him?" I questioned

"You little whore, who the-"

I softly let go of Edward's hand and leaned over to him

"It's okay baby I'll be back in a bit I love you" I said and walked towards the door.

"I was speaking to you, how dare you walk away from me. Have you any respect?" she demanded.

"If you knew the first dam thing about Edward you would see that this is obviously upsetting him but your selfishness doesn't allow you to see anything anyone else needs. I see the man I love becoming obviously upset and know it's no good for him, so out of respect for him, I won't do this with you in his presence. You want to speak with me fine but you will not do this in front of him" I sneered turned on my heel and walked out of the door.

When I closed the door softly behind me and leaned up against the wall. My heart was pounding and the adrenaline was racing through my veins. I took a deep calming breath and remembered what Rosalie had said the night before and was about to drag the she evil away from Edward kicking and screaming when the door swung open.

"If you slam that door and disturb him I will put your head through the wall next to it so help me god" I said firmly

"If you think you can come into my home and tell me what to do you're sadly-"

"From what I hear you don't even live here, so I'm not in your home so you can take your threats to someone whose afraid of you because I'm not" I shrugged

"Wait until Edward finds out how you've upset me" she declared.

"Wait until he finds out how you treated his mother and his brother; does he even know how cruel you are to them?" I demanded.

"I have never in my fucking-"

"Would you stop your shrieking and dramatics, no one is screaming at you and Edward is trying to rest. What's wrong with you? Aren't you a bit too old to be a drama queen?" I crossed my arms across my chest and squared my shoulders.

She fixed her cold hard stare on me and for a second I almost cowered and shrank back; but that wasn't what Edward needed me to be.

"Look charlotte I don't know what your problem is with me and I really don't care. What I do know is Edward and I have something real, we both love each other and we are loyal to each other. If you don't like it that's your problem, but you will not disrespect me or his family in front of me. If you want to get back into Edward's good graces you better put on your fucking nice face to everyone that's important to him and I couldn't care less if you mean it or not but I better never be able to tell that you don't mean it. Otherwise no one will miss the fact that you no longer exist" I stepped up to her and stood as tall as I could.

"Just who in the actual fuck do you think you are? I've been here with this family longer than you've been alive little girl and when I turned my back for a second my son goes out and screws that socialite whore and brings the tramp and her her little brats here and expects me to play their grandmother when the father of those little bastards tried to destroy my him? Why the hell-"

"Who really fucking cares? Your son is happy and Esme, Jas and Emmett have done nothing but proved time and time again they are nothing but loyal. Yet you're so hell-bent on holding a grudge you've failed to realize that all you're doing is alienating your family. No one wants you around Charlotte. Edward is in a fucking coma for god sake and tries his ass off to make you see he doesn't want you around. Are you blind? They have built a strong family around you and left you completely out because all you do is hate" I ranted

"My grandson loves me" she stamped her foot and crossed her arms like a petulant child.

"If that's the case why is it the whole time I've known Edward he's never mentioned you" How come all he ever talked about were his brothers and their wives his sisters. Why is it that when we had Edward's coming home party no one even mentioned you? Hell Edward never even mentioned his grandfather for obvious reasons, but you he would never allow someone from the outside to treat his family that way. He tolerates you out of having to pay dues of respect to his father and grandfather. He wouldn't miss you if you were gone and that is wrong. Don't you want to change that? I mean if it doesn't matter to you fuck it you can go on being a cruel ice hearted bitch that no one wants to be around. If not you can start by apologizing to Esme and the boys for crucifying them for things they had nothing to do with" I explained.

"What the fuck do you think you are a goddam therapist? You don't even have a family that wanted you around but you think you can tell me how to run mine? Drop dead you little slut my grandson will drop you like a bad cold the second your newness wears off" she spat and shoulder checked me as she marched by me to the stairs.

"You know it's pointless with her. She's a cold lonely miserable bitch and the only thing that makes her happy is making me and my family miserable" I jumped and turned to see Anthony Senior and Carlisle coming out of the office.

"she's just-"

"Bella one of the things that is great about you is your caring heart, but the one thing I need to teach you is to not waste it on those who aren't worth it; and she my dear isn't worth it" Carlisle said lighting a cigar.

"Well then why is she still around?" I asked

"Everyone whose an outsider to this circle serves purpose and as long as long as that purpose is being served we keep them around sometimes at a great expense. But eventually their purpose becomes more of a liability than an asset or my patience runs then and I dispose of all my liabilities. Trust me she has a purpose" Anthony said turning on his heel and walking down the back stairs.

"Eventually nothing will shock you any more, just like your courage is growing. Your ability to be shocked and awed will shrink. People are often very odd and flawed created little Bella remember to keep your castle growing but your circle forever shrinking. It will serve you well" Carlisle said going back into the office and closing the door leaving a cloud of smoke trailing behind him.

"What the fuck have I gotten myself into" I whispered as I turned to go back to my love. I didn't need an answer to that. I'd gotten Edward. I'd gotten my best friend Rosalie and a second mother in Esme and a strong fearless and over protective father in Carlisle and a work in progress friendship with my sister in law Alice.

To me anything I had to go through was worth it if I got them.

**A:N: **So yeah Edward is still in a coma and Bella is struggling to maintain her family and her place in said family and you've probably spotted the person who is going to be the most trouble for the Cullen, but the question is. Will she be their downfall?


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV:**

For almost two weeks I have 5put everything completely on hold. I was supposed to be starting classes to continue to get my degree but hadn't been able to make the time for Carlisle to take me to campus to do the paperwork.

I was always at Anthony Senior's house helping take care of Edward, and while he was breathing on his own without any support from the ventilators he still hadn't fully woke up. His wounds were starting to close and heal. He no longer needed the blood transfusions or medications he should have woken up.

It was a Sunday when Edward literally woke up out of a dead sleep. I will remember this day for the rest of my life. I wanted to hug him and strangle him at the same time. A physical therapist had been coming out three to four times a week to work with Edward so that when he did wake up he would be able to use his arms and legs and his muscles wouldn't waste.

The therapist had finished his passive range of motion on his legs and was writing something her charts to start on his arms when she approached and began to speak Edward's eyes were still closed but he said something.

"Oh my god Edward, baby did you say something?" I nearly knocked my stool over to get to him and take his hand.

"Yeah, that bitches voice is driving me fucking crazy. And her hands feel like fucking sand paper" he mumbled.

I stood stock still and stared with my mouth hanging open. I couldn't believe he was speaking but I couldn't see his eyes.

The therapist reached out and touched his hand.

"Bitch if you touch me again with your weird feeling fucking hands I'll gut you like a fucking fish" he growled.

"Edward baby, be nice. Open your eyes please. I need to see your eyes" I begged.

Edward opened his eyes for a split second and then screamed "What the fuck?" He sounded like he was in so much pain.

"Oh my god baby, what's wrong what can I do?" I asked and I could hear the panic in my voice.

"shit too much, the fucking burning Lights, the fucking lights. Too bright" he moaned covering his eyes with his hands..

I moved quickly around the room closing the shades and shutters, dimming the overhead lights until the room had only a few muted shadows and I ushered the physical therapist out of the room before she could protest.

"Okay baby I fixed it. I'm sorry" I whispered.

I fought back tears as he slowly opened his eyes and turned towards me and focused.

"I missed you so much" I said as tears streamed down my face.

"Hey baby no tears, I told you I wasn't going nowhere" he said squeezing my hand.

"You scared me. I was so afraid you weren't going come back to me" I said leaning forward.

"I will always come back to you baby. I told you I wasn't gonna leave you come here, stop those tears" he said pulling my face towards his.

His lips were still soft and warm and the kiss was anything but appropriate and I heard the physical therapist clear her throat and I pulled away.

"Your family is going to be so glad to see you awake" I whispered softly touching his hair.

"I just need everyone to be quiet. It's-fucking- dam I swear I got nine fucking lives and I just used eight of them" he groaned.

"I'll get your dad; I know he can give you something to help. I don't want you to suffer" I said fighting back the tears.

"Bella, no baby I'm not in pain, just trying to make my head focus on this shit. I just need you to stay. I don't want to let you out my sight" he rasped out.

"I missed you. I can't even tell you-"

"I knew you was here baby girl" he quirked his lips in a half smile.

"Like I would ever go anywhere else, now you really have to let me get your dad. I know he's worried. I would rather just keep you to myself" I said resting my forehead against his.

"I know babe"

" I'm sure he is gonna be happy you're awake. Emmett is gonna lose his shit and want to talk to you too" I said squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, I think I have get back to my grind" he said.

"Well I'm gonna get home and get the house ready. You're coming home to me" I looked at him and I could have swooned.

"I need a kiss, I missed your lips" he said crooking his finger at me.

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you" I whispered.

"The only way you could hurt me is deny me your lips, honestly baby. I'm fine. I just need to kiss you. Make sure this shit is all real" he reached for my hand and I couldn't deny him. he pressed his lips to mine. He ran his tongue across my lips and slowly and hesitantly I opened my mouth to his kiss. I groaned when his hand slowly rand down my back and only stopped when he had a firm grasp around my ass.

I pulled away.

"Edward seriously; you got shot and were in a coma for dam near a month, the first thing you do when you wake up is verbally assault your physical therapist and then try to molest me. Honestly do you want to hurt yourself?" I scolded

He only smirked up at me and responded: "So I took a nap for a few weeks. And now I need to get my woman under me, I'm a man aint I?"

"I swear I have no idea what to do with you, but I do love that you're not letting this keep you down" I remarked.

"I can't. I gotta get back to work baby. So what did I miss while I was out?" he asked sitting up straighter and looking down at the barely visible bruises.

"Other than me almost beating your grandmother to death and your mother aging prematurely worrying about you and me putting the police in their place, absolutely nothing; been business as usual"

"Oh shit, you and my grandmother?" he asked

"Yep and I don't want to talk about it. Are you coming home tonight or are you going to your fathers house?" I asked.

"I'm coming home. Hopefully in a little while here" he said pushing the covers off of him.

"Are you in pain? The doctor left some pain pills for you." I turned away as he swung his legs off the bed.

"nah actually I'm fine babe. I just need to get out of this fucking bed and move around a little" he said

I couldn't look away from him he was almost too beautiful and fragile at the same time. I needed him to wrap his arms around me and tell me it was all going to be okay but at the same time I felt like I needed to take care of him.

"Baby, I'm fine. Stop worrying Bella, I know what you're doing" he said from behind me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't feel like this is real, like you shouldn't be this well and you should need me to take care of you" I said leaning my head back on his shoulder.

"Bella it's gonna take more than a few bullets to take me out, besides I been resting my ass off. Stop worrying for me baby. I got this" he said pressing his lips to my shoulder

"I know baby, it's just for the last three weeks I been doing nothing but looking after you and keeping the wicked witch away from you, now what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Go home and make me a kick ass dinner and know I will be home to you in just a little while" he said smiling against my shoulder.

"Can you do me a favor though?" I asked

"Anything for you baby"

"Find the people who did this to us and make them pay for taking you from me" I whispered.

"Oh you didn't think that was gonna be at the top of my priority list. You don't know me very well" he snickered

"I know, I just wanted to remind you" I said.

"No need. Now can you get my dad and my brother and you can go ahead and head home. I got some work to do baby. I'm fine" he said and started to look around.

"I'll get you some clothes and start a shower for you" I said quietly walking into the closet.

"Who shaved my face? They did a pretty good job" he remarked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I knew you would be pissed if I just let you go unshaven and unwashed. So I gave you a bath every day and shaved you every few days" I said as I turned the water onto heat up and set his body wash on the ledge.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me baby. I love how good you were with me" he said looking at me in the mirror over his shoulder"

"You know I'd do anything for you. I love you" I said feeling my cheeks heat up. I looked up and he was pushing the shorts off and he stood up and even though you could tell he'd lost a few pounds he was still toned and his muscled just defined.

"See something you like?" he asked with a smirk as he stepped into the shower.

"Asshole, you know I could stare at you for hours" I mumbled.

"I heard that, I know feel the same way about you. Your ass and your legs when you're in heels" he called out over the sound of the water.

I laughed softly as I headed out of the bathroom. I went over to the closet and pulled out one of his red button downs. A white undershirt and one of his tailored black pants to iron and all Edward would ever wear black silk boxers.

I was getting the rest of his clothes put back into his bag to take home when the bathroom door opened. I could have swallowed my tongue.

Edward dripping wet, a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel hanging over his shoulders. I would have given my left arm to be the droplet of water running down the valley of his chest. I actually wanted to lick up the bead of water.

"Here are you clothes baby" I said pointing to the freshly pressed pants and shirt.

"Thanks baby you're too good to me"" he remarked as he ran the brush through his wild locks of hair.

When he was dressed and finished tying his shiny black dress shoes after he refused to let me do anything or help him get in any way at all. He was convinced he needed to do everything himself. It was surreal to have him sitting in front of me up and moving around.

"Ready to share me again?" he asked standing up.

"Not really but I'll do what I have to do. I have something for you. I promised I'd have something for you when you woke up" I said turning to his dresser.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" he asked standing up and walking over to me. He traced the dip in the back of my black cami with his index finger.

"I got something for you too, you know if you can be quiet" he whispered. I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my neck.

"No, tonight, if you come home, you can do whatever you want" I said turning slowly and showing him his favorite crimson tide hat.

"Now that's what I'm talking about he said putting it on with the bill to the back and slightly to the left.

"See, I swear you don't look right without that hat, like something is missing" I said kissing him on his cheek.

He took my hand and we walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. We got to the bottom and I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" I said worried

"yeah, come on Bella, what am I gonna have to do to prove to you that I'm good babe. I'll tell you if I'm not and I promise I won't overdo it" he said lifting my knuckles to his lips and placing a soft kiss on them.

I thought I'd landed in the middle of a bad episode of punked when he led me into the living room my hand still in his.

"Well holy shit he fucking lives" Emmett said as him and Edward stared each other down.

"Emmett watch your-Oh my god my baby" Esme said as she turned into something that resembled an Olympic track star as she sprinted towards Edward and pulled him into her arms.. Edward barked out a laugh.

"Jesus mom, I'm fine. Calm down" he said softly as she squeezed him.

"I know but dammit you had me worried" she said holding him at arm's length.

"You worry about everything woman, I'm fine. Now I got work to do, so let me go ma" Edward complained brushing her off.

"Edward Anthony, you just came back to us after being out for almost three weeks and you're not going to take any time to rest?" Esme demanded.

"If you ask me the boy took enough time to rest, he's showing his dedication. Let the boy be Esme" Edward senior complained as he walked into the room

"Glad to have you back son, now we go to the library it looks like there is some things we need to talk about" he said walking out with Emmett on his heels.

Edward turned to me. "I'll be home in a few hours. Go ahead and go home, get something for us to eat and relax. I'll be there soon. Make sure you lock the doors" he said kissing me on the forehead turning and walking out of the room.

I'm not sure why but at a time when I felt like a hole in my heart should be closing it just felt like a bigger more gaping hole was being ripped into my chest. I watched him walk out laughing about something Emmett had whispered to him and it felt like I was losing him all over again and he was just going right up the hall for a second it felt like I was plugging my nose preparing to be dropped into cold water.

I stood there for a second proud that I stopped myself before I gasped and dissolved into a puddle of tears and said in the most controlled voice I could manage "I'm gonna head home to get his dinner ready for him" not wanting to turn around and look at any of them

"Want some company?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah that is actually not a bad idea but I need to go get gas in my car and go to the grocery store so you can just drive yourself and just meet me at home I be there right after I go to publix" I said my back still to the room.

"Bella sweetheart, are you sure you're okay?" Esme asked stepping up beside me putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, I think it's just been a stressful few weeks" I said quickly formulating an excuse.

"Okay, well I'll stop by your house drop off some of yours and Edward's things so you'll be more comfortable before I head home" she said with a sympathetic smile.

"That's fine. I just want to make sure Edward has something to eat when he comes home" I said quietly.

"Bella, I know you were expecting something else when he woke up, like the reaction you just got from him feels wrong, but I'm telling you he would drive you crazy if he was at home with you" she said squeezing my shoulder.

"I know Esme, but it doesn't make me feel any better or make it hurt any less" I said as she hugged me tight.

"I'll see you later, it's gonna be alright" she said. I nodded stiffy and grabbed my purse and keys and all but running towards the door.

Rosalie stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Dude you really shouldn't be by yourself right now" she said

"I really should I need a few minutes to just I don't know I just need a few minutes" I said softly.

"Fine go to the gas station, but I'm meeting you at the store, so hurry up" she said stalking off towards her black Maserati

I felt better when I got in the car and away from the house. I felt even better once I was on the pac highway and in the sun I dropped the top and cranked the Kings of Leon, Closer blared through the angry station I had programmed into my Pandora dock. I turned into a gas station to fill up the car.

Rosalie's face appeared on the screen of my phone as Buck Cherry's crazy bitch screamed from my phone as I stood waiting for the gas pump to click.

"So are you gonna be here soon?" she asked as I replaced the gas pump.

"Yeah I just finished pumping the gas, I'm like five minutes away jeese how the hell did you get there so fast" I asked.

"Meh it wasn't that far, but hey you gotta do me a favor"

I stared at my phone wondering what exactly Rosalie could need from me. "Depends on what it is " I said

"I need you to make whatever you making for Eddie for Emmett too" she pleaded as I slid into the driver's seat. I snorted for a second before I busted into full out laughter

"What the hell are you laughing at Swan" she hissed as I turned up the volume on the GPS.

"Why can't you just cook him something yourself instead of making me slave over a hot fucking stove for my man and yours?" I said my giggles calming down as I drove toward the Publix.

"Because if you remember right you bitch my cooking seems to put people in the hospital and I feel like if I don't learn how soon Emmett is gonna go start sniffing around some other bitches kitchen if you know what I mean" she whined.

"I doubt he would be that stupid, besides he loves you no matter what you can or can't cook for him. You have absolutely nothing to worry about" I said shaking my head.

"That's easy for you to say Ms. Perfect. I heard Edward and Emmett talking; Edward was gloating about how you're a master chef in the kitchen and can deep throat and suck his cock like a porn star. You're the only one with nothing to worry about. Bella seriously you have to help me" she pleaded

I was at a loss for words. I had never seen Rosalie vulnerable. For some reason this bothered me. Rosalie had been my rock. She'd done everything for me.

"Rosalie, you know me. I would do anything for you, you're my sister and I'm gonna help you. Don't even worry; and just for the record. I don't suck anything like a porn star" I kidded to lighten the mood.

"Well you shouldn't have to I mean Daddy gives you everything you need" she teased.

"I can't even fucking believe Alice told you about that. I'm going to kill her, and if you ever speak of it again, I will intentionally poison Emmett's food and blame it on you. Now I'm gonna go I'll be there in a second" I said not even giving her the chance to respond before I ended the call.

A few minutes later I pulled into the parking spot at Publix right next to Rosalie's we both exited our cars and she had an evil smirk on her face.

"I swear Rose, we're not talking about this" I said holding my hand up.

"Oh we won't talk about it now, but we are going to talk about it, you little whore" she whispered.

"I'm going to shake the life out of Alice. Just wait until I have some dirt on her" I grumped.

"Come on you're like the baby sister of the group, we wouldn't be good big sisters if we didn't give you shit" she said softly punching my shoulder.

"Yeah but that night, that was something really private between Edward and I-"

"Bella seriously, in this family, in that house, you have no reasonable expectation of privacy especially with Alice lurking about, the bitch has the hearing of a fucking bat, I swear her ears are like sonar radars. She could work for the feds. I mean the first time I was ever with Emmett, she said repeated something he said to me in the throes of orgasm that had me seriously choking to the point Carlisle had to do the Heimlich maneuver at my first family dinner"

"Oh my god, are you serious?" I asked as we both got carts and headed for the Starbucks at the front of the store.

"An Iced mocha sounds amazing right now" I confessed

"Yeah, it's been a pretty stressful few weeks, are you alright?" she asked.

"For the environment we're in right now. I'm fine" I replied when I got this feeling.

Thankfully Rosalie got my hint and dropped it and stopped talking altogether about family. Her questions turned to food and cooking and I got the feeling she really wanted to learn how to cook.

The whole time we were walking through Publix. I felt like we were being watched.

"Rose, do you feel like we're being followed?" I asked quietly as she bent down to get Emmett's favorite cereal.

"I know we are, there are two Barbie looking bitches from TMZ. They have been on our ass since we were standing in the Starbucks line. I thought you knew, why you said what you said earlier" she calmly looked at another box of cereal.

"Oh my god you evil witch. How come you didn't say anything?" I hissed.

"For one I thought you're figured it out and for another thing is you need to learn. Besides, it's not like we're heisting the dam store, we're grocery shopping. Who cares?" she asked as we went down the aisle I grabbed some noodles and a few cans of crushed tomatoes and fire roasted peppers.

"So do all those things go in the lasagna?" she asked

"Yeah, my lasagna is always really chunky, and I use three different kinds of meat and four different kinds of cheese, the more meat and cheese, the better, especially if you're cooking for guys as big as Emmett and Edward"

The Barbie twins never got too close, and tried not to be obvious but were doing horribly especially when they took the too obvious cell phone video of us at the meat counter. I almost had to confront them, but Rosalie pinched me and told me to behave.  
I pretty much forgot about them as we went down a few more aisles and got all the food we needed to stock up both houses. We ended up with three carts and by the time we were headed for the checkout. I rolled my eyes as the put our bags into the baskets while we were all but surrounded by people taking pictures and video with their cell phone and the chicks from TMZ had gotten a couple of camera men.

"Hi Rosalie, where's Emmett?" one of the girls politely asked as we walked out of the store.

I was shocked at how quickly Rosalie turned on the charm. She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Hi girls, he's at work, they're working on the ideas for a new club" she smiled brightly

"Hi Bella; It's so good to finally see you, where have you and Edward been? How is he healing from his gunshot wounds?" she asked

"We're both fine. Edward is with Emmett working and I'm grocery shopping. Pretty boring" I joked.

"Bella, how come you and Edward have been so MIA lately? No one has heard or seen either one of you; the Cullen family wouldn't comment on anything. Can you tell us where you guys have been?"

"Well nearly getting shot in broad daylight tends to scare a girl and Edward being my white knight was just protecting me. Nothing more nothing less" I shrugged it off.

"We were at both the Cullen house and Edward's townhouse and saw neither one of you. Can you explain that?" the girl was starting to get pushy.

"Good god woman are you a stalker much? We were at his parent's house. Their property is huge; did you ever think that he had me chained in the basement having his way with me?" I asked and Rosalie covered her snicker with a cough.

"Ooh how fifty shades of grey" The girl said and I think the giggly demon actually swooned I think I almost threw up.

"Yeah no Edward is a lot better than that hack, he's richer and I'm sure a lot better in bed. We were just being a couple out of the public eye and I decided to go with Rosalie grocery shopping. I know pretty boring but sorry girls there is nothing exciting about cooking dinner for your boyfriend" I said as we put the groceries in the trunk of my car.

"Does Edward know how to cook?" the other girl asked.

"You'd have to ask him. I just prefer to cook for him. I'm nothing if not traditional" I winked and waved before getting in the car.

"I swear I become more in awe of you every time we encounter the press" Rosalie laughed as we started our cars. I winked at her and waved as I gunned the engine and left them snapping pictures of my car.

She called me as soon as we were on the freeway speeding towards home. I smiled at her car in the rearview mirror as I answered without even saying hello I explained my reaction to the Barbie bimbos.

We chatted about some other things but the end of the conversation as we exited the freeway and headed up the block towards our gated community turned back to the press as Rosalie commented on how quick I've learned to not let them rattle me too much and to always be so charming.

"It's really nothing. More or less I was seriously just appeasing them and trying not to be a bitch. The last thing I would ever want to do is embarrass Esme and Carlisle and get into trouble with Edward" I said as I pulled into the driveway.

"I doubt you ever could be a bitch and besides you're like Esme's baby. I doubt you would ever embarrass any of us. Seriously Bella it was like you were born for this" Rose said and

"Okay you keep thinking that, now come on and let me teach you about making some lasagna" I said shrugging off her praise

We got all the food into the house and attempted to give Rosalie a cooking lesson, but I have to admit the rumors about Rosalie in the kitchen were true; the girl was a hot mess around food. She became so flustered and crazy that she was making me flustered and crazy and I finally told her to get out and I would feed the guys and would pick up her lessons another time.

I quickly moved around the kitchen fixing everything that Rosalie had left in her tornado of destruction. I looked up and when I heard between the raindrops from my phone began to ring and vibrate.

I balanced it against my shoulder and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby girl, what are you doing?"

I smiled at the velvet voice that came in.

"Making dinner for you and Emmett I tried to teach Rosalie how to make lasagna. But I think I will just cook tonight and give her some lessons another time"

"Babe that girl can't boil water. I think you fighting a losing battle" he said with a laugh

"No I'm not Edward, she is really worried about keeping Emmett happy" I scolded

"Please just like you, she has nothing to worry about, Emmett would never step out on her"

"When are you coming home?" I said changing the subject

"Give me about an hour or so, we're just finishing up some stuff. I just wanted to check on you" he said.

"I'm fine babe, I just got your dinner in the oven and it will be done in about an hour. I miss you" I whispered.

"Miss you too, be home soon" he said and ended the call and I sighed. I seriously have no idea what I felt like I was missing, but shit there was something and I couldn't honestly figure out what it was. I held my phone against my chest and leaned against the counter.

"The family business will always come first"

I turned and Rosalie was standing in the doorway with a large glass of wine.

"What?" I asked

"That's what has your feelings all hurt, you feel like he should be giving more to you when you just got him back from the brink of death but instead you think he's walking right back towards the edge of the cliff and the one thing you need to realize is that the business will always come first, money and power over everything but if he could put you first and when he can put you first he will. You own his heart, but Carlisle and the syndicate own him period. Blood in Blood out" Rosalie said handing me a glass of wine.

"I just- I know it probably looks really fucking stupid but it's like jesus the boy just woke up and instead of-"

"If you were with a normal boy that is exactly how it would go, but you don't got a normal boy, you got a made man, and he is really giving you all he has and if that's not enough, Bella you should really walk away now, he can't change, he won't change. I know, I tried to do it to Emmett and he's nowhere as deep as Edward"

"The first cut is always the deepest and most painful. I'll be fine and I will be strong for him and I love him and I refuse to let this beat me or come between us" I said squaring my shoulders and gulping down my wine.

"That's a girl, you're a bad bitch, you just need a reminder every now and then. It's okay to cry and lean on me"

"I hate feeling like I'm the weak girl I use to be back in Arizona. I mean it wasn't that long ago, but it almost feels like a different lifetime you know?" I asked

"You grew up Bella, you are changing for the better, it's what happens when you have more room to grow and more support" she simply said.

"When did you get so deep?" I asked bumping my shoulder lightly to hers.

"Bitch please, what you thought I was just a pretty face, no way I got some good stuff going on up here" she said tapping her temple with her blood red finger nails.

"Yeah, well I need to go get the bread and salad ready, the guys should be here in about thirty minutes. You think you could handle shredding some lettuce and dicing some tomatoes or is that too far out of your wheel house?" I said kidding.

"Hey! no making fun of me. I really wish I could be a Betty Crocker type bitch like you and Esme but that shit missed me

"No shit, but no worries, I will teach you how to cook if the shit kills me. I think I hear the guys" I said when I heard a couple of car doors slam.

Rosalie looked over at the counter where I'd put the two large pans of lasagna to rest and frowned.

"God I really hate that I couldn't help you more"

"Rose it's honestly no big deal. I'm gonna teach you but the first thing is you have to calm down and remember that shit will happen" I shrugged and grabbed some beers out of the fridge as the boys burst into the back door Edward was seemed pissed.

"Are you fucking kidding me, I all but handed that shit to him, what the fuck dude?" he said his voice coated in venom.

"I don't know bro, for real I wasn't sure how the fuck that shit was supposed to work out" Emmett said.

Edward shrugged him off and rolled his eyes as he walked into the dinning room.

"Fuck me something smells good, hey baby girl you been busy or what?" he asked walking up to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Something like that. I hope you boys are hungry. Rose and I worked really hard on this" I said looking over and winking at her.

"If she had anything to do with this I won't touch it. It means the shit is suspect as hell" Edward said giving the table a suspicious glance.

"Okay well starve, but me and Rose are going to enjoy the fruits of our labor" I said pouring myself another glass of Moscato and inclining my head towards to table asking Rose to join me.

We sat at the table and she put some salad and bread on a plate and handed it to me as I handed her a plate of hot cheesy lasagna. The guys stood there with their mouths gaping open as Rose and I basically forgot they existed and enjoyed our dinner and served each other.

"Wait, this is seriously fucking happening?" Emmett asked with a confused tone to his voice.

"I'm not really sure, the fact that the food looks edible and Rosalie had something to do with it still has me on some other level shit" Edward said.

"Fuck it man, seriously the shit smells too fucking good and I'm fucking starving bro" Emmett said as he came and sat down at the table.

"Are you hungry babe?" Rosalie asked sweetly piling salad and bread on a plate for Emmett.

"Come on doll face, have you met me? I'm a growing boy babe I'm always hungry" Rosalie got up and walked into the ajoining kitchen and came back with another round of beer and handed one to Edward and then sat one in front of Emmett and whispered something in his ear that left a cocky smirk on his face. I honestly didn't even want to know what Rosalie said.

Edward's grumbling stomach eventually got the best of him and he eventually sat down next to me, but by then I was more than a little pissed. Sure Rosalie was a disaster in the kitchen but she tried her ass of and stepped out of her comfort zone to try to learn and he'd just shit all over it, not to mention he dam near ruined the first dinner we would have in our home together.

He reached for my hand and I yanked it away and turned my glare on him.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked filling his plate with lasagna.

"You being a shit head is what's wrong with me" I grumped.

"Look babe I was playing around, just joking, it's no big deal" he said trying again to reach for my hand.

I again yanked it away again and started to eat. Edward sat there like a sullen child but he ate and groaned at how good everything was. I rolled my eyes at him quite a few times. Yeah I was seriously mad at him.

It was mostly quiet as the boys polished off a pan and a half of my lasagna and all the salad and a few more beers. Rosalie suggested we sit outside by the outdoor firepit and finish the wine and I didn't want to but she was acting like she was having such a good time. I started to clear the dishes and clean the kitchen I was in the sink getting some hot soapy water ready for the saucy pan to soak in when his arms came around me from behind.

"I'm sorry I was mean to Rose babe, come on forgive me, I'm sorry" he crooned in my ear.

"she tried really hard Edward and she is seriously embarrassed by this and when you openly mock her it makes it worse, I mean you destroyed Ben's reputation for doing the same thing to me back in Arizona, what makes Rose so different, she's family?" I said as he placed open mouthed kisses along my neck and shoulders.

"I'm sorry babygirl I didn't know it got to you, I promise I won't ever do it again. Dinner was amazing, I'm happy she has you to teach her" he whispered in my ear.

"Are you really sorry or are you just not wanting me to be mad at you?" I asked as he continued to kiss me.

"I never want to do anything to upset you or hurt you, I'm really sorry baby, tell me you forgive me" he whispered, I felt him harden against my back side.

"Edward seriously, we have company, we can't" I whispered pushing back against him.

"Your words say we can't; but your body is telling me you want it" he said his hands moving

"Jesus Edward, what if Emmett or Rosalie walk in?" I whispered as he undid the side zipper to my skirt.

"They know we been apart, they know you were feeling some kind of way when you left my pops house earlier, and they know I need to make things right Bella. I'm sorry baby, I would have loved to have come home with you, but-"

"I know Edward the family has to come first, I just wanted-oh god-to-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before my skirt was pushed down around my thighs and his fingers were pushing inside of me.

"I know baby, you know where I need to be, but you also know where I want to be right?" he questioned as he pushed his fingers in and out of me"

I bit my lip to keep quiet but my moans were escaping and getting louders as he bent me further over the sink"

"I need you please don't stop please" I panted.

"I won't but baby you have to be quiet, you don't want them to come check on you to see why you're screaming do you?" he whispered with a sinister tone to his voice

"No I promise, please baby I need you" my voice whiny and needy

"Such a good girl baby, dam so wet for me. I wanna give you something baby, you can't scream, you make a noise and you tell them what we're doing. Can you promise not to tell?" he teased in my ear as I heard his pants unzip.

He plunged into me deep and hard with one thrust of his hips and his hand came over my mouth as the squeak left my mouth.

You wanna talk about a man who takes what he wants, that's Edward to his very core. The filthy things he whispers in my ear has me on the verge of loosing my mind before he tenses and finishes and pulls out leaving me needy and whimpering and wondering what the fuck just happened.

"That's what happens when you get a wild hair up your ass and pretend you're mad at me. You wanna be mad at me well that's just fanfuckingtastic, but you will discuss that shit with me and just me. I don't need the whole fucking world in our business. I'll decide when I'm ready to give you what you need. I act how I want to act when I want to act like an asshole I will, and you will take it and accept it. I love you Bella, but I run this, not you. And tonight you'll learn what your tantrums get you" he winked as he stuffed himself back into his jeans and walked out the back door onto the back porch. I stood stock still and stunned for a second before my brain caught up to Rosalie's heel clicks getting louder and closer. I quickly pulled my skirt up and was in the process of fixing myself to not look like a freshly used whore when she rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks.

"A little slow on the uptake are we, I was fucking afraid of this?" She muttered as I zipped up my skirt. I looked up and knew the look in my eyes must have been murderous because she raised an eyebrow and stepped back.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" I seethed.

"Uhh, what? I don't-" Rosalie stuttered.

"He fucking thinks he is some kind of fucking king that has his whore waiting on bended knee to service his every whim, are you fucking kidding me?" I stamped my foot like a petulant child.

"Okay before you go out there halfcocked and insane can I give you a little tip?" Rosalie asked her voice guarded.

"Why not, can you tell me why the fuck he thinks it's cool to use to me to get his rocks off and not give a-"

"Bella you just basically disrespected him in front of one of his men, Emmett may be his brother but this business runs on loyalty respect and his ability to command his crews, if he can't even get his woman to control her temper and you acted like that in front of someone who wasn't family. Edward and the family stand to lose a lot, in this business respect is everything, and if he can't trust you to honor that then…." Her voice trailed off.

"But he-"

"It doesn't matter what he says or what he does, you handle your shit with him at home in private, as far as the rest of the world should know you have the perfect marriage, no one needs to see or hear it. The way you acted, had Carlisle been here. I hate to think, but seriously, he needed to get control back, and his mission was accomplished and it looks like his victory was flawless" Rosalie said setting her empty wine glass on the counter and walking out.

I couldn't believe it, as I thought about how I acted at dinner, it was out of character for me, but for Edward to take me like that with his brother less than fifty feet away where he would have humiliated me if he had-

"Jesus fucking Christ" I muttered as the realization hit me. Humiliation and loss of respect i.

Duh. I had to fix this, I had to show him I could behave and I would never challenge him in public again. The last thing I would ever want to do is make Edward embarrassed or be the cause of him losing business, if anything I wanted to be the reason he would be on top.

Edward was outside with the Emmett for a while. I stayed in the house giving him space and cleaning the kitchen. I was just finishing the dishwasher when I felt his arms around me.

"Hey, you gonna come outside?" he whispered in my ear.

I was fighting back the tears. "Edward; I'm so sorry baby" I squeaked out as the my traitorous tears began to fall.

"Bella; Bella baby you have so much to learn. I didn't want to do that to you, but I never want you to be experience being corrected by my father or worse, my grandfather" he said his lips ghosting over my ear.

"I was so mad at you; I swear I almost-"

"I know, Bella I heard everything and I'm going to love teaching you, but most of all I'm going to love being able to love you" he said turning me around in his arms holding me to his chest.

"I think we're going to have one hell of love story" I said softly pressing my lips to his neck

"A thousand fucking years from now they'll talk about you and me" he said resting his head against mine.

"No they're going to talk about how fucking nauseating the two of you are" Rosalie said standing in the doorway with her back to Emmett's chest",

No. all you are fucking wrong. They are going to talk about our family and how we are a strong tight awesome family.

"I can live with that" Edward said with a nod to Emmett.

A/N: I just want to say thank you to all of you who have stuck in with me. I also want to say that I'm working on getting the Bronx Bombers taken to a OF and ready for publishing. So I have a lot on my plate.

This chapter is a happy birthday so one of the best fans a writer could ask for: Nicole Graham. Happy birthday my friend! Thank you for always having my back. I hope you enjoy this!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: It's been quite a while. I lost my mojo and had to play the part of single mom and then my lap top decided to go into early retirement which was when I figured out that my favorite brand of lap top (Sony Vaio) is no longer being made. Thank god for my husband (Who is deployed right now) got me an awesome anniversary present which benefits you the readers. Daddy got me a brand spanking new lap top which is so much better than a Vaio and according to him has a Terabyte of memory ( I have no fucking clue what this means but it flipped his geek switch) and I love it so the writing shall commence so here it is...Chapter 16 and dam was it a blast to write...I hope I still have a few of you out there. Please let me know what you think for better or for worse. Thank you guys for your unwavering support during all of my endeavors in fan fiction and I just want to tll all my readers right here right now. I will finish every single one of my stories. I have been writing quite a bit and there will be some things coming. I love you all!

See you all the bottom!

BPOV:

I could have just let everything that happened tonight go, that would have been the easy way out; but I think the thing Edward said he respected most about me was the fact that I have my own mind and I wouldn't just roll over. I'd done that for too long.

Edward had walked Emmett and Rosalie to the door while I washed the last of the dishes as my hands dipped into the scalding water I got a little more pissed off. How dare he treat me like that; I was so angry I couldn't even come up with an example of what exactly I meant by that.

I heard him walk into the kitchen and I didn't even turn around.

"Bella-I should-"

"Edward don't just don't okay; I can handle just about everything; but to be used like some common whore and be made an example of, I could have stayed in Arizona and got that shit. I didn't need the one person in my life who I trust with everything to do me even worse than those who you made an example of" I said slamming my hands on the edge of the sink.

"You think this is easy, this is all I fucking know, that is what I've been taught, I'm trying but I don't know any other way" he gritted out.

"How about maybe just freaking talking to me Edward, I'm not an idiot, I'm not some blind little dancing monkey that jumps to your commands. I'm learning as we go just like you are. We're in this together, this is new for both of us but we're never going to make it out if we don't help each other out" I turned around my voice getting louder with each word.

"I'm sorry Bella; you know I'd do anything I could for you. I love you more than I could ever tell you" he said leaning against the wall and pinching the bridge of his nose

"I don't need your words Edward I need your actions I need to know we're going to have each other's backs and not fold at the first sign of difference. I need to know I can trust you with not only my heart and soul but my body as well" I pleaded.

"Marry me Bella, I swear I will always protect you. I never meant to make you feel abused or used. I thought I needed to make a point, to teach you a lesson and I took it too far" he said getting down on his knee

"I forgive you and you don't need to marry me to prove how sorry you are but I will tell you this much. I won't give you a second chance, you ever do this to me again and I will leave and you will never see me again. I could care less about the material bullshit. I had nothing before you and I've come from less than nothing and that makes it easier for me to walk away with my self-respect and dignity intact. You will never treat me this way again and I will leave and if you think I'm too weak. Try me" I said throwing the dish towel and the counter and walking around him.

I didn't give him a chance to respond and I felt good about the fact that I've told him my thoughts and how I felt and I stood my ground, if he wanted me to love him he would never want me to fear him.

I went upstairs and got ready for bed and for a while I didn't think he would come upstairs but when I got out of the shower he was sitting on the side of the bed in cotton sleep pants and no shirt. He looked pensive

"Bella?" he asked his eyes sad

"Yeah?" I said running my fingers through my hair.

"I fucked up baby, please tell me you forgive me. I should have never treated you like that. It was-"

"Edward, we're going to leave it downstairs, just don't ever let it happen again, now unfortunately I have a lunch date with your mother to go dress shopping for some ball so I really need to get some sleep" I grumbled heading to the other side of the bed

"You need to stop acting like going shopping is punishment baby. I told you; I work like I do to give you everything you could ever want or need. Just do me a solid and enjoy it" he said pulling me into his chest.

"I'd much rather have you to enjoy it with" I said leaning up on my elbow and resting my chin on his chest.

"So you're telling me you would actually enjoy shopping if I went with you?" he asked cocking a brow at me.

"I would be spending time with you, so yes I'm sure I'd enjoy it. I mean I know we will never be a normal couple, but I just want to hang out with you sometime; like a date" I asked with a pouty smile.

He reached over his head and grabbed his phone. He pressed a few buttons and held the phone to his ear. I rested my head on his chest and listened to the steady thump of his heartbeat as he spoke to Emmett about him covering him tomorrow stating that he had a hot date. I started to laugh and he ticked my sides. I giggled and looked up at him and he winked at me. I mouthed I love him.

He puckered his lips at me and I leaned down and kissed him. He pointed to the movie shelf on the opposite side of the bedroom and jerked his chin. He spoke quietly with Emmett and I went and picked out a movie, Edward's favorite. Gone in sixty seconds.

I showed him the cover and his silently kissed the end of his fingers in agreement. I held up my finger and went back downstairs. I melted some of the cheese from dinner and grabbed some chips and made some popcorn. I grabbed a cherry coke for myself and a beer for Edward.

He smiled when I walked into the room.

"I called my mother, she's actually pretty excited that I'm taking you shopping. It actually means I'm going to this stupid thing this year" he said as he reached into his nightstand for the remote.

"Wait you don't do to these parties?" I asked.

"I don't bring pussy in front of my mother Bella, you're the first woman I ever been serious about, so no I don't go cause that would mean I have to bring someone. So this is gonna be a first for both of us. I think everyone is going to be shocked as hell" he said with a devious smile.

"God everyone is going to think I'm a bad influence on you" I said sitting the bowl of popcorn between us.

"I like the bad influences. I think they're sexy as fuck" he said grabbing a handful of popcorn.

The next morning I woke up to the bright florida sun streaming into the floor to ceiling windows of mine and Edward's bedroom I cringed as the sheet slipped down over my breast. I looked down and bit my lip as my cheeks heated up seeing the few bite marks. Edward and I had done some things last night that would have made Satan himself blush. I had all but begged Edward for every mark.

Well begged isn't quite the word it was more like goaded him. After we'd watched Gone in sixty seconds we'd watched the first two fast and furious movies and I'd made a comment on how hot I thought Paul Walker and Vin Diesel were and I would need to have both of them.

Edward said I didn't need two of them because one of him was more than I'd ever be able to handle. I scoffed at him.

That wasn't my best or brightest decision. He sat stock still and silent for a while, and I ignored him thinking he was avoiding the conversation, I never said Edward was bad in bed because I lost my breath and ability to form a complete thought every time we were together but he was so reverent and treated me like carefully spun china. I hated it. I wanted him to take what he wanted to make me give him what he needed to be selfish for once and only care about his needs and his desires. I know it was a complete contradiction to everything we had fought about the night before. I never said I made sense of what I demanded of his behavior and what I needed from him the bedroom were a complete mirror match. Sue me.

After a few minutes of him not moving and not speaking and to be honest I wasn't sure if he was breathing. I looked over at him and was a bit frightened. The intense green of his eyes were gone and replaced with black his tongue was running over his bottom lip and he was staring at me like I was something to eat.

"Bella you have no idea what you're asking of me. If you were smart you would know you're getting yourself into deep shit and you'd beg me for mercy right now" he said in a low and gravelly voice.

"Let's just say I'm not smart and I need you to teach me a lesson. I know what I want Edward. Be selfish for fucking once. God I mean you are so dirty in business be dirty right here in our bedroom with the woman you have no problems telling me you love me. Show me I'm yours. Mark me. Take what you want be-"

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence. Before I could he had pulled me by my hair into his lap where I was straddling him. He ripped my tshirt off of me down the middle and I was there in his lap wearing only my panties.

"So my little girl wants to be marked huh. You want everyone to know you're mine huh. I think I can make that happen, but Bella you have to know that once I have my mark on you. I will never let you go. Do you know just how jealous I can be? What I do to those who I feel is a threat to me and what I consider to be mine?" he asked right before his teeth sank into my neck.

I screamed out and that scream became a moan and his tongue drug across the burning spot of his bite.

A sharp yank of my hair brought me back to the moment.

"Bella you're in trouble now. I know what I said before, but now this has a different meaning. You're with me forever. You understand?" he demanded.

I managed a small moan through my eyes that were struggling to focus.

"Answer me dammit. I asked you a question" he demanded as he bit down on my nipple.

A scream mixed with a moan and Edward's growl. I was in heaven and he pushed me face down on the bed. My legs were trembling. Clawing at the sheets. I was trapped. He hands were pinning mine down to the mattress and my legs were splayed open he was on his knees in between them. I felt the burn of my panties being ripped away.

"Remember this is what you wanted Bella, you wanted to be used by me. To be marked as mine; this is your last out. Tell me to stop, to be gentle to calm down"

I looked over my shoulder at home we locked eyed for a few seconds before I uttered those faithful words that sealed my doom.

"Don't ever stop" I begged there was a pleading tone to my voice and there was a small voice somewhere in the back of mind that screamed at me to abort mission. It was too late.

The pain was actually great; well I thought it was until I sat up to get out of bed. I had to bite down on my lip to avoide crying out and risk waking Edward. He hated to be woken up.

I slowly and carefully hobbled to the bathroom and turned on the tub. A nice quiet bath should soothe my poor battered and abused kitty; but to say I didn't enjoy every freaking moment of it would be a gigantic lie.

As I sat in the tub I thought about all the drama today would bring. While I'd been seen with every member of the family including my father in law, Edward and I usually hung out together at home. Not that he was ashamed of me. He just hated being in the spotlight and all the attention bothered him. It's his reason for being out all night to work and do his business and sleeping all day; but today was going to be different.

I was just standing up to rinse all the suds off of me when the bathroom door opened and there stood Edward, his eyes still laden with sleep his hair a mess.

"Hey beautiful, are you okay?" he asked with a smirk.

"Do you have any regrets?" I asked cocking my brow at him.

"Not a fucking one" he said going over to the toilet. I giggled and turned on the shower to rinse off.

"Leave that on I'm gonna take one. We should head out soon; I plan on spoiling you all day and getting you over this thing you got against shopping" he said as he flushed and walked over to the sink.

"Edward that's never going to happen. I hate shopping and you know you don't have to spend money on me. I love-"

"Stop, I have the money and I'm gonna spend it on my girl" he said kissing my shoulder as he walked by and into the shower.

I shook my head and mumbled about when in Rome and headed into the bedroom. I flipped on the tv to see the weather and just like typical Florida sunny and eighty degrees.

I smiled when I pulled out this blood red den and a black tshirt that read "roll tide" across the front in red and silver glitter. It was a low cut V that gave me awesome cleavage. I left my hair down and let it go into it's natural wave down my back.

"Hey Bella-Jesus fuck" I heard and turned around. I'd been bending over in the mirror putting on my make up.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked quickly turning.

"Your ass, in that skirt, you sure you don't wanna stay home?" he smirked.

"If we don't get me a dress and get you measured for a tux for this ball today, your mother is gonna have you by the balls. So do you wanna do stay home or get this done and come home?" I asked.

He just rolled his eyes as he walked by. He had a towel wrapped around his waist as he walked to the closet. I thought how I hated to see him go but it wasn't bad watching him leave.

"Stop staring at my ass woman" he laughed as he stared at the racks of clothes in his closet.

Edward in anything is sexy; but you give him a pair of nice fitting jeans and a fitted t shirt and a backwards baseball cap. He is absolutely sinful.

"So you ready to truly go public with me?" he said we were heading down the stairs to head out for the day of shopping or day of hell if you asked me.

"I was ready the day you walked into the coffee shop" I said with a smile.

"So if that's the case then do me a solid?" he asked.

"You know I'd do anything for you" I said honestly.

"Marry me Bella, seriously not because I'm begging you for forgiveness, but because I've watched you with every single member of my family and you love them with the same fierceness that I do, and I swear I it hurts to imagine you not with me. I don't want nobody else loving me and I don't want anyone else loving you except me; so right here right now I'm asking you; marry me Bella" he said as he got down on one knee and opened a black box.

The ring was amazing sparkly and simple at the same time. It was classic beautiful and totally me. I loved it.

I stared between him and the ring and all I could do was nod yes. My heart was in my throat. I was so overwhelmed. I threw my arms around him and just kissed and squeezed him.

"I'm guessing that you mean yes right?" he asked smiling.

"Yes Edward a thousand million times yes. I love you. I mean I knew I loved you before I met you" I said quoting another one of our songs.

"I was praying that you and me would end up together" he said as his forehead rested against mine.

"Better than alright?" I whispered.

"Hold on and take breath; it'll be me and you every step" he said softly.

"You're gonna make me take it off today huh?" I asked quietly bringing us out of our bubble

"No, why the hell would I do that?" he asked.

"What if the press sees it, they will-" I started and he cut me off with a kiss.

"Bella, you're gonna be my wife-they can say what they want- you and I know the truth, we know what's real, so who cares?" he asked as he kissed both my hands.

"I love you, I love that you're able to talk to me and not shut off like you do around your father and grandfather"

"At work I have to be someone else, I gotta protect the throne you know so when I'm working chances are I'm someone you won't recognize; which is why I keep you shielded, why Emmett keeps Rosalie shielded; and Jasper for Alice. It's not something we'd ever want you girls exposed to" he said as he walked over to the large wall safe. He clicked a few buttons and it opened. I stood there chewing on the end of my thumb like I usually did when I was deep in thought. I just was amazed at how different my life was from a year ago. A year ago I was taking the throw away sandwiches from the coffee shop to make sure I had enough food to get through the week. Now if I looked like I wanted something it appeared. Edward spoiled me rotten and to be honest so did Carlisle. Edward said I was like the baby of the family. The little girl he never had but wanted. I didn't get what the difference was between me and the other girls but then it hit me: It was different because Edward was his son, his flesh and blood and with that came certain privileges for him and by default me. I didn't want to think of it, I didn't see Rose or Alice any different and to Edward Jas and Emmett were his brothers; but there was subtle difference in how Edward was regarded compared to the other boys, and if you weren't looking you would never notice it; but I did and I knew if Edward knew it would piss him off so I kept it to myself because everyone knew we had to keep Edward happy. A pissed off Edward was an Edward everyone wanted to avoid at all costs.

Edward refused to let me cook him breakfast because he said we were going to meet his parents for breakfast to tell them about the engagement.

We walked out the front door into the muggy florida heat and I waited while Edward locked up the house and led me to his Audi SUV.

Ever the gentleman he opened my door and helped me into the car. He came around just as I unlocked his door. He climbed in and looked over at me.

"My fiancé, you're gonna be my wife" he grinned.

"For better or for worse babe" I said smiling over at him.

Edward lput on his aviator lens gasses and opened the panoramic roof the backing the car out of the drivway slowing to the stop at the closed gates of the community opened and as usual there was a few photographers sitting outside the gates.

"Morning Edward" one them said.

"Sup man" Edward said not peeling off.

"What are you guys up to today?" he asked

"Breakfast with my parents, shopping, then cleaning the house, boring couple shit, nothing big or juicy for you guys today. You're gonna be bored" he said with a smirk.

"Edward; why do I feel like something big is gonna be coming from you today?" the photog asked

"I have no idea what you're talking about dude" Edward said toying with the guy.

"Bella, how are you? You look beautiful today" he said trying to soften me up.

"Thank you and I'm good and you?" I asked the epitome of polite.

"So do you know what your boyfriend is up to?"

"Did you ever thinks he gets so sick you guys prying into our life following our every move that for once he's just toying with you so his own sick amusement?" I responded with a cocked brow.

"I uhh-well-it's" the poor guy stuttered his response.

"Ey man seriously, you really wanna know what's up?" Edward asked giving me a subtle look to which I just shook my head and smiled from behind my hand knowing he was toying with this poor guy.

"Yeah, the exclusive will be awesome" he said motioning to his camera guy.

"Alright cool. So look man; I just wanna let everyone in America know that Bella and I-" He looks over at me and asks "Should I?"

I just cock my brow at him and shake my head knowing he would never.

"Yeah Edward I think America would love to know what you guys are up to" he said putting the microphone closer to Edward's face.

"I'll tell you what we're up too, I swear. I swear we're up to no good" Edward said his smirk turning slowly into a full blow shit eating grin as the photog realized what Edward had just done.

Edward winked and flipped them off as he screeched tires and burned rubber out of the gates and down the street.

"You're too much, you got his poor hopes up" I said smacking his thigh

"Ey dudes a clown he deserved it, always in my business" Edward said pressing the button and lowering the top.

By some twisted miracle the photographers made it to the restaurant before we did.

"How do they do that?" I asked

"I use to ask the same thing now I just gave up" Edward shrugged it off as he got out the car.

The cameras whirred and clicked as he helped me out of the car.

Esme and Carlisle had already been seated when we arrived. The photographers followed us right up to the front door until they were stopped by security.

It was good to see Esme and Carlisle even though it had only been day.

"Hey sweetie" Esme said warmly opening her arms for me.

I loved her hugs; this family and just being surrounded by them was just an evelope of mush and love.

"What did you guys do last night?" Esme asked as we sat down and the waitresses rushed over with menus and caraffes of juice filling mine and Edward's glasses.

"Nothing really just movies and relaxing. Rose and Emmett came over and gave Rosalie a cooking lesson.

Carlisle sputtered on his juice and looked up with wide worried eyes.

"Rosalie cooked?" he asked curiously.

"Oh gosh guys, I was with her the entire time and she was fine" I rolled my eyes.

"You've confirmed Emmett is still alive, that girl could kill with her cooking" he joked.

"HAHA very funny. I'm gonna tell her you said that" I raised my eyebrow and he winked and smirked at me and went back to the hushed conversation he was having with Edward.

"What are your plans for the day?" Esme asked swatting at Carlisle playfully.

"I think we're going to go shopping today for the my gown for the Governor's ball and I was actually wanting to go to Williams Sonoma cause I thought maybe I could host family dinner at Edward's on Sunday?" I asked looking at Esme carefully.

I would never want her to think that I was overstepping my boundaries, only that I would like to carry my weight.

She smiled at me with pride and softly touched my cheek. I swear he needs to put a ring on you so you don't get away" she said softly

"I already did, dam you're late to the party" Edward snickered.

Esme subtly grabbed my hand and stared at the large pear cut diamond and titanium engagement ring.

"Oh my god it's so beautiful. Has the press figured it out yet?" she asked immediately going into mother hen mode.

"He only asked me this morning, I don't think so. I figured we wouldn't make any big announcements yet. We're just going to go out today and see what happens?" I asked.

"I can do that for now but you guys need to call if you run into any problems?" she asked hugging me.

Carlisle had pulled Edward into a big bear hug and whispered something into his ear that made Edward smile from ear to ear.

"I'm proud of you kids. I'll start scouting out locations for an official engagement party. This is going to be amazing. You are completing the family Bella you are everything my baby wants and needs" Esme said softly dabbing at her eyes.

"Jesus mama no crying, This is a good thing" Edward said leaning over to hug his mom. I looked over and saw a woman with her cell phone out. She had been listening in on and filming our entire conversation not even trying to being subtle.

"Thanks for taking a special moment for our family and using it to make a buck. You're awesome" I smiled at her.

She at least had the decency to try to look sheepish and put her phone away. I turned to Esme and was about to apologize when she just pulled us both into a hug.

Carlisle met my eyes looked at the woman and then called the server over.

"Georgio get us a bottle of Crystal, we're celebrating my son is engaged" He bellowed out and then mouthed damage control to Esme who nodded

Everyone in the dinning room burst out in applause.

"So much for a quiet trip to the mall now" Edward chuckled in my ear as we stood next to his dad.

"Well we knew this was coming. Almost better to get it knocked out now. I just feel bad that Emmett and Rosalie will find out from from the gossip circuit than find out from us" I said sadly.

"They'll understand and after the governor's ball the six of us can go out of town to New York or something for a weekend to just hang out and catch up.

I tried to stop the eyeroll but it came before I could do anything.

"whats up with that?" Edward said resting his forehead against mine.

"Rose and Emmett even Jas are fine; but Alice-she gets on my last nerves. I can only deal with her in small doses the over active tasmanian devil meddling stuff gets old after a while you know?" I whispered in his ear.

"Tell her to stand the fuck down, you know in the food chain you are a lot higher than she is. She can't be bossing you around and I'll talk to Jasper-"

"No babe, I'm gonna have to learn how to navigate this shit by myself sooner or later. I can't keep hiding behind you and Esme. I'm gonna have to stand on my own two feet eventually. So I will talk to her" I said brushing my lips against his earlobe.

His grip around my weight tightened and we just stared at each other for a second.

"This is real right, I'm not gonna wake up am I?" he whispered in my ear as we were both handed a flute of champagne.

"Well if you wake up then it's a dream for both of us" I said as we both watched the entire dining room raise their glasses to us.

The rest of breakfast was spend with Esme telling me that I needed to relax and take care of myself and to not worry about making Edward gourmet meals every night that was what the staff was for and that we should be focused on giving her grandbabies.

She also said that I should start thinking about what kind of wedding I wanted.

"I'm sorry Bella but your wedding will turn into one of the social events of the season; I don't-"

"Momma Es, if it means at the end of it I get to go home with Edward. I could care less how we get there, we will give the people what they want-they will be sick of me by the time I say I do" I said with a wink.

"That's my girl" she said leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"How about the few things we got going on Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I already delegated some shit to Emmett cause I knew I'd be spending time with my lady. I know we got that thing tomorrow so I have to get Jasper on some things today so I can call him from the car while we're on our way to the mall. Bella seems to think the cure for her aversion to me spoiling her is to make me go with her. She also seems to thing we gotta do something to our bed cause the sheets and blankets are for boys only so she wants to add some feminine touches to the townhouse whatever the fuck that means" Edward said mock annoyance.

"This is what your life is going to be as a married man, get ready. So I'm gonna stop by the house tonight got something I need to talk to you and Emmett about. So let me know when you get home" he said.

"Yeah, I'll be in touch. Hey you might wanna get at Gino about that other shit and we need to address his behavior with Mike the other night is completely out of fucking pocket. Mike Newton is a good friend of the family and his connections have made us a lot of money. He should get the tribute he's owed. His docks his rules" Edward said and I tuned out cause at this point I knew it was business and I honestly didn't wanna know. My attention instead went to the amazing artwork that adorned the walls of the dinning room. I looked around noticed just some of the simple elegance of the room and thought this might be a good place for the reception. I was getting married and had a wedding to plan. I couldn't wait to get going and have Esme and and Rose help me.

I was starting to feel bad for my utter dislike of Alice; but I was just kind of quiet and calm and she was just too much.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?" I heard Edward's silky voice in my ear.

"Just some minor wedding stuff. I was just giving you room to talk to your dad" I said.

"No need but I appreciate it; you ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah, we kind of have a lot to do and only a matter of time before it's impossible for us to have a moments peace" I said.

Upon leaving the restaurant we both had to chuckle because we knew the cat was out of the bag. The number of photographers had about doubled and the second Carlisle and Esme's driver pulled their blacked out Escalade around the screaming started and the random questions were fired from every direction.

When Edward's Q7 was brought around it only got louder.

"Edward did you really propose?"

"Bella did you say yes?"

"Bella are you pregnant?"

"Bella is it true your father is New York Mob boss Charlie Swan?"

"Bella is it true that your stepfather Phil Dwyer was found dead in a Chicago crack den?"

"Bella are you marrying Edward for his money?"

but after hearing the question about who my father was I completely shut down. I felt someone arms around me but everything was going black.

"Edward follow us!" I heard Carlisle command. I flt like I was being lifted into a car and I heard tired squealing and could still hear the cameras clicking.

What a day this was turning out to be.


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV:**

"Charlie fucking Swan you have to be fucking kidding me. That guy is a fucking beast and if he finds out th-"

"Emmett; not fucking helping bro, can we not even fucking think about that right now. What we should be focusing on is finding out where the press got that little tidbit of information from an it would do us all well to maybe reach out to Charlie and see what's up. I mean we were on good terms the last time I was out there, I don't want that shit to change. You heard what he did when the Jersey boss pissed him off" I said watching Bella sleep on the couch

"Did they ever find him?" Jasper asked from his spot on the couch.

"Not that I know of, and good riddance, the fucker was a disgrace" My dad said walking in.

"Has Bella woken up yet?" he said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah we talked for a bit, and she said she's just tired; we had a late night last night. This shit today was the last thing she needed"

"So I have a call in to Charlie; we actually go way back-I think if we reach out to him before the media gets to him we can get in front of this" Carlisle said walking in.

"Bella has never once mentioned his name. I don't even think she knows who he is. I mean she is convinced her mother didn't even know who her father is"

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here. Jesus the least you guys can do is not turn my napping spot into your war room" Bella said sitting up.

"Sorry baby I just couldn't let you out of my sight and I don't know where this has all traveled to yet" I said sitting next to her

"How did they even know or connect me to this person. My mother never talked about my real father. She just said he was one of a string of her bad choices and he would never be an issue" Bella said wringing her hands.

"She ever tell you anything else about him?"

"She just said that he was no good for either of us; he was a bad mistake" Bella shrugged.

"Well Bella this is kinda up to you baby I-"

"Edward do what you think is gonna be best for us. I trust you to make the right decision; all I want at the end of this is to be sure if this Charlie guy is my father or not"

"I'll reach out to him; our family has done some business with him in the past. He's not an ogre living in a swamp surrounded by a moat Bella; and even if he is we will keep you safe" I said sitting down next to her and wrapping my arm around here kissing her temple.

"It's crazy that if he's my father; if I wouldn't have ever met you, I wouldn't know about him" she said snuggling into me"

"You give me entirely too much credit love, but I will make sure that no matter what we're gonna be fine. I will keep you safe baby" I whispered to her and she turned towards me and I swear Bella's lips and eyes have this look to them that pulls me in. I couldn't help it when I pulled her into my lap and kissed her with everything I had.

I lost all train of thought as my hands caressed the round of her ass and the soft skin of her thighs as I nibbled on her bottom lip. Her nails softly scraped my scalp I was so gone I barely heard my father clear his throat behind us. I couldn't get enough and really couldn't stop myself.

"Sorry to interrupt you two defiling my office, but can we talk for a minute" My father boomed. Bella jumped off my lap and to the other side of the couch so fast she resembled a cartoon character and she tried to subtly wipe her smeared lipstick away as if we hadn't been caught.

"I um Carlisle Esme I'm sorry- I" Bella was stuttering I on the other hand found he whole thing funny. She was acting like we were fifteen years old and we're been caught feeling each other up.

Carlisle was trying to be stern but even he thought this was funny.

"So guys I just got a call from Charlie; he's invited us to New York" Carlise said looking at Bella.

"Us as in who?" Bella asked carefully.

"Bella this is just as much of a shock for him as it is for you. He's been looking for you there's of course going to be a DNA test; but the story he told me lined up pretty accurately from what Phil had told an associate of mine.

"So Phil knew about this? He knew who my father was the entire time and he never told me?" Bella jumped up.

Carlisle help up his arms in defense and Bella flinched.

"I'm sorry Carlisle I didn't mean to-"

"No sweetheart it's okay. I understand and trust me Phil was punished for everything he's done to you" Carlisle said.

"So they were right he is dead?"

"No, actually that's how the press got wind of this; there was some incompetence on the part of some people and he slipped away and now we have no idea where he is, but there are quite a few people looking for him; quite a few people he needs to answer to"

"Umm I want Edward to come too, I can't do this without-"

"Bella; Your father-Charlie isn't a bad man-he just wants the truth and he wants to meet you. He knows that you and Edward are engaged and that my family is quite taken with you. He just wants a chance to get to know you if it turns out that you are his daughter"

"When are we leaving?" she asked quietly.

"Charlie would like to meet us as soon as possible"

"Wait dad, is this smart? I mean shouldn't we meet on neutral territory?" I asked pulling Bella behind me.

"Edward we want to keep him as comfortable as possible, if this goes bad, he is within his right to forbid you from seeing his daughter; remember this laws of the family apply here. This is technically his party. We're invited guests" Carlisle offered

"Wait, what about what I want? I want Edward to be my husband; I'm a-"

"A princess and the king in our world must agree to the choice of prince. At the core of all of this we are traditionalists" Carlisle explained.

"That's not fair, how is it he can-"

"Bella-Stop it right now. I don't like it either, but this is the world we live in. If Charlie proves to be your father and he says no. I have to respect his wishes. I wouldn't want to- remember baby we gotta protect the throne" I said trying to calm her down. She was shaking and I was standing behind her running my fingertips down the lengths of her arms.

"Well here is the thing; We have to go to the governor's ball if we don't that starts a new shit story. How about we ask Charlie to come here; is he married? They can be our guests and that way we have control of the situation and access to what the press can get at? For all we know Phil has gotten into bed with jersey and we now that New York and Jersey hate each other right now and they could be waiting on us to all be in one place at the same time I mean think about it. We run the south Charlie runs New York they knock us all out there is the enire eastern seaboard up for grabs; fuck that" I said stepping in front of Bella.

"You know I didn't even consider that- good call Edward. Good thinking out of the box" Carlisle complimented me.

"Look dad make the invite and I am gonna take Bella and find her gown. I think the press expects us to be in hiding for the rest of the day circling the wagons.

"You think you guys will be okay?" my mother asked.

"Come on momma, I will keep her safe. I swear I won't let anything happen to us. We need this mom"

I was feeling cagey and needed to get out of the house for a while.

"You think we'll be alright baby?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist

"We got this tough guy; let's go do this" she said kissing my chin.

"You're going to take a drive and security with you Edward; non negotiable" My dad said sitting behind his desk.

"I'm to tired to fight with you and after we're going home for the night. If you need me you know where we're gonna be" I said holding my hand out to Bella.

I had to puff my chest out when she put her hand in mine and followed me out.

I put my darkest wrap around Oakley's on as the Escalade came around.

"I love those sunglasses on you; they make you look so sexy" she whispered in your ear.

"You have no idea how sex it is to see Roll Tide across your chest"

"What does it mean actually; I know all about the Alabama Crimson tide" she said.

"The night I marry you I will tell you exactly what roll tide means" said holding her hands and pulling her close to me. I pushed the button to put up the divider between us and the driver.

"So you wanna finish what we started in the office?" I asked winking at her.

She turned absolutely crimson. I loved fucking with her.

"You mean here? In the car? What if someone sees us?" she asked looking around suspiciously.

"Babe the windows are blacked out; No one can see what we're doing. Trust me" I said licking my lips. I stared at her and then the radio cam on and I sang along with it.

"Just like they say it in the song let's marvin gaye and get it on; we got this king size to ourselves; don't have to share with no one else, don't keep your secrets to yourself it's kama sutra show and tell"

She smiled and got closer to me and sang softly "Ooh there's loving in your eyes that pulls me close; it's so subtle I'm in trouble but I'd love to be in trouble with you" before our lips touched. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and that did it. We were lost in each other her lips her touch her moans and her whisper soft please were all I could focus on. I was so gone over her.

The car slowed to a stop just as we were forehead to forehead catching our breath.

"Ey the block once and give us a minute would you?" I called into the intercom.

"Sure boss. There might be some static; we picked up some press about three blocks back, but teams ready"

"No worries man. Let's go"

"Are you ready for this love?" I asked taking Bella's hands and kissing her fingertips.

"We're together, I can do anything if we're together stop worrying Edward. We're going to be alright" she said with this look in her eyes that made me realize that she trusted the decisions I was making for us.

She was right we had to get over this. No matter what we did or where we went as long as my family was who they were and if Charlie swan was her father this was gonna get worse before it got better.

We took one last look at each other before Enzo opened the door to let me out and just like earlier there were the screams and the flashes of the cameras.

I grabbed Bella's hand and walked toward the mall entrance. We were surrounded by the Samoan enforcers my father kept on the payroll. So they could scream and snap all the pictures they wanted but they would never get close to us. I held her hand tight the entire time and she let my know by running her fingers over my knuckles we were doing okay.

"Jesus who would have thought some guy taking his girlfriend to the mall would be front page news?" I said and she looked over at me and snickered we climbed out of the car at the side entrance of the mall and there were the photographers in full force. The lights and cameras and the screaming questions.

I was worried for a second that Bella would become overwhelmed again; but my girl totally surprised me.

"Just a guy taking his girlfriend to the mall; jesus when they realize how much of a dick you really are; you won't be so popular you know" Bella leaned over and whispered to me squeezing my hand as we walked.

Now that was a picture the press would love; Bella and I holding hands on our way into the mall our heads both thrown back in laughter.

Her joke was exactly what the both of us needed to forget about the world around us and be just us.

People stared as we walked into the mall surrounded by security.

"Babe, let's just get lost for a minute; forget the security and the press and be us?" she said wrapping herself around my arm and looking up at me.

"What's up?" I asked her

"As long as I'm looking at you we're the only ones here and the only ones that matter, the rest can just get lost" she said and winked.

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?" I leaned down and gave her a soft innocent peck.

"You're pretty amazing yourself handsome; now can we get this dress crap out of the way. I need to go get some bigger serving platters. I told your mother I would host Sunday dinner this weekend"

"You're gonna do what? You realize my we go to my grand-"

"Trust me I can handle the wicked bitch of the west they call your grandmother" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"You're going to cook the whole meal yourself?" I asked in a shock. Not even Alice had the balls to take on that shit and the girl could actually cook a little bit. Nowhere near as good as Bella but she could do a little something.

"Well here's the thing-We're going to grandpa's for dinner this Sunday" I said looking down at her and tried my damdest to be a sheepish as possible. I knew about the fact that she and my grandmother had butted heads.

"How? You do realize we just announced we're engaged. There Is no way in hell the press is going to let us out of their sight. Sneaking off to have dinner with a wanted fugitive ain't gonna happen" she whispered harshly into my ear.

"You trust me right?" I asked a sly smile on my lips.

"In theory yes, but sometimes-" she trailed off with a snort.

"smart ass that has jokes huh?" I asked as she drug me into some store with a bunch of pots and pans.

"Where in god's name are we Bella?" I asked looking around and quickly losing interest.

"Edward just hush and go sit over there" she waved me off pointing to a bench in the corner where there was a couple of other guys sitting.

"Whatever man, don't take forever baby" I mumbled and went over and sat at the far end of the bench and started going through some texts from Emmett and my mother asking about wedding shit. Emmett wanting to know if I wanted to go to Vegas for my bachelor party. I started laughing when he said we can get some bitches when I felt holes being stared into the side of my head.

I looked up and saw all three of the dudes on this bench staring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Hey man aren't you that guy on tv?" one of them asked.

"There are a lot of guys on tv. You ain't really narrowing it down genius" I grumbled.

"that mob guy, that judge locked you up cause your daddy knocked up his old lady?" the other one chimed in.

"First of all my father never knocked up anyone; he got his wife pregnant. Second of all that judge treated my mother like crap so she left him for another man my father; he got shown up and he don't like me because of it" I hissed.

Right when I was about to loose my shit I heard Bella.

"Edward come here I want you to see this dutch oven" she was so excited.

"A dutch who?" I asked narrowing my eyes at the dipshits I was sharing the hubby bench with.

"Just come here" she walked away grumbling about she couldn't let me get arrested again.

"What are you going on about woman"

She turned around and stared at me "outside of the family are you actually nice to anyone?" she asked

"umm-wait; what the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

"Edward you know from now until we are married we're both going to be under a microscope. I know how private and close to the chest you are; but baby you have to be nice. I know who you are. We know what's real about us. So let people stare and say what they want. They are just trying to get a reaction out of you" she said softly touching my face.

"Baby you have no idea how much you save me. I got you baby" I palmed her ass and pulled her to my chest.

"You better; I promised your father I'd keep you out of trouble; don't make a liar out of me Edward" she shook her fingers at me. I didn't even respond. I just palmed her ass and pulled her to my chest and kissed the top of her head.

"Seriously Bella, what the hell did we come in this store for. It's a bunch of fucking pots and pans. We got all this shit at the house" I chided her.

"No you don't. You have the basics and I plan to beseat that evil ass grandvillan of yours. So I gotta bring my A game, you wanted me to spend money so that's what I did. I am having it delivered to the house. I'm done"

"Dam that didn't take as long as I thought it would" I said.

"that's because I knew if I made you spend any amount of time in there you might explode. So I pre-ordered everything I just needed to go pay for it." She shrugged and started walking towards the front of the store.

"Bella you gotta know I'd do anything for you babe; there is nothing I wouldn't do for" I said squeezing her arm.

"Well there is one thing you could do" she said looking up at me with this smile and those lips I leaned down and kissed her.

"Anything you want baby girl" I wished I knew then what I know now I would have totally rethought this fucking statement.

"Tell me everything you know about Charlie Swan" she said sofly.

"Uhh, I don't Bella-until-"

"Edward come on we both know you think there is some truth to the reporters statement. I mean I don't remember a whole lot cause of the fainting but I saw the look on your face before I went out and you were white as a sheet. You think he's my father too huh?"

"Yeah, I mean I've worked with him a few times. He's a tough guy but he's fair. He's great friends with my grandfather. I can't really talk about it here"

"Fine; but you will talk about it. Right?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll tell you anything you wanna know. But there are some things that you're going to ask him"

"I don't even know what I would want to ask him. Mostly I would ask him why he left me with Phil; why he and my mom weren't together?" she thought

"I wish I knew the answers to those questions baby; but I swear I never knew he had a daughter, the shit was just as shocking to me as it was to you.

The rest of the time we tried to be a normal couple. Well as normal as you could be with like fourteen fucking photographers following you around. We held hands and laughed. Fuck w even shared an ice cream cone.

"So you ready for tomorrow night?" she asked as we watched the guards load up the bags that held her dress and shoes and my tux into the back of the SUV my father had send for us.

"What is there to be ready for; you my woman; the woman that I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with. I love you Bella. I been waiting my whole life for you babe"

I looked at her and her eyes filled with tears.

"baby; what did I do? What's wrong? Why you about to cry?" I fired off questions and she just stared at me for a minute. I swear it was the longest minute of my life.

**BPOV:**

The day with Edward had been amazing. Even if we were shopping; my least favorite thing to do.

He was a total sneaker head. It was almost like the guys who worked in the Foot Locker at the mall were tripping over themselves when they saw Edward.

He gave on oof the guys a handshake man hug thing and they stated chatting. I realized quickly it was business and started to browse around the store. I stopped in front of the smallest cutest pair of pink leopard pink nikes I had ever seen.

"You know our daughter would have those right?" his voice whispered in my ear and I jumped.

"Wow you think I'm gonna give up my tme with you to give you babies. Are you insane?" I giggled

"You don't wanna have babies with me Bella?" he whispered putting his arounds around me.

"I didn't say I didn't want to. I just said I don't want to give up my time with you just yet; but I think we'd make pretty babies" I smiled up at him.

"I'm buying those; you know for our daughter" I said to him picking up the shoes.

"Her first pair of shoes, I think you having a daughter could be a bad thing" I laughed as he took the shoes from my hands.

The next day was the Governor's ball we'd spent the night at the compound with the rest of the family. Esme thought it was of the utmost importance that the family show up to the ball together. That morning when I woke up something felt different. Like something was coming but I had no idea what.

I turned over pulling the sheet over my exposed upper body. I felt Edward's arm wrap around me. The room was bright and warm.

"Why are you awake?" he grumbled

"I should go check on the girls; we're supposed to go to the spa and crap for the ball tonight"

"So I don't get to see you all day. That sucks"

"It wasn't my idea; in fact, I actually didn't want to go" I complained.

"Well then don't go. You don't have to do shit you don't want to do Bella, I told you stop letting them goad you into shit" he sat up.

"I know Edward; this is for your mother. She has always been good to me and I just wanted her to be happy. She wanted all us girls together and even though I can't stand to be around Alice for more than a few minutes I would endure it to see your mother happy"

"You're amazing baby. I love how good you are to my mother; I'm serious though, Don't take Alice's shit, if she won't get off your ass I'll say something to Jas"

"Edward; no, let's just get through the party tonight then we will deal with it. I don't want to make an already stressful day even worse by adding a whiney Alice onto it" The thought of the little lunatic and her toddler like tantrums were enough to get me to roll my eyes so hard I was seeing the top of my skull.

"What's her deal with you anyway?" he asked rolling over to grab his cell phone.

"I don't know, sometimes I think it's she feels left out because Rose and I are so close? Then it's like she wants to treat me like some little dress up doll. She wants to do my hair and makeup like I'm some invalid or charity case whose too dumb to know how to put together an outfit. I've told her once before just because I don't bother doesn't mean I don't know how but it's like she doesn't hear me unless I'm saying exactly what she wants me to say"

"Babe, I think you're beautiful, smart and amazing. There's not a dam thing about you that neds to change; and if there was you for dam sure wouldn't need her fucking help. Don't let her get in your head Bella, you don't have to do all that shit to keep my attention"

"Edward I was never worried about it. For better or worse I'm me. I love you but I intend on being the same girl I have always been. It would be really messed up of me to forget my beginnings or what my values are. I'm just not like that"

"One of the many reasons why I am so on you. I would be stupid not be totally in love with you, and your nerves aren't the only ones she works. I think that as much as my parents love her she gets to be a bit much for them too. Hell why do you think Jas hasn't moved out yet. He don't wanna deal with her ass own his own" Edward laughed.

"I don't hate her Edward. I really think that she has the best of intentions but she tries too hard and comes on a bit too strong. Just let me do this baby. I promise I will handle this. Now you need to get going. You, your brothers and your dad are going to play golf in the Governor's tournament. You need to be ready in thirty minutes and I need to go check and make sure Rose and Esme are ready to go Alice will explode if we're late"

Edward grumbled a bit but headed into the bathroom and I let out a breath when I heard the shower turn on. I turned my head when I heard a knock on the door.

"Are you fuckers decent? I'm coming in anyway" Rose declared. I barked out a laugh when she walked in with her hands over her eyes.

"Rose I'm dressed and Edward is in the shower, it's safe" I giggled.

"I don't wanna see anyone's bits" she said and sat down on my vanity bench.

"You almost ready to go?" she asked as I checked my purse for my phone and purse

"Yes and No-not really in the mood for Alice's whinning and trying to take over everything. I love the girl but I swear she rubs my nerves the wrong way"

"She takes some getting use too, the trick with her is to let her know she needs to stand the fuck down; you can't let her push you around or talk to you any kind of way"

"I'm trying to just ignore it; but knowing I'm meeting Charlie tonight I'm on edge and my nerves are just not in a good place" I confessed.

"We'll be fine, the spa is going to be great, my hairdresser is amazing. You're going to love him. Now did you say goodbye to lover boy? Can we go?" she asked

"Yeah let me let him know I'm leaving"

I walked to the door and softly knocked. Edward was standing at the sink a towel wrapped around his waist and shaving.

"Baby we're going to head out. I'll see you after your golf game. Please be good" I said blowing him a kiss and starting to walk away.

"Hey baby" he called

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Have fun and don't take no shit" he said with a wink.

"Love you too. I won't see you later"

I left the room and headed downstairs feeling somewhat giddy. I loved that man and he had no idea how happy he made me.

"You have the big goofy I'm in love smile. He must have said something cute?" Rose snickered poking me in the side.

"Oh you mean the same smile you had at dinner the other night?" I said giving her hair a small tug.

"No fair you guys went to dinner and didn't invite me?" Alice whined.

"The guys had a meeting and we got bored so we went out while they were doing business. Stop making something out of nothing" I snapped.

"I'm gonna ask Jasy why he always leaves me home and you guys get to go that's not fair" she continued to whine and I tried to control the eye roll I did but I knew I wouldn't be able to so I put my sunglasses on and walked out he front door and crawled into the Escalade and leaned my head back to enjoy my last few minutes of silence.

The door opened and I could still hear Alice going on and on. Esme for the most part was ignoring her and typing on her blackberry. Rose was texting on her phone.

This went on for a few minutes as Alice whined on and on about constantly being left at home and Jasper got to go out and have fun and whatever else until she looked around and noticed the attention wasn't on her.

"_Oh for fucks sake; everyone brace yourselves. Here she blows" I thought to myself_

"Why is no one listening to. Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me" Alice screeched at the top of her voice.

I had to bite my lip to stock the snicker from Erupting as Esme jumped and nearly dropped her phone and Rosalie stared at her in shock with her one of her perfectly arched eyebrows raised.

"Mary Alice is screaming like a petulant attention seeking child really necessary?" Esme hissed

You would think the ice in my future mother in laws voice would have stopped this latest tantrum but it didn't.

"Ma you don't get it do you. Bella and Rosalie are shutting me out. Jasper ignores me and I have no one to talk to or hang out with and it's not like I can go out and make my own friends and it's just not fucking fair" she whined and I couldn't stop the groan that escaped.

"Do you have a problem Bella" Alice asked the challenge evident in her voice.

"Alice you know what I've fucking had it. This is stupid you go on this rant because not everyone has their head up your ass. Get bent. Maybe if you weren't so fucking annoying always trying to control and manipulate people, if you let friendships happen organically instead of treating everyone like your own fucking make up and dress up dolls and shut up every once in a while someone would want to be bothered with you" I spat before I could stop myself.

I almost clamped my hands over my mouth and mumbled an apology but I didn't. I sat up a little straighter and stared her down across the seats. I chanced a look at my mother in law who had a look on her face that mixed pride and shock.

"Who are you to fucking-"

"Alice I'm sorry but she's right. The childish all eyes have to be on me routine is making it hard for me to stomach you. I get it Jasper is gone a lot and he doesn't spend a lot of time with you; but did you ever stop to think that you freak him out? Jasper is so calm and quiet and you're like the Tasmanian Devil on steroids. You have to relax. We love your cute bubbly energy but you have to come with an off button. You have to find an outlet for your energy otherwise shit will keep going as it because you honestly get on everyone's nerves" Rosalie said turning towards her.

"So what you all hate me and Jasper instead of letting me go just fucking avoids me? How is that fair?" she whined

We were all shocked by her response and I was just wondering how she missed the entire point. I was about to lunge at her when the car stopped in front of the spa.

The day actually went better than I thought it would since Alice pouted in silence the whole time and refused to speak to any of us. We treated her like an angry toddler and ignored it and laughed and had a blast. I go an amazing massage, manicure, pedicure and facial. The hairdresser oohed and ahhed over my long beautiful thick hair and natural maroon highlights. I got a trim and a few curls but left my hair down. Edward liked it down.

"So you nervous for the ball tonight" Rosalie asked as the hairdresser put a few pins in my curls.

"No not really I mean okay never mind I'm nervous as hell. I don't think I've ever been to a ball, let alone a party thrown by the governor" I confessed.

"He's in the family; I mean in the family" Rosalie whispered.

"Oh my god-"

"Most of the people at this party will be" she said as the hairdresser came back and began to work on her up do.

When my stylist turned me around I could barely recognize myself. I mean it was me but wow I had smoky seductive eyes a set of pouty red lips.

"Holy shit" I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie said immediately by my side

"oh my god Rose-I'm-I look" I stuttered.

"You look beautiful Bella and my brother is going to be beside himself" she said squeezing my shoulder and going back over to her chair.

It took no time before we were leaving. While my hair was down my back in large curls down my back and Rosalie's hair was a half up do with an intricate design of braids and curls with the rest of her hair hung sleek and straight down her back.

Alice still hadn't spoken one word and I was in absolute bliss.

"I'm leaving Jasper" she spat out.

"Don't be an idiot, and stop this insolent bullshit before I tell my son you dam near ruined our fucking day. I'm tired of this attention seeking. It needs to stop before you make me angry" Esme hissed.

Alice narrowed her eyes into slits. "I'm not scared of you or your son, and don't ever threaten me again" Alice bit out.

Esme flashed her a bright sweet smile "Sweetie; you have no reason to be afraid of me. I wouldn't hurt a fly; I'm just saying that if my day is ruined, I will ruin my son's day and we wouldn't want him to tell his father; would we?" Esme cooed.

I couldn't just see the fear of god in Alice hell I could almost smell it and Rosalie tsked and bit her lip.

Nothing else was said for the remainder of the drive home and I was honestly greatful for it because I wasn't sure how to respond to anything that had just happened.

When we arrived home Esme stopped us all before we could get out the car.

"Now I don't want neither the boys nor the press to get wind of anything that happened today. Am I understood?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

We all agreed after she told us we would be riding together in two separate limos. Jasper and Emmett in one with their wives and Edward and I would be with Carlise and Esme and we'd be meeting downstairs in thirty minutes to take the picture for the annual family picture.

I avoided Alice's pleading gaze as I bolted towards the door. I was hoping to make it to mine and Edward's wing without having to deal with anyone else.

I nearly screamed when I heard Alice's voice behind me.

"You have to help me" she whispered.

"What are you talking about Alice, help you do what?" I sighed rolling my eyes.

"You saw how Esme threatened me. I swear if something happens to me Bella you have to-"

"I don't have to do anything Alice and you heard Esme; if the guys find out about this we're all gonna be in trouble" I hissed.

"Bella you know just as well as I do that was a really thinly veiled threat; you think you're safe because you're the fav-"

"Look Alice all I know is that if Edward hears any of this he is going to ask questions that I can't answer, and if you were smart you would shut your mouth go to Esme and apologize and pray to god she accepts your apology and doesn't tell Jasper; I refuse to lie to Edward because you can't control yourself. You need to change, start acting normal; stop being an attention seeker and go get ready; we're both going to be late and I refuse to be caught having a conversation about something we're not supposed to be talking about anyway!" I hissed.

"Baby' what's going on, what are you not supposed to be talking about?" Edward asked coming around the corner with a garment bag and his shoes.

"Nothing babe; just some girl stuff. How was your golf game?" I asked smiling up at him and tightening the sash on my robe.

"Alice, Jasper is looking for you, you should get downstairs" Edward said looking at us strangely.

I narrowed my eyes trying to silently warn her to stay quiet.

I tried to push today out of my mind. Edward ushered me into our bedroom and closed the door behind us.

"So how was your day baby?" he asked as I unzipped the bag that held my dress.

"Spa, hair and nails and a massage. I could totally get use to doing that very weekend." I laughed as I went into the closet.

"Don't make lying to me a habit Bella. I know something happened today and I heard you and Alice talking. You and I are working on something deeper. I don't know what happened today and to be honest I don't care as long as you weren't hurt in any way" he said as he pulled up the pants to his tuxedo.

"I'm sorry but I am just trying to be a good daughter in law to Esme and Carlisle and be a good future wife to you. I wanna-"

"No babygirl. Stop putting all that pressure on yourself. All you have to worry about is pleasing me, what makes us work and that's it. My mother will be fine. Tell what all happened today?" he asked.

"Edward please, no. Esme specifically asked Rosalie and I not speak about what happened today. I-"

"No worries babe. I won't put you in that spot. You look beautiful. Did you have a good time at least?" he asked looking at me as I struggled with all of the dress.

I smiled as I stepped into the red Tony Bowl gown that started with a white corset fit on the top and ended with red and black roses at the floor length gown.

"Edward can you help me with the back zipper on this monstrosity?" I called as I pulled the dress over my chest.

"You look amazing" he whispered in my ear as he zipped the dress into place.

I smiled at our reflection in the mirror as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"We look amazing together. We're going to knock them all on their asses tonight" he continued.

"I never knew being this happy was an option for me. I've never felt this beautiful" I whispered.

"Bella you've always been beautiful; you've always been amazing, I'm just lucky enough to have you waste all that beauty on a scrub like me" he laughed as he turned to the mirror to tie the blood red tie.

I was touching up my makeup when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Edward said as he continued to work on his tie and I sat at my vanity.

"Edward Bella? Carlisle wants you both downstairs" Rosalie called

"God what has she gone and done now" I mumbled.

"What babe?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud-nothing" I mumbled.

I held my hand out for Edward as I carefully walked across the floor trying to avoid the long train of the dress with my heels.

At the bottoms of the stairs stood a group of four men I didn't recognize.

"Bella is that you, man did you grow up. Do you remember me?" a large native American man asked me.

"What the hell is going on, who the fuck are you?" Edward asked pulling me behind him.

"You oughta learn some fucking respect boy" the large man growled squaring off in front of Edward.

"You're in my fucking house bitch, you wanna talk about fucking respect?" Edward demanded.

"Fuck you" the guy said and was reaching for his back pocket but before I could blink Edward had one hand around the guys throat and the other hand held a silver shiny gun to the man's temple.

"Now should we talk more about respect?" Edward gritted out.

Carlisle walked into the entryway and groaned.

"Jesus fucking Christ. Come on son put the dam gun down" He pleaded.

"Nah Sitting Bull here wants a lesson in respect, so I figured I'd help him out"

Another man that I didn't recognize walked in behind Carlisle. He was a tall dark haired man that was going gray at the temples. He was a big solidly built man and was sipping a cocktail.

"Jesus Billy I told you to stay quiet and not to rattle the cage. What did you do?"

"Charlie what the fuck are you doing man, you know I can't stand this fuck" Edward bit out.

"Yeah but at the same time I know he covers my ass. How ae you Edward?" the man asked holding out his hand.

"Get your dog bro, no need for his ass around here" Emmett said slapping the man on the back.

I just stood there, waiting.

"I swear you haven't changed since the last time I saw you when you were four" he said.

"I have no idea who you are" I whispered.

"Bella, I'm your father. My name is Charlie Swan" he said with a small smile. The way the edges of his lips crinkled when he smiled felt so familiar to me.

"Yeah, you both have those gorgeous brown eyes" Esme whispered.

"I don't know what to say" I whispered.

"Nothing little girl, you don't have to say anything. We have all the time in the world. I just wanted to get this out of the way so that this moment would be ours, not the governor and not the press. I just wanted to keep this as private for you as possible"

"Where have you been, why did you leave me?" I whispered.

"Renee found out who my family was, she thought Phil and his family were a better choice. I found you once when you were six. I tried to bring you back to New York. Phil's father had me arrested and you and your mother disappeared while I was getting rid of the charges and I had almost found you again last year but Phil said you left and you knew the truth"

"He lies, I never knew. I had no idea. They never told me about you. My mother said you were dead. She-"

"Your mother hated me, she hated that I came from money and more so she wanted to hurt me because I can admit my family hurt her. I loved your mother though and I never stopped loving you my beautiful little girl. You're a beautiful young woman Isabella. You know I named you. Your grandmother and grandfather can't wait to meet you. Your brothers-"

"Wait hold it. I have brothers? I have a family?" I squeaked.

"Yeah and we've been tearing this country apart looking for you and were never gonna give up. I was at my wit's end and then your brother saw you and Edward on TV. I called Carl that night. I wanted to call you, but I been taking care of some things that I should have been responsible for a long time ago"

"like what?" I asked

"Protecting my only daughter from people who only harm her, sending my only daughter to college, making sure my daughter marries a good Italian boy" he said stepping towards me.

"Look Isabella-you have every right to be leary,angry and confused. I promise we will sit down and talk and you can ask me anything you wish. Tonight I just want you to enjoy the attention being lavished on you. I want you to enjoy just being a young girl in love. Edward take care of her. If you hurt my daughter-"

"It don't even need to be said Charlie. I love your daughter. I'll do good by her" Edward said.

I just looked from my fiancé to my father in law to my father. I was more protected than the queen of freaking England. This night was going to be something else.

**A/N:**

This chapter was itching to be written just this way and there is a shit ton going on. I honestly just wanted to write and once I started I couldn't stop. I know that it is wordy and shit but honestly there is a little bit of everything in it but this is kind of a set up chapter and the next one some shit explodes. I really hope that you guys will vote for me in the multifandom awards. Inside and Out has been nominated for best fic of all time. I really would appreciate your votes and your thoughts on the chapter.

The awards can be found: fanaticfanficsawards. /


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Here we are with another chapter. I hope this is coming out quickly enough for my loyal readers that have hung out with me for better or worse during my husband's latest deployment. I hope you guys can appreciate the fact that I really did try to go through and edit this chapter and I have someone who has agreed to beta and edit the earlier chapters. The second part of the ball will come hopefully next week. Happy mothers day to the moms. I would really appreciate ya'll voting for me in the multi fandom awards. And Let me know what you think.

**BPOV:**

While Esme was managing the photographers I got to spend a few minutes talking to Charlie.

"You have always been a pretty girl Bells, but man you grew up to be just beautiful" my father said quietly.

"Thank you. I'm not mad at you. I mean you can't help what my mother did. I'm sorry she did that you" I whispered.

"Bella people will do strange things when they are hurt or scared. Your mother hadn't grow up around my lifestyle. We really weren't meant to be together. Falling in love with her wasn't supposed to happen but I'm glad it did. She was a good woman with a good heart. Too good for a guy like me" He said quietly.

"I don't think you are bad. You do what you know. You protect your family and take care of them. No one should judge that. Life isn't always black and white" I shrugged. I'd learned that from Edward. I loved him no matter what he did; and I knew he did the things he did to make sure his family was protected and taken care of.

"Isabella, I've talked some to Edward and Carlisle. I know a bit of what you've suffered and I will never be able to make up for that, but I would like a chance to be your father now and be in your life" he said.

"You don't have to make up for anything. We can leave the past where it is. I'd like you to be here now. I've always wanted to know my dad and more about where I came from; I would rather not go back; it wasn't the most pleasant times so I'd rather you be here for the pleasant stuff. So tell me about my brothers?" I asked

"Well you have three I have two stepsons Jaime and Seth are twenty one and twenty three and a son that is your biologically your brother his name is Riley and he's twenty. He's studying business at NYU Jaime is in Law and Seth is my IT guy. They have been helping me look for you" he said

"Did you remarry?" I asked

"I did, Rachel is an amazing woman. She has been on my back since Carlisle called.

"She worried about you as much as I did" he said running his fingers through his hair. It was a nervous gesture I've had for as long as I can remember.

"I'm just digesting this because I went from feeling like I've been totally alone since my mom passed and now-"

"You've never been alone Bella, you have to know with or without Edward; we would have found you" my dad said.

"So what do I call you? I mean if you're-"

"You'll call me dad or pops like your brothers; I insist-they're downstairs with your fiance"

"Charlie I got us all a big table. I figure we may as well get the speculation and innuendo started and out of the way?" Carlisle asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me. We can talk now if you have a few minutes?"

"Bella? Edward and the photographer are waiting for you" Carlisle and my father stood to help me up.

**CPOV (Carlisle):**

We both stood as Bella and all of her dress exited the room to go take the official engagement photo with my son.

"Look Carlisle I'm gonna be frank. I don't like my only daughter living in sin with your son. It's disrespectful. I want this to be a good marriage for the kids and for us business wise, but Bella has a family, Bella is royalty in her own right whether she knows it or not. I refuse to have your son treating her as some worthless whore" Charlie barked out.

Now I can say without hesitation there are very few things on this earth that instill fear in me. Outside of my father there are only a couple of other men on this earth that would make me take notice of anything that came out of their mouth. The man in front of me did both.

Anyone who knew anything about this thing-they knew Charlie Swan and they knew why he was called Mr. Freddy. Freddy Krueger the mythical monster that makes your nightmares hell. Charlie Swan is worse he would make your nightmares seem like a happy place. He keeps his circle small and tight and he rules his universe with absolute power and he doesn't have competition he simply destroys them.

So far in business my sons and I had stayed on the good Side of the Swan Cartel. Now I'm not so sure.

"Charlie I hope you know Edward has been in love with Bella from the moment they met. They have been attached at the hip since Edward got out. They're in love and I make for dam sure all of my sons respect their women. This is after all a business of gentleman"

"I know jesus man, stop taking me so seriously. I'm not going to give them a hard time. I know happy when I see it and the way he looks at her is the way I look at my Rachel. I was impressed when Billy popped off at the mouth that Edward's first move was to shield Bella. You've done good with those boys Carl. I know we both had some doubts about how the paternity thing would go. He hasn't given you any problems has he?"

"I'm almost sure he's the one who leaked the story about Bella to the press. I knew he was running illegal wire taps. I had a friend of mine do a few sweeps of the house and the club. He's really trying to bring us down"

"Well I've got a few things up my sleeve not to worry. Besides, we're family. It seems the kids are going be sure of that. I've got your six if you've got mine. Just like them going public tonight is going to cause an uproar how long do you think it'll take for the pictures of us at the golf course to find their way into the light?"

"We've gotta plug up that leak first. If it is him we have to-"

"Not to worry Carl. Relax. You made a big move on the thing with the Port Authority. Let me return the favor brother. I'll make sure he never bothers you, Es or the boys again."

"You know the kids wedding is going to be a field day" Carlisle said throwing back the rest of the amber colored liquid in his glass.

"Let's not worry about that now. Let's get through tonight. Then we meet with the other families and make some things known and figure it out. Let the young ones do the worrying my friend. We've earned our stripes. Now I think I just heard Rachel and the boys. Time for the picture that will cause shock and awe and piss Ned off"

"Some of me thinks our friend the governor and your little problem have maybe gotten greedy and crawled into bed together" I thought aloud.

"Great minds think alike. Lucky for us we're smart enough to always be one step ahead. I mean the press clung to the fact that Phil was dead; couldn't be further from the truth. Sad thing is the bastard knew. He knew she was my daughter and he could have sent her to me when Renee passed but he didn't he bled my little girl dry. So now I bleed him dry. He has no idea what's coming. He just knows something or someone is after him."

I laughed as we both lit up Cigars as the photographer snapped a few pictures.

"Sorry Mr. Cullen sir, your wife requested that I take some candids, for the organized leak" he said as Charlie and I stared as him in surprise.

"Oh I should have known Es was up to something, Rachel has been bugging me to bring her down to see her for months. I'm sure we won't see them tomorrow. Remember Greece to summers ago?" Charlie asked with a snort.

"I try to forget but my credit card still remembers the brutal beating" Carlisle laughed.

"We need to send a message Charlie, I mean our kids are in love, this could be the move we both need to secure a supremacy over the families. I mean between New York and Florida; We will own the Eastern seaboard coast to coast" Carlisle said as the photographer arranged the kids.

"This is good for everyone involved. Rachel and I couldn't be happier. I'm so happy to have my little girl back. Thank you for calling me. I can't-"

"No thanks needed. The second I saw her. I knew she was related to you. I mean I'd heard the stories of how your only daughter had been taken from you. Knowing what I know I mean we've been friends for years. I'd never be able to live with myself if I'd just done nothing and not do what I could to reunite you with her" I said gently

"We are men, we're killers, we do and have done unspeakable things, but we're fathers and that little girl has been the center of my thoughts since the day she was born. I never stopped loving her. I'm just hoping she will give me a chance. This is a lot to take in-"

"Regardless of what Renee did and I will be honest I think keeping a man from his children when he has a want to be there is deplorable, but she raised her well. She has a great head on her shoulders and she has a good heart. I mean we both know what Edward is capable of. She has calmed him we've gotten a part of Edward back we thought was gone" Carlisle confessed.

"I just want to get to know her. I want to be in her life. I can't change the past but I want the future to be good for her. She has cousins and grandparents and a whole group of people chomping at the bit to meet her" Charlie laughed.

"With all due respect; The Blacks-Jake in particular-" Carlisle was cut off.

"Bella is in love with Edward. I can see it in the way she looks at him. I know your boys and the reputation that precedes all of them and so I know Edward would slit his fucking throat and when it comes to protecting my little girl I would gladly sharpen the knife for him"

"Well it looks like we need to make a formal announcement to the families" Carlisle said with a smile.

"Good we can get rid of the scum and bring this thing of ours back to the basics; old school values-I think it should always be the way it should be done. Honor among thieves, loyalty, family and most of all silence. We must rule with swift absolution and leave no doubt that we are the iron fist" Charlie growled.

"I know right where we should start" Carlisle stated simply.

"I think we are on the same page-our little friend-"Charlie laughed.

"Our governor-he's served his purpose. And now he's gotten too comfortable. His lips have become too loose"

"Honey, we're ready for the dads now. I'd like the two of you in a picture with Edward and Bella and then one of the entire family. Put those nasty cigars out" Esme smiled at the men as she walked over to the corner where they'd been quietly talking.

The men both laughed and belted out a loud "Yes Dear!" and dissolved into laughter.

Esme and Rachel both rolled their eyes.

**BPOV:**

After the pictures had been taken the photographer sent Bella a digital copy of Bella's favorite. She and Edward on the large grand staircase. Bella's head was thrown back with a serene grin on her face as Edward wrapped his arms around her waist from behind his lips on her neck. Bella's hands over Edward's her ring strategically on display.

"This is the one I'd like to have leaked to the press. I don't think anyone could question how happy you both are" Esme said quietly as Bella smiled down at the picture.

"He's my prince charming" Bella said

"You're his princess; you're our princess. Your father and step mother are so happy that they are going to get the chance to be in your life" Esme said sitting down next to her.

"I'm happy too. I can't wait to get to know them all. I can't believe I have three brothers" I said shaking my head.

"Remember when you and I had that slumber party before I brought you here to Florida?" Esme asked

"That is one the best nights of my life. Of course I remember it" I laughed.

"I told you that you'd never be alone; I also told you I don't make promises I can't keep, the more you talked about your mother and your life and I saw that quiet beauty and determination I thought about Charlie; I remember thinking about those attributes when I introduced him to my sister. Bella you're just like him" Esme said taking my hand.

"I just don't know how to feel about this; I'm happy but it's like what if he hates me?"

"That is the old Bella talking. My sweet girl knows that to know her is to love her" Esme 'said softly

"The old Bella is pretty great at popping up at inopportune moments"

"Well, come on let them meet the girl who has stolen everyone's hearts"

I could barely breath. For one the dress was so tight and fitted at the top it was cutting off my circulation, but my brothers were all huge and wrapped me in these huge bear hugs. I instantly knew Riley. I felt like I was seeing a male version of myself and it was an instant connection. I mean I felt immediately like I was home. My step mother Rachel was so sweet and beautiful. You could tell she was totally in love with my dad. My father I could go on and on about how awesome he was. I just wondered how it would have been to grow up with him in my life. He stood back and watched Edward and I and there was one minute when Edward was kind of overwhelmed and he snapped at me a little and I thought my fath-I mean Charlie was going to snap his neck. Edward immediately apologized.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to Cullen; they are our women but they should never be treated like anything other than queens" Charlie gritted out.

"Baby- I didn't-"Edward turned to me.

"It's okay Edward. This is new, all of this for both of us. We have to be us against the world not us going against each other. It's gonna be okay" I said touching his face.

"Any regrets?" he asked quietly.

"Not a one, I love you; you silly boy-when are you gonna realize that. The good and the bad. Foul mouth nasty attitude and all. I love every single part of you" I whispered

He kissed me right there in front of everyone and when I finally pulled away because I couldn't breathe I thought Riley and my father were going to explode.

"Hey thing 1 and thing 2 they are engaged. Calm down" Rachel called as she helped Rosalie with her eye makeup.

Jaime and Seth just stared at Edward and he stared right back.

"You know she is going to be my wife right?" Edward asked Jaime

"Yeah great but seriously act like my sister is a woman not a whore" Jaime gritted out.

"Guys please. He kissed me we kiss all the time. It's kind of what people who love each other do" I stood up.

"Can we go get this stupid party over with all this family togetherness shit is starting to make me fucking itch" Edward snapped and walked out of the room.

I waited until he walked out of the room and I turned to face my father and brothers.

"Let's get one thing straight. I have been on my own for dam near ten years. I have been treated horribly by someone who was supposed to take care of me and someone who was supposed to be my friend snapped my wrist. Edward has never been anything but a gentleman to me since the day we met. I refuse to have you four be in my life for no more than fifteen minutes and think you get to dictate my relationship. It's not going to happen. So get this straight. That man is going to be my husband and you may not like it and you may not like him but you will respect him and our relationship or you can not be in my life. Your choice but do not ever question his motives with me again. Do I make myself clear?" I demanded.

"Now you wait a minute young lady- "

"No Charlie you wait. You want to be in my life great but you need to accept that fact that you missed some things and part of what you missed was me being a child. I'm a grown woman who is about to be married. I kiss my fiancé and that isn't going to change so you better make your peace with it or say goodbye to me just as fast as you said hello" I said as I turned on my heel and stomped out the room.

"Yeah that is all you Charlie; she and Riley have that same hot as fire Swan temper. And they both how to get their point across. I am so proud of her. You will not do that to her again. Not a dam one of you or you will deal with me" I heard Rachel snap as I slammed the door behind me.

I was shaking by the time I took a deep breath in the foyer.

"Baby what's wrong are you okay- did hey hurt you?" Edward came over and wrapped me in his arms.

"I don't get how they thing they can just walk into my life and start-"

"They are just doing what they can to protect you; they just want to make sure that I treat you right. I mean I don't have the best past with women" he said softly.

"Edward that was the past. You have never done anything to me that I haven't asked you to do. I love you and I want to spend my life with you but I refuse to let them dictate that life. I mean it's-"

"I will be the same way with our daughter. I won't let her be treated like anything but a princess" he said.

"But you've always treated me like a princess. Even when you were locked up. You sent me flowers and candy and you always made sure someone was looking out for me. You didn't have to do that. I think that alone should give you some brownie points. They weren't there" I grumped.

"Remember this is gonna be hard for everyone but we have each other and you can tell me anything. I will always be there for you beautiful" he said as he hugged me tighter.

"You sure they won't be able to scare you off. I mean any other guy would be running for the hills by now" I laughed.

"I'm good. I mean you just told the most dangerous man on the planet to stand down and fuck off. I'm sure you got bigger balls than me at this point" he laughed.

"I doubt that and besides where do you think I get my brave from?" I said bumping my shoulder with his.

He pulled me close and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you Bella, I don't think anyone got shit on the way I love you" he whispered.

"We're the best love story there ever was or will be babe" I laughed.

It was nice to just have this quiet moment with my Edward and not the Edward everyone else got to see.

"Way to tell off your dad" I heard from behind me and internally I groaned.

"We're going home tonight and staying there for a few days" Edward said.

"You read my mind"

We both turned around to see Rosalie and Emmett walking in.

"I wasn't telling anyone off, just letting him know this is who I'm spending my life with and I'm not a sixteen-year-old girl with her first boyfriend"

"You're funny; to him you will always be a little girl. It's just the way it is- At any rate mom says the cars are here and it's time to go do this thing!" Emmett whooped and walked out.

"I swear he has these moments where he almost resembles an adult and then poof he's a hyperactive twelve-year-old. I swear I don't get it" Rosalie wondered out loud.

"We been trying to figure that shit out for years. Stop it only gives you a fucking headache" Edward said turning to me.

"You ready to do this all the way?" he asked we were standing so close our lips grazed as he spoke.

"I have been all the way since that day in the coffee shop. Are you ready for this?" I asked softly touching his face.

"Yeah-I almost forgot. I got something for you" he said quickly walking over to the desk in the corner of the room.

"Seriously Edward. Another present. I mean god we've-"

"Shut it woman, remember we're working on me spoiling you. Besides you're missing something" he said a smirk gracing his beautiful face.

"And what exactly could this overpriced monstrosity of a dress possibly be missing?" I asked trying to look behind his back.

"The dress is fine; but you are a princess and ever princess needs her crown jewels. Every princess needs a tiara" he said bringing a black velvet box and opening it.

I gasped as I looked inside. And there on a red velvet pillow was a tiara. It sparkled with the light red and white.

"Are they-?" I looked up.

"Red black and white diamonds. All real half carat. This was designed just for you baby." He said sitting the box on the table and carefully lifting the tiara out.

"Holy shit Edward I can't even-"

"Shut it woman-jesus just enjoy the moment. I am announcing to the world that you're going to be an official Cullen woman, and anyone who knows me knows I do everything big. So get used to it and enjoy it" he said carefully sitting the beautiful piece of jewelry on my top of my head.

"I have to pin this in" I whispered trying to fight off the tears.

"It looks beautiful on you. Right where it's supposed to be on the woman I was meant to be with" he said kissing my forehead. I couldn't stop the tears or staring at it as Rosalie and Rachel pinned it into my hair.

"Wow this is beautiful and really completes the dress. You look so beautiful if you'd stop crying you're gonna ruin your makeup Rosalie said poking me in the side

"They're happy tears. He needs to stop being so sweet" I said wiping away the tears and fixing the small smudge.

"That ass clown knows how to be sweet, well shut my mouth wide open" Rosalie said with a playful roll of her eyes.

We were later leaving the house than I thought but I figured it was by design and not by accident. The publicists knew what they were doing. The pictures of the family had been leaked to the press and it took no time for them to hit the wire. And by the time the line of infamous red and black armored Escalades slowed to a stop in front of the convention center where the gala was being held the media was in a frenzy.

They didn't know what to think. In years past there had only been two cars that carried the Cullen Family to the gala. One with Esme and Carlisle and another with Jas, Emmett, Rose and Alice. Tonight there was four. One with Esme Carlisle my father and Rachel. Another with my brothers and then Jas and Emmett. The final one was Edward and I. Edward said he just wanted us to have a moment alone.

As the line of cars rolled to a stop. Edward gave me that cocky smirk.

"So princess; your last chance to run"

I punched him softly in the shoulder.

"Are you sure you're not the one who needs an out?" I asked with a cocked brow.

"Trust me these fuckers adore me and they are about to adore you just as much as I do baby" he whispred as he moved closer to me.

"so do we actually answer questions?" I asked as the nerves began to rise.

"No I don't think so. I think most of the time they just want to know who you're wearing and stupid shit like that. The serious shit they will make up until someone from our family gives the exclusive but I don't worry about that. Hell this is the first one of these I've ever been to" Edward shrugged looking out the window.

"Oh so you're a newbie too" I said playfully.

"Yeah but I got you so I'm not even worried. We got this baby"

"What if I trip over my dress and fall on my face?" I asked.

"I got you. I will never let you fall. I will always be there to keep you on balance" he winked at me.

The car slowed to a stop.

"You want me to circle one more time boss?" the drive asked.

"Nah Enzo I think we're good. We good baby any famous last words?" he asked me.

"Let's get this over with. I think we're gonna be fine" I said squeezing his hand.

The flashes started as Enzo opened the door. The questions started as soon as Edward stepped out.

There were fans the fucker actually had fans, there were women actually screaming his name; but then again much to my surprise there were people screaming my name too. I smiled and waved As Enzo helped me retrieve the rest of my dress from the car. Edward kissed my hand and that earned an aww from most but there were a few women who booed and that made me laugh.

At the end of the red carpet we met up with my dad and Rachel and my dad and Edward shook my dad's hand and my dad leaned over and whispered something in his ear and they both laughed. I swear a million flashes went off.

The crowd started to scream again and I turned around to see Emmett and Rosalie.

"I must be dreaming right?" I whispered to her as she hugged me.

"Nope; I wish this was a bad dream, this is why the guys have to be extremely careful about who they chill with"

"Edward Bella over here please?" a voice called and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist ad turned us toward a group of cameras.

"Smile pretty" he whispered in my ear as he kissed the side of my head.

Another flash went off as I looked up at him.

"Bella who are you wearing?" someone asked.

"Tony Bowls, and the shoes are private label" a publicists answered for me.

"Jesus does she know what color my underwear are?" I whispered in Edwards ear and he got another rise out of the reports as he gave me that crooked grin and shook his head.

After I felt like I was blind from all the pictures of me and Edward then of me and Edward and our parents; then shots of me my dad and Riley I was exhausted and ready to go home.

When we made it inside the convention center it was done in old Hollywood theme.

"God he does this god awful gaudy shit every year; gag me" Esme mumbled and poked me when I snorted.

"You didn't hear that" she said

"You're right. I didn't hear anything" I coughed gag me and she poked me again.

We were led to a large table on the edge of the room close to the stage.

"He's keeping his friends close this year" Charlie remarked snidely as he pulled Rachel's chair out.

Edward the gentlemen pulled my chair out and helped me and my gigantic dress into the chair and kissed my shoulder as he pushed my chair in and I could tell he was staring daggers at my brother Jaime as he kissed my shoulder. Riley coughed out a laughed and gave Edward a subtle nod.

All eyes were on our table throughout the dinner. The press used their carte blanche of the event to snap as many pictures of our table.

"Nothing like being in a fish bowl" Alice whined.

"Oh you know you enjoy this so stop whining" Jas snapped.

"Stop being mean Jassy and dance with me" she pleaded.

"Have you fucking met me? You know I don't dance at these dam things now do what you're good at sit here and look pretty. I'm really

not in the mood for drama" Jasper snapped.

"Why are you so mad at me? I didn't do anything" she said touching Jasper's face.

"Oh my fucking god you have got to be kidding me" Rosalie snorted shaking her head as she stared toward the door.

"Oh my desperation has taken quite the toll" Esme whispered.

I looked up to see what they were talking about and in walked Tanya on the arm of an older man. She was wearing a skin tight red dress and her hair was teased within an inch of it's life and her dress was so tight that if she moved right way she was going to show off all of her assets.

"That dress is something" I commented.

"Yeah something horrible. It's like two pigs fighting their way out of a blanket" Edward said picking at his chicken.

"Yet you tapped that bro; da fuck were you on man?" Emmett laughed quietly.

"I'm no angel but hell I was on some other level shit. Anyway come on baby come dance with me" Edward said with a devious grin on his face.

I knew then he was just goading Alice.

He took my hand and led me along the edge of the room to the darkest corner of the dance floor and pulled me close to him.

"The dress looks amazing on you" he whispered in my ear as moved slowly to the music.

"You look pretty handsome yourself that tux on you. It does something to me"

"I'm gonna do something to you. I think I'm gonna love how that dress looks on our bedroom floor"

"You shouldn't say things like that. What if someone hears us" I whispered.

"Don't worry about it Bella. I'd never get you in trouble; but you know you like the idea of me inside you right now" he growled in my ear and I whimpered. I took in a deep breath and looked up at him. His eyes were bright green and full of mischief.

"you're not playing fair Edward. You know we would never be able to sneak away right now our parents are watching us like hawks" I said leaning close to him as our lips grazed. I turned my head slightly and I saw Tanya watching us with a scowl on her face.

"I never play fair baby besides you know you feel what your little noises are doing to me. It's you who isn't playing fair"

"It's not on purpose. We should stop. We're being watched" I said my eyes never leaving Tanya.

"Let her fucking watch. I'd let her watch us fuck. So she knows how much better of a woman you are for me baby. You're everything to me" he whispered.

"I want you Edward. I want you so bad right now" I said running my nails down his neck.

"Right here right now, if I could take you would you let me? He taunted in my ear.

"You know I'd let you take it anytime you wanted Edward. You don't have to ask" I whispered.

I felt his hands my gigantic train and ball room style skirt were the perfect cover. To anyone watching we would appear to be slowly dancing really close to each other. I had hoped Tanya would be bored, but she kept watching us. I had been thinking she would turn and walk away but she kept staring. I stared right back. I mean I could have been the other person and looked away. But come on every girl has a little bit of petty in her.

As Edwards fingers grazed my soaked throbbing lips I sucked in a breath.

"You gotta be good baby. Be quiet and I swear I'll make you cum. If you cant be a good girl I'll stop and make you wait until we get home.

I whimpered out a protest and pressed my lips to his neck. As we danced we made our way to a dark corner on the far left side of the huge ball room. The lights were dim but the music was still giving us amazing background noise.

Edwards lips were a mix of tobacco mint and vodka. I couldn't keep my lips off of his.

"You taste so good. I love you" I panted.

"You're about to feel so good. I can't wait to be inside you" Edward growled.

I looked over his shoulder and I was met with Tanya's prying eyes and I couldn't help but to shoot a cheeky smile her way but at that moment Edward pushed himself inside of me as hard as he could without being obvious and I think the way my smile faltered and my eyes widened and it was that moment that Tanya figured out what we were doing

"She's still watching us. I kind of like it. Jesus you feel so big baby" I moaned.

"I love how tight you are baby he said as he lifted my led and slightly dipped us back but this angle drove him deeper inside of me.

There was a heat that fell over my body and my breathing was becoming harder to control. I couldn't believe we were in a room full of people with his ex-girlfriend watching us.

"You're close aren't you?" he asked quietly. Resting our foreheads against each oher he slightly shifted his hips and it made my eyes blink rapidly and my breath was coming in shallow pants.

"Almost there babe please don't stop, right there" I sad as my head rested on his shoulder I let him take me over the edge and I threw one more dagger filled smiled at Tanya and she glared at me and as fucked up as it sounds that pushed me toward me over the edge and my teeth sank into Edwards neck.

"Jesus fuck I'm gonna cum" Edward groaned into my ear and pulled me tighter against him.

He kissed me slowly and languidly to help swallow his groans and growls of pleasure.

After the last jerk of his hips Edward softly kissed my lips as he rested my forehead against mine as he slowly pulled out of me and tucked himself back into his pants.

"I can't believe we just did that' I laughed and squirmed a little at the loss of not having my fiancé inside of me.

Do you want to go to the bathroom and clean up?" he asked running his thumb over my cheeks.

"I do but if I go get my purse our parents will know what we did" I whispered.

"Go on to the bathroom. I'll send Rosalie in there with what you need" he said steering me in the direction of the bathroom.

"thank you for taking care of me baby" I said leaning up to kiss him.

"Anything for you love. Now go before we miss dessert and the jack ass's speech" he said with a laugh.

I waked towards the bathroom when I was stopped by a reported.

"Hello Bella. I Moira Kurki from Live Action news. I was wondering if we could ask you a few questions?" a dark haired woman with a too dark shade of lipstick.

"Erm I was just on my way to the restroom; but I will make sure Edward and I make the rounds tonight?" I asked

"Thank you. I've tried for a long time to get an interview with the Cullen's but I've always been ignored" she smiled kindly

"I will see what I can do; now if you'll excuse me" I smiled and made my way to the back of the ballroom and into the bathroom.

I was surprised at how normal I looked other than a flushed face. My hair was in perfect shape.

"Really fucking in the middle of a crowded ballroom. How pathethic can you be you little whore?" Tanya sneered walking out of a stall.

"Really you seriously want to ask that question?" I asked turning and facing her.

This bitch really did have some nerve.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: ** Thank you for the the love and reviews. I know some of you have noticed that slowly but surely this fic is being beta'ed. My beta SarcasticBimbo is amazing and she is such a cool chick to work with. All my crew over on FB are amazing. Angel, April, Tierra, Shalando, Jaime, MK ahh so many of you ladies but all of you drive me and keep me focused and believing in me when I'm unsure…Thank you. Well here is the rest of the ball for better or for worse. I can't wait to see what you think!

Oh before I go I want to say Happy Memorial day to all of those who have served and continue to Serve. Thank you to the spouses and kids of our soldiers your sacrifice is not unnoticed. I know the struggle and it's huge and real but we're the ones who fight the battles on the home front.

**BPOV:**

"Who the fuck are you to call anyone a pathetic whore; you the out of work fucking flight attendant who thought by fucking the bosses son she was getting somewhere. That's what I'd call the epitome of pathetic" I sneered turning around.

"Like you would know" the fake blonde sneered with a roll of her eyes.

"I know that I make him work for it. I made him beg and I'm the one with the ring. You are the used up skank; you're the one reduced to fucking an old unheard of congressman wait; is he even a congressman or is he someone's errand boy that's throwing you a mercy fuck for press?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"How fucking dare-"

"You take one more step towards her and you'll be snacking on your own fucking teeth" Rosalie said locking the bathroom door.

"Oh isn't this rich; you bring your body guard what are you afraid of me?" Tanya fake whined.

"Bitch please. I know she could probably kick your ass on the first day of her period blindfolded but I been itching to beat your ass since you tried it with my husband. Let's face it Tanya. You'll never have the Cullen name. No one fucking wants you; you're not even good enough to be the side piece you were a coked out fuck that lasted longer than it should have; and you're now a pathetic whore who can't take the fucking hint. Edward put a ring on her finger. He's marrying her he hates you. Go away" Rosalie stalked towards her.

"If you lay one finger on me-"

"You'll do what run to the cops; scream to the press. I swear I will end you if mine or my fiancé's name come out that loose good for nothing mouth of yours one more fucking time and I swear they will have to come up with names for the things I will do to you and I'm America's newest fucking sweetheart. No one will ever suspect me. Try me if you think I'm joking. I've had it with bitches like you and I swear I will make you pay for every fucked up bleached fucking blonde that's crossed me" I said my long manicured nail jabbing her in the chest.

"I'm not afraid of you and you have to know when you're not doing it for Edward anymore, he will come to me" she smiled tartly.

I'd had it, I was tired of being picked on and picked over and being constantly underestimated. I cocked my fist back and was about to let it fly when Rosalie grabbed my hand.

"Don't sis, she's not worth damaging that thousand-dollar nail job your fiancé paid for. That bitch couldn't even get a three-dollar happy meal" Rosalie said in my ear.

"You should thank her; she just saved you from the mother of all ass beatings, but I promise it is coming if you don't stay the fuck away from my family" I pushed her with all my might and turned on my heel and stormed out of the bathroom.

I was running on pure adrenaline.

"I need a fucking drink" I whispered when I felt Rosalie walking next to me.

"Bella, you don't drink" she said simply.

"No time like the present to start. It's either that or send that whore out of here on a stretcher and get my first jail sentence. Take your pick" I deadpanned.

"Okay let's go get you a drink" she said walking us towards the bar.

"Who popped the quarter in you?" Rosalie asked as the bartender sat my strawberry mojito in front of me.

"You really wanna know?" I looked at her with a conspiratorial smirk on my face.

"I'm asking ain't I?" she said leaning close.

"An orgasm in the middle of a crowded ball room in the middle of a press surrounded dance floor while your exes jealous psycho one night stand watches the whole thing will make you wanna do crazy shit" I whispered in her ear after I drained my drink.

Rosalie stared at me with this look of pride mixed with shock.

"You little whore. I'm so proud of you. You kick so much ass you know that right?" she quietly squealed hugging me.

"It was scary and amazing at the same time. The sick part of the whole thing is I was staring Tanya directly in the eye the entire time. Sick bitch knew what we were doing and legit watched the entire thing" I shook my head.

"Wait hold up you knew she was watching and you did it anyway. I swear I wanna be like you when I grow up" Rosalie said playfully smacking my arm.

"Truth be told I did it rather I did him because I knew she was watching" I winked.

"Way to fucking go princess bad ass" Rosalie said bumping my fist.

We both grabbed fresh drinks and headed back to the table.

When we got there the guys all stood up and Edward pulled out my chair.

"Where'd you go babe; Everything alright?" Edward leaned over softly kissing my earlobe.

"Just some girl talk in the bathroom; I'm fine" I smiled up at him.

"What are you drinking love?" he asked nodding towards my drink.

"Rosalie picked it; it's strawberry and minty. It tastes really good" I said starting to feel a little flighty.

"I think you're a little drunk babe" he laughed softy.

"I'm sorry, is that bad?" I asked suddenly feeing unsure of myself.

"No; it's awesome to see you finally relax baby. Bella you're smart kind and beautiful it's alright to go off the rails every once in a while" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't want to embarrass you or-"

"Bella you're the best part of me; I'll always protect you" he said kissing my temple.

"I love you Edward; thank you for always knowing what I need" I said turning towards him and pressing my lips softly to his.

"You look beautiful tonight; that dress babe. I can't wait to get you home" he whispered.

I giggled and I looked over saw our entire family watching us with these dopey smiles on their faces.

"You guys are so cute it's giving me a toothache it's so sweet. I love this" Rachel swooned.

I could feel my cheeks heating up. I looked at my father and he winked at me.

"Bells, come and dance with your old man?" he asked.

"I'm a horrible dancer Char-da-uhh sir" I said stumbling over my words.

"It's okay little princess; it's all in the leading" he smiled and stood up.

"I'll step all over your feet and fall" I said.

I looked first at his outstretched hand and then up at his face.

"I won't ever let you fall" he said

I smiled as I took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

"I know I already told you but you look real pretty tonight Bella" my dad said.

"Thank you. I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry about earlier; I know this is gonna be-"

"No Bella, you shouldn't apologize. You were right in everything you said. I'm just glad we're finally found you. I can't wait to be a part of your life. I know Edward is a good kid and he'll take care of you and keep you safe" my dad said leading us around the dance floor.

"I know dad. If it wasn't for Edward and Carlisle, I don't know if we would have gotten the chance to re connect" I said

"I'd like to think I would have found you; but I do owe the Cullen's a debt of gratitude. You're a great dancer" he remarked.

"No I'm not. It's really all in the leading" I smiled.

"It's really hitting me how much you and Riley look alike, almost like twins"

"Yeah it was weird; I was taken aback earlier when I saw him. I'm excited to get to know him"

"So tomorrow I was thinking I'd like you and Edward to come have lunch with us; I'd really like to spend some time with you before I have to head back to New York. I hope that You'd want to come out to New York and see me?" he asked as the song ended.

"I'd really like that dad. I'm sure Edward would love it too" I said.

"We're all family. I'm big into family Bella, you're my daughter and I missed out on a lot but that's all in the past" he placed a soft kiss to my forehead.

"As long as you tell Riley Seth and Jaime to cut Edward some slack. He's really trying to be respectful; but the way they tested him tonight was unfair. They knew he was trying to impress you earlier so he wouldn't fight back; they were taunting him and that's pretty crappy"

"Yeah but he handled it like a man. Sometimes you just have to let men get it out of their system. He needs to be a man, to the men in this world respect is everything. Edward has earned all the respect of his cartel; mine remains to be seen. Respect is never just given little lady it must always be earned. But I will make sure the boys give him a fair chance" my father said as he carefully dipped me.

"That's all I ask" I carefully responded.

"I'm proud of you. I have always wanted my children to stand up for who and what they believe in with no fear. You did that tonight and I didn't get the chance to raise you as I would have wanted but I'm very impressed. You my little Bella are a princess"

"I know I've been treated like one. You-"

"Excuse us-Mr. Swan Bella. Katie with Entertainment Edition. I just wanted to know if we could get you to do a live interview with us?" the perky blonde was bouncing with excitement,

I felt Charlie tense and I looked up and I knew he was about to blow his top. I gave his elbow a squeeze

"Sure, why not?" I asked giving her a warm smile.

All of a sudden a bright light flipped on and the perky blonde did her intro.

"I'm live at the Governor's Annual Fundraiser ball with the fiancé of South Beach's hottest bad boy Edward Cullen-Bella Swan who has recently been reunited with her Father east coast real estate power house Charlie Swan. How are you guys doing tonight?" she turned shoving the microphone in my face.

"We're having a great time. It's always nice to hang out with family" I replied with a big smile looking up at my father.

"So Bella you just recently reunited with your father. Are you glad to have him in your life?"

"It's great to find out where you come from. To know you have people that have your back. My father and brothers are a welcome addition to my life" I replied.

"Mr. Swan how does it feel to be back in Bella's life?" she turned to my father.

"She's a great young woman who is giving me a lot to be proud of. She's amazing and I'm happy to be a part of her life" he responded giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"So your little girl is engaged to Edward Cullen. He was recently released from prison on some pretty major drug charges. Are you okay with Bella marrying him?" she asked with a quirk of her brow.

"Edward is a good young man who has made some choices that I'm sure he's not proud of. We all have-I mean how did you feel when your boyfriend leaked that tape of your cooked out threesome with that stripper in Reno?" Charlie leveled her with a hard stare.

"What did you-I don't know-" The reported turned at unnamed shade of red and sputtered out some unintelligible grunts before Charlie cut her off.

"Look young lady I don't know what game you're playing but what I did there was put your bad choices on blast and it didn't feel too good. I don't appreciate you attempting to do it to my son in law. He is a good kid from a good family that you bottom feeders are constantly digging at trying to find some angle. Well I'll tell you that I won't allow you to do it with my daughter. Enjoy the rest of your party miss" my father bit out and grabbed my hand and walked away.

"Dad that was pretty bad ass" I said as we walked back to the table.

"Bella I'm a fucking power house. I am bad assed all the time" he said with a soft pinch to my cheek and we laughed the entire way to the table.

We were just finishing the worse chicken meal I'd ever had. You know it's bad when Even Emmett the human garbage disposal was pushing it around his plate.

"At over a grand a plate the least the bastard could do is give us something edible" Carlisle remarked

"Come on Carl. The cheap fuck who tried to barter his way out of a loss at a charity poker tournament. He's the king of cutting corners; you shouldn't have expected anything less" My father laughed.

"I refuse to eat this shit. Aye let's bounce and go to Steak and Shake?" Edward asked.

"Oh no you don't we're working Edward. Remember?" my father said shooting him a look.

"Oye fuck. I'm fucking hungry. I swear I'm gonna shoot that fucker for trying to starve me. First his little bitch ass friend locks me up on some bullshit charges I beat them only to get out and the assholes try to starve me. Fuck that I'm kicking someone's ass" Edward grumped.

"Baby chill I made some stuff yesterday. I have food at home for you" I whispered in his ear

He leaned over and I'm sure he was going to say something either filthy or smart assed.

"Well if it isn't the Cullen's how nice of our governor to include the commoners and the criminals" An older man with a young redhead hanging off his arm walked up to our table.

"Well if ain't the fucking wash up of a judge who can't keep his wife or make a charge stick, how sad" Edward sneered.

Emmett and Jasper coughed to hide their laughs. Carlisle just leaned back in his chair and lit a cigar.

"Well hello Judge Platt. How are you doing?" Charlie asked.

The judge blanched and opened his mouth and closed it and opened it again.

"Uhh Swan I didn't ahh know you were gonna be here?" he asked quietly

"I didn't know I was supposed to clear my movements with you nor do I ever recall being told I had to ask your dam permission" Charlie snapped.

"Now we know that's not what I meant. I just-"

"Quit back peddling, your words are almost as meaningless as the oath you took to get your good for nothing ass on the bench" Charlie waved him off dismissively

It was then that the Governor walked up.

"Well if it isn't all my friends, how are we all doing?" he said with a grand smile and flourish of hand gestures.

"Friends my ass" Edward grumbled under his breath.

I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing and subtly slap Edward's thigh under the table to which he smirked at me.

"Be nice" I whispered.

"To those assholes, they can both-"

"If it isn't the bad boy and his new girl that everyone loves. I've seen you all over the television young lady. The cameras don't do you justice" The governor gushed and rushed over to kiss my hand I had to run a monologue of reminders to smile, be nice and not roll my eyes so hard I'd see the top of my skull.

"thank you sir, nice to meet you as well. This is a wonderful party" I replied with a polite smile.

"Well if that isn't sweet of you. You'll have to thank my wife. She's the mastermind behind this. Talented event coordinator she is; She actually has a friend who runs a business of some sort doing this I'll have her get in touch. I heard there is a wedding coming up?" he said with a sly smile.

"That's very nice of you. I'll mention that to my mother in law. She's doing a lot of the wedding planning" I said screaming in my head not a fucking chance.

I felt slimy as he wrapped his arm around me to have a few pictures snapped.

Edward was about ready to explode when I pulled him as close to me as I could to get him in the pictures too.

"Well I should go make my speech. I hope to see all of you gentleman at the club tomorrow for the golf and poker tournament. We're hoping to raise some good money for the children's shelter downtown" he said with a few bobs of his head and big smiles.

"Man I think we need some boots it getting so deep" Jasper remarked quietly.

"You got it Aro; you'll definitely see us all tomorrow" Charlie said with a sinister smile that made me squirm.

Judge Platt looked at Charlie and Carlisle and then looked at the Governor and shook his head and mumbled something

"Was there something you wanted to say Marcus?" Charlie asked.

"I know what you're planning Charlie and I'm warning you-"

"You're warning me-really; the press would be really interested to hear what you're about to accuse me and my family of since you know Swan industries just gave the Governor a check for a quarter of a million dollars for the Children's shelter and I volunteered to do the consruction of a new facility as a community service project. I also think you would be interested to know that at this very moment the ethics committee is getting some very interesting information about you. They're gonna wanna talk to you on Monday" Charlie smirked.

"What have you done Swan?" Judge Platt screamed and suddenly all the cameras were on our table.

"I assure you Marcus. I have done nothing and have no idea what you're talking about. How dare you come over here and start slinging accusations. Even though we both know you're good at falsely accusing people of things. I mean you hired two crooked cops to plant drugs on the Cullen boy to get those charges leveled against him. You bribed a docket clerk to get the case moved to your court all so you could what? Exact your revenge on Carlisle and Esme Cullen? Marcus you really should be more careful about who you try to fuck with" Charlie smiled.

Edward was looking between Charlie and Judge Platt with a look of shock and awe and a hint of amusement.

"How fucking dare you try to tarnish my good name by telling this wild story in front of the cameras; I'm no criminal. You and the Cullen's are the criminals here. I'm the law. I enforce-"

"Spare me the political grandstanding bullshit. I just happen to know that said cops and the clerk have signed sworn statements and there are some rumors that one of the cops recorded and videotaped his meetings with you. I'm just trying to warn you friend. Now you have a good night Marcus. I think the Governor is ready to make his speech" Charlie pointed at the stage where the Governor stood stock still staring wide eyed at the Judge.

The ball room was a blur of activity and murmurs after that. I don't think a single reporter in the room heard a word of the Governor's speech. I don't think anyone paid attention to the dry cake and lukewarm coffee that was served for dessert.

I however did notice how Judge Platt sat his table in a rage and stared at my father the entire time.

"Dad did you really mean what he did to Edward?" I leaned over and whispered.

"Every word. He's gonna pay for what he attempted to do to this family. I'll make sure of that" my father said kissing my forehead.

At the end of the night we all were standing around.

"Edward are you coming to the country club tomorrow?" Calisle asked.

"No Bella and I are planning to spend the day together. Just the two of us. I plan to take her to the shooting range" Edward said with a squeeze to my hand.

"Well you kids have fun. I'd told Bella that I want the two of you to come have lunch with Rachel and I possibly the boys before we head back to New York this week" Charlie said shaking hands with Edward.

"For sure, I thought maybe Bella and I might take a trip to New York over the summer and come out and see you?" Edward asked.

"I'd mentioned that to Bella earlier. We'll hammer out some definite plans. I know we have that work thing Monday evening; I'm hoping you'll be there?" Charlie asked and he and Edward had some silent conversation.

"Yeah, oh yeah I'm not missing that" Edward laughed.

We said our goodbye and made out way though the ballroom. We were stopped a handful of times by reporters trying to get our reaction at the confrontation between my father and Judge Platt but we both kept repeating no comment.

When we got to the car and Enzo made sure we were inside and the doors closed; we just looked at each other.

"I love you Bella. I was in awe of you tonight. You're everything I never knew I wanted or needed" he said sliding closer to me.

"I didn't do anything Edward. I love you. I will defend you and our love to my dying breath you are my entire world" I whispered.

"You have the whole fucking world in love with you; they see what I saw in that first letter. I'm the luckiest man alive"

I blushed at the shower of compliments; there was a time where I was convinced that I was the lucky one that Edward even wasted his time on me and never thought I could ever be worthy of his love.

"I'm just glad I made it through the night without breaking m neck on this gigantic dress, but I love it though The tiara and I swear this is like a fairy tale" I smiled.

"Well I think we will get our happily ever after; and I'll fuck up anyone who tries to get in the way of that" Edward winked.

"So are you seriously taking me to the shooting range tomorrow. I've never even held a gun" I confessed.

"Exactly, my woman needs to be handy with the steel. I'll teach you everything you need to know and you can practice with Rose"

"Are you sure you want to teach me how to shoot, there are quite a few people who should fear me having a gun?" I laughed

"You with a gun is one of the sexiest mental images I've ever had" Edward smirked.

This man would be the death of me.


	20. Chapter 20

**EPOV:**

We climbed into the back of the SUV to head home and I was ready to fall asleep.

"Wow, what a night" Bella whispered.

"Ain't that the fucking truth. I was ready to go home almost as soon as I got there" I said loosening my tie.

"You did really good tonight. I mean we're going home and there isn't a body count and you didn't snap my brother's neck even though they were side eyeing you all night. I'm proud of you" she smiled at me.

"Well I'm not an asshole all the time. It took a lot tonight; that fucking judge-I got a bullet with his name on it. Speaking of bullets. You and me we're going on a field trip tomorrow" I smiled

"Yeah, Edward you know I've never shot a gun before" she said softly

"I'm gonna teach you babe. I need you to know how to protect yourself. I ain't forgot you got shot because of me. I thought I could protect you from everything. I was stupid and you got caught in the crossfire. I'm-"

"Don't you dare fucking apologize Edward. That was something that you couldn't control. It sucked it was painful but I survived" she bit out.

"I never got to tell you I wish I could have kept you safe. I want you to always be safe. I'm never gonna let anything happen to you again" I said pulling her into my arms.

"I know you would have stopped the shooter-"

"I already stopped him babe- you don't ever gotta worry about that" I said kissing her head.

I had taken care of Paul. I had taken care of that pussy the night I woke up. I'd seen the fucker pull the trigger; looked him dead in the eye.

The night I'd woken up after I'd spent some time with Bella and then sent her home. I met with my grandfather.

"The police know that boy shot you, everyone knows he shot you- yet they do nothing about it. So what are you going to do?" my grandfather asked.

"I'm gonna show him how we do in the south. Fucker has no idea how the 305 does things"

I drove right to the neighborhood his junkie sister Kim stayed in. Her bitch ass boyfriend or baby daddy or whatever the fuck he was Jared had been trying to do work for me but he was a nothing who couldn't string two thoughts together. Hard pass on that shit.

I walked right up to the door and kicked it in. I ran in the house with about twelve of my guys. Paul Jared and Kim were sitting in the living room. She screamed out for help.

"Shut up bitch, no one is coming to help your junkie ass" I said as I walked right up to Paul.

"So you thought you had the balls to take me out. You're such a pussy you pulled a fucking drive by, seriously. That's not even fucking fashionable no more. A real man would have walked up to me and put a bullet in my head" I said.

He sat stock still on the couch staring up at me; not speaking.

"You put a bullet in me you hurt my girl and now you aint got shit to say?" I asked

"You come in my house, I can't wait to call the news!?" Kim screeched.

I turned around and looked at my crew.

"She wants to call the news? She wants to upset my mother-make sure she never gets the chance to do that" I smiled at her.

"Edward man come on we people" Jared begged.

"You not shit to me; besides bitch you stepping out with the fucking enemy. You roll with my enemies, that automatically make you my enemy. No hard feelings or nothing but I can't have no witnesses Jared" I said as I pulled my glock from behind my back.

"Edward I swear I won't say shit man. I don't-"

I didn't give him the change to finish his sentence. I pulled the trigger and bullet between his eyes silenced him forever.

Paul had been sitting the whole time make no move to run or no audible noises.

"So now, I dealt with your homeboy and his bitch. What should I do with Paulie?" I asked puling up a metal folding chair and sitting down with my ankle crossed over my knee"

"Edward shit I uh- "

"What you think because my family stay on the fucking tv I won't handle my business. That was a fucked up assumption Paulie. All this shit over a fucking car that by now my brother has gutted and fucking destroyed?"

"Look man. I didn't want to take you out. I was just supposed to send a message. I swear to god I wasn't trying to hurt you bro" Paul begged

"So you was just supposed to hurt my girl. I think that pisses me off even fucking more" I said

"Nah I don't mean it like that. I mean just look. I didn't mean you or Bella-"

"Don't you ever fucking say her name. You ain't good enough to ever say her name!" I screamed.

"I didn't mean it man- Josh and-"

"Oh now not only are you a pussy but you're a rat too. Good job your level of bitchassness just reaches a new level every time you open your mouth" I laughed and stood up.

"You know Paul when you pulled your fucked up drive by. I looked you dead in the eye. I was looking you in the eye when I felt a bullet rip through my side and I never stopped looking you directly in the fucking eye; so now I wanna return that favor bro- but I wanna take this shit to the next level" I said

"Get him up and get him on his knees" I demanded and clicked the safety back onto my glock

The look of confusion in his eyes as I stood over him made me smile.

"So right now as I snap your fucking neck. You should know that I'm going to kill your whole fucking family. You never hurt my woman. Ever. Eye for an eye motherfucker" I grabbed his hair and his chin and looked him dead in the eye as I jerked in two different directions.

I dropped the dead weight and walked to the door.

"Yo boss-what is we suppose to do with all this shit?" one of the corner boys asked.

"Burn it to the fucking ground. No evidence, no witnesses. You know how we do" I said and walked out the door with Emmett and Jasper behind me.

_~End flashback~_

As the SUV slowed in front of the townhouse. I took the last sip of my shake. Bella had convinced me to stop at Sonic; and soon after we left the drive through. She was asleep.

"Bella baby wake up" I whispered kissing the top of her head. I moved her long curls out of her face.

She sat up and smiled shyly.

"Oh my god I made you go get me food and then fell asleep I'm so sorry" she said kissing me softly.

"No worries my beautiful princess, I ate made some phone calls for work, you obviously needed the rest. We've been running on empty. Let's get you in bed baby girl" I said kissing her again.

My phone was beeping so I had Milo and Lagi help her into the house.

"Charlie, are you alright?" I asked as soon as the call connected

"We have something in the oven. It's going to burn soon. Roll tide" he said and hung up.

"Fuck!" I shouted and headed into the house.

When I walked in Bella was sitting at the vanity table. She had on a red silk robe and was brushing out her long curls.

She smiled when she saw me in the mirror.

"Hi baby, you want to watch a movie before bed?" she asked with an adorable smile on her face and already I felt like shit.

"I'm so sorry baby. Your father just called and-"

"You have to go baby. It's okay-I love you Edward. Just try to come home and have breakfast with me?" she asked with the most adorable pout.

"I swear beautiful girl tomorrow is all yours. I'm gonna take Emmett with me so Rose is gonna come over here so you girls can keep each other company" I said leaning down and kissing her softly.

"I love you Edward; be safe" she said pushing her hair out of her eyes

I gave her hair a soft tug. "Don't stay up too late, we're going shooting tomorrow"

**BPOV:**

I watched as Edward walked out the room. I smiled to myself at how crazy tonight had been how crazy of a turn my life has taken.

My phone lit up and started to ring. The screen turned into a picture of Rosalie and I with the boys at the Canyon back in Arizona.

"Hey chicka; what's up?" I asked leaning against my new makeup table.

"You need me to come over?" she asked sleepily.

"Not if you don't want to. I'm just gonna finish brushing out my hair and go to bed. I was only gonna stay up with Edward, get some rest" I said

"Go arm the alarm. Emmett and I will come over for breakfast in the morning" she said sleepily.

"Are you guys gonna come to the range with us tomorrow?" I yawned

"I don't know. I think Edward needs alone time with you. He gets antsy with a lot of family togetherness" Rosalie said

"I know. I understand. I was just you know we're family and all that stuff" I said.

"Bella, you know it's okay to want to keep your man to yourself, being selfish is okay. Have you watched any of the gossip shows?"

"I'm afraid. Like I know eventually someone is going to say something bad about me. But I'm not sure how I will handle that. I know Edward will loose his shit when he finds out" I said.

"I'm watching it right now; they all think the sun shines out of your ass"

"There may come a time they won't. I hope I'm tough enough to handle that"

"You don't have to be tough enough Bella, Edward Emmet and I will get you through it. You're not by yourself and besides they are too scared of your father putting them on blast, the shit about the coked out threesome on live tv was fucking priceless"

"I nearly pissed my pants when he did. Do you know how hard it was to keep a smile plastered on my face and not react?" I said shaking my head.

"I would have reacted, but then again I know how much Esme hates negative press. The last thing you ever wanna do is piss her off" Rosalie sighed.

"You should tell Alice that; she is gonna be on the receiving end of Esme's wrath if she-"

"Jasper is already seeing someone else. I think anyway. He's been unhappy for a while. I heard him talking to Edward about her. You can't say anything. I don't even want to know what-"

"You know what? We'll talk about this at breakfast tomorrow. Edward hates family conversations over the phone" I said remembering Edward said about the phone.

"Oh yeah, I'll see you in the morning get some sleep sweetie" and we ended the call.

I turned on the tv and turned it to Entertainment news and I had to laugh because what I'd told Tanya was right. I was like the sweetheart who tamed the bad boy. The long lost baby girl of the big bad dangerous murderer.

I shook my head as I snuggled down into the covers and sighed. I was immediately engulfed in the scent of my bad boy and I missed him.

I don't know how long I'd been asleep when I felt Edward crawl into bed.

"Baby I missed you" he whispered his lips on my neck.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"A little after five in the morning. Sorry some business shit ran late. I got home as soon as I could baby" he said kissing me again.

I turned over and looked up at him. His hair was wet from the shower and there was scratches on his shoulder.

"Baby what happened, are you okay?" I asked immediately looking him over softly kissing his shoulders and cheeks running my fingers through his hair.

"Bella baby; I'm okay I'm fine. I just walked in and saw you in our bed and I just needed to kiss you baby" he whispered.

"What did they do to you baby; you're bleeding?" I said touching his neck.

"Nothing I can't handle. I got something for you" he said smiling.

"You come home covered in scratches and blood and you're giving me presents, that seems a few kinds of messed up" I smiled.

"think of it as a work related injury. Nothing to worry your head about baby. Come downstairs. I wanna show you your present" he smiled jumping out of bed.

I never knew when any of the family including my future father in law would show up so I try to make it a point to always be decent.

I slipped on a pair of baggy sweat pants and one of Edward's crimson tide hoodies.

"You know I love seeing you in my clothes" he smiled leaning on the breakfast bar

"Your clothes smell like you and they keep me warm when you can't be here" I snuggled into the zip up and smiled up at him.

"I want you to close your eyes baby. No peeking" he teased as he led me by my elbow.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Just to my office. You trust me right?" he asked his voice playful.

"In theory of course" I laughed.

"So any ideas of what I'm getting you?" he asked as we slowed

"I don't know. Another shopping spree?" I asked because I couldn't think of anything else

"Not even close. But here is what I know you Bella are and will always be a queen, but a queen should always have the ability to protect her throne and her king. So the king got you a present baby girl. Turn around and uncover your eyes" he said spinning me around.

I would have never guess a gun but that is exactly what he got me. A tiffany blue and titanium 9mm with two matching clips and a soft pouch for ammo.

I started to giggle knowing Rosalie was going to be deadly jealous.

"I love this baby. But I um-I can't- "I had never touched a gun in my life.

"No worries. I'm gonna teach you tomorrow we're gonna go to the gun range and I'm gonna teach you baby" he said pulling me to his chest.

"I'm scared" I confessed.

"You never have to be afraid of anything ever again Bella, you will always be protected" he said holding me.

I don't know how long we stood there, but I know somewhere in our moment I started to sob uncontrollably. Edward never wavered he just held me in his arms and whispered how much he loved me and how much we belonged together.

"Bella baby if the gun thing scares you no range baby; we can just ease into it. Getting you comfortable holding it. I won't make you do anything you're not comfortable wih babe" he said lifting my chin.

"I don't know what happened. I was fine and then I thought about shooting and-"

"Bella your first experience with a gun wasn't exactly a good one. It's okay. No worries baby. We'll figure it out. We got nothing but time right?" he asked with that crooked grin.

"I swear I will be your queen and I will learn to protect our throne" I said biting my lip

"You are perfect just the way you are Bella; this is just a part of me I want to share with you. I need to know that if you are ever by yourself you will be able to protect yourself. I gotta know that if I'm not around you'll be all good. I would never leave you unprotected. I promised your dad I would take care of you" he said opening the fridge.

"I know you will, come on. I at least want to hold it then maybe I won't be so afraid of it"

"Okay but baby I promise you, there is nothing to be afraid of" go get your stuff. I'll get the firepower" he said with a wag of his eyebrows.

I went upstairs and threw my hair up in a messy pony tail and put on a pink and black track suit and these pink jordans that Edward had bought me and met him outside.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked as he opened the car door for me.

"You're just being nice" I said softly.

The drive to the gun range took about forty minutes and during that drive I learned a lot about Edward. I learned that when he was little he wanted to be a soccer player. He absolutely hates fish but loves shrimp and scallops. One of his absolute favorite movies was San Andreas.

"I swear I would have never pegged you for a cheesy science fiction guy" I said

"Dude that scene with the golden gate bridge and the shipping barge kicks ass. I don't care what no one says" he laughed as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Edward don't I have to have a permit or a license to be here?" I asked.

"Nah, no worries. Just stay behind me and don't say anything okay?" he said pulling me to him and kissing me softly.

We walked in and there were a few guys hanging around and they all seemed to snap to attention when Edward walked in.

"Eddie? Hey fucker. I thought you wasn't ever gonna come see your original crew.

"Sup guys. Just coming to give the queen some lessons. How we all doing, don't seem like you bitches are working too hard" he joked as he sat his black gun case and my blue one on the counter.

"So you gonna introduce us to your girl or what?" the big guy behind the counter asked with a smile.

Edwards fist smashed so hard against the counter I thought the glass would break.

"Alright fuckers let's get some shit straight right now. You are never to speak to her or address her. I mean fucking ever and if you do and I find out. Well remember what happened the last time you fucking morons pissed me off!" Edward bellowed.

"Yeah uhh I ain't mean no harm man, calm-"

"The quickest way to get me to lose my shit is to address my woman and disobey direct orders or tell me to calm down Osi, remember that shit. I'm taking her in back; do not fucking disturb us" he leveled each one of the guys with a hard stare.

We went through 2 heavy steel doors and then we were inside of a large warehouse looking room. There were racks in the ceiling that went down to the far end and each lane was separated by a lead lined metal wall that held a counter.

Edward took us down to the far end and set the guns on the counter.

"Bella I need you to remember four basic things about guns. 1. Treat them as if they are always loaded. They are always loaded. Two. Never ever aim at anything you're not willing to fucking obliterate. If you aim at it you better be ready to take it the fuck out. Three. Keep your finger off the trigger until you got your sights set on your target. And finally Know your target and what's around and beyond your target. What would be hurt if you missed" he said standing behind me.

From there he showed me how to load the clip and how to take the safety off.

"Stand with your feet a shoulder width apart look directly at what your target is and fire. Simple as that" he said.

"Simple as that huh, I don't-"

"Baby I won't let anything happen to you. I'm right here. I want you to pick up your gun and see that target at the end of your track empty your clip into it. Try to get all of them into the middle. Don't be afraid of the kickback. Daddy's got you baby" he said settling his hands on my hips.

I sighed and put on the glasses and ear protectors like Edward did and looked over my shoulder at him.

"You got this baby, no worries" he said kissing my neck.

The first time I fired the kick back scared me and I nearly dropped the gun after it shook me back a little. Edward held me firm and from that I got some confidence and I just fired until all we could hear was audible clicks. I had emptied the clip and the chamber.

"Good job baby" He whispered into my hair as he brought my target back to us.

I'd managed to hit the chest 8 out of the 12 rounds I'd fired. The others went into the shoulder and one into the head.

"Holy shit babe. I think this was beginners luck though" he winked at me and it just made something in me snap.

"Well get me another one and we'll just see about that won't we?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Listen to you. Okay let's just see then" he said putting a clean target on the clip and sending it back down to the middle of the lane.

I watched carefully as he showed me how to load the clip.

"Remember babe-"

"It's always loaded. If I aim I better intend to shoot. Know whats going on around my target and keep my finger off the trigger until my target is in sight" I huffed out and he kissed my forehead and stepped behind me.

I again emptied the clip and this time and at some point Edward had let Osi into the shooting gallery and they were over leaned against a wall having a pretty intense conversation I put my gun back on the counter and took off my ear protectors and turned back to the guys and I was shocked to see Edward standing with a gun to the guys throat.

"I want my money tonight. If he doesn't pay it Osi I'm holding you responsible. You don't want to be on my father in laws shit list. It's a quarter of a mil. What the fuck were you thinking. I vouched for you" Edward demanded.

"Edward babe I'm done" I called seeing the fear in the man's eyes and for some reason I felt sorry for him.

"You fix this or this becomes a distant fucking memory and I will never trust you again and we both know what that means O" Edward said dropping the hold he had on his throat and walking towards me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that baby. I'm taking care of some stuff for your father and they never give me five minutes off" he said kissing me softly. I looked back at Osi who was still on his knees on the ground catching his breath. He looked at me and the look in his eyes felt like he was pleading with me for help.

"Who is that guy; how does he know my father?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about Bella, now let's see if It was just-Well fuck me" he said as the target got closer.

"What did I do bad?" I asked.

"No baby, I swear you're a fucking natural. Look at this. Better than the last time" he said showing me the Target.

I just smiled up at him.

"Rose and Emmett wanted to get together for lunch. I just gotta get us packed up and we can go. You wanna go out to the car and call them?" Edward asked

"No. I don't want to see them today. I just want it to be us. What do you say you and I go to the grocery store I can get the stuff to make us an amazing dinner and then we can take a bath together and I just focus on you?" I asked with a smile.

"Dam now that's a plan I can totally get behind. Come here you" he said pulling me to his chest and leaning down pressing our lips together.

The kiss quickly turned into a heated kiss that had both of us panting and pulling at each other to get closer.

"Take me home baby please?" I asked.

"Anything you want. I will give you anything" he said his eyes smoldering.

We walked back into the outer shop and it seemed as if the guys had all disappeared.

"Osi-"

"I will have it by midnight" the guy said not looking up from his blackberry.

"I'm trusting you man. You make this happen and O I swear you move to my right side bro" Edward said sticking his fist out.

"Dude stop fucking worrying so much. I'll never leave you hanging man" the guy said and he winked at me and said "Hey do me a favor and teach this fucker how to relax a bit; he's gonna give hisself a fucking heart attack yo"

"He thinks he's funny. Baby this is my guy Osi, Osi this is my girl Bella" Edward said and I really looked at him for the first time.

"I remember you, you followed me around campus for a few days right after I started talking to Edward; what were you doing recon on me?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Actually no, I was working for Charlie. I had made a connection with you after I went to collect a debt Phil owed. I saw a picture of you in the house and I remembered the picture being in Charlie's desk at his office in midtown. I was trying to get you back to your father" he said softly.

"Thank you, like really that was cool of you. I don't know what to say" I said.

"Ey I got three little girls mysef. I think a young girl should be with her daddy, not with that fucking degenerate step father of yours" he said.

"Alright O, we're gonna head home. You got everything around here bro?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'll get at you after that shipment comes in. Is Charlie and your dad coming tonight?"

"Who fucking knows, I'm actually gonna be spending the day at home with my lady. Get at Emmett if you need something"

Edward and I walked out to the car hand in hand.

"Baby how does the press not know about your-"

"They know when to back off of me. I've been lucky and most of the time. Simple as that baby. I just kinda slip in and out I can't really explain it any other way" he said simply.

It was a comfortable silence as we headed towards the grocery store as we held hands in the center console.

"I love you Bella" he said quietly.

"I love you too. Are you okay baby?" I turned towards him.

"I just worry about you and what I brought you into. I know you saw me and O back at the range. I saw the look on your face. I mean it was quick but I still know fear when I see it. I never want you to be scared of me" he said.

"Edward seriously what do I have to do to prove to you that no matter what happens; I'm with you. I'm not afraid of you. I know you wouldn't hurt me" I said squeezing his hand.

"I just worry about what all the bullshit would do that sweet kind heart that I fell for minute one" he said bringing my fingers up to his lips.

"You're too sweet; now what am I making us for dinner and is it just going to be us?" I asked.

"Yeah, I told my parents I need a few days off. I felt like you were starting to get overwhelmed and I know my mother is hovering and pressing on the wedding plans" he said turning into publix.

"It's just a lot. I mean we just announced our engagement and haven't even announced a date so I guess I don't see why I need to look at samples or venues or any of that. I mean I haven't thought about any of that. I just can't see past wanting to be around you all the time. It sucks being so needy like wanting to be all up under you all the time but I don't want you to get sick of me"

"What would make you think that could ever happen; have you not figured out that I'm just as addicted to you?" he asked

"I know that there may be times that we need some space; but not right now. I don't want it right now" I said.

He gave me one of his crooked lopsided grins and came around to open my door.

Grocery shopping with Edward normal boring and mundane was one of the best days I'd ever had. We laughed we joked we talked we poked fun at each other. We stocked up on meat, junk food, and fruit and I got a few kitchen gadgets that I'd need to make dinner for us.

"Is it weird that this is the most boring thing we've ever done together but it was one of the best things we've ever done?" Edward asked as we walked out of the store.

"I was thinking the same thing. I like normal with you"

Edward put me in the car as he put the groceries in the trunk of the car. I loved that gentleman in him.

"So what is chef Bella making me for dinner tonight?" Edward asked.

"I haven't quite decided yet. Is there anything you want?" I asked as he got onto the freeway.

"Anything made by you. Unfortunately, I gotta go hide in my office for a bit and get some work stuff done. Is that cool?" he asked

"I know work sometimes has to come first. I know you'll be in the house so it's fine. I can make us dinner and then we can watch a movie?" I asked.

"Of course, but tomorrow is date night. We're gonna go have dinner at the club with Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett asked earlier when I cancelled lunch for today so I didn't think you'd mind. Jasper will be there but Emmett asked him to leave Alice at home. He'll more than likely bring Charlotte; are you gonna be cool with seeing him with someone else?" Edward asked as he punched the code into our gated community.

"He's cheating on her?" I asked in shock

"No, he and Charlotte are actually just really good friends. They're both stuck in marriages to people they can't stand. Charlotte's father works for my dad. We've known her since grade school. We all thought they were fucking once upon a time; but they both swear they weren't. Me personally? I call bullshit but I don't question him like that" Edward said as we pulled into the garage.

"You know if he was to cheat on Alice; or be with someone he was really in love with. I for one wouldn't judge him. Alice is a fucking nuisance and something about her screams trouble, like she is going to have hell raining down on us. I don't know why; but I just get this feeling she is going to bring a ton of drama"

"That's why Jas stays with her. Alice hasn't always been this way. When they first got together she was actually tolerable and sweet. I have no fucking clue what her problem is. I think lately it's because she's jealous of how tight you and Rose are. I think she knows that Rosalie has never truly liked her and tolerated her, but you she really likes"

"That's so childish though babe. I mean who gets jealous of someone else's friendship. It's like being in elementary school fighting over the shiny new toy. It's stupid" I complained.

"I know that and you know that. Hell even Jasper knows that but hey what are we gonna do. I appreciate the fact that you're being so good about all of this though. I've seriously underestimated you" he said as he helped me out of the car.

"I'll bring the bags in baby. Just go ahead" he said with a smile.

I walked into the foyer to put my purse on the table and felt someone looking at me and turned and screamed in fright.

"Jesus fucking Christ Alice how did you get in here?" I sputtered my heart beating a thousand miles a minute.

"Bella, I didn't know where else to go. I need help. He's cheating on me and I can prove it" she cried shoving her phone at me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I cloned his phone. All of his texts come to my phone. He's telling another woman he loves her and she told him if he left me she would leave her husband. I can't-"

"You cloned what? How did you-What are you even-?" I couldn't even complete a thought.

"You sneaky conniving little bitch. Wait until my fucking brother finds out you're fucking spying on him! What are you the fucking feds?" Edward seethed and Alice and I both jumped.

"Edward baby- " I said slowly walking towards him. The venom in his voice and the look of murderous rage in his eyes was something I'd never seen before.

"This time you've went too fucking far. You're getting dealt with-tonight. Bella you can go start dinner. Alice you're coming upstairs with me and if you try to scream or run-"he stared her down with a look that scared me.

I scrambled to my feet to head to the kitchen; I didn't even chance looking at Alice. He stepped in front of me and I stopped dead in my tracks. I wasn't afraid of him but his anger was a bit unsettling.

"You know you're not in trouble and I'm not mad at you right?" he said taking my hand and lacing our fingers together.

"I looked up at him and his eyes softened as he looked at me.

"I love you Edward. I just wanna say I told you-drama and fuckery" I said with a wink.

"Not fucking funny Bella the all knowing" he joked giving my butt a sharp smack.

"Ouch, asshole watch the hands" I said as I walked towards the kitchen; hoping that getting him to joke with me would help him be a little softer with Alice.

"You were begging for those hands last night. Remember that shit" he called after me with a laugh. I turned the corner into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"You know you are asking to die right you stupid bitch?" I heard Edward hiss and I was instantly afraid for Alice's life.

**A/N: **Hello to all my readers. I hope you haven't missed me too much and I hope you enjoy this chapter. So a few readers have said there is too much of Edward and Bella and not enough of Edward and his Brothers…Thoughts? I can't wait to see what you all think. Thanks for your love and reviews!


End file.
